Butting Heads or Budding Romance
by his4evergirl
Summary: Tony is working homicide in DC when his case crosses with NCIS and he meets NCIS Special Agent Charity Gibbs. They work together and butt heads. They find out each other's secrets and help each other not just with the case but with their demons. Read to find out what happens. I hope you enjot as you have my other Tony/Charity fics. Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

DC homicide Detective Anthony DiNozzo sat at his desk, filling out some paperwork when his partner walked in the room. "Looks like we got anothe case, Tony." Detective Dan Williams announced.

"What is it?" Tony asked his partner as he grabbed his jacket and stood up.

"A John Doe, found in the park." Dan answered, as the two men walked out to their car.

Tony hopped in the driver's seat and Dan in the passenger's. Tony turned the key and soon they were off. After a few moments, they arrived at their crime scene. The ME had already arrived adn was performing his preliminary emanination. Tony walked over to him "TOD doc?" Tony asked.

"Based on liver temp, about eight hours ago." He answered.

Tony nodded. "Looks like defensive wounds on his hands." Tony observed, sipping his cup of coffee.

"We'll get him back to autopsy and find out more." The ME replied. The body was loaded up and Tony and his partner got to work. Tony spoke with the young couple that found the body while Dan worked on collecting evidence. After Tony took their statements, he walked over to Dan.

"What have you found?" Tony asked.

"Well, we have some broken glass fragments here, some foot prints there, and a used condom over that way." Dan answered.

"Probably from some teenagers." Tony said, referring to the condom.

"Or our murder could have been a black widow." Dan countered. "Seduces him and then kills him afterwards. Could be our John Doe's DNA."

"Good point." Tony replied. "I still think it's some teenager's."

"That a bet?" Dan asked.

"You wanna make it one?" Tony asked.

"Don't I always?"

"True." Tony answered. "You're on."

A few hours later, Tony was back at his desk, looking over the pictures from the crime scene. "I got the report on our used condom." Dan said, walking in and holding a folder.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"The DNA inside the condom matches out John Doe." Dan answered. "Jack is running John Doe's finger prints and DNA through every database trying to find out who he is."

"Was there anything about DNA on the outside of the condom?" Tony asked.

"It's definitely female." Dan answered. "Jack ran it through the usual databases and found nothing, so our unknown female has no criminal record. Of course, Jack is running it through every DNA database as well. Now pay up, DiNozzo."

"The usual?" Tony inquired.

"Yup." Dan replied.

Tony rose from his desk. "Alright, let's go to the donut shop." Tony said.

Tony and Dan arrived at the donut shop. Tony and Dan ordered their favorites and Tony coughed up the cash. The two sat down at a table and dug into their favorite snacks. "So, whatever happened between you and that waitress from the bar the other night?" Dan asked Tony.

"We went out on one date." Tony answered. "And that was it."

"She slapped you when you moved in for the good-night kiss, didn't she?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Tony answered, hanging his head. "Then she told me she never wanted to see me again. I have no idea why."

"Let me guess, you took her to a nice place and your waitress was pretty. When your date went to the bathroom, you flirted with her."

"Were you following me last night?"

Dan chuckled. "No, I just know you. She probably saw you flirting with the waitress, but she had a level enough head not to make a scene."

"That would explain a lot." Tony replied.

"It was probably for the best." Dan said. "Ever since you and Wendy broke up, it's been an unending stream of waitresses and bartenders. None of them challenge you. That;s what you need, a woman that challenges you."

"What are you a shrink now?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm just saying. You're my partner and my friend. I want you to be happy." Dan replied.

Just then Tony's cell phone rang. He flipped it open and looked at the screen. It was Jack from the county lab. "What is it Jack?" Tony asked.

"I got a hit on our John Doe's DNA." Jack answered.

"Well, who is he?" Tony asked.

"See, that I still don't know." Jack answered. "The hit was from a rape case. The guy was a rapist."

"Who was the victim in that case?" Tony asked.

"A Navy Petty Officer, Jan Wilks." Jack answered. "That's why I'm calling, soon after I made this discovery, a bunch of guys from NCIS came in and took the evidence, saying that they were taking over the case."

"Alright, I'll straighten this out." Tony said, hanging up the phone. He looked at his partner. "Our John Doe was a rapist. His DNA matched a rape case, investigated by NCIS."

"Why do I feel like there's something else going on?" Dan asked.

"People from NCIS came and took our evidence, thinking that they can take over our case." Tony answered.

"We can't let that happen. They'll never keep us in the loop." Dan replied.

"Yup, so we're going to NCIS."

**A/N: I hope you guys like this first chapter. I'm really looking forward to this story. I hope yous are too. Please readn and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Dan shortly arrived at NCIS. After going through security, they were told to hop on the elevator and head up a couple of floors. They rode the elevator up and stepped off. They were immediately greeted by walls of orange and sections of desks. At one desk sat a man with sandy-colored hair. He appeared to be Tony's age.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked.

"We are Dectectives DiNozzo and Williams. We were told we needed to find Special Agent Gibbs." Tony answered.

"Special Agent Gibbs is my boss." The man answered. "I'm Agent Stan Burley."

"Where is Special Agent Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Give me a second." Stan answered. He picked up the phone at his desk and called Special Agent Gibbs' number.

_Special Agent Charity Gibbs..._

NCIS Special Agent Charity Gibbs walked into the lab. "You have anything yet Abby?" Charity asked.

"Well, I still have no ID on our dead rapist, but I am running the DNA that was found on the outside of the condom." Abby answered.

"That's nothing, Abby. Why'd you call me down here?" Charity asked.

"Well, the footprints or shoe impressions rather, match combat boots." Abby answered. "More specifically they were Marine issue."

"What about the glass fragments?" Charity asked.

"I knew you would ask about those." Abby said. "It wasn't just regular glass, actually it's not glass at all."

"Abby?" Charity prompted.

"It's a plastic." Abby answered. "More specifically a piece of a vision correcting lense."

"So, the killer was a Marine with vision problems?" Charity asked.

"Possibly, yes." Abby answered.

Just then Charity's cell phone buzzed. She opened it and looked at the screen. "What is it Burley?" She asked as she held the phone to her ear.

"Metro Detectives are here." Burley answered. "They're asking to see you, boss."

Charity sighed. "I'll be right up." Then she hung up the phone. She sat a Caf-Pow down on Abby's desk. "Good work Abs." She then headed out the door and hopped on the elevator. When the elevator stopped, she hopped off. As she headed toward her desk, she saw the two Metro detectives.

"I hear you two wish to speak to me?" Charity asked.

"You're Special Agent Gibbs?" Asked the taller of the two men.

"Yes." She answered. "Special Agent Charity Gibbs. Now who are you and what can I do for you?"

Tony had to mentally shake himself as he spoke to Special Agent Gibbs. He hadn't expected her. She was about five foot-two. She Had her red locks pulled neatly back into a poney tail. She was completely unintimidating, but there was something about her. "I am Detective Anthony DiNozzo and this is my partner, Detective Dan Williams. We were working a case and then your people took all of our evidence."

"Yes, I'm aware." Charity answered. "Part of an on-going NCIS investigation so we have jurisdiction."

"But the victim was a civilian." Tony countered.

"I know, but his DNA matched the DNA from a rape case that we were working on."

"Yes, but your rapist is dead case closed." Tony shot back.

"No. The case is not closed." Charity replied, her temper starting to flare. "We need to be absolutely sure that he hadn't raped anyone else and that he wasn't working alone."

"Listen, we were working his murder before, so we have a right to finish this case."

"It's in my jurisdiction now, so we will..." Before Charity could finish her sentence, a make voice sounded from the railing above.

"Special Agent Gibbs."

Charity looked up. "Director Morrow." She said, her voice instantly calming.

"I need you and the detective in my office now." Director Thomas Morrow ordered.

Charity headed up the stairs, Tony following her. Stan and Dan watched the pair walk up the steps as they had watched the little fight, in silence. "How do you think this is going to end?" Stan asked the other detctive.

"I'm not sure." Dan answered. "I think that in the end though, Metro will have the case back."

"You've obviously never had a run in with Special Agent Charity Gibbs before." Stan replied.

"She does seem like a hand full."

"Oh she is. She is incredibly difficult."


	3. Chapter 3

Charity stood beside Tony as the director took his seat behind his desk. "Detective DiNozzo, I have heard a lot about you." Director Morrow began.

"Well, don't believe everything you've heard, Sir." Tony replied, a joking tone in his voice.

Morrow chuckled slightly. "I've spoken with your superiors and we have agreed that this investogation will be worked on jointly by NCIS and Metro."

Charity opened her mouth to protest. "But Sir..."

"No, buts Special Agent Gibbs. It has already been decided. Of course, NCIS will take the lead on this investigation. So, you two will be working together." Morrow told them. "So play nice."

"Yes, Director." Charity replied, her tone clipped. Then she walked out the door, Tony following her.

"So, it looks like we're stuck." Tony said, trying to be much more agreeable since they had no choice but to work together.

Charity stopped and turned to face Tony. "Only for this case DiNozzo." She replied. Then she turned and started back down the stairs.

Tony practically ran to catch up with her. They both finally came to a stop at the small cluster of desks. Burley and Dan were whispering to each other. "Burley." Charity said, gruffly.

"Yes, boss?" He asked, feeling uneasy.

"You and Detective Williams need to quit talking about how things are going and get some work done." Charity ordered.

Dan looked up at Tony. "What's she talking about Tony?"

"We are all working together." Tony answered.

"NCIS gets the lead, though." Charity added, making it a point for Tony and Dan to know that they were working for her.

"So, when Agent Gibbs gives you an order you follow it." Tony told Dan.

Just then the phone at Charity's desk rang. She walked over and picked it up. "Agent Gibbs." She answered. "Oh, hey Duck. You find anything interesting?" She listened for a few more moments. "Alright, I'll be right down." She then hung up the phone.

"What did Ducky find?" Burley asked.

"You know, I don't know Burley." Charity answered. "That would be what I'm going to go down and find out."

"You want me to go with you?" Burley asked.

"No." Charity answered. "You go to the lab and help Abby. Take Williams with you. DiNozzo you're with me."

She then headed to the elevator, Tony foloowing her. They hopped on and Charity pushed the button for autopsy. "So, whose Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Our ME." Charity answered. "Dr. Donald Mallard."

"I see." Tony replied. "But I thought our ME had the body."

"He did, but he hadn't yet performed the autopsy." Charity answered. The elevator soon came to a stop and the pair stepped off the elevator. They walked into autopsy, where Ducky had just placed come Xrays up on the light board.

"What do ya got, Duck?" Charity asked.

"Charity, always wonderful to see you." He greeted her. Then his gaze took in Tony. "And whom might you be young man?" He asked.

"I'm Detective Anthony DiNozzo. You can call me Tony."

"Nice to meet you, Anthony." Ducky replied. "Call me Ducky."

"Now that we have pleasentries out of the way, what did you find Duck?"

"Our John Doe died from a broken neck." Ducky answered and pointed to the Xray. "Snapped cleanly."

"How?" Tony asked.

Charity smirked. "Get on the floor DiNozzo."

"What?" Tony asked.

"On the floor on your back. I'm sure you're familiar with the position." Charity replied.

"O-kay." Tony replied, lying down on the floor on his back.

Charity knelt down on the floor next to him. Unfortunately, she had to reposition herself so that she was stradling him. "It's technique Marines use to silence enemey sentries without raising alarm." She then wrapped one arm around the back of his head so that her hand gripped his chin. Then she placed her other hand at the side of his head. "Sixty-six punds of pressure and..." Charity said, moving her hands to snap Tony's head to the side.

"Ah." Tony said, as Charity snapped his head around.

Charity got up and offered DiNozzo her hand. He took it and she helped him up. "That is how John Doe's neck was broken."

Tony rubbed his neck. "You should think about being a chiropractor."

Charity just looked at him. As Tony looked back at her, he noticed how blue her eyes were and how they seemed to pierce right through him. He mentally shook himself. It was then that Charity's cell phone rang. She looked away from Tony and picked up her phone. "What is it Burley?" She'd asked. "Alright, we'll be right there." She hung up the phone.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"The lab." Charity answered. "Abby has worked her magic once again." She then walked over to Ducky. "Good job." Then she affectionately kissed his cheek and was heading for the elevator. Tony trailing behind her.

Ducky watched as the pair of investigators interacted, with a smile. Then he turned to the John Doe on his table. "This is going to be interesting." He told the dead man, with a chuckle.

Charity soon arrived with Tony to the lab. "What did you guys find?" She asked.

"The DNA on the outside of the used condom is a familial match to our Petty Officer." Abby answered.

"How close of a match?" Charity asked.

"A sister." Abby answered.

"She has two sisters one older and one younger." Burley added.

"The older sister is a retired Marine." Dan said, adding his two cents.

"And her younger sister just recently joined the Marines." Abby added.

"So either of them would have motive to kill this man." Tony concluded.

"Yes, but how could they have known that he was the one who raped their sister?" Charity asked. "Abby, have you been able figure out which sister since they'll both be in the system?"

Abby nodded. "The DNA belongs to the elder sister. Staff Sergeant Laura Wilks."

"Has she reported a rape?" Tony asked.

"No." Abby answered.

"So, all we have proof of is that Laura had sex with our John Doe." Charity said.

"Then we need to bring her in for questioning." Tony replied. "She had means and motive."

"But how did she know it was him?" Charity asked.

"Either way, she still has to be questioned." Tony said. "She was the last known person to see him alive."

Charity stared at Tony, her blue eyes blazing and boring into his. He stared back at her, macthing her intensity. Neither one of them appeared to be backing down.

"Would you like me to bring the Staff Sergeant in Boss?" Burley inquired.

Charity reluctantly tore her intense gaze from Tony, feeling like she had just admitted defeat. "No, there's no need to bring her in. I'll go and talk to her."

"I'm coming with you." Tony said, following Charity from the room.

"There's no need." Charity replied.

"We are both working this case. I'm coming with you."

They stared each other down once again. "Fine." Charity replied. Then she was out the door, Tony following her.

"I see what you guys were talking about." Abby said. "Very intense."

"You could cut it with a knife." Burley said.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone challenge Tony the way she is." Dan added.

"I've never seen anyone question the boss's judgement before." Burley replied.

"Do you think he's questioning the gut?" Abby asked.

"Huh?" Dan asked.

"Nothing, it's a Gibbs thing." Burley replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony and Charity were in the car, Charity driving, on their way to interview Staff Sergeant Laura Wilks. "Why don't you want to talk to Laura Wilks?" Tony asked Charity.

"Because she didn't do it." Charity answered, not taking her hard gaze from the road.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked.

"My gut." Charity answered.

"Well, my gut says she's the number one suspect." Tony countered.

"Look, she's a good woman, a good Marine. She wouldn't do it. She wouldn't ruin her life for this scumbag." Charity answered.

"There's something you're not telling me." Tony replied.

"Petty Officer Jan Wilks was raped just a couple of months ago. She killed herself two weeks ago." Charity answered, holding in a sigh. "They just burried her last week."

"All the more reason Laura has to murder this man." Tony replied.

_So what if she did?_ Charity thought to herself. _She took a scumbag off the streets. She wanted to get revenge for her sister's death. Her younger sister._ Charity shook the thought form her mind. "Just let me do the talking. The family already trusts me."

"Alright." Tony agreed. He didn't say it, but his gut was telling him that there was more Charity wasn't telling him.

They soon arrived at the Wilks' family home. They got out of the car and walked up the front steps. Charity knocked on the front door. Julia Wilks, the younger sister answered the door. "Agent Gibbs, I haven't seen you in a while." She greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Is your sister home? I need to speak with her for a moment." Charity answered.

"Yeah, she's here." Julia answered. She then stepped back. "Come in."

"Thank you." Charity replied, smiling sweetly at the girl. Julia had just turned eighteen.

"Have a seat on the couch. I'll go let Laura know you're here. Can I offer you a drink or anything?"

"Nothing thank you, though." Charity answered.

Julia nodded and then headed to the back of the house. A few moments later, Laura emerged from the back. "Charity, it's good to see you again." Laura greeted as if they were old friends.

"You, too Staff Sergeant." Charity greeted standing up. "This is Detective DiNozzo with Metro."

"Nice to meet you." Laura greeted. Then she turned her attention back to Charity. "What is this about?"

"We found the man that raped Jan." Charity answered.

"Is he in jail?" Laura asked.

"No, he was found dead in the park this morning." Charity answered.

"Oh." Laura replied, feeling shocked. "Have you found out who did it?"

"Not yet." Charity replied. "We are looking into it."

"When you do, please let me know, so I can thank them."

Tony cleared his throat as if prompting Charity. Charity took the hint. She tossed him a glare and then put all of her attention on Laura. "I hate to even be bringing this up, but where were you last night between midnight and one am?"

"I was here in bed." Laura answered.

"Is there anyone who can confirm your alliby?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Julia and I were both home all night." Laura answered. "What is this about? You don't think that I did it?"

"Did you meet a man in the park last night?" Charity asked.

Laura's eyes widened. "Y..yes I did. Why?"

"We found a condom in the park. It had the man's DNA, the man who raped Jan, on the inside. Your DNA was found on the outside." Charity answered, her voice going soft.

Laura gasped. "He told me his name was Jason Mathews. He worked at the funeral home. He said that he had met my sister a couple of times...I can't believe..." She then trailed off.

Charity reached a hand over and patted Laura's hand. "I'm sorry." Charity said. "I'm truely sorry."

"I think it's best you leave." Julia spoke up from the doorway.

Charity nodded and then she and Tony left and headed back to NCIS. Burley was sitting at his desk and Dan had taken up residence at one of the empty desks. Charity walked over to her own desk. "How'd it go?" Burley asked.

"She didn't kill him." Charity answered.

"That reaction still doesn't eliminate her as a suspect." Tony countered.

"Yes, it does." Charity replied. "She was half sick when she found out she'd slept with the man that had done harm to her sister."

"It's called acting." Tony replied.

"And I can tell you she wasn't."

"Your gut again?" Tony asked.

"Yes, my gut." Charity answered. Then she rose from her desk and left.

"Where is she going?" Tony asked, looking at Burley.

"The same place she always goes to think." He answered.

_Charity..._

Charity lay with her back on the garage floor. She had a wrench in her hand and was working on putting the car together. Working on the old car always helped her think. Of course she wouldn't have needed to think if it weren't for DiNozzo. He was making her question her gut.

_Why? Why is he getting to me?_ She scolded herself internally. _I've never questioned my gut instincts before. They've always been right. That's what makes me so damn good at what I do._

"A pair of feminine legs sticking out from underneath a classic car. I think that this is the dream of several men." came the voice that had become an annoyance to her.

"Are you following me now, DiNozzo?" Charity asked, not coming out from under the car.

"Wellm it seems to be the only way to talk to you." Tony answered. "A 1971 Challenger RT. Nice car."

"It will be once I'm finished." Charity replied. "If you're going to insist on being here, then make yourself useful and hand me that socket wrench."

Tony grabbed the socket wrench and then handed it to her. "So, are you going to tell me why your gut tells you the Staff Sergeant wasn't acting?"

"I don't have to justify myself to you." Charity answered. She tweaked a few more things with the socket wrench before coming out from under the car.

Tony looked at her. Her face and hands were covered in grease. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get cleaned up." She started to walk into her house, Tony following her. "That was a hint for you to leave."

"I know." Tony replied. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"Then you're going to be here for while." Charity replied. She then pushed him back out into the garage and shut and locked the door. She quickly made sure all the doors were shut and locked, before heading up to the bathroom and taking a shower.

Charity stripped herself free of her clothes and slipped into the shower. She turned the water on and let the heat of it wash over her and relax her tense muscles. Once she had finished her shower, she dried off. She slipped into an old tshirt with the words _Senper Fi_ written across the front and a pair of panties. She then grabbed the dog tags and slipped them on.

Charity then headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She turned on her coffee pot and then walked into the living room to wait. "You know for a federal agent, your locks suck." came Tony's voice, from the couch.

"You broke into my house." Charity stated.

"Way to state the obvious." Tony replied. "That would explain why you know Marine combat techniques."

"What are you talking about?" Charity asked.

"Semper Fi and dog tags." Tony answered. "Although it looks like it's not just dog tags on that chain."

"These aren't mine." Charity replied. "They were my father's."

"Is he the man in this picture?" Tony asked, holding up a picture he'd found sitting on the coffee table.

"Get out of my house." Charity ordered.

"No can do, Miss Gibbs." Tony replied, getting up and walking towards her. "Not until we solve this case."

"You're insufferable." She told him, her blue eyes burning into him.

"I've been called worse." He told her. "Now, we are working on this case and you are getting over whatever it is that emotionally connects you to Laura Wilks."

They stood there staring and glaring at each other for what felt like an eternity. After a few moments the coffee pot dinged, signaling that it was ready. "Coffee is done." She told him.

"Good, we're gonna need it." Tony replied. He then held up a file. "If we're going to solve this case."

"Alright." Charity agreed. "The sooner we solve this case, the sooner I can get rid of you."

"Now that's the spirit." Tony replied, a smirk on his face.

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I think this one may be my personal favorite so far. I like the fire between Tony and Charity. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Please read and review. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony sat across from Charity at the dining table in her house. They had pictures from the crime scene spread all over the table, as well as looking over reports and service records. Tony couldn't help but to look up around the dining room every so often and notice pictures hung on the walls, all of them seemed older. Charity appeared to be no older than fourteen in the pictures.

"You know something that bugs me about this?" Charity asked.

"What's that?" Tony asked, drawing his eyes from the pictures and moving them to Charity.

"If Laura Wilks was meeting him for a romantic rendezvous, why would she have been wearing her combat boots?"

"If she was planning on murdering him." Tony countered.

Charity shook her head. "Even if she did want to murder him, she would have still wanted him to think it was a romantic rendezvous. Do you have the report with what size that boot was?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Tony answered, picking up the piece of paper and handing it to her.

"Size six." Charity read. Then she picked up Laura Wilk's service record. It still amazed Charity that the military kept records of everything. "Laura Wilks couldn't be the murderer."

"What proof?" Tony asked.

"Her shoe size is am eight." Charity answered.

"She could have squeezed her foot into a smaller boot."

Charity shook her head. "No, it's impossible."

Tony picked up another file. It was the younger sister's service record. "Julia Wilks wears a size six." Tony read.

"That doesn't mean she killed him." Charity countered.

"I know, but there's a good chance that she did." Tony replied. "What is it that is keeping you from being objective about this?" He asked her. "What happened to make you empathize with the Wilks?" He leaned across the table and stared her down.

Charity leaned in and met Tony's gaze. "That is none of your business detective." She answered. "You want to bring Julia in for questioning you do it, but I'm telling you they just lost their sister because she was terrified of this man. You are going to be pouring salt into their wounds."

"Really?" Tony asked. "The way you're acting, I think I'm pouring salt into yours."

Charity glared at him. Then she got up and walked away. "Bring her in for questioning, but at NCIS and we'll use the conference room. And we'll do it tomorrow."

Tony sat back in the chair. He looked at the pictures on the walls again. He noticed one of Charity, she appeared to be about five. She was sitting on the very couch that still sat in the living room, holding a baby wrapped in pink and she was smiling.

He looked at more pictures and found another picture of a little girl that appeared to be twelve. She was pushing another little girl on a swing at the park. They both appeared to be laughing. "Well, Miss Gibbs if you won't tell me about yourself, I'll find out about you on my own." Tony muttered as he looked at the pictures.

_The next day..._

Burley and Dan had confirmed that the John Doe was indeed Jason Mathews. He had worked at the funeral home. Burley had made the call to Julia to come in. Julia stepped off the elevator with her sister. Charity had expected it. She knew that even though Laura was upset, that she was a big sister.

Both women walked over to Charity's desk. "You need to speak with my little sister?" Laura asked.

"Yes." Charity answered. She stood up. "This way, Julia." She led Julia to the conference room. Tony, wanting to make sure that she did what she should, came with them.

Laura was of course, coming with her sister. "We need to speak with your sister alone." Tony told Laura.

Laura reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. "I passed the bar exam. No one is questioning my sister without representation."

They all then walked into the conference room. Julia and Laura sat down on one side of the table, while Tony and Charity sat on the other side. Dan and Burley were listening on the other side of the door.

Tony pulled out a picture and laid it in front of Julia. It was of Jason Wilks. "Do you recognize this man?" Tony asked, Julia.

"No." Julia answered.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure." Julia answered.

"Where were you the night that he was murdered?" Charity asked.

"Home." Julia answered.

"Really?" Tony asked. "Because, we know your sister went to meet Mathews that night." Tony stood up and started to walk around. "We also know that he was killed, using a technique taught in the Marines. You are both Marines. He was the man that hurt your other sister. We also found fragments from corrective lenses on the ground. We know from your records that you wear glasses. Your prescription matches that of the lenses we found."

"Don't say anything." Laura advised her sister.

"We also know that yesterday you ordered a new pair of glasses." Tony went on.

"How was Julia have known who he was?" Laura asked.

"Because, Jan told me." Julia said, tears in her eyes. "I killed that bastard. When Jan started to get better, we were out for a walk and she saw him and pointed him out to me. I knew who he was. I knew what he'd done. I knew you were meeting him in the park, so I followed you. I'd watched and waited and when you were gone I killed him. Jan killed herself because she knew he was still walking the streets. I couldn't let what happened to her happen to anyone else."

Tony offically took Julia into custody and walked her out of the room, having taped her confession. Laura looked up at Charity, her eyes filled with tears. "I failed." She said. "I failed as a big sister. I couldn't protect either of them."

Charity's heart leapt in her chest. She remembered, waking up in the hospital after the crash. _I failed. I failed as a big sister. I was couldn't protect her._ The words she had uttered, filled her heart and made it ache in sympathy with Laura. She reached a hand across the table and patted her comfortingly.

Laura looked up and she and Charity shared a look that said it all. _I know exactly how you feel._

Later that day, Charity was under the car again. She had tears in her eyes as she thought about poor Laura Wilks. She then looked at the colorful bracelet made of thread, and a few beads on her wrist.

"Here we meet again." came that familiar voice that made her question her own thoughts.

She cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes. "What are you doing here, DiNozzo?" She asked. "The case is over."

"I know, but you and I aren't finished." He answered.

Charity slid herself out form under the car and stood up. She looked up at him and at that moment cursed her small height. "What the hell do you mean by that?" She asked.

"You let yourself get close to the Wilks and it clouded your judgement. I want to know why." Tony answered.

"The thing about life, we don't always get what we want." Charity said, storming passed him and into the house. She walked over to the kitchen sink and began to wash off her hands.

"Well, in this case I did." Tony replied, as he stood behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Charity asked.

"You wouldn't tell me anything about yourself, so I had to do some digging and find it out myself." Tony answered.

Charity shut the water off and dried her hands. She turned to Tony and glared up at him. "Well, then enlighten me. Tell me what you found."

"I know about your family. About how your mom and younger sister were killed." Tony answered.

"You bastard." She spat at him. Then she walked over and slapped him. "How dare you look into my past."

Tony rubbed his cheek. "I had to find out. All you had to do was tell me."

"There's a reason that I don't tell people about my past." Charity countered.

"Because you don't want to let anyone in." Tony replied. "I also know about your father. Gunnery Sergean Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was on a plane home, when it crashed and he's been missing ever since. The only thing they found were his dog tags and his wedding ring. Which you keep."

"Then you know that he is presumed dead." Charity said, flatly.

"Yes, there was a funeral and everything." Tony added. "That's why you won't let anyone in. You're used to being alone."

"When you let people in, you set yourself up to be hurt." Charity replied. "I lost everyone I loved in the course of three days. I'm not going through that again."

"So, as long as you don't care about anyone, then you'll be fine? Is that it?" Tony asked.

"The better question is why do you care?" Charity asked. "Why does it matter to you?"

Tony didn't know what to say. For the first time in a long time, he was speechless.

"That's what I thought." Charity replied. "Now get out of my house."

"Everyone needs someone to talk to." Tony replied.

"Well, I don't. Now get out."

"No."

"You insufferable, egotistical bastard. I hate you." She told him.

"Hate is a very passionate emotion." Tony told her. "When you hate someone, it means you care."

Charity just glared up at him, as if she could burn him with her blue eyes. as she glared at him, she noticed for the first time, that he was a rather handsome man, but she didn't dare let that show. She just made sure that her eyes showed nothing but loathing and contempt.

His eyes burned back into hers. The thought that he could get lost in her stormy blue gaze, raced through his mind, but he quickly banished the thought. As he looked back into her eyes, he thought he saw a flicker of the same wavering he felt. Then it occurred to him that they were moving towards each other, getting closer. He couldn't stop himself, as if they were magnets, drawn to each other.

Charity, on the other hand, noticed and with some effort backed away from him. "I think you should leave." She said, before running from the room and bolting up the steps.

Tony stood there for a moment, going over in his mind what had just happened. Then he walked out the front door and left, feeling utterly confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months had passed and Tony and Charity had had no contact with each other since that night. Charity had recruited a new team member since then, a probie, Agent Tomothy McGee. He had helped them a lot with their cases, using his computer skills.

Charity walked into the squadroom, carrying her cup of coffee. "Gear up boys. We've got a dead Private at Quantico." She ordered.

Burley and McGee grabbed their stuff and followed Charity to the elevator. They soon arrived at the Marine base. Ducky was already there, looking over the body. "What do we got, Duck?" She asked.

"Well, Private Alicia Jamison." Ducky answered. "Based on her liver temp, she died about nine hours ago."

"That puts TOD around eleven last night." Charity spoke. "What else do you see?"

"She appears to have petichial hemorraging around her eyes." Ducky answered. "It would appear the poor girl was suffocated."

"No defensive wounds." Charity noted, looking at the dead woman's hands and arms. "Odd, even if she knew her attacker, once she was being suffocated, she would have fought back."

"That does seem odd." Ducky agreed. "I'll know more when I get her on my table."

Charity nodded. "Let me know as soon as you have something, Duck." She told him. She then walked over to Burley and McGee, while Ducky loaded up the body. "What have you two found?" She asked.

"Well, so far, we have some duct tape, some trash, and wood chips." Burley answered.

"Bag and tag it all." Charity ordered. "Never know what could be relevent. McGee, come with me. You're going to help me with the interviews."

"Yes, ma'am." McGee replied, jumping up to follow her.

"Don't call me ma'am. I hate that." Charity ordered.

"Yes ma...I mean boss." McGee replied.

Charity smirked. "Better McGee."

Soon after Charity and her team finished collecting evidence and conducting the interviews, they headed back to NCIS. Charity delivered the evidence to Abby. "I need you to work your magic." Charity said.

"Oh, you know I can." Abby replied with a grin.

Just then Charity;s cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and then answered the phone. "You have something for me already, Duck?" She asked. She paused. "Alright, I'll be right down."

_Tony..._

Tony and Dan had just finished collecting evidence from their case, but it was the secind murder. It appeared that they had a serial killer on the loose. It was also apparent that the their killer was not in any data base.

"I just got the analysis from Jack. Everything matches so far." Dan said, walking in with a folder.

Tony nodded. "Just like we knew it would. Duct tape, apparently random trash, and wood chips. The victim was suffocated and our killer carved a heart with an arrow through it into the victim's back."

Just then Tony's cell phone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was his boss. He answered right away. "Yeah, boss." Tony spoke. His face turned sour as he listened to the other man speak. "Alright, we'll head over there." Tony then hung up his phone.

"What's going on?" Dan asked.

"It appears our killer has gone after a Marine. We're going to get the joy of working with NCIS again." Tony answered.

_NCIS a while later..._

Charity stepped off the elevator and started for her desk, after she had just spoken with Ducky. She was looking over the autopsy report and looked up when she was in front of her desk. That was when she noticed _him_.

"What the hell are you doing here and why are you at my desk?" Charity demanded.

"That's no way to greet an old friend." Tony replied looking up at her, and smiling.

"Get out of my chair, now." Charity demanded, her tone much calmer, but sounding deadly.

Tony just looked up at her. "We're working together again." Tony told her. 'I think I like this desk."

Charity glared at him and stormed off. She headed up the steps and into the director's office. Director Morrow looked up from his desk, not at all surprised to see Charity. "So, I see that you've just run into Detective DiNozzo." Morrow greeted her.

"Why are we working with him?" Charity asked. "Since a Marine was killed, we have jurisdiction. There's no need for him be here."

"There are two civilians that were killed with the same MO right down to what Dr. Mallard found with the heart and arrow carved into her back. He and his partner have been working the case already. They will be helpful." He answered.

"How can you expect me to work with that egotistical arrogant..." Charity began.

"Agent Gibbs, I remind you to calm yourself." Morrow told her. "I am your boss and you will work with the detectives to solve this case. Is that clear, _Agent_ Gibbs?"

"Crystal, _Director._" Charity replied Then she walked out of the office, clearly frustrated. She composed herself before heading back down to the bull pen.


	7. Chapter 7

Charity stood with her team with the additions of the two detectives. They were going over everything that they had found so far. "All three victims were suffocated and had the same marks carved into their backs." Tony said, holding up pictures of the victims' backs.

"All three victims were between twenty and thirty with red hair and blue or green eyes." Dan added. "That being the only commonality they had."

"Not true detective." Abby said, stepping off the elevator.

"What did you Abby?" Charity asked.

"I found multiple receipts from the same cafe in each of their personal effects." Abby answered.

McGee was instantly on his computer and looking up the victims' credit card records. "_Mom 'n' Pop's Cafe._" He read.

"Right McGee." Abby replied.

That cafe name sounded familiar to Charity. She then recalled her many trips there when she was a girl. She remembered the kind old owner and how he would always give her a chocolate that he kept behind the counter. She also remembered that it was a favorite hang out of many Marines, enlisted and officers alike.

"Sounds like this is a place we need to visit." Tony said.

"Way ahead of you, DiNozzo." Charity said, heading for the elevator. "Abby, good work. Get yourself a CafPow on my tab."

Tony was rushing after her. "You're not going without me." He said, jumping on the elevator just before the doors closed.

"I'm guessing there's some kind of history there." McGee said.

"Yeah, a couple of months ago we all worked on a case together." Burley answered. "They got along about the same."

"So much fire." Abby observed.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked, Abby.

"They way they react to each other." Abby answered. "Very firey and passionate."

"No way." Burley countered. "She doesn't get passionate about anything other than a case."

"I don't know. I think Abby could be on to something." Dan added. "Tony's never met a woman that challenges him the way Charity does."

"And I've never seen Charity react to a man like this before." Abby added.

"I still don't see it." Burley replied. "There's just no way."

_Tony and Charity..._

Charity drove the car to the cafe. "I think it's a left up here." Tony said.

"It's a right." Charity replied.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I do." Charity answered. She turned right and before long they were arriving at the cafe. She parked the car and turned to Tony with a smirk that said everything.

"Okay, you were right." He told her.

"I'm always right." Charity replied, taking the key out of the ignition and stepping out of the car. Tony got out and hurried to catch up with her.

They walked in and Charity was surprised to see the ancient looking man behind the counter. He was the same man she remembered from her childhood, which felt like it was eons ago.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked her.

"Fine." Charity answered and walked up to the old man.

"Hello there young lady." He greeted her, a kind smile on his wrinkled face.

Charity smiled back at him. "Hi, how are you doing today?" She asked.

"Just fine sweetheart." He answered, looking into her eyes.

Charity watched as she saw recognition flash in his face.

"I'd recognize those blue eyes anywhere." The old man said. "Of course, it is much different seeing you all grown up now. The last time I saw you, you were knee-high to a grasshopper."

Charity chuckled. "I'm surprised you remember me."

"How could I forget." The old man replied. "You used to come in here every weekend with your father. He would order a black coffee for himself and a hot chocolate for you."

"And you used to give me a choclate candy you kept in a box behind the counter." She replied.

Tony watched the exchange in stunned silence. He had witnessed when Charity could be kind to a victim or their family, but he was surprised to see her giving the old man what appeared to be a genuine smile.

"That's right." The old man replied. "You're still the prettiest little thing, too."

Charity grinned. "You're too sweet."

"I suspect that you didn't come here just to see an old man. What can I do for you and your friend?" He asked.

Charity pulled out a three pictures. "Do you remember seeing these three women in here?" Charity asked.

The old man looked at the pictures. "I remember them well." He answered. "They came in here everyday. This young woman," He said, pointing to the picture of the first victim, "ordered a Mocha late everyday. This second girl here, would order de-caf with two spoons of sugar, and this third liked her coffee like every Marine, leaded and black."

"You have a fantastic memory." Charity complimented the man. "Did you ever see them come in or leave with anyone?"

"No." The old man answered. "But I did see each of them speaking with Colonel Weems from time to time."

Charity smiled at the man. "Thank you. You've been very helpful."

"Would you like a hot chocolate for old time's sake?" He asked her.

"Perhaps another time." Charity answered.

"Alright, you be sure to come back."

Charity gave the old man another smile and then she and Tony were back in the car, headed for NCIS. "It seems you always get connected to the cases we work on together somehow." Tony observed.

"My father used to bring me here when I was a kid." Charity answered. "He was a Marine and this is a popular cafe that Marines love. Instead of worrying about me and my personal connections, why don't you make yourself useful and call your partner and have him and the others look into the Colonel's history."

"I love it when you boss me around." Tony told her, trying to make his tone joking.

"Just call." Charity ordered, turning her blue eyes on him for a moment, to give him a glare.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony and Charity arrived back at NCIS just in time. They stepped off the elevator and walked over to the bull pen. "What did you guys find on Colonel Weems?" Charity asked.

"He has an outstanding service record." Burley answered. "A great Marine."

"He was however investigated inthe disappearance of his wife." McGee spoke up. "Ann Weems."

"It was later found to be a murder." Dan added. "When her body was found, dumped in a local park. She had suffocated and had a heart carved into her back with an arrow."

"Were any other bodies ever found?" Charity asked.

"No, and no one made the connection until now." Dan answered.

"Is there a picture of his wife?" Tony asked.

McGee nodded and pulled it up on the screen. "She was around twenty-seven when she was murdered."

Everyone looked at the picture. The wife had long red hair and striking blue eyes. Much like the victims and Charity. "Well, we already knew the killer had a type." McGee spoke up.

Just then Abby came bounding in the room. "I've got more information that connects our victims." She announced.

"What did you find, Abby?" Charity asked.

"Well, I was going through their stuff that was found in their homes. They all had one of these." Abby answered, holding up a bag with a white card that was embelished with gold lettering.

"Looks like an invitation." Tony observed.

Charity took the bag and looked at the invitation. "To a party at our Colonel's home." She stated after reading the invite. "From about two weeks ago."

"Yup and they each had an invitation to a party, that took place on the nights that they died." Abby annpunced.

"This could all just be a coincidence." McGee observed.

"McGee, I don't believe in coincidences, so get that word out of your vocabulary." Charity replied.

"Right, ma'am." McGee said, slipping up.

"McGee, what have I told you about the M word?" Charity replied.

"Not to use it. Sorry, habbit, boss." McGee replied.

An idea struck Charity and then she was heading for the elevator. "Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"To get a cup of coffee." Charity answered.

"I'm coming with you." Tony said, getting up and following her.

"Fine, but you're not coming inside." Charity told him, her voice stern.

Once they were alone on the elevator, Tony looked over at her. "You still hate me?" He asked.

"What was your first clue, DiNozzo?" She asked, sarcastically.

"I know what I did may have upset you..." Tony began.

"Upset?" She asked. "Upset, no it didn't _upset _me. No, _you _royally _pissed_ me off."

"It was the only way I was going to find out anything about you." Tony told her. "If you would have just talked to me."

"Has it ever occured to you that maybe I have a reason that I don't talk about it?"

"Yes, but I think these things have to come to the surface."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Charity said, as the doors opened. She then stepped off and walked to the car.

Tony sighed and then followed her. _This is going to be a long case._


	9. Chapter 9

Charity sat at a table in the cafe. She had ordered a black coffee and then sat down, readying a newspaper. Tony sat out in the car watching and listening. Charity was wearing a wire.

After she'd been sitting there for twenty minutes, the Colonel walked in. He noticed Charity instantly. He walked over to the counter and ordered a coffee, then he walked over to Charity's table. "Is this seat taken?" He asked.

Charity put her newspaper down. "Depends on whose asking." She answered, using her best flirtatious voice.

"My name is Colonel Jeffery Weems." He told her, extending his hand to her.

Charity reached her hand out and shook the Colonel's hand. "My name is Ann Cline." She said, giving him the first name off the top of her head.

"May I join you?" He asked.

"Of course." Charity answered. "I've always enjoyed the company of a fine gentleman such as yourself."

"Seriously, you're really laying it on thick." Tony's voice sounded in Charity's ear. Of course she couldn't say anything back, like she wanted to. She would blow her cover.

"So, what brings you to this lovely cafe?" Weems asked.

"I'm new to the area and I've heard that this is a lovely place to come." She answered.

Weems nodded. "So, I take it you don't know very many people here?" He'd asked, sounding almost hopeful.

"No, not really." Charity answered.

"I could introduce you to some people." He told her. "I'm having a little dinner party tomorrow night. Would you please come?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Charity answered.

"I would be very happy if you would come. A party always needs a beautiful woman to be the bell of the ball."

Charity made herself blush. "Oh, you are just so sweet."

"Please come?" He asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an invitation just like the ones the victims had had.

"What's the dress code?" Charity asked.

"Semi-formal." He answered.

"I don't know if I have anything to wear." Charity said.

"You are playing this up perfectly." Tony's voice once again came into her ear. "I had no idea you knew how to flirt."

Charity ignored him and put all her attention on Weems. "My dear, I'm sure whatever you wear will be gorgeous on you. Please say you'll come?"

Charity grinned. "Well, if you insist."

"Good." He told her. "I must leave, I will see you tomorrow night." Then he took her hand and kissed the top of it.

Charity let out a girlish giggle. "See you tomorrow night." She agreed.

Then he walked out and left. Tony watched him. "Alright, he's gone." Tony said over Charity's ear piece.

Charity got up and walked out of the cafe. She got back into the car, this time on the passenger side. She wiped the smile off of her face and then rubbed her hand on her pants, as if she could wipe away all traces of the Colonel's touch.

"I'm surprised you know anything about how to be nice and playful like that." Tony told her.

Charity just ignored his comment. "Let's just go back to NCIS."

_The next night..._

Charity walked into the squadroom after having changed into her dress for the evening. It was a form fitting and the hem line ended just above her knee. The dress was a simple black and strapless. She wore black stillettos and simple silver jewelry. she wore simple makeup, plump pink lips and a little blush. Her hair she let hang freely down her back, having one side pulled back in a black clip.

The four men sitting at the desks, looked up. "Wow." Was McGee's response.

"Nice, boss." Burley said, looking stunned.

"First you get flirty and now you get all dressed up." Tony said. "You're just full of surprises."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Charity replied. "Are we all ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tony answered for all of them, getting up and grabbing his jacket.

Charity wrapped a black shrug around her shoulders and walked towards the elevator. McGee and Dan hopped in a van that looked like a cable repair van. Tony and Burley hopped in a black car, while Charity hopped into a small sporty looking car. Charity drove ahead of everyone.

Tony and Burley parked the car a few houses away from Weems' house. McGee parked the van a block away. Charity pulled her car right into the driveway. She parked it and walked up to the house. She knocked on the door.

Weems opened the door. "Ann, so wonderful to see you. I'm glad that you could make it. And you look stunning."

Charity looked at him and smiled. He was wearing his dress uniform. "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself. I've always loved a man in uniform."

Weems chuckled. "Please come in my dear." He said, stepping aside allowing Charity's entrance.

Charity walked in, past the point of no return.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony sat in the car, his ear piece in. McGee had everything set up so that they could hear everything that was happening inside Weems' house. "You have a lovely home." Charity's voice carried over the link crystal clear.

"You seem awefully agitated, DiNozzo." Burley had observed.

"Working with your boss, drives me insane." Tony answered.

Burley nodded. "I know the feeling well."

"Thank you my dear, but my home pales in comparison to your lovliness." Weems' voice replied.

A girlish giggle came through next. "You are too much." She'd told him. "So, where are all the other guests?" She'd decided to ask.

"Well, you see, I liked to you about that." Weems replied. "I told you that I was having a party because I thought that you wouldn't have joined me if I'd have just asked you on a date."

"You could have just asked me." Charity replied.

"A beautiful young woman such as yourself would have agreed to go out on a date with an old war horse like me?" He asked.

"I've always been attrackted to older men." Charity replied.

Tony could just imagine the couquettish grin on her face. For some reason her false flirting with the Colonel bugged him. "This is really gettingg deep." Tony muttered.

"You seem a little bothered by all this." Burley observed.

"I just hate sitting and waiting." Tony replied.

"So, what's for dinner?" Charity asked.

"Oh, I thought we could have a nice steak and potatoes. Along with a delicious wine." Weems answered. "The dining room is this way, my sweet."

They could hear the sounds of the dinner being served and the fake flirting going on. "I'm seriously getting sick listening to this." Tony muttered.

Just then Burley's phone rang. He saw that it was Abby. "What is it Abby?" He asked as he held the phone to his ear.

"You know how none of the victims had defensive wounds?" Abby asked.

"Yes, that was really weird." Burley replied.

"Yeah Ducky and I thought that it was really hinky, too." Abby answered. "So, we did a tox screen and they didn't fight back because they couldn't. They were drugged."

"Thanks Abbys." Burley said hanging up the phone. "We have to get Charity out of there."

"Why? What's going on?" Tony asked.

"The reason the victims didn't have defensive wounds is because they were drugged. They couldn't fight back." Burley answered.

"The dinner." Tony said. That was when they heard inside the house.

"My head feels funny." Charity's voice said.

"Yes, that's the way it is my dear." Weems replied. "You must have had too much wine. Close your eyes and rest now."

"McGee, Dan we have to move now." Tony said over their link. "He's drugged her."

_Charity..._

Charity had just finished the glass of wine. She and Weems were bantering back and forth and all of a sudden her head began to swim. "My head feels funny." She found herself saying.

"Yes, that's the way it is my deat. You must have had too much wine. Close your eyes and rest now." Weems had told her.

A forboding feeling had filled the pit of Charity's stomach. She dizzily pushed herself back from the table. "No, I...I have to go." Charity mumbled.

Weems walked over to her. He grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere." He told her.

Charity tried to pull away, but she couldn't. She was unable to fight through the increasing fog of her brain, but it was too much. That was when the blackness consumed her.

_Tony and the others..._

Tony and the other three men burst through the front door of Weems' home. They walked through every room of the house, looking for a sign of where Weems might have taken Charity. Tony walked into the kitchen while the other men checked in the upstairs and other rooms.

Tony noticed a pantry door in the wall, it was slightly open. He walked over to it, his gun drawn. When he opened the door, he realized that it wasn't actually a pantry, but a door to the basement. Tony walked down the steps, holding his weapon out in front of him.

That was when he saw it. Charity was lying on the cool basement floor, the back of her dress had been cut revealing the smoothe white flesh. Her back wasn't completely smoothe, at least not anymore. Weems had already carved the heart with the arrow into her back.

"What are you doing down here?" Weems asked, standing behind Tony, holding a gun to his head.

"I came to stop you." Tony answered.

"You're too late, just like the others, she's mine." Weems replied. "Now drop your gun."

Tony laid his gun on the floor.

"Now walk." Weems ordered.

"No thanks." Tony said, turning around and knocking the gun from Weems' hand. Tony and Weems fought until finally, Tony was able to gain the upper hand and knocked Weems out. He cuffed him and then walked over to Charity's limp body.

Tony knelt down beside her and placed two fingers at her pulse point to her neck. Her pulse was weak, but it was still there. Just then the other three men rushed into the basement. Tony looked up. "Call an ambulance."


	11. Chapter 11

_Charity sat in a fort made of pillows and blankets. She looked to her side and there was Kelly, four-years-old and grinning at her. "Sissy, dis is fun." Kellly told her with a giggle._

_ A giggle bubbled from Charity's own lips and she grinned back at her little sister. "Yes it is. This is our castle."_

_ "So that means we are pwincesses?" Kelly asked, sounding excited._

_ "Yup." Charity told her._

_ "Yay!" Kelly squealed._

_ "Girls!" Their mother had called. "Come down here, I have a surprise for you!"_

_ "Coming Mommy." The two sisters replied in unison. They climbed out of their fort and started down the steps. That was when they saw him, standing at the bottom of the steps, waiting for them._

_ "Daddy!" They squealed._

_ Their father squated down and opened his arms. They ran into them happily. He hugged them close, he stood up, picking both girls up. He kissed their foreheads. "How are my girls?" He asked._

_ "Good." Kelly answered._

_ "Better now that you're home." Charity had answered and then wrapped her arms around her father's neck._

_ "Oh, I'm happy to be home." He said. "I missed my girls."_

_ "We're all together again." Their mother spoke, a soft smile on her face._

_ "Together forever." Charity said, hugging herself closer to her father._

_ The family ate dinner and played together. Before long though their mother uttered those dreaded words. "Bed time girls."_

_ Time seemed to fastforward and suddenly Charity was fourteen and in the backseat of a car. A man sat in the driver's side, her mother in the passenger seat. Kelly was sitting in the back, by her big sister._

_ "Don't worry girls, I'm taking you all some place safe." The man had told them, a kind smile on his face. He turned his eyes back to the road._

_ "But will Daddy know where to find us when he comes home?" Kelly had asked._

_ "Don't worry sweetie, Daddy will be with us again." Their mother had answered._

_ That was the moment that everything had changed. The drivers' side window shattered and the man fell forward, blood coming out of his head. Then there was a crash and blackness._

"No!" Charity cried out as she woke from her dream.

Instantly a woman in scrubs was right there. She appeared to by in her fifties. "Calm down sweetheart. It was only a dream."

Charity looked into the kind eyes of the nurse and felt instantly soothed. "Where am I?" She asked.

"The hospital sweetie." The nurse answered.

That was when the events of her plan to capture Weems rushed to her brain. "Your friends will be happy to know you're awake." The nurse said, breaking Charity from her reverie. "I'll go let them know." She then left the room.

Shortly after that, a little goth blur rushed into the room and was hugging Charity. "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Good to see you awake, boss." came McGee's voice.

"Glad you're alright." came Burley's voice.

"You're color's back. That's good." came the voice of Detective Williams.

"You look much better my dear." came the endearing voice of Ducky.

Everyone was there, except DiNozzo. Charity wasn't sure why she cnoticed or even cared that he wasn't there, but she did. Of course she didn't dare mention it aloud. She suddenly felt a burning sensation on her back. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well, you were drugged and knocked out." McGee answered.

"Way to state the obvious, McGee." Charity told him. "I mean after that."

"We aren't exactly sure." Burley answered. "All we know is that when we went into the house, DiNozzo found you on the floor of the basement. Weems had already carved his mark in your back. Then he and Weems fought. When we got down there, DiNozzo had just checked your pulse and said to call an ambulance."

"You mean, DiNozzo...saved me?" Charity asked, feeling shocked.

"Yup." Dan had answered.

"That bastard." Charity muttered. He had saved her life because of her mistake. She should have known better than to eat and drink the food Weems had offered her, but she did it anyway. Then that had put her in the position of need to be rescued and DiNozzo had done that. _Damn him! Now I owe him!_

_The next day..._

Charity was released from the hospital. When she arrived home, she quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a tshirt. Then she made her way to the garage and slipped herself under the car.

"Do you just love under this car?"

"What are you doing here, DiNozzo?" She asked, keeping her tone indifferent.

"I heard you were released from the hospital." Tony replied. "I thought I'd come and check on you."

Charity slid herself out from under the car. She stood up to look at him. "That's not the only reason." She said.

"What other reason would I have?" Tony asked.

"To rub it in my face that I made a rookie mistake and you had to come to my rescue." She answered.

"No." Tony replied. "I don't feel like that's anything to gloat about."

"Really?" Charity asked. "That's surprising." She then stormed passed him and into the house.

Tony followed her. He gently grabbed her by her upper arm. "Listen here Miss Gibbs. I didn't come here to gloat or to say that you owe me one." He told her, a hint of anger in his voice. "I came here to check on you."

"Why?" Charity asked. "Why do you care?"

"I don't know." Tony said back to her, letting her arm go.

Charity made sure that she was facing him. "I want you out of my house." She told him.

"You know the least you could do is say thank you for saving your life." Tony countered.

"I'm still angry with you for digging into my past." Charity fired back.

"If you would have just told me about it, I wouldn't have had to dig."

"Why couldn't you accept the fact that I don't like to talk about my past?"

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Tony asked. "Is is just because you're afraid to let someone else in? Is that the only reason? Or is it perhaps something else?"

"It's still too painful!" Charity shouted at him, tears stinging her eyes. "How would you feel if you lost the most important people in your life in just a matter of days? Would you like to keep talking about it? Would you like to have someone dig it up and bring up all those memories?"

"You have to talk about it." Tony told her. "It's the only way it won't be painful anymore. I mean look around this house. You haven't changed anything in it. You didn't take any new pictures. You're living in your past."

"I hate you." Charity spat at him, getting into his face.

"You know what? I hate you, too." Tony replied. "I've tried to be friends with you, but you just won't have it."

They stood there glaring into each other's eyes for several long moments. their gazes boring into each other trying to burn each other. It was then that it happened. Their lips met in an intense firey kiss, their arms wrapped around each other and they were lost in the passion of the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

After several intense moments, they broke the kiss. They stood there for an immeasureable moment, not saying anything, just looking at each other. Charity for some reason suddenly felt very nervous. It had been a long time since she'd been kissed and kissed so passionately. "Thank you, for saving my life." She spoke while she slowly backed away from him. "I...I think I need...to rest." She then turned and bolted from the room and locked herself in her room upstairs.

Tony watched as she bolted away. He really wasn't sure how to take that. That was the first time he'd ever had a woman run away _after _he's kissed them. Of course he'd never kissed a woman quite like Charity Gibbs before. She had this hard shell on the outside, but it was slightly cracked, letting a ray of who she really was out, every once in a while. Tony knew that under that hard shell, she was just a scared little girl who missed her family and was hurt by their absense.

Tony looked up the stairs where she had just disappeared. He stood there for a few moments, thinking. _Should I go after her or not?_ He debated with himself. It was then that he'd decided she needed time. So, he left. He had a feeling he would be able to talk with her in a couple of days.

_Charity..._

Charity sat down on her bed. _What in the world just happened?_ She asked herself, internally. _One minute we're shouting at each other and the next we're kissing. How does that work?_

Charity looked up at a picture she had hanging on the wall of her bedroom. It was the only updated picture she had. It was of her, Abby, and Ducky. It was from the first case Charity had worked the lead on, after Mike had handed the team over to her. Abby had insisted that they comemorate the moment with a picture.

She knew that she needed to confide in someone, other than herself, about what had just happened. She thought for a moment about talking to Abby or Ducky, but then she remembered that neither of them knew her full story. Neither of them knew about her family.

She then realized that she only had herself and the ghosts of her past to talk to. Of course there was Tony, too, but she didn't want to talk to him...at least not yet.

_Two days later..._

Charity walked into the _Mom 'n' Pop's Cafe_. She walked up to the counter. The old man smiled at her. "A black coffee again?" He asked.

"No, I think today, I'll have that hot chocolate." She answered, feeling uncertain.

The old man smiled kindly at her. "One hot chocolate coming up." He then turned and made the hot chocolate. He turned back around and grabbed the whipped cream and gave her a generous helping and then sprinkled cinnomon on top. "I remember you used to like plenty of whipped cream."

Charity smiled at the old man and paid him. "I can't believe how great your memory is." She told him.

He smiled at her and then lifted a finger. "Just one more thing." Then he reached under the counter and lifted a box. He opened the box and pulled out a piece of chocolate candy, wrapped in tin foil. "For you." He told her, handing her the candy.

Charity grinned at the old man. "Thank you." She told him.

"Think nothing of it." He replied.

Charity then walked over to a table and sat down. She unwrapped the chocolate and out the candy in her mouth. It tasted as good as she'd remembered and melted quickly. Once the chocolate was gone, she lifted her drink to her lips and sipped, closing her eyes.

With her eyes closed and the taste of the chocolate on her tounge, Charity felt like she was transported back in time. She could imagine being that little girl coming in here with her father. Him showing her off to all his Marine buddies. She stopped the sip and then opened her eyes. She put the cup down and a fond smile came to her face as she remembered.

She soon finished off the hot chocolate. Then she left the cafe and headed down the street. She'd stopped at a little flower shop and picked up two bouquets of flowers. Then she hopped back into her car and drove.

She soon stood outside a set of large iron gates. She too a deep breath and walked in, the flowers in her arms. She walked the familiar path and found her way to the two gray stones that marked their graves.

She knelt down between the two graves and laid the flowers on each of them. "I never thought I'd be here doing this." She spoke to the two headstones. "I love you both, so much. I miss you everyday." She felt the tears stinging at her eyes.

Charity composed herself and collected her thoughts. "I just hope you can forgive me for the anger I've been holding in." She whispered and then she could no longer hold the tears back.

Charity let the hot tears roll freely down her face. She sniffed and sobbed as every emeotion she could possibly feel battled inside of her for dominence. It was then that she felt his hand on her shoulder and then there was his other hand offering her a tissue.

Charity reached out and took the tissue. She wiped at her face and then looked up at him. He gave her a small teasong smile. "You're not yelling at me. Careful I might think you like me." Tony spoke to her.

"I do and that's my problem." Charity admitted.

"Why don't we go somewhere else and talk?" Tony suggested.

Charity nodded numbly and let him help her up and then lead her away. Somewhere inside of her a voice was yelling at her. _You're a very capable federal agent! Why in the world are you letting him see you weak?_ But Charity didn't listen to that voice. She couldn't listen to that voice. Not right now.

Before she knew it, Charity was sitting on the couch in Tony's apartment. He had handed her a cup of coffee. "So, why exactly is liking me a problem for you?" He asked her, taking a sip from his coffee.

Charity took a sip of her own coffee. "Let me begin by saying that you're right." she told him.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Really? I've never heard a woman say those words to me before." He let the smile on his face be teasing. "And I usually am, but what about this time?"

Charity let herself give him a small smile in return. "About me. I'm living in my past." She told him. "Ever since Mom and Kelly died...and Dad went missing...I haven't moved on from it. I haven't let myself move on from it...then I met you and you...you make me want to move on." She'd finished her confession, not looking at him.

"So, that's why you kept pushing me away." Tony concluded.

Charity nodded. "I feel guilty for..."

"Living when they can't." Tony said, finishing her sentence.

Charity looked up at him then. "Yes."

"But you're also angry at them for leaving you alone and you've been alone for so long, it's all you know. So you don't really let anyone get close to you."

"Who did you lose...Tony?" Charity asked, for once using his first name.

"My mom died...I was eight." Tony answered. "My dad is still alive, but after Mom died, our family fell apart. An endless string of boarding schools and step mothers. My father didn't know what to do with me. Mom had done everything."

"What made you decide to finally start living again?" Charity found herself asking.

"I made a friend at boarding school. He'd gone through something similar and made me realize that if I acted like I'd died that day, that that really wasn't honoring my mother's memory." Tony answered.

Charity nodded. She then untucked the dog tags from her shirt. "There's one more thing. I feel like if I move on, I have to give up the hope that my father will be found alive someday."

Tony moved from his chair and sat down beside Charity on the couch. "You don't have to give up that hope. I wouldn't expect you to."

Charity looked up into his eyes. Her heart beat sped up slightly and she realized that she really did want to move on and start living again. She wanted to feel passionate about something other than her job...about someone.

Tony made her feel alive. He made her feel like the ghosts of her past were welcome, that he wasn't afraid of them. He had his own ghosts and he'd lived with them a long time. Once again, they were being drawn to each other, like magnets. Their lips met.

The kiss was much more tender this time. Tony gently cupped Charity's face in his hand. After a few moments, they broke the kiss and hazed at each other once again. Then the passion flared up and Charity flung her arms around his neck. Tony's arms wound around Charty's waist and they kissed, deeply and passionately. They let the kiss go on and deepen and the passion take over.


	13. Chapter 13

Charity woke the next moring to the sun shining on her face. She felt the soft cotton of the sheets on her bare skin. She actually had a smile on her face. She rolled over, expecting to find him there, but the other side of the bed was empty.

The door to the bedroom came open then. Tony walked in the door carrying two mugs of coffee and wearing only his underwear. "Good morning." He told her, a smile on his face.

Charity smiled back at him. "Morning." She replied.

Tony walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and handed her one of the mugs of coffee. "Black coffee." He said.

Charity sat up and took the mug, holding the covers around herself. She breathed in the aroma of the fresh coffee and then took a sip. "You brew an excellent cup of coffee." she told him.

"Are my ears playing tricks on me or did you just give me a compliment?" Tony teased.

"I thought I'd given you several last night." Charity replied with a coy grin.

Tony chuckled. "Oh, so that's what that was."

A comfortable silence fell between the two. They sipped at their coffe for a few moments, enjoying the morning. "Thank you for being so pushy." Charity spoke up.

Tony looked up into her eyes when she'd said that. "Wait, are you actually thanking me for prying into your past?" He'd asked, raising a brow.

Charity gave Tony a shy smile. "Yes." She told him. "You were right, I'd needed to talk about it."

"The second time you've told me I was right." He said, feining shock.

"Don't let it go to your head. It's already big enough." She teased.

Tony chuckled. He watched as a stray strand of red hair fell into Charity's face. He reached his hand over and moved the hair away and tucked it behind her ear. His fingers trailed down her cheek then. Even after his fingers had left her skin, his touch felt as if it lingered there.

Charity was automatically leaning forward. Tony met her in the middle and they kissed, tenderly. Tony's hand gently rested on the side of Charity's neck, holding her lips to his. That was the moment when Charity's cell phone rang. Charity reluctantly pulled away and picked up the phone. She briefly looked at the screen before holding the phone to her ear.

"This had better be good, Burley." She greeted. There was a pause from Charity as she listened. "You and McGee head over and I'll meet you at the scene." Charity ordered and then hung up the phone.

"So, I'm guessing that breakfast is out of the question." Tony said.

Charity nodded. "Yeah, we have a dead sailor." She answered.

"Dinner later?" Tony asked.

Charity smiled. "Detective, are you asking me out on a date?" She teased.

Tony grinned back at her. "You're the big shot federal agent with her own team, you tell me." He teased back.

Charity leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Dinner sounds like a great idea." She then rose from the bed and gathered her clothes. She quickly redressed herself and pulled her hair back into her usual pont tail, then she was gone.

When Charity arrived at the crime scene, she found Ducky kneeling by the body and removing the liver probe. "What do you have Duck?" She asked him, as she knelt beside him.

"Well, he died roughly ten hours ago." Ducky answered. "He has multiple stab wounds and defensive wounds. There's also some bruising."

"You'll know more when you get him back on your table." Charity finished for Ducky.

"You've been working with me for far too long my dear." Ducky said with a chuckle.

Charity chuckled slightly with him. "Nothing wrong with that."

Ducky was then loading up the body. Charity walked over to where she saw Burley, collecting evidence. "What do you have for me?" She asked.

"Well, our victim is Seaman Jason Collins." Burley began. "So far we've found some splinters, some sort of green gooey stuff, and rope. McGee is handling the interviews."

"Good work, Burley." Charity said and then she headed off to look for more evidence.

Burley watched her leave with a confused look on his face. "What's that look for, Burley?" McGee asked.

"The boss, she just complimented me. She never compliments me." Burley answered. "It wasn't even a thinly veiled insult like it usually is."

"Are you sure you didn't just imagine it?" McGee asked.

"No. It really did just happen." Burley replied.

"I just don't believe it." McGee said. "She doesn't give out compliments like that."

_A while later..._

Charity walked into autopsy. "Do we have a COD yet?" She asked.

"Ah, Charity. I was just about to call you." Ducky said, looking up from the body, he was working on.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"Well, he suffered multiple traumas to the head and chest as well as multiple stab wound, but that is not what killed him. I believe that the stab wounds were inflicted after his death." Ducky explained.

"Then what did kill him?" Charity asked.

Ducky pointed to a wound in the young man's intestines. "Toxins were released into his body from this wound. That is what killed him." Ducky answered.

Charity nodded. "I don't remember him having a stab wound here, plus that looks different from the stab wounds."

Ducky nodded. "I found this in the wound." He then lifted a jar that held a tine flat black item.

Charity took the jar and looked in it. "A micro SD card." She said. "I'll take it up to Abby. Hopefully she can get something off of it."

"I'm sure she can." Ducky said. "That girl can work miracles with her technology."

Charity nodded her agreement. Then she leaned over and kissed Ducky findly on the cheek. "Good work, Duck. You're wonderful." Then she left.

Ducky watched Charity walk out of the room. Then he looked down at the man on his table. "Something has gotten into that girl. It's about time she found some happiness." Then he went back to work doing what he does best; getting the dead to speak.


	14. Chapter 14

Abby and McGee had been working on getting the information off of the micro SD card that had been found in the Seaman's body. Abby had pulled off a few files, but they were all incrpyted, she and McGee were working on decrypting.

"You two have anything for me yet?" Charity asked, walking into the lab carrying a CafPow.

"All of these files are incrypted." Abby answered.

"But don't worry, we will get them boss." McGee added.

"I know you guys can get this." Charity said, then she sat the CafPow down for Abby.

McGee and Abby exchanged a confused look and then Burley burst through the door. Charity looked at him. "What is it, Burley?" She asked.

"I was going through Seaman Collins' phone records and I found this." He said, handing Charity a piece of paper.

Charity looked at the paper. There were several calls from a restricted number in the last several days. "Were you able to find anything on the number?" Charity asked.

Burley nodded. "Yes, but you're not going to like it."

"Tell me Burley." Charity ordered.

"It's from the FBI. Fornell and his team are on their way here." Burley answered.

"Shit." Charity muttered. "Make copies of everything, just in case." She ordered and then she was out the door and heading to the Director's office.

"Now that's more like it." Everyone said in unison. Then they got to work making the copies of their evidence.

"So, you guys noticed it, too?" Burley asked.

"Yes." McGee answered. "I wonder what has gotten into her."

"Or who." Abby added.

McGee and Burley looked at her. "What? You were both thinking it. I'm just the one that voiced it."

_Charity..._

Charity burst through the doors to Dorector Morrow's office. He looked up from his desk. "You'll never learn to knock, will you?" He asked.

"This isn't a bathroom, so I see no need." Charity replied. "Do you know..."

"That the FBI are on their way here?" Morrow finished for her. "Yes, I already know and don't worry, I'm not letting the, take over the case."

"But I'm going to have to work with them." Charity guessed.

Morrow nodded. "And don't worry, you're in charge of the investigation. I've already worked everything out."

Charity let out a sigh of relief. Then the door opened to the office and in walked Agent Tobias Fornell and Agent Sacks. Charity could handle Fornell, but she couldn't stand Sacks. She held in a groan.

"I see we'll be stepping on your toes again, Agent Gibbs." Fornell observed.

"I've already spoken with your supieriors, this is going to be a joint investigation." Morrow spoke before Charity could. "And NCIS has the lead. So, try to play nice."

Charity and the two FBI agents left the director's office not saying one word to each other. They made their way down to the squadroom, where Burley and McGee were sitting at their desks.

"Oh, boss don't look happy." Burley observed.

"I guess the brief pleasantness we'd had is gone." McGee agreed.

"Ooh, Agent Sacks. She hates him even more than she hated Detective DiNozzo." Burley said.

"That has to be a lot." McGee replied then.

Charity walked over to her desk ans sat down. "So, which one of you two is going to tell me why Seaman Collins was talking to the FBI multiple times daily?" Charity asked, looking at Fornell and Sack expectantly.

Fornell sighed. "Always right to the point with you." He said. "He was helping us with an investigation."

"What kind of investigation?" Charity asked.

"We were working on taking down an arms dealer who sells exclusively to terrorists." Fornell answered.

"The incrypted files on the micr SD card, Ducky found in his intestines?" Charity asked.

"The list of the arms dealer's clients." Sacks answered. "He was smuggling it to us."

Charity looked at McGee. "What are you waiting for?"

McGee stood up. "Right...uhm..."

Charity gave McGee a hard look. "Go help Abby with that list."

"Right." McGee said and was heading for the elevator.

_Tony..._

Tony sat in his car, sipping at his coffee. He was on a steak out with Dan. "You seem to be in a rather good mood." Dan noticed. "You usually hate steak outs."

Tony shrugged. "Just woke up on the right side of the bed."

"Oh, I know what that means." Dan replied. "You've got yourself a woman."

"So, what if I do." Tony countered.

"There's something going on between you and that fed, isn't there?" Dan asked. "I noticed all that passion in your arguements."

"It's not her." Tony lied.

"Then who is it? Come on, buddy. I gotta know." Dan said.

"Maybe I'll tell you later. Looks like our guy is on the move."


	15. Chapter 15

Charity and her team stood in the lab looking at the now unincrpyted data on the screen. "These are a bunch of addresses." Fornell said.

"Yes, but when you type them in and look on the map, they are locations of warehouses." Abby said. "Here we also have dates and times."

"We think that these dates and times are when items will be shipped out of the warehouse." McGee added. "These previous dates and times match up with shipments leaving the warehouses."

"When's the next shipment supposed to leave the warehouse, McGee?" Charity asked.

"Tonight at nine." McGee answered. "And the warehouse is located in the old docking district."

"We will steak it out tonight." Fornell said.

"You know, this could be a trap. The Seaman was beaten and stabbed for a reason. Maybe they knew he'd taken this information." Charity spoke up.

"It's a chance we'll have to take." Sacks replied.

_Later that night..._

Charity sat in the car with Agent Sacks. Fornell and Burley sat in another car and McGee sat in a black van a little ways away, monitoring the situation. "See any movement yet?" Sacks asked Charity as she was looking through the binoculars.

"Not yet." She answered.

"How about you let me take a turn?" He'd asked.

Charity wordlessly handed them over.

"Anyone else see any movement yet?" Sacks asked over the link.

"Nothing." Fornell answered.

"Wait a second, I see something in the window on the east side of the building." McGee answered.

"Alright, let's move." Fornell said.

Charity and Sacks got out of the car and moved in on their side of the building. Fornell and Burley were on the other side. They were all wearing their kevlar vests and holding out their guns. They enetered the warehouse where they found their arms dealer, overseeing the packing up and shipping of the weapons.

"Federal Agents, stop what you're doing!" Fornell ordered.

The arms dealer turned around and chuckled. "I see you got my message." He said. "The FBI and NCIS. I must be a big deal to have two federal agencies after me."

That was when Charity felt the gun barrel at the back of her head. "Drop your weapons." The dealer ordered, as body guards came up and held guns to all of their heads.

The agents laid their guns down and put their hands at their sides. The dealer walked around and looked at the group. "Kill the men, keep the woman." He ordered.

The man behind Charity grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back. He clasped both of her wrists in one hand and reached back for a zip tie. Charity turned, wrenching her hands free and kicking the man in the stomach. The other agents then began to fight with their captors.

Before long back-up arrived. The arms dealer was captured and the weapons were being taken away.

_Around midnight..._

Charity walked into her house to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. She followed her nose to the smell and found Tony in the kitchen, pulling a tin foil wrapped dish out of the oven.

"Well, this is a nice surprise." Charity said.

Tony turned around and smiled at her. Then he noticed that she had a black eye and her lower lip was split. "Rough day at work?" He asked.

"Just a little tangle with an arms dealer." Charity answered. "It's what happens when I work with the FBI."

"Sounds much more exciting than my drug dealing lawyer." Tony replied, a grin on his face.

Charity smiled back. "I miss the simple cases." Charity said, leaning against the kitchen counter. "So, what is that you pulled out from the oven?"

"This would be lasgana." Tony answered. "From the best Italian place in town. Along with a delicious wine."

"I love being wined and dined." Charity replied.

Tony walked over to her and gently ran his thumb along her cheek. He bent down and gave her a tender kiss. When he broke the kiss, his gaze lingered on hers for a moment. "Don't forget about dessert." He said, a grin on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Charity woke up the next day, a Saturday. She felt the warm hard body at her back and the arms around her. Then his lips were at her ear. "I could get used to waking up with your naked body pressed against mine." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling.

Charity giggled. Then she looked at the alarm clock on her night stand. "I'm late." She said, springing up from the bed and running to her closet.

"Late for what?" Tony asked. "As long as there's no case, you don't have to work today, do you?"

Charity hastily pulled on a pair of panties and then began to slip into her jeans. She turned to face Tony. "No, it's not work related." Charity told him. "You could actually come with me, if you want."

Tony rose from the bed and slipped into his clothes. "Where are we going?"

"The local VA retirement home. I volunteer there every Saturday." Charity answered.

"What kind of volunteer work do you do?" He asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I just go and sit with them. They usually talk and I listen. Sometimes I'll flirt with the old men." Charity replied, turning to give Tony a wink.

"I bet that makes their day."

Charity smiled. "Usually. Occassionally, there's that one cranky old man that no amount of flirting and cheering up can make him smile."

They walked out the door and hopped in the car, Charity driving. "When did you start volunteering there?" Tony asked.

"Shortly after I was their funerals." Charity said, speaking of her family. "It's kind of theraputic. A lot of them don't have familes either or they do, but they don't visit."

"So, you play flirty young woman, daughter, or granddaughter to them?" Tony asked.

"Pretty much." Charity answered.

They soon arrived at the retirement home. They stepped out of the car and walked inside. The nurses smiled at Charity. "You're late Miss Gibbs." One of the nurses greeted.

Charity smiled. "I just overslept. I had an exciting night last night."

The nurse was an older woman, probaly in her fifties. She smiled at Charity and then noticed Tony standing behind her. She gave him a once over. "I'll bet it was an exciting night." She teased.

Charity blushed slightly. "So, who needs a visit today?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Well, we have a new resident. Retired Marine Sergeant William Blake." The nurse answered. "He's in room 304."

Charity walked towards the room, Tony following her. They reached a closed door. Charity knocked on the door. "Sergeant Blake?" She'd asked.

"Come in." came a strong male voice from inside.

Charity walked in the room. A man sat in the chair by the window. His back was to them. He still had his Marine style cut, even though his hair was graying and he was retired. It was then that Charity noticed the chair he was sitting in, was a wheel chair. He turned around to face them. That was when Charity noticed that he was a double amputee.

The older man's gaze met hers. "Those eyes." He said. "Those piercing blue eyes."

"Do I know you?" Charity asked.

"You're the Gunny's daughter. Your eyes are just like his." He answered.

"You served with my father?" She asked.

Blake nodded. "He used to carry a picture of you, your sister, and your mother in his breast pocket, next to his heart. It's thanks to your father, that I'm alive."

Charity had known that her father was an amazing man. Of course, all children idolized their fathers, at least for a while. Charity had had no idea just how great, but she was about to find out. "May I ask how?"

"Of course." Blake answered. "The plane crashed and we were both pulled from the wreckage. His shoulder was injured, so were both my legs. The people that rescued us, they were villagers, they thought that I wouldn't survive the trip to safety. They were going to send your father, but he told them to take me instead. If he hadn't of done that, I would have died."

"Do you know what happened to him after that?" Charity asked, her heart pounding with hope.

Blake shook his head. "I wish I did. I want to thank him."

_Later that day..._

Charity and Tony returned to her house after spending the day with Sergeant Blake. He and Charity had exchanged stories about her father. "Well, I think that was a good day for you." Tony said.

Charity nodded her agreement. "It was good to talk to someone close to my dad."

She walked into the kitchen and found a DVD sitting on the counter. It was in a clear, unmarked case. "Did you bring a movie over?" She asked.

"No." Tony answered.

Charity picked up the case and took it into the living room. She turned on the TV and popped the DVD in and hit play. It was a power point that appeared on the screen. _Hello Special Agent Gibbs._ Appeared on the screen.

"This doesn't look good." Tony said, sitting beside Charity on the couch.

"No, it doesn't." She agreed.

_I have something you want. Something you've been looking for._

Then a picture of a man in dirty rags popped up on the screen. He was tied up and had gray hair. It was shaggy and a beard had started growing. The picture changed to a close up of his face. Colbolt blue eyes stared through the picture at Charity. Eyes that she would recognize anywhere. Eyes that she saw when she looked in the mirror everyday.


	17. Chapter 17

Charity sat on the couch, staring at the screen, still seeing her father's face, even though the screen was black. "Are you alright?" Tony asked, already knowing that the picture had been of her father.

"I...I don't...know." Charity got out.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"First thing I'm going to do is get Abby to look at this. Maybe she can find out how old the picture is." Charity said. "Then I'll figure out what to do from there...unofficially."

"What do you mean unofficially?" Tony asked.

"I mean I'm not going to involve NCIS." Charity answered. "They wouldn't let me be involved. That and I don't know if they'd even do anything to help anyway."

Tony put his hand on Charity's. "Well, I'm not letting you do it alone." He told her.

Charity looked up at him. "I don't expect you to help me, Tony." She told him. "I mean, that's just asking you to risk too much."

"I know." Tony replied. "I'm offering my help."

"You mean you're willing to risk everything for me?" Charity asked. "Your career...your life?"

"Yes." Tony answered.

Charity looked deep into Tony's eyes for a few moments. In his eyes she saw sincerity, honesty, kindness, warmth, and other emotions he wasn't quite ready to put into words. "Thank you." She replied. She then leaned in and kissed him, hoping that her kiss said everything she wanted to say to him.

_Monday..._

Charity walked into Abby's lab early in the morning, before anyone else would arrive and while Abby was warming everything up. "Charity, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need a favor, Abby." Charity answered.

"Anything." Abby replied.

Charity pulled out the DVD case and handed it to Abby. "I need you to see if you can find any prints on this, other than mine. Then I need you to look at the picture that shows up in the video. I need to know if it's real or it's been photoshopped and if you can, figure out how old it is."

"Okay, what case number?" Abby asked.

"Don't worry about that. It's personal." Charity had said. "And you can't tell anyone about this. No one can know."

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Abby, please. I need you to do this for me."

"Okay." Abby agreed.

Charity gave Abby a hug. "There's a CafPow for you in your fridge." Then she let go of Abby and left.

Abby stared after her for a moment, then she got to work on the DVD case. After a few hours, she had what she could pull from the DVD and case. She called Charity's cell phone and just a few short minutes later, Charity was back in the lab.

"What have you found?" Charity asked.

"Well, I couldn't find any prints other than yours." Abby answered. "The picture is completely one-hundred percent real."

"Were you able to figure how old it is?" Charity asked.

"No." Abby answered. "Since it's all digital."

"Thanks Abs." Charity said, giving Abby another hug. Just as she was leaving, Abby stopped her.

"Charity, whose the man in the picture?" She asked.

"The less you know the better." Charity answered and then left.

While Charity was in the elevator, she pulled out her cell phone. She was just getting ready to call the number in Mexico, when her phone began to ring. It was the director. "Yes, Director?"

"I need to see you in my office immediately." He'd answered and then hung up.

Charity put her phone back in her pocket, her call would have to wait. Charity was soon standing outside the door to the director's office. She had no idea why, but she had a forboding feeling in her gut. She took a breath and walked in the door.

"What is it you wanted to see me about, Director?" She asked.

"You are one of my best agents." He began.

"This doesn't sound good." Charity replied.

"I'm retiring." He told her. "I'm expecting you to help make this transistion easy for the new director."

"So, you're saying you want me to be someone other than my usual self?" Charity clarified.

Morrow nodded. "Exactly."

"Where is the new director?" Charity asked.

Just then a woman older than Charity walked in. She was wearing a nice suit and had her shoulder-length red hair pulled half up and half down. "She's right here." Morrow answered. Then he stood up and walked over to stand between the two women. "Charity, meet your new director, Jenny Shepard. Jenny, this is Special Agent Charity Gibbs."

Charity and the new director shook hands. "I've heard a lot about you, Miss Gibbs." Jenny greeted. "I hear you're one of the best."

"I try." Charity answered. "It's good to meet you Director Shepard."


	18. Chapter 18

After meeting the new director, Charity headed back down to the bull pen. She had decided that with a new director, she would have to rework her strategy for getting her father back. Charity made her way over to her desk and sat down. She started to fill out some paperwork.

"No case, boss?" McGee inquired.

"Just catch up on your case reports." She told him.

"Why did the director need you in his office?" Burley inquired. "Before he called you, he called us looking for you."

"It's not his office anymore." Charity answered. "We have a new director. Jenny Shepard. Now get back to your case reports."

It was then that the phone at Charity's desk rang. She looked at the ID screen and saw that it was Ducky. She picked up the phone. "What's up, Duck?" She asked.

"I need to see you for a moment. Could you please come down here?" He asked.

"Sure, Duck. I'll be there." She answered and then hung up her phone. She rose from her desk and headed for the elevator. She pushed the button and she was on her way down. The elevator soon came to a stop and the doors opened. Charity started for autopsy, when she looked in the door and noticed all the lights were off.

"Something's wrong." She whispered to herself.

She grabbed her gun from her holster at her hip. She then walked in the doors. Before she could figure out what was wrong, she felt the end of the gun at the back of her head. "Put your gun down." A heavily acccented voice commanded from behind her.

Charity bent down and put the gun down on the floor. "And your back up." The voice said again. Charity reached down and pulled the pistol from the holster at her ankle.

"Go stand by the good doctor."

Charity spotted Ducky standing against the side wall. She walked over to him. "I'm sorry, Charity." Ducky whispered to her.

"It's alright." She told him.

"Turn around." The man ordered.

Charity slowly turned around and came face to face with the man behind the gun. He was tall and slender. His skin was tanned and he had a five o'clock shadow. "I finally get to meet face to face with the legendary Charity Gibbs." The man said. "You're not nearly as intimidating as I pictured."

"Well, it's great that you know me, should I know you? You're all starting to blend together." Charity replied.

The man smiled at her and chuckled. "And they told me you didn't have a sense of humor."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Charity asked.

"In due time." He answered. "Right now, I want to talk about you, Miss Gibbs."

"What about me so interests you?" Charity replied.

He smiled at her once again. "There is much that I find interesting." He answered. "Like how you put on this brave front, when I know deep down, you are just a scared little girl, who misses her father."

Charity glared at the stranger. "You leave my father out of this."

"It appears, I already have pushed the right button." He muttered. He then began to pace from side to side, in front of them. While his eyes were off of her, Charity kept looking for ways to disarm him.

_Back in the squadroom..._

Burley and McGee were setting at their desk, filling out their paperwork, when a redheaded woman in a nice suit was walking down the steps. She now stood in the midst of their desks. "Where is Agent Gibbs?" She asked.

Burley stood up. "She's in autopsy. Ducky called and asked to see her." He answered. "I'm Agent Stan Burley." He then extended his hand.

She took it and shook his hand. "I'm your new director, Jenny Shepard. Could you please call her and have her come to my office?"

"Yes, Director." Burley answered.

"Thank you." She said and then she was heading back to her office.

Burley picked up the phone at his desk. He dialed Ducky's extension. After four rings, Charity was the one to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Boss, the new director said she needs to see you." Burley said.

"Tell her it will be a few minutes, Burley." Charity replied. "Ducky has a deposition he has to give in a few days and he needs help preparing. We can't let this one get away."

"I'm not sure that I can tell that to the director..." Burley replied.

"She'll understand." Charity said. "Now get back to work." Then the line went dead.

"What's going on?" McGee asked, looking up from his desk.

Burley hung up his phone then he looked at McGee. "Does Ducky have a deposition coming up?"

"I don't think so, why?" McGee asked.

"She said she was helping him prepare for one."

"Something's wrong." McGee and Burley said in unison.

McGee then got on his computer and was hacking into the cameras in autopsy. After a few seconds, he discovered that the cameras were down. "Something is definitely wrong." Burley said.

Then both agents were on their way up to Director Shepard's office. When they walked in, she looked up. "I thought I'd asked for Agent GIbbs." She said, looking at Burley.

"Something is wrong, Ma'am." Burley replied. "She said she was helping Ducky prepare for a deposition, but he doesn't have one."

"Then I pulled up the feed from the cameras in autopsy and the cameras are down." McGee added.

"Let's find out what's going on." She replied, standing up from her desk.

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm pretty sure you can guess who the man in autopsy is. Please read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Charity hung up the phone and looked up at the stranger with the gun. "Now what?" She asked, glaring at him.

"So much fire." He told her. "Such a strong will. Still a scared little girl."

"I'm no little girl." Charity told him. "I haven't been a girl for a long time."

The ding of the elevator sounded and then the sound of movement outside the door. The stranger acted quickly, grabbing Charity and holding her, her back to him and the gun to her head. Charity watched through the windows of the doors as her team and the director looked inside.

"Boss." Burley said, looking surprised to see her in the position she was in.

"Don't say a word unless I tell you to." The stranger whispered in her ear. Then he looked over at Ducky. "Doctor, you may leave. I still have a few things to say to Miss Gibbs."

Ducky looked at Charity. "Don't worry, Duck. I'll be fine." She told him.

Ducky then walked out of the room. When he was in the hall, the others looked at him. "Are you alright, Dr. Mallard?" Director Shepard asked.

"I'm fine." Ducky answered.

"What's going on in there?" Burley asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps we should move away from the door." Ducky said.

The group moved aside and made sure that they were well away from the door. "What happened, Doctor?" Director Shepard asked.

"He came here in a body bag." Ducky began. "He demanded that I call Charity down here. Then when she got down here, he just began talking with her. He hasn't said his name or what he really wants."

"Did he mention anything that could be helpful?" Burley asked.

"He told Charity that he thinks she's a scared little girl, who misses her father." Ducky answered.

_Charity..._

"I expected more defiance from you." The stranger said in Charity's ear.

"If you put down that gun, I could show you defiance." Charity replied.

He chuckled. "No woman has ever beat me and no woman ever could."

Charity noticed that she was close to a tray of sharpened medical instruments. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then she acted. She was able to disarm him, knocking the gun from his hand and causing it to land across the room.

He started for it and Charity delivered a swift kick to his gut, knocking him down. She quickly grabbed a knife and held it to his throat. He looked into her eyes. "A knife. A very personal kill." He told her. "Of course you won't want to kill me, not if you want to know where your father is."

Charity's heart leaped out of her chest, but she kept her face perfectly composed. "How do I know you know where he is?" She asked.

"Look in my left pants pocket." He answered. "There's something there for you."

Charity held the knife to his throat and kept her eyes on him as she reached into his pocket. She found a folded up envelope. "What's in it?" She asked.

"A lock of hair." The man answered. Then before Charity realized what was happening, he reached up and gave her a hard hit to the head. Charity fell back, knocked out cold. The man took the envelope and tucked it into Charity's pocket. "We'll meet again, Miss Gibbs." Then he made his exit.

An hour later, Charity woke with a pounding in her head and the frabtic voice of Abby in her ear. Charity slowly opened her eyes. "She's awake!" Abby squealed, pulling Charity into a hug.

Charity gently pushed herself away and slowly sat up. Then she realized that she was lying on the cold metal slab. "How are you feeling, Charity?" Ducky asked, coming over to her.

"I'm fine." Charity answered.

"You probably have a concussion." Ducky said.

Just then Director Shepard spoke up. "Can everyone clear out. I need a moment alone with Special Agent Gibbs." Once the room was clear, she walked closer to Charity. "Did he ever say his name or what he wanted?"

"No." Charity answered.

"So a man breaks into NCIS in a body bag, just to ramble on to you?" Jenny asked, not believing Charity.

"He could have been a distraction or a test to see how easy it would be to break in." Charity replied. "That's probably why he never really said anything specific."

Jenny took this explanation. "That does seem plausible. We'll run a security check of the building. Take the rest of the day off, Agent Gibbs. I can arrange a ride home for you."

"That won't be necessary." Charity replied. "But I will go home, Director."

Jenny nodded. "Alright." Then she left.

Charity slid herself from the table and then she remembered the envelope. She looked around the room, hoping to find it. Then she checked her pockets and found it there. She opened it up and sure enough, there was a lock of gray hair inside. She tucked the envelope back into her pocket and then hopped on the elevator.

_I will go home, but there is one thing I have to do first._ She thought as the elevator moved up. When she stepped off, she walked into Abby's lab.

"I figured you would be going home." Abby said looking up at Charity.

"I will in a minute." Charity began.

"But first there's something you need me to do?" Abby guessed.

"Yes." Charity answered. "And you..."

"Can't tell anyone?" Abby quessed once again.

"Are my thoughts being displayed or something?" Charity asked.

"No, I just know you." Abby replied. "And I'll do anything for you, so what is it?"

Charity reached into her pocket and removed the envelope. She handed it to Abby. "Can you tell if a lock of hair came from someone whose dead?"

"Yup, hair shows decomp." Abby answered. "Anything else."

"If you can, I need you to pull DNA from this hair and run it through the Marine Corps data base. All active, nonactive, even dead and MIA." Charity answered.

"Charity..." Abby began.

"No, I can't tell you what this is about." Charity replied. "The less you know the better."

"Okay." Abby said, then she got to work, doing what she does best. After a couple of hours, she had everything analyzed. "Okay, this person that this hair came from is definitely alive...or was at the time the hair was removed."

Charity nodded, but she couldn't help the hope that sprung up in her heart. "Any hits in the DNA yet?"

"Not yet." Abby answered. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Then Abby left the room.

A few seconds later, the computer dinged, signaling a DNA match was found. Charity looked up at the screen and saw her father's service picture. _That bastard was telling the truth! He knows where my father is and he got away!_ Charity thought, feeling outraged. She then quickly got rid of the search and left the lab.

Abby soon returned and was surprised when she found her lab empty. She looked around, then she looked at her computer. She headed over to it and realized that the DNA search had been closed out. She was able to pull it back up. The picture of a young man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes popped up. She read the name aloud. "Gunery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs...Gibbs!" She read more and saw that he was MIA and presumed dead.

She was able to pull up his next of kin. "His daughter Charity Gibbs." Abby read, her eyes widening. Then she had an idea. She pulled up the picture from the DVD Charuty had brought in earlier. She then began to compare the patterns of their eyes. After a few seconds, the computer showed that it was a positive match. Abby then debated with herself for a while and then she called Burley.

_Charity..._

Charity arrived home, feeling completely lost. She now had no idea what to do. Everything had changed. She knew that not even going to work on the car would help her. She looked at the time, it was only one in the afternoon. She picked up her cell phone and started to dial his number.

She looked at the time again. _He's going to be busy._ She thought. She stood there looking at her phone and debating on if she should hit send or not. After a few more moments, she couldn't fight it anymore and she hit send.

After three rings, his voice came on the other end. "Hey, is everything okay?" He greeted.

"Yes...no...I...I don't know...I need you." She finally admitted at the end.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Home." Charity answered.

"I'll be right there. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just you." Charity answered.

"I'm on my way." Tony replied.

"Thank you." Charity said and then hung up the phone.


	20. Chapter 20

Tony and Dan were sitting at their favorite donut shop once again, after having solved their latest case. "Are you ever going to tell me who the woman is that's putting a little extra spring in your step?" Dan asked.

Tony smiled. "Not just yet." He answered.

"Keeping secrets from your partner isn't a good thing." Dan replied.

Before Tony could say anything else, his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was Charity. He picked up his phone and answered, "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yes...no...I...I don't know..." She answered having a hard time getting out what she really wanted to say. Then at the end she finally admitted it. "I need you."

Tony felt slightly shocked. Charity was a strong woman, but here she was sounding so weak...so uncertain...and she needed him. "Where are you?" He asked.

"Home."

"I'll be right there. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just you." She answered.

"I'm on my way." He told her.

"Thank you." Then the line went dead.

Tony hung up his phone and looked at his partner. Before he could say anything Dan was speaking. "Let me guess, it's your mystery woman and you're going to leave me and see her."

"She said she needs me." Tony replied. He figured that it had something to do with her father.

"Oh, a damsal in distress. Go." Dan replied. "Go take the car. I'll take a cab."

"You sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes, now go."

Tony headed out to the car and hopped in the driver's side. He soon arrived at Charity's home. He parked the car and headed inside. When he walked in, he found Charity pacing in the living room.

"What happened?" Tony asked, standing in the doorway.

Charity stopped her pacing for a moment and turned to face him. "Well, for starters that picture is real and just after I'd spoke with Abby about it, Director Morrow calls me up to his office to tell me that he's not Director Morrow anymore and we have a new director. Her name is Jenny Shepard. So now, I have to be extra careful since I have no idea about her and how she is."

Charity then resumed her pacing and then she continued speaking about her day. "Then Ducky calls me down to autopsy and there's some stranger there holding Ducky by gun point. He had made Ducky call me. When everyone else realizes that something is wrong, they come down with our new director. This guy holds me to him and holds the gun to my head and sends Ducky out. Then I get free of him and I've got the upper hand and he tells me if I kill him, then I'll never find my father. He gives me an envelope with a lock of hair in it and then knocks me out. The director then gives me the rest of the day off. I had Abby analyze the hairs and they really are my father's. This bastard has my father and I let him get away."

Tony walked over to Charity. He gently grabbed her by her shoulders and stopped her pacing. She looked up at him. "We will figure everything out." He told her, reaching a hand up to stroke her cheek. Then he pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. "I will help you figure all of this out. He took you by surprise, there was no way you could have known what was going to happen."

Charity pulled back slightly and looked up at him, fighting back tears. "How is it that you know exactly what I need to hear?" She asked.

Tony grinned at her. "I'm a detective and you've seen first hand my work." He answered.

Charity stretched up and kissed him softly on the lips. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Tony gently rested a hand on the side of her neck. "I told you I was going to help you with this. You're not alone anymore."

The wave of emotion that swept through her, took Charity by surprise. This man honestly cared for her and she cared for him, too. Charity stretched up and kissed him again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. Tony's arms wrapped around her waist and he deepened the kiss.

_Back at NCIS..._

Abby paced back and forth in her lab. After a few more moments, Burley, McGee, and even Ducky walked in the door. "What's going on, Abby?" Burley asked.

"Yeah, why'd you call us all down here?" McGee agreed.

"Does this have something to do with Charity?" Ducky asked.

"Yes." Abby answered. "I think she's in some kind of trouble."

"Does this have something to do with the man that held us hostage today?" Ducky asked.

"I can't be sure, but I think so." Abby answered. "Earlier today, she brought me this DVD and had me make sure the picture that pops up wasn't photoshopped."

"Let's see this DVD." McGee said.

Abby knew that they would want to see it. So she turned around and hit play. Once the video stopped playing, Abby continued in her explanation. "After she had woken up and everything she brought me this envelope. It had a lock of hair in it. She had me analyze the hair."

"What about the hair?" McGee asked.

"To see if the person the hair came from is alive or dead. He's alive and I ran the DNA, also at her request." Abby then pulled up here search results.

"Gunery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Burley read.

"Charity's father." Abby said. "He's been MIA and presumed dead since Charity was fourteen."

"Woa." Burley said.

"We have to help her. We have to let her know that she can count on us." Abby announced. "I'm going to go over to her house when I leave here. Are you guys with me?"

"We're a team, of course." Burley agreed.

"I'm in." McGee replied.

"A bit of excitement. You can count me in as well." Ducky agreed.

A few hours later, everyone was leaving. They all hopped in their respective cars and drove to Charity's house. They had no idea what was waiting for them inside.

_Tony and Charity..._

Tony and Charity's kiss had intensified as their passion increased. They had moved over to the couch. As they kissed Charity's fingers moved down the front of Tony's shirt and undid the buttons. Once she had every button undone, she reached her hand inside and slipped the shirt from his shoulders. She ran her fingers through his chest hair.

Tony undid the buttons of Charity's shirt and slid it off. His hands moved over Charity's curves, giving her thrills and leaving trails of fire across her naked flesh all at the same time. After a few more seconds, Tony's mind caught up with his body. He pulled away slightly.

"Why did you stop?" Charity asked breathlessly.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" He asked, not wanting to take advantage of her vulnerable state.

Charity nodded. "I need you, Tony." She told him. "I need you worse than I've ever needed anybody." She was then pulling herself to him.

"I just wanted to make sure." He replied.

Charity wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. She then pressed her lips to his. Tony slid his hands up and down her back, as they kissed.

"Oh my...Charity!" a familiar feminine voice interupted their moment.

"What in the world is going on?" came the familiar English accent.

"Woa."

"Oh...uhm..."

Tony and Charity instantly broke apart and Charity looked up to see Abby, Ducky, Burley, and McGee all standing in the doorway. Charity instainctively wrapped her arms around herself, to cover her nakedness.

Tony turned to see the group, but he wasn't quite sure what to say or do. He all of a sudden felt like he was a teenager again being caught by his girlfriend's parents.


	21. Chapter 21

The team stood around Charity;s dining table, while she and Tony redressed themselves. "So, I guess Abby was right." Burley said.

"About what?" Abby asked.

"It wasn't a what, but a who that got into Charity." Burley answered.

Just then Charity walked in behind Burley and reached up and slapped the back of his head hard. "No wonder you never get any work done, Burley."

"I get plenty of work done." Burley replied.

"Now, why are you all here?" Charity asked. "I know it's not concern over what happened today, in that case only Abby and Ducky would be here."

Tony had come in with Charity, standing silently beside her. He almost seemed protective, but then you realized that he was supportive more than anything else.

"We're here because we're a team." Abby answered. "All of us.'

"And a family." Ducky added, giving Charity a tender look, one like a father would give to his daughter.

Charity smiled back at him briefly.

"I know the picture of the man in that video is your father." Abby said. "And I know you told me not to, but I told our family."

"We came here because we want to help, boss." McGee said.

"We're a team." Burley said.

Charity wasn't quite sure what to say. They had actually managed to make her speechless. She had been so used to being alone all these years and now she wasn't. She had Tony and her team. She had to fight the urge to cry. It was bad enough that her team had seen her half naked.

"So, what do you need us to do, boss?" McGee asked.

Just the simple path hit Charity like a lightening bolt. "The man that broke into NCIS today, has my dad." Charity said. "So, we can start by working this from that angle. Find him and we should be able to find my dad."

"I could start a deeper analysis on the hair." Abby spoke up. "I might be able to get a geographic region to look in for him."

"Abby, this is why you are the best." Charity replied. Then she turned to McGee, "When you get to work tomorrow, try to see if you can get anything from the cameras before the intruder took them out."

"Right, boss." McGee replied.

"Ducky, start a phsycological profile of this man, please." Charity said. "And Burley, do whatever it is that you do."

"Got it." Burley replied.

"Now everyone go home and get some rest. These next few days are going to be long and hard." Charity said.

Everyone nodded and started heading for the door. "But before you leave I have one more thing to say." Charity said. "Knock next time."

Abby and Ducky grinned. Burley and McGee weren't sure what to say or do, so they kept their composure. Then they all left. Charity and Tony were now alone once more. Charity turned to Tony, but before she could say anything, he spoke. "So, should I go home and get some rest?" He asked, a light teasing in his voice.

"You can rest just fine here." Charity replied, stepping closer to him. "Well, you won't be resting just yet."

Tony pulled Charity into his arms, a grin on his face. He placed his fingers under her chin, so he could look into her eyes. "No where were we?" He teased.

"You were about to make everything better." Charity answered, closing the space between their lips.

_Outside the house..._

"I seriously can't believe what we walked in on." McGee said.

"Why McGee?" Abby asked. "Charity may be the most amazing NCIS agent, one woman wonder, but she is still a woman and has needs."

"I didn't mean it like that." McGee said. "I just meant...she's our boss."

"You don't seem to surprised by this, Abby." Burley observed, changing the subject from the poor flustered McGee.

"I told you there was way too much passion in their fights the two times they worked together." Abby answered.

"We had all better get some rest." Ducky said, not wanting to linger too long on the topic of Charity's sex life. He was after all, a gentleman. "We have a long several days ahead of us."


	22. Chapter 22

Charity arrived at NCIS bright and early the next day. She headed straight to Abby's lab, where she found not just Abby, but McGee also hard at work. "How are you two doing?" She asked.

"Well, I've been able to get a still of the intruder from yesterday, before he took out the cameras." McGee answered. "We're running it through facial recognition right now."

"And I'm working on a further analysis of the hair." Abby added.

"Alright, you guys keep me updated." Charity said and then she started for the door, when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She greeted. "Yes, we'll be there." She then hung up the phone. "McGee we've got a dead Marine in the training field at Quantico. Go get Burley and then meet me at the car."

"Okay boss." McGee agreed.

_Tony..._

After Charity left, Tony dresses and started on his way out the door. That was when he noticed an envelope on the coffee table in the living room. It had Charity's name written on it. He picked it up. He turned it over a few times before he decided to open it up. Inside was a piece of note book paper.

_ Come to the Lamp Light Inn at one in the afternoon._ Was all the paper had written on the paper. Tony then had an idea. He stuffed the paper and envelope in his pocket and headed out.

Tony soon arrived at Metro's crime lab. He headed straight for Jack's little part of it. "Tony, what brings you here?" He asked.

"I need a favor." Tony answered.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"You remember those little tracking devices that they brought in a few months ago?"

"The ones that get injected into your arm?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, those. Are there any left?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need one." Tony answered.

"Why?"

"Don't question, just do it." Tony replied.

"Okay." Jack agreed.

Soon Tony had the tracking device in his arm. "Thanks Jack." Tony said, patting the lab tech on the back.

"Are you in some kind of trouble, Tony?" Jack asked.

"No." Tony answered. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"Okay."

Tony then headed out. He was soon at the office and walking to his and Dan's desks. "So how did things go with your mystery woman last night?" Dan asked.

"Good." Tony answered. He looked at the time, he would need to be leaving soon if he were going to put his plan into action. He had written something down and put it in a seal envelope, which he now handed to Dan. "I'm getting ready to go out. If I'm not back in a couple of hours or you can't get a hold of me, give this to Charity."

"Wait, isn't she that NCIS agent?" Dan asked.

"Yes, and she's my mystery woman." Tony answered. "Promise me you will do what I say."

"Alright." Dan replied. "Are you in some kind of trouble."

"Just don't worry." Tony answered.

"Alright." Dan replied.

_Charity a few hours later..._

Charity sat at her desk. For once their case had actually been a simple training accident. She opened up her email on a whim and found one from an address she didn't recognize. She opened it and read it.

_I have them both. Two men you love._ Then there was a link to a picture. Charity opened it up and saw a picture of Tony all tied up and knocked out. Just then the elevator doors dinged and Tony's partner was walking towards her.

Charity stood up, feeling sick to her stomach. "Agent Gibbs," He began, "Tony left a few hours ago. He told me if he didn't come back to give this to you." He then handed Charity the envelope.

Charity took it and opened it up. It was a short letter.

_Dear Charity,_

_ When I left your house this morning, there was a note sitting on the coffee table. It gave a location and a time. I went. If you're reading this, I've been taken. I did it on purpose and I had a tracking device put in my arm. Abby and McGee could track it. Hopefully, when you find me, you'll be able to find your father, too._

_-Tony_

As Charity read the letter, she had to fight tears. Herheart swelled at the thought of Tony getting captured just to help her. This was the most wonderful thing any man had ever done for her. Charity knew she had to act fast and she was heading down to the lab.


	23. Chapter 23

Charity walked the hall and entered Abby's lab. Abby turned around. "Charity, what are you doing down here? I don't have anything yet."

"I know. This is something else." Charity replied. She held out the letter to Abby. On the back of it Tony had written the signal they needed to find. "I need you to track this signal."

"Why? What's going on?" Abby inquired.

"Tony had a tracking device inplanted in his arm and then got himself captured." Charity answered.

"By the guy same guy that has your dad?" Abby asked.

Charity nodded.

"You mean, he got captured on purpose to help you find your dad?"

"Yes." Charity answered.

"Awe, that is the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" Abby gushed.

"What is?" Burley asked walking in, followed by McGee and Dan.

"Tony got himself captured to help find Charity's dad." Abby answered.

"Abby, start tracking him. McGee help." Charity ordered, feeling impatient.

"Right." Abby said turning to her computer.

"On it boss." McGee replied, moving over to stand beside Abby.

"Tony lied to me." Dan said.

"About what?" Charity asked, turning to him.

"I asked him if he was in some kind of trouble. He said no. He's in the worst kind of trouble a man can be in." Dan replied. "He's in love."

"I've got a location." Abby announced.

"A location on what Abby?" Director Shepard spoke interupting everything.

"The tracking device in my partner's arm." Dan answered.

"Agent Gibbs, my office now." Jenny ordered.

"There's no time director." Charity replied.

"Need I remind you that I'm your director and you will do as I say?"

Everyone fell silent, a showdown between Charity and the new director. Charity took in a breath. "The intrudor from yesterday, he broke in to speak with me. My father has been missing since I was fourteen, he has him. Detective DiNozzo was helping me try to find him. He got himself captured so we could track him. I have to get them back. I'm going with or without the support of NCIS behind me."

"And I'm going, too." Dan added. "Tony's my partner."

"I'll go, too." Burley said, moving to stand beside Charity.

"Me, too." McGee added.

"I'm in, too." Abby spoke up.

"So, you're all going to do this, even if I say not to?" Director Shepard replied.

"It appears that way, Director." Charity replied.

"Then you might as well have my support." Jenny said. She turned to speak directly to Charity. "I wish you would have told me sooner. I understand a woman's devotion to her father."

_Tony..._

Tony woke up to find himself in a sitting position. His arms and were bound behind his back and his legs were tied down to the legs of the chair. Tony tried to struggle against his restraints.

"You'll never get out of them." A voice from across the room said gruffly. "I've been trying for a while now."

Tony looked up and saw the man from the DVD. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony replied.

"How do you know who I am?" Gibbs asked.

"I know your daughter, Charity." Tony answered.

"How? She's dead. They told me my wife and both of my daughters were killed." Gibbs replied.

"Charity survived." Tony replied. "She's been looking for you. She's an NCIS agent now."

"You're telling me the truth? My daughter is alive?" Gibbs asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Yes." Tony answered. "And if my plan works, she'll be here with a team of agents before much longer."

"Plan? You mean you got captured on purpose?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony answered.

"Do you work with Charity?" Gibbs inquired.

"No, I work in the Metro Police Department. Homicide detective. We had a couple of cases cross and we've...become close." Tony answered, not thinking it a good idea to tell Charity's father just how close.

Gibbs didn't say or do anything. He was in shock. _My baby is alive! After all this time...I know!_ Gibbs thought to himself. Then he looked back over at Tony. _And he's in love with her._ "How is she?" Gibbs asked. "How has she turned out?"

"Strong-willed...passionate...stubborn...and absolutely beautiful." Tony answered. Then he kept on fidgeting for a few more moments.

"Why are you still fidgeting?" Gibbs asked.

"So that I can do this." Tony answered, lifting up his hands to show that he had freed himself. "We need to be ready to move when it starts." Tony then bent over and freed his legs. Then he stood up and walked over to Gibbs and started to untie him.

"When what starts?" Gibbs asked.

"I told you. Charity should be here before much longer with a team of agents." Tony answered.

"The first thing they'll do is come in here to kill us." Gibbs stated, speaking of their captors.

"Exactly." Tony replied. "But we'll be ready for them."

_Charity..._

Charity, Burley, Dan, and a small team of agents rode in the back of a black van. They were all clad in black and kevlar from head to toe. They were heading to an abandoned warehouse district and they had no idea what they would be walking into.

McGee and Abby were working on tracing Tony from MTAC, Dorector Shepard watching everything through small cameras that the agents were wearing. "Can everyone hear me alright?" Jenny asked.

"We can hear you Director." Charity answered.

"Good." Jenny replied.

The van stopped moving. "We've arrived, Director." The driver anounced.

"Alright, good luck and be careful." Jenny ordered.

Charity took in a deep breath. She thought about her father and how much she loved and missed him. Then she thought about Tony and all that he risked to help her and how much she had to mean to him, and how much he meant to her. "Let's rock." She said.

Everyone hopped out of the van and started moving through the dark of the night, their weapons drawn. Just as they began moving towards the warehouse Tony's signal was coming from, they heard an alarm and then they were being shot at. "Take cover!" Charity ordered.

Everyone dove for cover and then when they figured out where the shots were coming from, took aim and fired back. It was a full on fire fight.

_Tony..._

After Tony had freed Gibbs, they heard alarms going off. "Looks like the party just got started." Tony said. Then he went back over to his seat and sat like he was still tied up. Gibbs did the same in his seat.

"Do you think you'll be able to fight?" Tony asked Gibbs, thinking that after being tied up for so long, that he might have some issues.

"You just told me that my baby girl is alive. I could move a mountain." Gibbs answered.

Before they could speak further the door to their cell burst open. "We are taking no prisoners." He said. He moved over to Tony and pulled out a knife.

Tony chose that moment to spring into action. He and the other man fought, then Gibbs jumped into the fight, getting at the man from his back and catching him off guard. As the man started to fumble, he went to slice at Tony and got his arm. None of them noticed as the tracking device came out of his arm and landed on the floor with some of his blood.

Gibbs and Tony soon had the man down. They took his knife and the gun he had strapped to his hip and then slipped out of the room.

_Charity..._

Charity and her team fought their way into the warehouse. Once inside, they saw that there was more to this plot than simple kidnappings. There were maps of the Pentagon, the White House, and much more. Also the ingrediants to make bombs littered the room.

"They're terroists." Charity breathed.

"Boss," came McGee's voice through her ear piece, "go straight for about twenty feet, then turn right. That's where you should find Tony."

"Alright." Charity replied and started following McGee's directions. She soon came to a door on her right. She opened it and headed inside, her gun in front of her. The room was completely empty save for one of the terrorists unconscious on the floor. That was when she noticed the spot of blood on the floor, she walked closer to it.

"Are you sure he's here McGee?" Charity asked.

"According to the tracking device, he should be right in front of you." McGee replied.

"He's not, but the tracking device is." Charity said, reaching into the blood and lifting the small device in her fingers.

Just then, Burley was busting through the door. "Boss, we gotta get out of here. There's a bomb set to go off."

Charity stood frozen. "I can't leave without them." She breathed.

Burley grabbed Charity roughly by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Charity stumbled out with him, reluctantly. They made it out of the building and were twenty feet away when the bomb went off.

Charity wrenched free of Burley;s hold and turned to face the now burning building. The tears stung at her eyes and threatened to spill out and wash her face. That was when she noticed a figure walking out from behind the building. As the figure approached, Charity saw that it was her father.

"Dad." She breathed. Then her feet began to carry her towards him. "Dad!" She shouted, now running towards him.

Gibbs looked up and saw a young woman dressed in black running towards him. As she drew closer, he could see that she had red hair and his same blue eyes. His heart instantly recognized that she was his daughter.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I never thought I'd see you again." He spoke to her.

"I never gave up on you, Daddy." She replied. "Even when they told me you were most likely dead, I knew it couldn't be true."

"I'm so glad you're alright." Gibbs told her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Charity replied. Then she pulled back and looked up at him. "Where's Tony?" Charity then noticed another figure moving out from behind the building. As he came closer, she was able to tell that it was Tony.

Charity pulled away from her father and ran to Tony. She came to a stop in front of him and looked at him. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Tony answered, giving her a smile.

"Good." Charity said, reaching up and slapping the back of his head. "That's because this is the dumbest thing you could have ever done." Then she jumped up and tossed her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. Then she pulled away and looked back up at him. "And it was also the sweetest most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me."

Tony grinned at her. "Careful Miss Gibbs. Somebody might think you care about me."

Charity gave him a look. "Just shut up and kiss me you crazy stupid wonderful man."

"My pleasure." He replied, pulling her close and placing his lips on hers.

"Awe." came Abby's voice over the link. "Charity has her dad back and Tony. I might cry."


	24. Chapter 24

Charity now sat in the hospital, still decked out in her black and kevlar. They had taken Tony and her dad back for testing just to make sure. After about fifteen minutes, Charity looked up and Tony was walking in the room. Charity stood up to meet him.

Tony grinned at her. He pulled her into his arms. "You know , someone's going to think you were worried about me." Tony teased her.

"So what if I was?" She replied, trying to keep her concern from her tone.

Tony reached a hand up and stroked her cheek with his thumb and looked into her eyes. "Well, that Miss Gibbs, that would mean that you care about me. Maybe almost as much as I care about you."

Charity smiled up at him. "And what if I do?" Charity asked.

Tony's grin widened. Then he bent down and kissed her lips.

After a few moments, Charity broke the kiss. She looked up into his eyes. As they looked into each other's eyes, she could read everything that he wanted to tell her. She hoped he could see the same in hers.

"Charity...I love you." Tony told her.

"I love you, too." Charity replied. "And I have no idea how I'm going to thank you for what you did tonight."

Tony gave her a playful grin. "I can think of a few ways." Tony said.

Charity giggled. "Oh, I bet you can. Of course, I can think of a way to start."

"How is that?"

"Being locked up in a hotel room for seventy-two hours." Charity answered.

Tony chuckled. "I think you overestimate my abilities, but I would be willing to try."

Just then a nurse came out. "Miss Gibbs." She said.

Charity reluctantly pulled herself from Tony's arms and turned to the nurse. "How is my dad?" She asked.

"Everything appears to be fine. He's in his room and ready for you to see him, now." The nurse answered.

Charity then turned to Tony, she was about to speak, when he stopped her. "You go be with your dad." He told her. "I did this so that you could be together again. Call me in a couple of days. Then you can thank me." Tony said, adding the last part with a grin.

Charity grinned up at him. She stretched up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You are the most wonderful understanding man."

"I know." Tony replied with a cocky grin. "Now go before I throw you in there."

"I love you, Tony." She told him before giving him one last kiss.

"I love you, Charity." Tony told her as she turned to walk away.

"That was an amazing and stupid thing you did." Dan said, coming up behind Tony.

"She's worth it." Tony replied.

"You're hooked man." Dan replied.

_Charity..._

Charity walked into her father's hospital room. After all these years, he was finally home, alive, safe. She practically ran over to his bed and threw her arms around him again. She kissed his cheek.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her cheek back. They sat there for a long moment, holding onto each other, onto what was left of their broken family. After a few more moments, Charity pulled back and looked at him. "I'm guessing those guys didn't have you all these years. What happened after the crash?" She asked.

"My buddy Sergeant Blake and I survived. THe others didn't. Blake was injured, his legs."

"I know. He's a double amputee." Charity interrupted. "I volunteer at the VA retirment home. I met him a few days ago. He told me about what you did for him."

Gibbs smiled. "Well, after he was taken away, I wandered around. I came to a little village and stayed there."

"Why?" Charity asked. "Why didn't you find your way home?"

"Baby girl, when they told me about your mom and your sister, they told me you were dead, too." Gibbs answered. "A couple months ago was when those guys found me."

"They told you I was dead, too?" Charity asked.

Gibbs nodded. "But I'm glad that they were wrong."

The father and daughter let the silence surround them for a moment. Then Gibbs spoke up. "So, what happened after they declared me MIA and presumed me dead? Where did you stay? What made you decide to join NCIS?"

"Grammy Jo and Pappy started a custody battle over me." Charity answered. "I didn't want to stay with either one. I didn't want to leave the house." Charity felt the tears stinging at her eyes and she gave a dry chuckle. "I had this crazy feeling that if I left, you wouldn't be able to find me when you came back. Silly, I know."

"No, it's not." Gibbs told her, squeezing her hand. "You were hurt."

"The lead agent on the case Mom was testifying in, Mike Franks, he volunteered to be my legal guardian." Charity said, continuing her story. "He moved into the house and looked after me. He also mentored me and helped me get an internship at NCIS while I went to college. I've worked my way up since."

"What about this Tony guy?" Gibbs asked. "He said he met you when you had some cases cross?"

A find smile played across Charity's face. "Yeah. We didn't quite get along at first. Some very heated arguments."

"Well, I know he loves you." Gibbs replied. "You love him?"

"I do." Charity replied.

"He seems like a good guy." Gibbs said. "Only a good man would do what he did. Only a man in love. I'm gonna be here tonight. You go be with him baby."


	25. Chapter 25

"He seems like a good guy. Only a good man would do what he did. Only a man in love. I'm gonna be here tonight. You should go be with him, baby." Gibbs told his daughter.

Charity looked at her father. "But you've been missing all this time." She began to protest.

Gibbs patted her hand. "Yes, but when I left you were still a girl. Now you're a grown woman. I can't have you stopping your life just because of me."

"To tell you the truth, I haven't been living life that much, sonce everything happened." Charity replied. "I didn't go to prom in high school or really socialize much."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because, I felt guilty." Charity answered. "I felt like if I moved on, I was betraying everyone."

"But obviously things changed."

"Yeah, when I met Tony." Charity replied. "That's why I resisted him and pushed him away so much in the beginning. He dug into my past and found out everything. He forced me to talk about it. He knew exactly what I needed."

"Go to him." Gibbs told his daughter.

"But he told me to be with you." Charity countered. "He knows that I've missed you."

"Baby girl, I'm going to be in here for a little while." Gibbs told his daughter. "I don't want you to stay couped up here with me. Besides, if I could have one more day with your mother...just don't let time slip away."

Charity gave her dad a small smile. "Just because you've spent all this time away, and you're all gray, does not make you wise." she teased him.

"That may be, but I'm still your father, which means I outrank you. So go be with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Gibbs replied.

"Okay." Charity said. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and gave him a tight hug. "I love you, Daddy. I'm glad you're home."

Gibbs held his daughter tightly for a moment. "I love you, Charity. I'm glad to be home."

Charity squeezed him one last time and kissed his cheek. Then she rose from the bed and headed out. Gibbs watched his daughter leave. Then a nurse came in, she was a middle-aged woman with short dark hair streaked with gray. "That your daughter?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered. "The last time I saw her, she was getting ready to turn fourteen. Now she's a grown woman."

_Tony..._

Tony sat on the couch in his apartment. He had just slipped in the first season of _Magnum PI _and hit play. As he sat there, his mind wandered to Charity. He smiled as he thought back to a few hours ago when she scolded him and praised him all at the same time for his help.

She had slapped the back of his head and called him dumb, but then she had kissed him and called him wonderful and romantic, all in the same breath. Her personality was as firey as her hair and he loved that about her.

Tony's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on his door. He hit the pause button and rose from his couch. He opened the door and saw his firey redhead standing on the other side, still in her black and kevlar. "I thought you were spending time with your dad." Tony said.

"See, while you tell me to spend time with my dad, he tells me that I should be with you." She replied. "I think he likes you."

Tony grinned at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body to his, and pulling her inside. Then he reached up one hand and closed the door. "Well, I'm glad he likes me, because I'm going to be sticking around for a while."

"I like that idea." Charity replied. "Now, I know this isn't a hotel room, nor do we have seventy-two hours..." She said, trailing off suggestively.

"You're starting to be able to read my mind." He replied, giving her a playful grin. Then he bent down and gently kissed her lips.

Charity wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. As they kissed, Tony's hands expertly removed the gear Charity wore. They clumbsily made their way to the bedroom, throwing clothes on the floor as they moved. Once they were in the bedroom, Tony tossed Charity on the bed, eliciting a giggle from her.

Tony looked down at Charity. She was lying there on his bed, looking beautiful and her body was flawless, at least in his eyes. His eyes drank in every delicate curve, every luscious part of her. Then he climbed on top of her and let his hands and lips roam over her body and worship her curves.

Charity felt like her skin was on fire wherever Tony touched her. He snet thrills through her and made her so glad she came. Once again his lips were on hers. Then he trailed his kisses from her lips, over her cheek, until his lips were at her ear. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you." Charity replied, breathily.

"Tonight, I'm going to love you like you've never been loved before." He told her, his voice thick with desire. "And leave you begging for more."

"Promises, promises." Charity teased. "But can you deliver."

Tony gave a growl and then plunged in, taking Charity and making her his. He continued to roam his hands over her and kiss her body. He brought Charity to the edge of desire and passion, they plunged over the cliff together over and over again.

Hours later, they lay tangled in the sheets and wrapped in each other's arms. Tony kissed the top of Charity's head and trailed his fingers down her arm. "So, did I deliver?" He asked, breathless, but his voice still teasing.

Charity grinned up at him. "Oh man, did you deliver." She replied, her fingers playing in his chest hair.

Tony chuckled and kissed her forehead. A while later, they fell asleep, their energy spent.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Charity woke up to Tony kissing her neck and tickling her sides. She giggled and then rolled over to face him. "Good morning to you, too." She said, a grin on her face.

Tony grinned back. He stroked her hair. "You are incredibly beautiful and sexy." He told her. "I could get very used to waking up to your beautiful face everyday."

"I think I could get used to being woken up by your kisses every morning." She replied. "I could think of a few other things I could get used to waking up to."

"Really?" Tony asked, rolling Charity over on her back and hovering over her. He kissed her lips. "You're talking about coffee, right?"

Charity grinned. She kissed him. "How'd you know?"

"I can read your mind." Tony answered. "Now can you read mine?"

Charity didn't say anything. She just pulled Tony's lips to hers and slowly slid her hands down the front of his body. It was that moment that her cell phone chose to ring. "Do you _have_ to answer that?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately." She replied, reaching over and picking up the ringing phone. She looked at the screen. "I definitely have to get this. It's the director." She then answered the phone. "Good morning Director Shepard." Charity greeted.

Tony had not moved from his position over Charity, hoping that they would be getting their morning together. "Yes Director." Charity said into the phone and then hung up.

"You have to go." Tony stated.

Charity sighed. "Yes. I don't want to."

Tony stroked her cheek and gently kissed her lips. "Go to work. Visit with your dad when you get the chance and call me when you're free. Then maybe we can spend the day in bed."

Charity grinned up at him. "You are something else, Anthony DiNozzo. Are you sure I'm not dreaming and didn't just make you up in my mind?"

"You're something special yourself, Charity Gibbs." Tony replied. "And I promise, I'm real."

A while later, Charity was dressed and in a cab on her way back to NCIS. Before she went up to see the director, she stopped by her desk and grabbed some new clothes from her drawer and then started for the bathroom.

"Stayed out all night boss?" Burley asked.

Charity ignored him and went straight to the bathroom. She changed into the pale blue shirt and black dress pants. She then dropped hergear off at her desk and headed up to the director's office.

"Good morning Agent Gibbs." Jenny greeted.

"Good morning, Director Shepard." Charity replied.

"I gave you the night off last night, since you had just been reunited with your father," She began, "But now I need you back to work. Last night we not only found your father, but we also uncovered a terrorist cell. We need to find out what they are up to. I'm counting on you and your team to do what you do best."

"Yes director." Charity replied.

"I believe the key is the man that broke into autopsy." Jenny said. "Focus on him. If you can find him, you might be able to find the group."

"Yes, Ma'am." Charity agreed. "We will get right on it. Is there anything else?"

"That's all for now." Jenny replied.


	27. Chapter 27

Charity left the director's office and headed down to Abby's lab. While she was on her way down, she called Burley's desk. "What's up boss?" He said, answering on the first ring.

"Get McGee and come down to Abby's lab." She ordered. "And get Ducky, too." Then she hung up. The elevator doors opened and Charity stepped off. she was soon walking into Abby's lab.

Abby turned around, surprised at first to see Charity, but then a knowing smile came to her face. "It looks like someone had a good night last night." Abby replied.

Charity kept her face composed. "Abby..."

"What? I know your dad is still in the hospital. I also know you were extremely grateful last night when you saw Tony." Abby teased. "So, I'm guessing you guys had some amazing thank you..."

"Abby, I didn't come here to talk about that." Charity replied. "We have work to do."

"Okay, but I want details later." Abby replied.

"Have you ever stopped running the intruder's face through facial recognition?" Charity asked.

"Nope, it should still be going, why?" Abby inquired.

Just then Burley, McGee, and Ducky arrived. "What's going on Boss?" McGee asked.

"Last night when we went into that warehouse, we uncovered a terrorist cell." Charity said. "We have to find out who they are and what they're up to. We are starting with our intruder."

"What do you want us to do boss?" McGee asked.

"McGee, you help Abby with whatever you two can think of that will help us identify him." Charity ordered. "Burley, go back to the warehouse and see if you can find anything helpful about who they are and what they are after."

"On it boss." Burley replied.

Charity then turned to Ducky. "I need you to continue to work on the phsycological profile."

"You can count on me, my dear." Ducky replied.

"If you guys need me, I'll be out." She replied and then left. Charity headed out and hopped in her car. She drove to the hospital and parked the car.

When she walked into the room. her father looked up at her. "Hey baby girl." He said, smiling at her. "What are you doing here?"

Charity walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. She hugged him. "How are you feeling?" She asked, avoiding his question.

"Fine." Gibbs answered. "What's going on?"

"Those men that had you, Dad, they were terrorists." Charity answered. "I need to know if you overheard anything in the time that they had you."

"Are you going after terrorists now?" Gibbs asked, ignoring her question. "That's dangerous."

"Dad, it's my job." Charity replied.

"But it's dangerous."

"Daddy, your job is dangerous, but I never tried to make you stop. And don't forget last night you were talking about how I'm a grown woman now."

"I know, but that was talking about you with a man, not fighting with terrorists."

"Daddy, I'm not alone in this. I have my team behind me. Now did you overhear anything? Did they ever mention anything about any attacks or anything like that?"

Gibbs sighed. "I overheard them say that they were building something...something big. I never heard what it was. I assume a bomb. Gibbs answered. "I also heard them mention something about the Navy and a homecoming."

Charity suddenly had an idea of what they could possibly be up to. She leaned forward and kissed her father on the cheek. "I'll be back for an actual visit later." Charity said and then she got up to leave.

"Baby girl." Gibbs said, stopping his daughter at the door.

Charity turned around. "What is it Daddy?"

"Be careful...and I'm proud of you."

Charity couldn't speak so she just nodded and walked out the door. As she walked down the hall, Charity pulled out her cell phone and dialed Abby's lab. "Hello oh fearless leader." Abby greeted in her most chipper voice.

"You have me on speaker?" Charity asked.

"Yup."

"Is McGee there?"

"I'm here boss." McGee answered. "What's up?"

"I need you to look and see if there are any Navy ships bringing sailors home." Charity ordered.

"When?" McGee asked.

"Starting from today on." Charity answered.

"Alright, give me just a couple of minutes." McGee answered.

Charity could hear the typing and clicking from the other end. "Work faster McGee." She ordered.

A couple of minutes later, McGee stopped his typing and clicking. "There's a ship due to come in today." McGee answered.

"Send the location of it to my phone and then call Burley."

"What's going on?" McGee asked.

"I think our terrorists are planning an attack on the homecoming sailors." Charity answered. "Get Burley and meet me there. Also get the bomb squad." Charity then hung up. A few seconds later, she looked at her phone and had the address of the homecoming ship.

She headed out and hopped in her car. She buckled up and turned the key. Then she was putting the pedal to the floor and on her way out. It was a Navy Pier and not only would the sailors be coming home, but their families would be there. She couldn't let innocent lives be lost.

Charity soon arrived at the pier and parked her car. It looked as if the entire city were out there to welcome the sailors home. Charity hopped out of her car just as her team arrived. "Is the bomb squad on their way?" Charity asked.

"Yes." McGee answered.

"The local police are also working on clearing the pier. The director alerted Sec Nav." Burley added. "The ship is going to be a little late."

"Good." Charity said. Then she was looking around and that was when she noticed the man from autopsy in a window in the building above. He had a rifle and was aiming it at them. "Take cover." Charity ordered and just in time. The man opened fire.

Charity looked around as she and her team hid for cover. After a few moments the fire stopped. Charity peaked her head out and saw him running from the window and into the building. "You guys look around see what you can find." Charity said. "I'm going in."

"Not without backup." Burley said, getting up to follow Charity.

They ran into the building. Charity headed for where she saw the man last. "Burley you go the other way."

"Right boss." Burley replied and then went off in the opposite direction.

Charity heard movement behind her. She turned aiming her gun and saw the man, aiming at her once again. Charity dove for cover behind a pillar. After she was sure he had emtied his mag, she peaked out from behind the pillar and went to shoot, but he was no longer there.

A movement flashed at her side and then her gun was flying from her hand. Charity turned to see the man who had held her and Ducky hostage. "Here we are again, Agent Gibbs." He said, grabbing her wrists.

Charity glared at him and then gave him a kick to the gut. He let go of her and stumbled back. They then broke out in hand to hand combat. At one point, the man gripped Charity by her arms and held her, her back to him. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not what you think I am." He told her.

"Then who and what are you?" Charity asked. "You can always come back to NCIS with me and give me your full cooperation."

"I can't do that." He replied.

"Then I'll take you back myself. Maybe in a body bag, but this time you won't be alive."

"So much fire." He said. "But you waste it on me."

Charity bucked in his grip and hit his nose with the back of her head. Then she kicked him in the shin. He stumbled backwards once again. Then they were fighting. He dealt a blow to Charity's gut, causing her to fall back and hit her head on the pillar behind her. It didn't knock her out, but it did blur her vision. She gasped for breath as he had knocked the wind out of her. She could hear him retreating, but was unable to tell where.

"Boss." came Burley's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Charity answered, still having a hard time breathing.

Burley's arm was around her, pulling her up and supporting her weight. "We have to get out of here. I found the bomb, it's in here." Burley said. "Bomb squad is on their way, but I don't know if they'll make it in time."

Charity nodded. She held onto her stomach with one arm and kept the other wrapped around Burley, leaning on him for support. She felt dizzy and sick. She also had a throbbing in the back of her head. They had barely made it out of the building, when the bomb went off.

Burley threw Charity on the ground and covered her body with his. Charity felt the heat from the building that was now on fire behind them. She felt the bile rise up in the back of her throat. She swallowed it back down. "Burley, get your ass off of me." Charity ordered.

"Just protecting you, boss." Burley said.

"I know and you can stop now." Charity replied.

Burley got up and then helped Charity up. She was still a little wobbly and her vision was still slightly blurred. "Did they get everyone safe in time?" Charity asked, as she blinked trying to clear her vision.

"Yeah." Burley answered. "Boss are you okay?"

"I told you Burley, I'm fine." Charity answered. Black spots then began to take over her vision and she started to fall towards the ground. She woke up a few minutes later to Burley and McGee leaning over her. "Back the hell up." She ordered.

"Glad to see you, too Boss." Burley replied.

Charity slowly sat up. "What is rule nineteen?" Charity asked.

"Don't hover." Burley answered. "We should get you to a hospital."

"Hell no." Charity answered. "Ducky can check me out."

**A/N: I had to bring in the rules, but of course Charity's will be slightly different from her father's. I hope you guys are enjoying this.**


	28. Chapter 28

Charity sat on the cold metal table in autopsy. Ducky was having her follow his finger from side to side. Then he shined a light in her eyes. He did a few other small tests. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he performed the tests.

"Like I drank an entire keg of beer." Charity answered. "My head is pounding. Light and every little sound makes my head hurt worse and I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Well, from what I can tell you have a slight concussion." Ducky told her. "You need to go home and take it easy, but you can't go to sleep for at least twenty-four hours."

Just then the doors to autopsy opened and Burley was walking in. "The director wants to see you in her office when you're done here." Burley told her.

"Okay." Charity said. Then she turned to Ducky. "Is there anything I can take?"

Ducky reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet of aspirin. "Take one every three hours. If your symtoms get worse go to the hospital. You have to take care of yourself now." Ducky told her, reaching up a hand to pat on her cheek in a fatherly way.

Charity smiled at him and then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Then she slowly slid off the table and headed for the elevator. Burley followed her, making sure that she was alright.

"You really don't have to follow me everywhere Burley." She told him. "I'm fine."

"You didn't seem okay when you blacked out." Burley countered.

Charity turned to him and gave him her best glare.

"See, you can't even glare at me effectively." Burley told her.

The elevator stopped and Charity stepped off. "I'm going to the director's office, alone." She said and then walked away. She had to move slowly and deliberately so that she didn't stumble or fall. After what felt like an eternity, she made it to the director's office. When she entered she was happy to see that the director had dimmed the lights.

"Thank you for dimming the lights, Director." Charity had said, her voice soft.

"Ducky called up and informed me of your condition." Jenny replied, making her voice soft.

"I owe him a big thank you." Charity said. "What did you want to see me about?"

"There's someone I'd like for you to meet." Jenny replied. Charity then noticed a woman with long dark wavey hair. "Charity, this is Officer Ziva David, with Mossad. Ziva this is Special Agent Charity Gibbs."

Charity reached out her right hand to Ziva. They shook hands. "It's nice to finally meet you Agent Gibbs." Ziva greeted. "I've heard so much about you."

"That's nice." Charity replied. "I've heard nothing about you."

Ziva smiled and gave a low chuckle. "I think I should let the director fill you in."

Charity slowly turned to face Jenny. "What's going on? And please use small words and make it short as I'm not sure I can remember much in my current condition."

Jenny nodded. "The man that broke into autopsy, he is an undercover Mossad opperative." Jenny answered. "Ari Haswari. Ziva is his handler."

"I thought that I should come here and explain things." Ziva said. "He has infiltrated this terrorist cell, trying to find the even bigger end game. He has asked me to apologize for how he has treated you. He just couldn't risk blowing his cover."

"You expect me to believe that he was just acting?" Charity asked, raising her voice and then regretting it, as it caused a sharp pain to stab in her head.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs." Director Shepard replied. "We are all allies here."

"What about my father?" Charity asked, regretting her raised voice once again. "And him breaking into here and my house?"

"He knew that they planned to torture your father for information." Ziva said. "He wanted to make sure that you got him back."

"What about the attack today?"

"He helped you stop it." Ziva replied. "That is why he chose you. He knew you would put the pieces together."

Charity knew in her gut that the pieces were fitting together too perfectly, but she didn't voice her distrust. She also felt like she was going to fall over at any moment. "I think I need to be going. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course, go home and rest, Agent Gibbs." Jenny told her.

Charity walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She leaned up against it for a moment. She felt like she was going to fall over and vomit all at the same time. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out for a few moments. Then she made her way back to the bull pen. She slowly made her way to her desk and sat down.

"You look extremely pale, boss." McGee observed.

"Says the human bottle of white out." Charity said, her eyes closed and head leaned back. That was when Charity heard the jingling of Abby's chain jewelry, which made her head pound even worse.

Abby's arms were soon around Charity. "Stan told me what happened and Ducky told me what was wrong. Are you okay?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine." Charity answered. "I'm tired of everyone asking me if I'm okay. I'm fine."

"I'm just worried about you." Abby said, pulling back to look at her, a wounded look on her face.

Charity opened her eyes and looked at Abby. "Abby, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"I know." Abby replied. "Ducky said you shouldn't be alone."

"I'll be fine." Charity replied. "I just need to go home and rest."

"Yes, well you're not driving yourself home." Abby said.

"Abby, I'll be fine. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You don't have to hover over me."

"I know and I'm not going to." Abby said.

Charity gave Abby a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Just then the elevator doors opened and Tony was stepping off, car keys in hand. He walked over to Charity's desk. "I was told we had a drunk driver trying to leave the premisis." He said, a playful smile on his face.

Charity couldn't help but to smile up at him. Then she turned to Abby. "Put another CafPow on my tab."

Abby grinned. "You're welcome, ma'am." She said, giving Charity a salute.

"Don't call me ma'am." Charity replied.

"You're welcome sir." Abby then said, a grin on her face.

Charity half smirked.

"You ready to go?" Tony asked Charity.

"Yeah." She answered.

Tony offered Charity his hand and helped her up. She was a little wobbly, but he steadied her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and let her lean on him. Before they left. Charity looked at Burley and McGee. "I need you two to find out everything you can on Mossad Officer Ziva David and Ari Haswari."

"Why?" Burley asked.

"Do now, ask later." Charity answered. Then she and Tony headed for the elevator. Charity was of course, leaning very heavily on him.

Once the elevator doors had closed, Tony looked down at Charity. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I feel like I have the world's worst hang over." Charity answered. "Instead of hitting my head."

Tony chuckled slightly and then kissed the top of her head. "I was told that you can't sleep for the next twenty-four hours."

"Are you going to keep me awake?" She asked.

"Yup." Tony answered. "I figure we'll go back to my place, have some pizza, popcorn, and a movie marathon."

"The movie marathon sounds good, but the food not so much." Charity replied. "I don't think I could handle it."

"Okay, then I'll eat and you can watch movies." He said, his tone teasing.

Charity grinned up at him. "I'm glad you came."

"Anything for you." Tony said, leaning in and softly kissing her lips.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I hope you're enjoying this. Please read and review. I love hearing from you.**


	29. Chapter 29

Tony and Charity soon arrived at his place. Tony had helped Charity out of the car and up to his apartment. He kept his arms around her waist and kept her close. "Lets get you into something more comfortable." Tony said, keeping his voice soft.

"That sounds nice." Charity replied.

Tony led Charity into the bedroom. He let go of her, slowly, making sure that she wasn't going to fall over. He grabbed a tshirt out for her and a pair of sweats out for himself. He walked back over to her. "You look extremely pale." He said, a note of concern in his voice.

Charity grinned up at him. "Is that worry in your voice?" She teased.

"Yes." He answered, unable to stop the smile that came across his face. "If something really bad were to happen to you..." Tony said, trailing off unable to finish the sentance.

"Well, if it were easy to take me out, I wouldn't be here now." Charity replied. "I'm pretty tough."

"Doesn't stop me from worrying about you." Tony replied.

"I'll be fine." Charity said.

Tony handed her the tshirt and kissed her forehead. "Do you need any help getting changed?" He asked, a playful smile on his face.

Charity smiled at him and playfully narrowed her gaze. "I think I can manage."

"Okay, but if you change your mind." Tony then removed his shirt and pants and slipped into the sweat pants.

Charity was still slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She slipped it off. She unclasped and removed her bra and then slid Tony's shirt on. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, but when she bent to remove them, the room began to spin around her and she started to fall.

Tony quickly caught and steadied her. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"I just need to get off my feet."

"Well, in that case." Tony said, scooping Charity up into his arms and carrying her to the couch. He gently sat her down. "So, what movie would you like to watch first?" He asked.

"What do you have?" Charity asked.

"The better question would be what don't I have."

"You pick." Charity answered.

Tony plucked a movie off the shelf and then popped it in the player. He sat back down by Charity and put an arm around her shoulders. Charity rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him. "So, what's going on?" Tony asked her.

Charity sighed. "The bastard that broke into autopsy and gave me this wonderful concussion today, is supposedly a Mossad Operative undercover." Charity answered.

"You don't believe the story?" Tony asked.

"Nope." Charity answered. "You should know by now I don't trust very easy."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, you snapping my neck in autopsy that first day reminds me." He teased.

"You know deep down you liked me having to climb on top of you."

"Well, since you're the human lie detector, I have to admit that I did enjoy that part."

Charity chuckled slightly and then she was grabbing her head. "Ow."

Tony kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back." He said, getting up and going into the kitchen. He returned after a few minutes with an ice pack. He sat back down by Charity and held the ice pack to the back of her head. "Does that help?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied. "You're the best."

"I've been hit in the head enough, I know what works."

"Well, that explains a lot." Charity teased.

"That's a nice thing to say to the person whose taking care of you."

"Hey, you opened the door."

"I did." Tony admitted and kissed the top of her head.


	30. Chapter 30

After a couple of days off and in Tony's care, Charity returned to work. She walked over to her desk and sat down. "How are you feeling boss?" Burley asked.

"Fine." Charity answered. "You guys get that information I wanted?"

"We've got a little." Burley answered.

"Get what you've got and bring it to autopsy." Charity said. "We're having a meeting."

"Why?" Burley asked.

"Once again, don't question, just do." Charity answered. "I'll explain everything in autopsy." She then rose from her desk and headed for autopsy.

"What do you think is wrong with the boss?" McGee asked Burley.

"The last time she got like this, there was a child molester on the loose." Burley replied. "Someone or something has gotten under her skin and she's bent on getting them."

The two gathered the little bit that they'd found and headed down to autopsy. They weren't surprised when they saw Abby and Ducky standing by Charity. "Before we tell you what we found, we need to know why you wanted us to look it up in the first place." Burley said, holding his file in his hand.

Charity let out a small sigh. "The other night, after we stopped that attack, the director called me into her office. She wanted me to meet Mossad Officer Ziva David."

"What? Why?" Burley asked.

"I'm getting to that part." Charity replied. "The man that broke in here is an undercover Mossad opperative, Ari Haswari. Or at least that's the story. Ziva is his handler."

"You don't trust them." Burley stated.

"On the nose." Charity said. "What have you been able to find?"

"Officer Ziva David, is not only a member of Mossad, but the daughter of the head of Mossad." Burley began, handing Charity his folder. "She is highly trained and definitely deadly."

"I got that feeling." Charity nodded, looking over her file. Then she turned to McGee. "What do you have?"

"Ari Haswari, is a highly trained Mossad opperative." McGee answered, handing Charity his file. "He went to medical school. His mother was a doctor, from Palestine. She was killed by a bombardment from Israel. His father was a Dr. Benjamin Weinstein. I can't find any records on what happened to him."

Charity looked through the file. "Do we know if Miss David is still in DC?" Charity asked.

"She definitely is." Burley answered. "She's been in and out of here everyday."

Charity nodded. "For some reason the director seems to trust her."

"So, what are we gonna do Boss?" Burley asked.

Charity looked at Burley. "Next time you see our guest here, follow her when she leaves." Charity answered. "And if anything seems unusal, report it to me."

"Got it." Burley replied.

Charity reached into Ari's file and pulled out a picture of the man that was his father. She handed it to Abby. "I want you to run this against the Mossad database. Usually people get into Mossad because of a family member. His father could have been undercover."

"On it." Abby said.

"Ducky, from the time you spent with him in here, what do you think of him, from a mental standpoint?" Charity asked.

Ducky nodded. "I would say that he seems very well composed." Ducky answered. "Mentally sound, but there seems to be something...dark lurking underneath the surface. I will have to know more about him, to complete the profile."

Charity nodded. Then she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good work."

"Wait a second," Burley spoke up, "Ducky does a good job, he gets a kiss on the cheek. Abby get a CafPow when she does good. McGee and I barely even get a good work or a pat on the back."

Charity got this strange look on her face. She lifted her finger and motioned for him to come closer. Burley hesitantly walked forward. Charity reached up and patted him on his back. "Good work." She told him, then she reached up and promptly slapped him on the back of the head. "Now do it more often."

**A/N: Please read and review. I love hearing from you guys, your thoughts, ideas, suggestions, and all that good stuff. I hope you're enjoying.**


	31. Chapter 31

Ari sat in the old farm house, overseeing the work being done. That was when his cell phone ring. He looked at the contact screen and saw that it was Ziva. "What is it?" Ari asked.

"She isn't giving up." Ziva answered. "She's looking through our files. It is only a matter of time before she finds out."

"Don't worry about it, Ziva." Ari replied, his voice reassuring.

"Maybe you should back out of this assignment." Ziva said. "If something happens to you..."

"It won't." Ari assured. "I'll be fine. I will find a way to get her to back off."

"But Ari..."

"Don't worry Ziva. I have everything under control." Then he hung up his phone. He sat and thought for a moment and then he knew exactly what he had to do. He got up and headed out.

_Tony..._

Tony and Dan had just received a call about a dead body found in the woods just outside the local park. They soon arrived at the park, but had to hike the rest of the way to the body.

"So, things must be going really well between you and Agent Gibbs." Dan observed. "You still have that extra spring in your step. You didn't even act this happy when you were with Wendy, and you almost married her."

"There's no reason to bring up my exes now." Tony replied.

"What, I'm just saying." Dan said, shrugging his shoulders. "She really seems to make you happy."

Just then Tony and Dan arrived at the murder scene. Their ME was already there and looking at the body. Tony spoke briefly with the ME about the body. It appeared that a single gun shot wound to the chest cause the man to bleed out and die.

Tony and Dan then went in opposite directions to look for evidence. Tony was following a trail when a man stepped out from behind a tree. "Who are you?" Tony asked.

"No one for you to worry about." The man answered. Then he quickly pulled out a gun and fired at Tony.

Tony fell back on the ground, holding his shoulder. The man walked over to him, holding his gun and aiming it at Tony's head. "Don't take it personally, Detective DiNozzo. This is something I have to do." The man told Tony.

Dan heard the gun shots through the trees. He started running towards the sound, in the direction Tony had gone. Dan held his gun out in front of him as he ran to check on his partner.

Dan quickly found his way to Tony, who was lying on the ground, looking wounded. A man was standing over him, aiming his gun at Tony's head. "Drop your gun!" Dan ordered. Then he fired at the man. Dan debated on running after the man for a second, but then he decided that the best course of action would be to make sure Tony was alright.

Dan knelt down next to Tony and started putting pressure on the wound with one hand and with the other he called for help. Once he was done, he looked at Tony. He was on the verge of passing out. "Stay awake Tony. Don't you die on me." Dan told him. "I'm not about to let you die."

_Charity..._

Charity sat at her desk, filling out case reports, when her cell phone rang. She didn;t recognize the number. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Charity, it's Dan, Tony's partner." came the familiar voice.

"Is something wrong?" Charity asked unable to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Tony's been shot." Dan answered. "They have him in the operating room right now."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Charity replied and hung up the phone. She looked up at Burley. "I have an emergency, you're in charge until I get back."

"What's going on?" Burley asked.

"Later." Charity answered and was running to the elevator. Just as her father was to be released from the hospital the next day, the love of her life was in the hospital. Charity had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as the elevator moved.

After what felt like an eternity, Charity arrived at the hospital. She found Dan in the waiting room. "How is he?" She asked, running up to him, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Has the doctor said anything yet?"

"He hasn't been out here yet." Dan answered. "From what could see, though, it didn't look good."

"What happened?" Charity asked.

"We were called out on a case, in the woods." Dan answered. "We went to look for evidence and the next thing I know, I hear a gun shot. I go towards it and find Tony on the ground, a man standing over him, aiming the gun at Tony's head. I shot at him and he ran away."

Charity didn't know why she felt compelled to ask the next question, but she did. "What did the shooter look like?"

Dan described the man in perfect detail. He described Ari.

Charity didn't say anything. She just nodded and tried to keep herself composed. It was about an hour later, when the doctor came out. "DiNozzo."

Dan and Charity both walked over to the doctor. "How is he?" Charity asked.

"We have him out of surgery and he's in the ICU." The doctor answered. "We had to repair some muscle and an artery. He should make it through alright, but he has a long recovery ahead of him."

"Can we see him?" Charity asked.

"Only family can." The doctor answered.

Charity felt her heart ache. The man she loved was in the ICU and she couldn't see him. It was even worse that he was most likely hurt because of her.

"She is family." Dan said. "This is Mrs. DiNozzo."

"Oh, I didn't realize that Mr. DiNozzo was married." The doctor replied.

"They got married yesterday." Dan answered. "A small court house ceremoney. I was the best man."

Charity looked at Dan, surprised by what he was saying. He was lying to help her see Tony. The doctor turned to face Charity. "I'm sorry Mrs. DiNozzo. I will take you right to your husband."

Charity followed the doctor, turning back to give Dan a thank you look. Once they reached Tony's room the doctor turned to her. "It's best you only stay for a few minutes. We need to make sure he gets plenty of rest."

Charity nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

"And if there's anything you need, Mrs. DiNozzo, just let us know." Then he left.

Charity walked over to Tony's bed. He was lying there, his arm in a sling and had all kinds of machines and monitors hooked up to him. He was also incredibly pale. It worried her so much. "This is all my fault." She whispered, fighting the tears.

Charity reached a hand out to stroke his cheek. "You have to be okay, Tony." She told him. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You have to be okay."

After a few moments, a determined look came across Charity's face. Ari had hurt the man she loved and she wasn't about to let him get away with it. She bent down and kissed Tony's cheek. "I love you and I'm going to make everything right. You just get better." She then turned and walked out of the room.

She headed for the elevator and stepped on. She pulled out her cell phone and called McGee. "Hey boss, what's up?" McGee answered his phone.

"I need you to get a phone number for me." Charity answered. She explained what she needed and then a few minutes later, McGee had the number for her. "Good work McGee." She told him and then hung up.

Charity hopped in her car and dialed the number McGee had given her. After a three rings, the familiar voice came on. "Hello Agent Gibbs."

"Hello Ari." Charity replied.

"How is the good detective?"

"You bastard. I know you did this and you're not going to get away with it. I won't allow it."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Meet me in an hour at old docking district. If you have the balls that is." Charity said, throwing on the last part as a challenge.

"I'll be there. I hate that one of has to die, but it won't be me." came Ari's voice. "One hour and you will be gone."

"One more hour, and you'll be coming back to NCIS in a body bag, but this time you won't be breaking in." Charity then hung up the phone. She turned her car on and put it into gear. She had one hour to get everything ready.


	32. Chapter 32

Mossad Officer Ziva David knew that NCIS Special Agent Charity Gibbs did not believe her about Ari. After her phone conversation with him, Ziva was having a hard time believing it herself. She knew her father had told her of his suspicions, but she could not believe him. She didn't want to believe him.

She sat in her rental car, debating on what to do, when she saw Charity rushing out of the NCIS building and into her car. Ziva had no idea why, but she decided to follow Agent Gibbs. After a few minutes, they arrived at the hospital, but it was not the same one that Charity's father was in. Curious, Ziva went inside to find out what was going on. She kept her distance and followed Charity completely unnoticed.

She watched as Charity spoke with another man, a worried and panicked look on her face. Ziva had to get closer, she had to know what they were saying. As she got closer she could hear Charity asking what happened. She listened as he described Tony, the detective Charity was dating, getting shot. Then he described the shooter when Charity asked. Ziva listened to his description. _It's Ari. He shot an innocent man._ Ziva thought. _This can't be happening._

A doctor came out and spoke with Charity and the man. After a few minutes, he took Charity back, Ziva assumed to see Tony. Ziva had a feeling that Charity wasn't going to be there for long, so she headed out to her car and waited. She had been right, not long later, Charity was hopping into her car, but she didn't leave right away. She made a phone call and then she left.

Ziva followed her. She had to find out what was going on. She had to know for sure what was going on with Ari.

_Charity..._

Charity soon arrived at her house. Once inside, she got ready. She grabbed a kevlar vest she kept around and slipped it on. Then she slipped her badge off and laid it on her table. She slipped her gun into her holster and grabbed some extra magazines filled with ammo. She grabbed her knife and concealed it.

_No matter what happens to me, I'm not letting Ari live, today._ Charity thought. _Not after what he did._ She then headed out to her car and drove to the old docking district. She oarked her car and then waited.

Right on time a motorcycle pulled up and a man clad in a red and white racing suit, parked the bike and hopped off. He removed his helmet to reveal that he was indeed Ari. "Agent Gibbs, are you planning to shoot me?" Ari asked.

"Not just yet." Charity answered. "I want to know why. Why did you turn on Mossad?"

He chuckled. "My father wasn't actually the good doctor." He began. "That was an alias. My father is really Eli David, Mossad Director."

"He ordered the attack that killed your mother." Charity stated.

"Very good. You are a very talented investigator." Ari told her. "It is such a shame that I'm going to have to kill you. I have to complete my work."

Charity drew her gun quickly and fired at him. She hadn't been aiming to kill him, at least not yet. She had aimed for his shoulder. It had done nothing.

Ari smiled a eptilian smile at her. "You didn't think that I wouldn't come prepared?" He asked, reaching into the hole and pulling out the bullet. "This isn't just a nice racing suit. The only way you're going to kill me is if you aim for me head."

"That shouldn't be too hard. It's a pretty big target." Charity replied.

"But I suspect that you don't want to just shoot me." Ari told her. "No, this, this is too personal for you."

"If you know that's what I want, then let's get on with it." Charity replied.

"Are you sure you want to go there again? Or have you already forgotten that concussion?"

"I'm prepared and highly motivated this time."

"Very well then, we shall have it your way."

Charity and Ari broke out into hand to hand combat, then. Charity threw several kicks and punches, that hit where she wanted them to. Of course, Ari had landed a blow to her chest. Even though she wore the vest, the close contact still caused the wind to be knocked out of her.

Charity staggered back and as she did, Ari grabbed her gun from her holster. He aimed it at her head. "Killed by your own gun." Ari said. "What a way that will be for you to go, especially when you meant this bullet for me."

A shot came from somewhere behind Ari and the next thing Charity knew, he was falling to the ground. Charity looked up to see Officer Ziva David standing behind her half brother, her gun aimed after being freshly fired. It took a few seconds for Charity to realize that Ziva had killed Ari.

Ziva put her gun back into her holster. She looked up at Charity, her brown eyes staring deep into Charity's blue eyes. Neither woman said a word. Charity knew the pain and torment Ziva must be feeling, but she also knew why she had done it. Ari had betrayed her, their father, and their country. It was something that he could not get away with. Ziva had made sure of it.

Ziva and Charity held a silent understanding of each other. This, the truth of what happened, would stay between them. All anyone needed to know was that Ziva had done her job, taking out a rogue Mossad agent. No one needed to know of Charity's involvement.

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying how I'm doing this. Please read and review. I love hearing from you guys.**


	33. Chapter 33

Charity headed home and cleaned herself up. She changed into a fresh shirt and pants. She fixed her hair and washed her face. Luckily, Ari hadn't done much to her. Her nose bled a little, but it wasn't broken. There was no bruising, although she was sure there would be some on her rib cage later.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Charity hopped in her car and headed back to the hospital. Dan was still in the waiting room. "Where did you go?" Dan asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Charity answered. "I'm going back to check on Tony. I don't care what the doctor says either, you should come, too."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Hey, you lied to make sure that I could get in. The least I can do is get you in."

Charity and Dan headed back and walked into Tony's room. Tony was still unconscious. Charity looked over at Dan. "I'll step out for a couple of minutes." She told him.

"You don't have to do that." Dan replied.

"He's your partner." Charity said. "If anyone understands the importance of that, it's me."

"Tony is one lucky man to have you." Dan replied.

"Besides, maybe I can find the doctor and drill him for more information." Charity added.

"Yeah, they usually have a hard time keeping things from distraught wives." Dan said with a wink.

Charity smiled at Dan and then walked out, giving them some privacy. She knew what it was like when your partner landed in the hospital. It was a scarry thing. Your partner became one of your closest friends and the thought of not seeing them again...well it was terrifying.

Charity found the nurses' station and walked over. "I would like to speak to Anthony DiNozzo's doctor, please." Charity stated.

"You're Mr. DiNozzo's wife, correct?" The nurse asked.

Charity nodded. "Yes."

"I'll get him right out here." The nurse answered.

It was getting easier and easier to tell the lie that she was Tony's wife. A few moments later, the doctor was walking over to her. "You wanted to see me, Mrs. DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Yes, is there some place we can talk in private?"

"Yes, right this way." The doctor answered.

Charity followed him to a consultation room. He offered her a seat and she took it. He sat down at the table across from her. "Now, what is it you would like to discuss, Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"Tony really is going to be okay?" She asked. "I need to know everything."

The doctor sighed. "I don't like to worry anyone, unless I see reason to." He began. "But there are chances that some things could go wrong. He could get a blood clot or an infection. There are a number of different things that could happen, but I think that he will be fine."

Charity nodded. "I just need to know everything."

"Mrs. DiNozzo, we are going to take good care of your husband. I promise you that we will do everything we can to take care of him and make sure that he recovers."

Charity nodded. "Thank you doctor."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"That will be all, thank you." She stood up, but as she did she felt a pain in her ribs. She put her hand on her stomach, trying to help the pain.

A look of understanding came to the doctor's face. "I see." He said.

Charity looked up at him, a look of confusion on her face.

"You're pregnant and you haven't told him yet." The doctor stated. "No wonder you are extra worried."

"Yes." Charity lied once again. If she was going to go on pretending to be Tony's wife she may as well be pregnant, too. After a few more moments, Charity was standing back outside the door to Tony's room.

Charity gripped the door handle and paused for a moment. Then she turned it and walked inside. Dan looked up at her from the chair beside Tony's bed. "So what did you find out?"

"That there's a number of things that could go wrong, but they are going to keep a close eye on him and make sure that they don't." Charity answered. "Also, the doctor thinks I'm extra worried because he thinks I'm pregnant."

Dan smiled. "And you just went along with it?"

"Hey as long as I'm his wife I might as well be carrying his child."

Dan chuckled slightly and then stood up. "Here you stay here with him. I need to go back to work. Keep me updated."

Charity nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

Dan gave Charity's shoulder a gentle squeeze and then left. Charity walked over to the chair and sat down. She looked at Tony, lying there. He looked so weak and helpless. She reached her hand up and held onto his.

"Tony, I...I need you to know that I love you...more than anything. More than I've ever thought I could love someone." She said to him. "I wasn't really living my life. Until I met you I was just going through the motions. If you don't...well you just have to get better. I don't know what I would do without you. Tony I love you...and...I need you." She then leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

After a while, Charity rested her head on the side of the bed She closed her eyes and imagined that things were different. She thought back to the first night she and Tony spent together. There had been so much passion and yet so much tenderness that night. No man had ever made Charity feel the way Tony had that night and every night they spent together.

Hours later, Charity sat up not realizing that she had fallen asleep. She looked at the time and saw that it was five in the morning. She turned her attention back to Tony, who was still out of it. She decided she needed coffee. She rose slowly. She bent down and kissed Tony's cheek. "I love you." She told him. Then she walked out and found some coffee.

Charity soon returned back to Tony's room. She sat back down in the chair and held his hand again. She sipped at her coffee and then put it on the table. She looked up at Tony and watched as his eyes slowly opened.

He let out a groan. "What's going on?" He asked. "Why does my shoulder hurt?"

"You're awake!" Charity squealed, jumping up from her seat and kissing Tony on the lips. Then she pulled back and looked at him.

"I was shot." Tony said, his memory coming back to him.

Charity nodded. "I'd better go let the doctor know you're awake." She said. Then she remembered that the doctor thought she was Tony's wife. "Oh and when he and the nurses call me Mrs. DiNozzo, just go with it. I'll explain later."

Tony looked at Charity confused. "That will be interesting to hear." He said, a slight grin on his face.

Charity kissed him again and then headed to the nurse's station. "Tony is awake." Charity told the nurse.

She nodded. "I'll get the doctor."

Charity returned to Tony's room. The doctor shortly arrived. "I'll need you to step out, Mrs. DiNozzo." He told Charity.

Charity nodded and then headed back to the waiting room. She decided to pull out her cell phone and turn it on. She had a missed call from Burley, but she decided that it could wait. She dialed Dan's number.

"Hello Charity. How's our boy?" He greeted.

"He's awake." Charity answered. "The doctor's checking him out now."

"You told him you're his wife yet?" Dan asked, a playful sound in his voice.

"Yes, but I didn't tell him why yet." She answered. "I'll have him call you as soon as he can."

"Thanks for keeping me updated." Dan replied.

"No problem." Charity answered. Then tey both hung up. Charity decided that she should call Burley back.

"Boss, where the hell have you been? Why haven't I been able to get a hold of you?" He answered his phone, sounding grumpy.

"I'm at the hospital." Charity answered. "Tony was shot." She made sure her tone was authoritative.

"Oh, boss. I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"Burley, what did you call about?"

"We just got word from the director that Ari turned out to be a rogue agent. Officer David took him out."

"Thanks for letting me know." Charity replied. "I have to go. You're still in charge until I get back." Then she hung up and turned her phone back off. _So, it's done._ Charity hought. _No one knows._

The doctor came out and walked over to Charity. "Mrs. DiNozzo, your husband seems to be fine." He said. "We're going to keep him here for a few days, but he should be just fine."

"Thank you." Charity said. Then she headed back to the room.

Tony looked at her and smiled. He patted a spot on the edge of the bed. Charity walked over and sat down by him and took his hand. "So, explain why you're my wife?" Tony asked.

Charity grinned at him. "It was Dan's idea." Charity replied. "The doctor said that only family could come back and see you, so Dan told him I was your wife and we'd just gotten married the night before you were shot."

"I see." Tony replied.

"Oh, and because I was holding my bruised ribs, the doctor thinks I'm pregnant and haven't told you." Charity added.

"Just went along with it, huh?" Tony asked.

Charity shrugged. "I figured why not."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Tony said. "There's no better way to wake up than a beautiful woman kissing you."

Charity smiled at him and then she decided that while officially no one knew the truth, she needed for Tony to know. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What? You really are pregnant?" Tony asked.

"I wish." Charity muttered. Then she spoke up. "No...it's that Dan told me about the man who shot you. The man that shot you was Ari."

"The Mossad guy?" Tony asked.

Charity nodded. "He shot you because of me." She replied, hanging her head slightly.

"But I'm guessing he's dead now." Tony said.

Charity looked at him. "Yeah, but I didn't kill him. Ziva did."

"His handler?"

Charity nodded. "He was a rogue agent and it was her job to deal with him. One of the things about all this covert bs."

Silence filled the room. Charity couldn't take it. She looked up at Tony. "Are you going to say anything?"

Tony looked up at her. "I'm glad he's gone." He said. "I don't have to worry too much about him coming after you anymore."

Charity looked at him, surprise on her countanence. "You get shot and you're worried about me?"

"Crazy, I know." Tony replied. "Now, why don't you come back over here and kiss me again...Mrs. DiNozzo." He said the last part with a grin.

Charity grinned at him. She took his face between her hands. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." He replied.

Charity then pressed her lips to his, relishing every moment of their kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

Dan walked into Tony's hospital room and found Charity sitting on the edge of Tony's bed. The couple was talking and laughing. Charity leaned forward and she and Tony shared a sweet kiss. "Hey, I know you two are playing the part of newly weds, but seriously get a room." Dan teased.

Charity leaned back and turned and gave Dan a smile. Tony looked at his partner. "We do have and room, you're standing in it." Tony told him.

"I guess so." Dan replied with a chuckle. "I just thought you might like some donuts." He then held up a box from their favorite donut shop.

"Okay, you're right. I could use some donuts." Tony replied.

"Wait a second, what time is it?" Charity asked.

"About one." Dan answered.

"Shit." Charity muttered. Then she turned to Tony. "I have to go get Dad. He's being released today."

"Okay." Tony replied.

"I'll probably come back later." She told him.

"You don't have to." Tony said. "Spend time with your dad."

"I'll be back later." She repeated, leaning forward to kiss him once again.

"You're very stubborn." Tony said. "You spend the night with your dad."

"Yeah, get it from my dad." She gave him one last kiss and then headed out.

Dan looked at Tony. "I don't know whose got it worse, you or her."

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs had just finished getting dressed. His daughter would be arriving any time to pick him up and take him home. _Home. I haven't been home for so long. I never thought I'd see it again._ Gibbs thought to himself.

His thoughts were interupted by a knocking on the door. Gibbs looked up to see a woman in professional attire with shoulder length red hair, but she was not the redhead he was expecting, not his daughter. She was just a few years younger than himself.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Gunnery Sergeant." She said. "My name is Jenny Shepard. I'm the director of NCIS." She held out her hand.

Gibbs took her hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you ma'am." Gibbs replied. "I hope you don't mind, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm actually here to see your daughter." Jenny replied. "I knew you were getting out today, and I thought she'd be here."

"She should be any time." Gibbs replied.

"Your daughter is one of our best agents." Jenny told him.

Just then Charity came bursting through the door. She seemed not to notice the director at first. "Hey, Daddy. I'm sorry I'm late. Tony's in the hospital on the other side of town and I was visiting him and lost all track of time." It was then that Charity noticed Jenny standing in the room. "Oh, hello director."

"Hello Agent Gibbs." Jenny replied. "I know you want to get your father home and I'm sure he wants out of here, but could I speak with you alone for a moment?"

"Of course director." Charity replied. She and the director then walked out into the hall. "What is it, Director?"

"I'm giving you the next two days off." Jenny told her. "To do with what you will, but when those two days are up, I want you back at NCIS and your full attention on the job. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, director." Charity replied, understanding completely.

Jenny nodded. "Give your father my regards." Then she left.

Charity headed back into her father's hospital room. "Is everything okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine, Daddy." Charity answered, slapping a smile on her face. "You ready to get out of here?"

Gibbs nodded and stood up. He walked over to his daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Charity wrapped her arm around him and hugged herself closer to him. Once the were in the car and on their way home.

"So, what happened to Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"He got called out on a case and got shot." Charity answered. "His shoulder. The doctors expect him to make a full recovery. He just has to spend a few more days in the hospital."

Gibbs nodded. "Been there before."

"Yes and I remember." Charity said. "Mom was pregnant with Kelly, almost ready to pop."

"And on bed rest." Gibbs added. "So there you were six years-old and taking care of me and your mom."

"I got really good at making toast." Charity replied.

After a while longer, the father and daughter arrived home. Charity parked the car and turned it off. "You ready?" Charity asked, looking at her father. She wasn't sure what was going through his mind or what he was feeling. There had to be so much. It was the first time he's seen their home in years. "The only thing I've changed is my room. I've never been able to do anything to the house. It's never felt right."

Gibbs nodded. "Let's go."

They got out of the car and headed inside. Gibbs walked in the front door and was instantly flooded with memories. Memories of Shannon and their daughters. He stood there, in the door way, looking around the house.

"Daddy?" Charity asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a lot of memories." Gibbs answered. Just then Gibbs remembered something. "So, have you done anymore work on the car?"

Charity grinned. "Yup. I've got everything almost done. Just finishing up a few things on the engine."

"Why don't we go and see if we can finish it up tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay, then maybe if we have time, we can work on the boat?" Charity suggested. "I haven't done anything to that at all. I've been a little preoccupied with the car."

"And we'll order a pizza." Gibbs said. "Sausage, pepperoni, and extra cheese."

"You still remember my favorite."

"There are some things you can never forget." Gibbs told his daughter, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

Charity hugged her father. "I've missed you so much, Daddy."

Gibbs stood there, holding Charity close, for a long time. She was the only family he had left and he loved her so much. "I love you, Charity and I'm so proud of you."

Charity burried her face in his chest, having to fight back the tears. She felt so many emotions. She was happy that her father was home, sad that her mom and sister never would come home, but there was something else. She felt whole again. Ever since her mom and Kelly were killed and her father went MIA. Her dad was home, now. No matter how old she got, she would always be thankful for his return and always feel safest with him.


	35. Chapter 35

Two months passed and Tony had been released from the hospital and was completely recovered. Gibbs was preparing to be go back into the Marine Corps, but as an instructer for boot camp at Quantico. He would be heading over there in a couple of weeks.

On this particular morning, Charity woke up, in her bed, wrapped in Tony's arms. Tony was kissing the side of her neck. She let out a giggle. "Yup, I'm definitely getting used to waking up like this." Tony said, running his fingers along Charity's flesh.

Charity grinned and rolled over to face him. "You're not the only one getting used to this."

Tony grinned and ran his hands down Charity's back. His finger tips brushed over the raised heart-shaped scar, created by the Colonel. He felt Charity stiffen slightly, she always did when he touched the scar. He pretended not to notice and pulled her close, kissing her lips, which erased all rigidness from her body, making her melt into him.

Charity broke the kiss after a few moments and looked into Tony's eyes. Then she lifted her hand and traced the scar on his shoulder from the gun shot wound given to him by Ari. Then she grinned up at him and started to run her fingers down the front of his body.

Tony gently grabbed her hand and brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them. "We really can't get this started. Unfortunately, we both have to go to work." He told her. "Don't get me wrong, there's nothing I'd love more than to spend the day in bed with you."

Charity grinned and let out a giggle. "You and your promises." She teased. "One of these days, you're gonna have to deliver on that whole day in bed promise."

"I plan to." He replied. "I actually had an idea in mind for that."

"What is this idea?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go away for a weekend. Rent a cabin with a huge bed, maybe even a hot tub." Tony answered, a playful smile on his lips.

"That sounds like Heaven." Charity said.

"I was hoping you would say that. I'll call and arrange everything."

"I keep waiting for it." Charity said.

"Waiting for what?" Tony asked, looking completely confused.

"To either wake up or something terrible to happen. You're too good to be true." She answered.

Tony gave her one of his hundred-watt smiles. "You, Miss Gibbs, are not dreaming and neither is anything going to happen."

"It better not."

Tony grinned. "Don't worry about anything." He then pulled her to him for another kiss. "I love you." He told her when he broke the kiss.

"I love you, too." Charity replied, kissing him again.

A couple of hours later, Charity arrived to work and just sat down at her desk, when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was the director. "Hello Director." She answered the phone. "Alright, I'll be right up." She then hung up.

Burley looked up from his desk. "What's going on, boss?" He asked.

"Not sure. I'll let you know when I get back down." Charity answered, heading up to Jenny's office. When she entered the office, she was surprised to see Officer Ziva David standing by Jenny's desk. "What's going on, Director?" Charity asked.

"I'm opening a new position, on your team." Jenny answered. "Mossad Liason Officer, which Ziva will be filling."

"I see." Charity said, not sure how to take the news. She hadn't really trusted Ziva in the beginning, but after the last time she had seen her, she knew that Ziva was a strong woman. She had also realized that she could trust her, but it was still very hard.

"And you will all be starting feet first." Jenny said. "There's a case that needs your attention. A man was found passed out in a parked car with a dead sailor in the trunk."

Charity nodded. "Alright, well Officer David, we have some work to do."

Ziva nodded. "Let's get up to it then."

"Down." Charity corrected.

The two women left the director's office and headed down the steps. "Grab your gear." Charity ordered Burley and McGee, as she grabbed her gear from her desk. "We've got a dead sailor in the trunk of a car with the suspect on site."

"Boss, what's..." Burley began meaning Ziva.

"Officer David is now part of the team as Mossad Liason Officer." Charity answered his unfinished question. "Now get a move on."

The team soon arrived at the crime scene, where the two responding officers stood in their uniforms, guarding the suspect. Charity called one of them over and then sent Burley, McGee, and Ziva over to the car, where Ducky already was, looking at the body.

"So, what do we have?" Charity asked, the officer.

"We were out on patrol when we spotted this one car parked over here." The officer answered. "We went over and looked inside the window. We found this man passed out, his head on the steering wheel. He seemed very out of it, so we checked the car and that's when we found the dead sailor in the trunk. So we called you guys."

"Thank you, Officer." Charity said. "We'll take it from here."

He nodded and then he and his partner left. Charity walked over to the suspect. He had white hair, styled nicely despite the fact that he had had a rough night. He was also wearing a nice suit and tie. There was something about him that seemed familiar. "Hello, sir." She greeted.

He looked up at her and gave her a hundred-watt smile, that seemed so familiar to Charity. "You're much easier on the eyes than the other officers." He told her.

"I'm not a police officer." Charity said. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS. Who are you?"

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo Sr." He answered. "Now would you please take these bracelets off of me?"

Charity looked up at him, having a hard time containing her surprise. Of course now that she knew who he was, it was so obvious. "DiNozzo Sr?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me a moment." She said. "Burley!"

Stan looked up from over by the car. Charity motioned for him to come over, so he did. "What's up, boss?" He asked.

"Burley, this is Anthony DiNozzo Sr. I need you to take him back to NCIS and take him to the conference room. When you get there, you can take off the hand cuffs." Charity ordered.

"DiNozzo Sr?" Burley asked.

"Yes, now take him back to NCIS." Charity ordered again. "Don't make me say it again."

**A/N: I thought that this would be an interesting way for Charity to meet Senior. Please read and review.**


	36. Chapter 36

After Charity had sent Burley with Senior, she walked over to the car. "Okay bag and tag anything and everything. Then get the car ready to take back to Abby." Charity ordered. "McGee, make sure you help Officer David."

"Got it boss." McGee said.

Charity stood and oversaw as they worked. She had the feeling that once the director found out, she would bench Charity from the investigation, so for now she would do what she could. She specifically watched Ziva. _She's a trained assassin, not an investigator._ Charity thought.

Once Charity was satusfied and the tow truck arrived, she made McGee and Ziva finish it up and them ride in the tow truck. Charity drove back in the car. When she arrived, she found Burley sitting at his desk. "You're supposed to be with the suspect." Charity said.

"I've got a guard with him." Burley replied. "Whose gonna interrogate him?"

"You are." Charity answered. "Take Officer David with you." Then she turned to Ziva. "I want you to mostly observe."

"Got it." ZIva replied.

"What are you two waiting for? Get up there." Charity ordered.

Burley and Ziva headed for the conference room. "Charity seems very agitated." Ziva observed.

"You would be too, if your number one suspect was your boyfriend's father." Burley replied.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Our suspect is Anthony DiNozzo Sr, father of Metro Detective Anthony DiNozzo Jr." Burley answered. "Charity's boyfriend."

"I see." Ziva observed. "This is a slimy situation."

"Sticky situation." Burley corrected. Then he opened the door to the conference room. "Ladies first."

Ziva walked in and Burley came in behind her. They both sat down across from Senior. "Hello Mr. DiNozzo." Burley greeted. "I'm Special Agent Burley and this is Officer David."

"Another beautiful woman." Senior said, flashing Ziva a smile.

Ziva gave him a small smile.

"Mr. DiNozzo, did you know the man that was in the trunk of your rented Rolls?" Burley asked, sitting a photo of the man on the desk in front of him.

Senior took the photo and looked at it. "That's Ryan Langer." He answered.

"Petty Officer Ryan Langer." Burley corrected. "Can you tell me what happened last night?"

"I..uhm...I don't remember." Senior answered. "I must have had a little too much to drink last night. But I know I didn't kill him."

"That's all we need for now." Burley said. Then he stood up and Ziva did as well. They left the room and the guard walked back in.

When they reached the squadroom, Charity looked up at them. "So, what did you find?" She asked.

"He knows our Petty Officer, but doesn't remember what happened last night." Burley answered.

"Find out everything you can about him." Charity said. "McGee is working on our victim's back ground." Charity stood up. "Ziva, you're with me."

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked.

"Autopsy to speak with Ducky." Charity answered.

Once the two women were gone, McGee looked over at Burley. "What's going on with the boss?" He asked. "She still hasn't told me the name of the suspect."

Burley grinned slightly. "The suspect is Anthony DiNozzo Sr."

"Anthony DiNozzo Sr?" McGee asked. "Did I just hear you right?"

"Oh yes, you heard me right." Burley answered.

"He's Detective DiNozzo's dad?"

"Yup."

"This is very awkward for her, isn't it?" McGee asked.

Burley nodded.

"You're also enjoying this a little?"

"Yup." Burley answered. "She always makes us sweat it. Now she has to."

_Charity and Ziva..._

The two women rode down to autopsy on the elevator. "Burley tells me that this suspect is your boyfriend's father." Ziva said.

"Yes." Charity replied.

"This the first time you've met him?"

"Yes." Charity answered. "And he doen't know that I'm dating Tony. I'm not even sure he knows Tony's seeing anyone."

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"From the things Tony has told me, they have a strained relationship."

"I see."

The elevator doors opened and the two women headed to autopsy. Ducky was standing by the body, doing his work. He looked up. "Ah, hello Charity. I suspected that I would be seeing you here soon. And who is this lovely woman?"

"Ducky this is Mossad Liason Officer Ziva David. Ziva this is our ME, Donald Mallard." Charity introduced them.

"Please call me Ducky."

"It's nice to meet you, Ducky." Ziva greeted.

"Okay, Duck, what do you got for me?" Charity asked.

"Our young Petty Officer was killed around midnight last night." Ducky answered. "As you can see he was badly beaten, of course he put up a fight."

"Is the beating what killed him?" Charity asked.

"Yes and no." Ducky answered. "What killed him was the blow to the chest. It caused his heart to stop. I took some blood and tissue samples from our victim. Abby is running a full tox screen."

"Has anyone taken blood from Mr. DiNozzo?" Charity asked.

"Yes, the EMTs did." Ducky answered. "Abby has the blood and is also running a full tox screen on him as well."

"Good work, Duck." Charity said, leaning in and giving Ducky a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned and walked towards the elevator, Ziva following her.

Ziva began to open her mouth to say something when Charity's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen. "Hello Director."

"I need you in my office, now."

"Yes Director." Charity answered and then hung up.

"You have to see the director." Ziva said.

"Yes." Charity replied. "You help Burley and McGee."

Ziva nodded. "Alright."

After Ziva headed for the squadroom, Charity was walking into Jenny's office. She walked in and found Jenny behind her desk. "What can I do for you, Director?" Charity asked.

"I heard that your suspect is Detective DiNozzo's father."

"Yes." Charity answered.

"And from what I understand you and the detective have been seeing each other."

"Yes."

"I'm going to let you continue to work this case, but if I think your judgement is questionable, if I think at any time you're anything but impartial, I will pull you off the case faster than you can blink. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal ma'am."

"Now, get back to work."

"Yes Director."

Once Charity was back down in the squadroom, Burley looked up at her. "You still on the case boss?"

"For now." Charity answered. "McGee have you been able to find out anything about our Petty Officer?"

"There are too many black bars across his service record." McGee answered. "I'm guessing that he was involved in a lot of classified ops."

"Ducky said that the COD was a blow to the chest that caused his heart to stop. He was also beaten pretty badly." Charity said.

"Petty Officer Langer being involved with black ops, would mean that he was highly trained." Burley said.

"Not to mention that he is significantly younger than DiNozzo." McGee added.

"There's no way he could have done it." Ziva concluded.

"So, when are you going to tell Tony about this?" Burley asked.

"As soon as I have even more solid proof that his dad didn't do it." Charity answered.


	37. Chapter 37

"What else should we do boss?" McGee asked, Charity.

"Since Ducky says that a beating and the blow to the chest is what killed the Petty Officer," Charity began, "and he put up a fight, DiNozzo senior would have wounds of his own."

"We'll go check him out." Burley said. "Come on McGee grab your camera and gloves."

"Be respectful about it." Charity ordered.

"Boss." Burley spoke up before leaving.

"What, Burley?"

"You really should call Tony." He advised.

"Just go." Charity ordered.

Burley nodded and then he and McGee headed up to the conference room. "What would you like me to do, Charity?" Ziva asked.

"Go down to the evidence garage and see what Abby has found and if she needs any help."

Ziva nodded and then headed down. Charity was alone in the squadroom. She picked up her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts. She came to Tony's name and held her finger over the send button a few moments. She decided she had to do it. She hit the send button.

"Hello beautiful." came Tony's voice after three rings.

Charity couldn't help the smile that came to her face at the sound of his voice. "Hello handsome. Are you busy?"

"Just filling out some paper work." Tony answered. "Nothing I can't pick back up later."

"Could you come to NCIS? It's important."

"Sure, I'll be there in ten." Tony answered. "I love you."

Charity smiled again. "I love you, too." She then hung up the phone.

True to his word, ten minutes later, Tony was walking in off the elevator. Charity stood up and met him in the aisle way. "What's up?" He asked.

Charity took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. "I'm not really sure how else to say this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it." She answered. "We have your father in custody. He was found this morning passed out in a car he rented, with a dead sailor in the trunk."

Tony looked at Charity utterly surprised. "Are you sure the man you have is really my dad?" Tony asked.

"How many Anthony DiNozzo Seniors are there?" Charity asked.

"Someone could have stolen his identity." Tony replied. "I mean, he may not have been the greatest father in the world, but he's no murderer."

Just then, Burley entered the room. "Boss, DiNozzo Senior isn't cooperating. He says that if he has to take off his clothes and be examined that it will be done by and I quote, _Either that fiesty redhead or that mysterious brunnett._"

"Oh my...my father's a murderer." Tony said, knowing that only his father would say something like that.

Charity reached up and gave Burley a slap to the back of the head. Then she did the same to Tony. "We don't believe he did it." Charity said. "The sailor was killed after being beat and having a blow to the chest. He fought his attacker back. He's highly trained and considerably younger than your father."

Tony looked at Charity. "Okay." Tony replied. "Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"Because I have to save face." Charity answered. "If the director thinks I'm anything but objective, she'll pull me from the case."

Tony nodded his understanding. Just then the phone at Charity's desk rang. Burley answered it for her. "Agent Gibbs' desk...I'll tell her. She'll be down." He then hung up the phone and looked at Charity. "Abby found a few things. She wants you down in the garage."

Charity nodded and started for the elevator, Tony following her. "Boss." Burley called.

Charity turned. "What?"

"What do you want me to do about DiNozzo Senior?"

"Ziva's with Abby. I'll send her up." Charity answered. Then she and Tony hopped on the elevator.

"Ziva?" Tony asked. "The woman from Mossad?"

"Yeah, the director has created a new position on my team. Mossad Liason Officer." Charity answered.

Tony nodded. "Wait, you're going to have the trained assassin in a room alone with my father?"

"Don't worry they won't be alone. Burley will be there, too." Charity answered.

The elevator came to a stop and soon the couple was walking into the garage. "What do ya got, Abs?" Charity asked.

"Well," Abby began, "first the tox screen on Senior came back and he was drugged. There was absolutely no way he could have killed our Petty Officer. I'm honestly surprised he's awake right now."

"What else did you find?" Charity asked.

"Well, the rented Rolls has a built in gps." Abby answered. She then pulled up a map on the screen of her laptop in the garage. "I was able to trace every place this car went last night."

"I'll have McGee get all the security tapes from the places he went." Charity said. Then she turned to Ziva. "Tell McGee about that when you get up to the conference room."

"Why am I going up there?" Ziva asked.

"Because my father is an incredibly difficult man." Tony answered.

A while later, McGee was sitting working on those tapes and Ziva was walking back from the conference room. "No signs of a fight." She said. "Abby has all the pictures."

Charity nodded and then picked up the phone at her desk. She dialed Burley's number and he soon answered. "Yeah boss?"

"Bring him down." Charity answered.

"Alright." Burley replied.

Charity hung up the phone and then looked over at Tony. "You ready to see your dad?" She asked.

"Well, since I know he's innocent." Tony replied.

A few moments later, Burley was leading Senior to the squadroom. Just as Senior was about to say something, he noticed his son. "Junior? What are you doing here?"

"I got a phone call that you were here." Tony answered.

"Good to see you." He said. Then he turned to Charity. "Am I free to go, Agent Gibbs?"

"Yup." Charity answered. "We've proved that there's no way you could have done it."

Senior took Charity's hand and brought it to his lips. "It has been a pleasure. I hope we meet again." He said, giving her a wink.

Charity smiled at him, having to press her lips together to hold back the laughter. "I'm sure we will." was all she said.

Tony grabbed his dad by the arm, gently. "Come on Dad. I think it's time to go." Tony said.

"Junior, this is no way to treat me in front of your future step mother." Senior replied.

Everyone was now having a hard time containing their laughter at this. Everyone except Tony, that is. "Dad..." Tony began to protest.

"I've always loved redheads." Senior said. "Firecrackers." He added the last part, turning to Charity and giving her a wink.

"This isn't how I ever pictured this going." Tony muttered. "Dad, Charity isn't going to be my next step mother."

"I think we should let her speak for herself." Senior replied.

"He's right, Mr. DiNozzo." Charity said. "It would actually be incredibly weird if I were."

"Dad, I'm dating Charity." Tony told his father.


	38. Chapter 38

Senior had taken the news of Tony and Charity dating well, telling Tony that he had good taste and then inviting Charity to have dinner with them. Unfortunately, she had to turn them down, since she had the case to finish up.

Tony and his dad left NCIS and headed to the Roof Top Grill for dinner. While they were seated at dinner, Senior took this time to speak with his son. "So, how did you meet Charity?" He asked.

"We had a couple of cases cross." Tony answered.

"Instant chemistry?"

Tony chuckled. "You could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Instant fire." Tony replied. "She...she didn't really care for me at first."

Senior smiled. "Redheads, are very fiery."

"Charity definitely is." Tony agreed. "She could hardly stand the site of me when we first met."

"And now she can't get enough, eh?" Senior replied. "It's the old DiNozzo charm. No woman is strong enough to resist it."

Tony chuckled slightly. "I guess."

_Charity..._

Charity walked down to the lab, where Abby and McGee were hard at work, watching the security tapes from the places Senior had been the night before. They had also been able to tap into traffic camera feeds.

"What do you guys have?" Charity asked as she entered the lab.

"Well, DiNozzo Senior went to several places last night. We've found him on camera, always flirting with some pretty young woman." Abby answered, a smile on her face. "He seems really fun."

"Here is where he was drugged." McGee said, pointing to the on screen image at a local high dollar bar. "He's flirting with this woman and he didn't notice when she slipped something into his drink."

"We are running this image through facial recognition as we speak." Abbby continued. "He leaves the bar and stumbles to his car, but he's not alone. The woman comes with him and helps him into the car. Then she drives."

"She drives to where Senior was found this morning, but there's no cameras where the car was. She must have taken a different way out because we never see her again." McGee said.

"I'll take Ziva and we'll go to the bar where she was first spotted to see if anyone knows who she is." Charity said. "Good work guys. Abby there's a CafPow in the fridge for you and there's one of your wimpy coffees over on the counter McGee." Then she left.

Abby walked over and grabbed her CafPow and grabbed McGee's coffee. "How in the world does she do that?" McGee asked.

"There is only one explanation." Abby replied.

"What's that?"

"Magic." Abby answered. "But of course, she uses her powers for good."

Charity made her way over to the bull pen. "Ziva, you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked, getting up to follow Charity.

"The Lamp Light Bar." Charity answered. "We have a suspect we are looking for." Charity then held up a picture of the woman. "She's the one that drugged Senior."

Ziva looked at the picture and committed the face to memory. After a while the pair soon arrived at the bar. They walked in and headed over to speak with the bar tender. "What can I get for you two beautiful ladies?" He asked.

Charity flashed her badge. "Special Agent Gibbs and Officer David with NCIS." Charity said. "We need to know if you know who this woman is?"

"That's Ann Mason." He answered. "She's in here every night. Usually leaves with an older man whose willing to spend the most on her."

"She's here now." Ziva said, pointing to a woman in the corner.

Charity turned to the bar tender. "Thank you for your help." Then she and Ziva walked towards the woman, who was hanging onto a man old enough to be her grandfather.

"Ann Mason?" Charity asked.

The young woman looked up. "Yes, can I help you ladies?"

"We need to take you some place more private to talk." Ziva replied.

"I'm sorry, but I'm very busy." Ann replied.

Charity flashed the badge at her belt and her gun. "You're coming with us."

"Alright." Ann replied, peeling herself from the lap of the old man. She bent and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry Darling, but these ladies need to have a chat with me."

Charity and Ziva brought Ann in and took her to interrogation. Charity let her sit in there for a while before going in to speak with her. "I've been in here for two hours." Ann said, when Charity finally walked in.

"I know." Charity replied, sitting down.

"What am I here for?"

"Murder." Charity answered.

"What? I didn't murder anyone." Ann protested.

"And trying to frame an innocent man."

"Are you talking about that old man last night? That...DiNozz-something or other."

"You murdered Petty Officer Ryan Langer and then framed that _old man_ as you call him, for it."

"I didn't kill anyone."

Charity pulled out a photograph of Ann slipping the drug into Senior's drink. "You drugged him." Then she laid the photo of Ann driving off with Senior. "Then you took him out in his car and planted the dead Petty Officer in the trunk of his car."

"Look, I didn't kill anyone. Yes I drugged that man and drove him over to that parking lot. That's all I did."

"I'm guessing someone paid you. A woman like yourself who hangs around wealthy older men, doesn't do it because she really does like older men."

"I was approached a few days ago by this guy, he was probably in his forties. He said he'd pay me big time if I drugged that guy and brought him to that parking lot." Ann answered.

"Does Mr. Big Paycheck have a name?" Charity asked.

"He didn't tell me. All I know is that this morning there was a large sum of money deposited into my bank account."

"Could you describe him to a sketch artist?"

"Yeah." Ann answered.

"Someone will be with you shortly then." Charity said, getting up and leaving the room. McGee and Ziva met her outside the interrogation room. "McGee pull p her bank records, see if you can track the account. Ziva bring Ann to Abby's lab and have her give her description."

"Got it." Ziva and McGee replied and then got to work.


	39. Chapter 39

After Tony and his dad finished their dinner, Senior looked at his son. "Would you come with me to the airport?" He asked.

"Are you leaving?" Tony inquired.

"Actually, I'm going to pick someone up." Senior answered.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Well, it was going to be a surprise, but your cousin Bernie."

"Bernie's coming here?" Tony asked, feeling excited. It had been a while since he'd seen his cousin. When they were kids they were as close as brothers. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"I told you, it's a surprise." Senior answered. "So, I take it you're coming with me then?"

"Yeah." Tony answered.

The father and son got up and headed to the airport. Onc ethey arrived they stood and waited. Before long, they spotted Bernie. "Uncle Tony, I thought that he wasn't supposed to be here." Bernie said walking up to them.

"That's the way to greet your favorite cousin." Tony replied.

"Some plans changed." Senior replied. "We can talk about it in the car."

"Alright, let's just go get my bag." Bernie said.

The three DiNozzo men headed for the baggage claim area and then headed for the door. Once they were in the car, Bernie spoke up. "So, what changed the plans?" Bernie asked.

"Senior here, was suspected of murdering a sailor." Tony answered.

"That must have been exciting." Bernie replied.

"Yes and I met the most adorable redheaded federal agent I've ever met. Then I find out Junior's already taken her." Senior said.

"You're dating a fed?" Bernie asked. "What's her name?"

"Charity Gibbs." Tony answered. "And Dad, don't let her hear you call her adorable."

"She's one tough cookie?" Bernie asked.

"Let's just say her dad's a Marine and he taught her a few things." Tony answered.

"Don't forget all redheads have that temper." Bernie said.

_Charity..._

Charity paced back and forth in Abby's lab. "Your pacing isn't going to make it go any faster, Charity." Abby said.

"It helps me think." Charity countered, not looking up.

Just then Abby's computer dinged. "Looks like our sketch has turned up a match." Abby said. Then she turned to Ann. "Is that the man that offered you the money to drug Mr. DiNozzo?" Abby asked.

"Yup, that's him." Ann answered.

"His name is Jonathan Reese." Abby said.

Charity walked over and looked at the screen. "Work on tracking him." Charity said. "I'll get McGee down here to help out." She then ordered another agent that was standing outside, to take Ann back to interrogation.

Charity walked to the elevator and was met by McGee stepping off. "Boss, the bank account was a dead end." He announced.

"I figured it would be." Charity replied. "Go and help Abby. We have the name of the guy."

"Right." McGee answered.

Charity stepped on the elevator and hit the stop button. She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed Tony's number. "Hey beautiful." came his voice after five rings.

"Are you still with your dad?" Charity asked.

"Yes, why?" Tony asked.

"I need to talk to him and ask him a couple of questions." Charity answered.

"Okay, hold on a second." Tony said.

Charity heard the muffled voice and then Senior's voice came through. "Hello Charity. Junior says you have some questions?"

"Yeah, do you know a Jonathan Reese?" Charity asked.

"Yes." Senior answered. "We were competing for a contract. Langer was the man who was supposed to decide which one of us to go with. Why?"

"He's the guy that tried to frame you." Charity answered. "We're tracking him."

"The last I knew he was staying at the Regency." Senior replied.

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know. You boys have fun." She said and then hung up the phone. She then hit the button for the elevator to start up again. She dialed Abby's lab.

"We don't have anything yet." Abby answered the phone.

"Check and see if he's still at the Regency Hotel." Charity ordered.

"Hold on a sec." Abby said. Charity could hear the sound of Abby typing away. "Yup, room three oh four."

"Okay, good work. Give yourself another CafPow." Charity ordered. "McGee you stay there. You guys keep track of him. See if you can find a way to track his every move just in case."

Charity then headed to the squadroom. "Burley, David, grab your gear. We are heading to the Regency Hotel." She ordered.

The two others jumped up and grabbed their weapons. The trio then headed out. They soon arrived at the hotel. They walked up to the front desk. "Hello how can I help you?" The woman greeted.

"NCIS." Charity answered, flashing her badge. "We need to go to Jonathan Reese's room."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The woman answered. "Do you have a warrant?"

"It's a matter of national security." Charity replied. "We don't need one." It wasn;t the first time Charity had used that line before. Usually when people see federal agents and hear the words _National Security_ they cooperate.

The woman's eyes widened. "Okay." She then grabbed a card key and walked out from behind the desk. "This way."

The team followed the woman to the room. The _Do Not Disturb _sign was hung up. "I', not supposed..."

Charity gave the woman a look and then the woman opened the door. Charity and her team entered the room, their weapons out in front of them. there was no sign of him. The team then began to walk around the room, a pent house suite.

Charity headed into the spacious bathroom. She heard Ziva and Burley call out "Clear!" in the areas that they checked. Charity walked over to the shower and pulled back the curtain, expecting Reese to be there, but not for him to knock the gun from her hands.

"Sorry Darling, but I'm not going to jail." He said, in an English accent.

"Oh yes you are." Charity replied.

He then struck out at her, knocking the wind out of Charity by hitting her square in the chest. Charity caught her breath quickly and kneed him in the gut. They fought and then he struck a blow to her face, his fist landing on her nose and causing her to stagger back. He started for the door, where he was met by Ziva and Burley's guns in his face. He then surrendered quickly. Ziva cuffed him and read him his rights.

"Are you alright boss?" Burley asked Charity, whose was sitting on the closed toilet and hold her nose.

"I think that bastard broke my nose." She answered.

"Would you like me to break his?" Ziva asked.

"Not my nose." Reese protested.

"No." Charity answered, getting up and walking over to them. "He's going to prison for a long time. He's pretty enough, he'll be somebody's bitch by the end of the week."

Reese's eyes widened. Burley had to fight back a chuckle. Ziva then took Reese away. "I'll drive you to the hospital." Burley said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tissue and handing it to Charity.

Charity took the tissue and held it to her nose, which was bleeding like crazy. They started walking out, when Charity started to stumble, feeling a bit dizzy. Burley grabbed her by the arm and steadied her. "Head wounds always bleed the worst." Burley assured her.

"I know." Charity replied. "Now just get me to the hospital."

"Right."

"And then call my father when we get there."

"Want me to call Tony, too?"

"No, he's spending time with his dad." Charity answered. "They hardly see each other."

"And you don't want him to see you like this?"

Charity didn't even answer that, but it was true.

_A couple hours later..._

Charity lay on the couch, her dad bringing her a fresh ice pack. Her nose was indeed broken. The doctors had stopped the beeding, and bandaged up her nose. Her eyes were black and she hurt all over.

"Baby girl, have you ever considered another line of work?" Gibbs asked. "One where you don't get hurt as much."

"Have you?" Charity countered.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head. "Baby, why do you keep doing this?"

Charity reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a picture and handed it to him. The picture was of the agent that died protecting her, her mother, and Kelly. "He died, trying to keep us safe. Trying to make a difference. I want to make a difference." Charity answered.

Gibbs looked at his daughter. "You look so much like your mother, but I forget just how much like me you are."

"Stubborn you mean?" Charity teased.

Gibbs chuckled. "Have you been talking to your grandfather?"

"Not recently. Have you?" Charity asked.

"You know I quit talking to him long before I went missing."

Charity took the ice pack off of her face and looked at him. "Daddy, one day he's not going to be here anymore. Speaking as a girl who'd lost her dad for a while, it's not a good feeling. You only get one dad and I know he's been missing you."

"I'm supposed to be the one giving you advice."

"I grew up a lot while you were gone."

"I know." Gibbs replied. "You are a beautiful, smart, and talented woman. And I'm proud to call you my daughter." He then bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm proud your my dad." Charity replied.

**A/N: I wanted to bring Bernie in on this one. I just love giving Tony more family. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Please read and review.**


	40. Chapter 40

Gibbs walked into the living room where he found his daughter sound asleep on the couch, the ice pack still on her face. He smiled and picked up the ice pack, it had pretty much melted. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

Gibbs got up and headed down down the basement steps. He started working on his boat. After a few moments, he put his hand tools down and then picked up his cell phone. He hated to admit it, but his daughter was right. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice after three rings.

"Dad." Gibbs replied.

"Leroy? Is that really you?"

"Yeah." Gibbs answered.

"You're alive?"

Gibbs chuckled slightly. "Yeah, your granddaughter didn't give up and with a little help, found me."

"I'm glad she did." Jackson Gibbs replied. "Son, I'm glad you're alright."

"Me, too Dad."

"Why the call?" jackson asked. "You weren't talking to me before you left and went missing."

"Once again, Charity." Gibbs answered. "She uh...she talked some sense into me."

"She's a very bright young woman." Jackson replied.

"Yeah, she is. It's funny, it seems like it was just yesterday when I left and she was still a girl. Now she's a beautiful and bright woman."

"They grow up too fast. Maybe you could come by and visit?" Jackson asked.

"I could, but only for a couple days." Gibbs answered. "I go to Quantico next week to start training some boys and turning them into Marines."

"Okay. I'll see you in a couple days then?"

"Yeah. I'll leave tomorrow." Gibbs answered.

"Leroy, I'm...I'm glad you called."

"Me too, Dad."

_Charity the next morning..._

Charity woke up early in the morning. Her nose was killing her and giving her a major headache. She looked over on the coffee table, her dad already had her painkillers and a bottle of water sitting there. She slowly sat up and opened the pills and the water. She took one and then leaned back on the couch.

"Morning, baby girl." Gibbs said, walking in and sitting beside her. "Here have some coffee."

Charity took the mug he offered. "Thanks Daddy." She replied.

"I called your grandpa last night."

"Good." Charity replied. "So, when are you going to go and visit him or is Pappy coming here?"

"I'm going to head to Stillwater and visit him today." Gibbs answered. "Stay for a couple of days."

"Good, you and Pappy need to make up."

"You wanna come with me?"

"Nah, I think you and Pappy need some time alone." Charity answered.

"Will you be okay here alone?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll be fine, Daddy. I'm not letting you use me as an excuse to get out of going to see Pappy. You're going and that is that."

"What if you need someone to take care of you?"

"I can call Abby. She wouldn't hesitate to come over and help." Charity answered.

"You wouldn't call Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"His dad is in town and they need to spend some time together." Charity answered. "From the things Tony has told me, they don't have the world's greatest relationship. So I will leave them be so that they can work on their relationship."

"You're not fooling me." Gibbs told her. "You're my daughter. I've known you since before you were born. You don't want him to see you with your nose broken and looking all bruised up."

"So?" Charity asked.

"You didn't even tell him you got hurt." Gibbs stated.

"So?" Charity asked again.

Gibbs chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You should call him."

"Just go to Stillwater already." Charity told him.

About an hour later, Gibbs left and Charity had the house to herself. She got up and grabbed her ice pack from the freezer. She then headed back to the couch and laid back, putting the ice pack on her nose.

_Tony..._

Tony and Bernie sat on the couch in Tony's apartment. Bernie had spent the night on the couch and Senior had gone back to his hotel. "So, when do I get to meet Charity?" Bernie asked. "I have got to meet the woman that has that smile on your face."

Tony just grinned. "Let me give her a call." He answered. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number.

After about five rings, she answered. "Hello?" She said sounding groggy.

"Hello Beautiful." Tony greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked, perking up instantly. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Just wondering what you were up to." He answered.

"Just hanging around the house." Charity answered. "We caught the guy last night and the director gave me the day off."

"Would you be up for a visit?" Tony asked.

"You should spend the day with your dad." Charity answered.

"He really wants to have dinner with you." Tony said. "He likes you."

Charity giggled slightly and then Tony wasn't sure, but it sounded like she mumbled ouch. "I got that impression yesterday."

"Is there something wrong?" Tony asked.

"Nope, everything is fine." Charity answered. "You just spend time with your dad. I gotta go. I love you."

"Love you, too." Tony replied and then he heard the line go dead. He hung up.

"I'm guessing she said no?" Bernie asked.

"I think something's wrong." Tony answered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she laughed and then I swear she said _ouch_." Tony replied.

"Let's go." Bernie said. "I know you wanna see her anyways and I wanna meet her."

Tony got up and grabbed his car keys. He and Bernie left. Tony was soon parking the car in Charity's drive way. He noticed that her father's truck wasn't home. "That's strange, he doesn't go to Quantico till next week." Tony said.

"He who?" Bernie asked.

"Charity's dad." Tony answered. "He's going to be the instructor at boot camp in Quantico."

"She lives with her dad?" Bernie asked.

"It's a long story, Bernie." Tony replied. He then opened his door and got out of the car. Bernie got out of the other side.

The two men headed up the porch steps. Tony knocked on the door. "Come in." Charity called from somewhere in the house. Tony opened the door and walked inside, Bernie following him.


	41. Chapter 41

Charity still lay on the couch, the ice pack still on her face. After Tony had called, Abby called her. Abby had wanted to come over, but Charity insisted that she stay at work. She had a feeling that Abby would come over anyway. Just then she heard a knock on her front door.

_Abby must have learned from the last time._ Charity thought with a smile, which she regretted. Moving her face muscles, made her nose hurt. "Come in." She called.

Charity heard the door open and two sets of foot steps waling in. _Abby probably brought Burley or McGee._ She thought.

"What the hell happened?" came the familiar voice, that normally made her swoon, but at the moment, made her feel instantly guilty.

Charity opened her eyes and looked up at Tony. There was a man standing behind him. He was the same height as Tony with dark hair and green eyes. "Would you believe me if I said nothing?" Charity replied.

"If it's nothing then why do you have an ice pack on your face and perscription painkillers?" Tony countered.

Charity sighed and slowly sat up. She removed the ice pack from her nose. "That bastard that tried to frame your dad, broke my nose." She answered. "And who are you?" She asked, turning to the other man.

"Charity, this is my cousin, Bernie." Tony answered.

"It's nice to meet you." Bernie said, extending his hand.

Charity reached her hand out and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Bernie." She replied.

Tony sat down beside Charity on the couch. "Why didn't you call me and tell me you got hurt?" He asked.

"Because." Charity answered.

"I'll go back out to the car and leave you two alone for a moment." Bernie said, heading outside.

Tony turned to Charity. "You should have called me." He told her. "I would have come to the hospital. I would have stayed with you."

"I know." Charity replied. "I just didn't want to interrupt you and your dad."

"That's the biggest load of BS I've ever heard." Tony replied. "Charity, what's really going on?"

Charity looked up at him. "Just call it a little exercise in vanity."

"Seriously?" Tony asked. "You let vanity get in the way of calling me and telling me you were hurt. Charity, I love you and I want to know when something happens to you. I want to know about when you get hurt. I want to take care of you."

"I know." Charity replied. "It's just all I could think about was that it looks so bad and how I've been getting hurt quite a bit lately...and I hate being that needy helpless woman."

"I can use hundreds of words to describe you." Tony told her. "Needy and helpless have never been any of those words."

"Just what words would you use?" Charity asked.

Tony grinned. "Beautiful, smart, talented, strong, sexy...I could go on all day."

Charity playfully narrowed her eyes at him. "You always know just what to say. I still feel like I'm being needy, though."

"I don't mind being needed." Tony told her. "Charity, I love you. It's okay to be a little needy sometimes. I want to take care of you. I am here for you no matter what." He then kissed her forehead. "And even with this broken nose, you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And if you'd like I can get rid of Bernie and spend the next couple of hours showing you just how beautifil and sexy you are."

Charity giggled. "Where is the zipper or the pod?" Charity asked. "No man can be this wonderful."

Tony chuckled as he pulled Charity to him. "I am not a pod person. I promise. You know this reminds me, I booked us a cabin for a weekend. Just the two of us."

"When?" Charity asked.

"Three weeks." Tony answered.

"That sounds wonderful."

Tony kissed the top of her head. "So, should I get rid of Bernie?" He asked.

"No, actually, I'm kinda hungry."

"Alright, let's go have some lunch. I can call Dad and have him come, too."

"Out with three DiNozzo men, why do I feel like that's just asking for trouble?" Charity teased.

Tony grinned. "If you feel like it's too much, you can always have your dad come, too."

"He's heading to Stillwater to spend some time with Pappy." Charity replied.

"I see." Tony replied. "That just sounds like a tiny little town."

"Because it is." Charity replied. "Come on, let's grab lunch."


	42. Chapter 42

Charity walked with Tony, his arm around her. Bernie was walking in front of them, leading the way to the table. Senior was waiting for them. When he saw Charity, he pulled her in for a hug. "What happened, dear?" He asked.

"Just a little broken nose." Charity answered, pulling back and giving him a smile.

"Don't try and play it down." Senior replied. "Anything happening to this beautiful face is a tragedy."

"A girl could get used to this." Charity said with a smile.

Tony pulled Charity's chair out for her then he took his seat next to her. Bernie sat next to him and Senior sat on the other side of Charity. "So, how did you break your nose?" Senior inquired.

"Bar fight." Charity answered playfully. "You should see the other guy."

Senior chuckled. "Beautiful and a sense of humor."

"Don't forget she can kick butt." Bernie added.

Charity laughed slightly and shook her head. She was kind of glad for the bruising since it would hide the twenty shades of red she knew her face was turning. She hated being the center of attention.

"So, how exactly did you two crazy kids meet?" Bernie asked.

"We had a couple of cases cross." Charity answered.

"Instant sparks, huh?" Bernie inquired further.

Tony and Charity had to fight back their laughter. "You could say that." Charity said.

"Yeah, but they weren't the good kind." Tony added. "She couldn't stand me at first."

"I can understand that." Bernie said. "Sometimes I find you hard to put up with." He teased Tony.

Charity giggled and Tony narrowed his gaze at his cousin. "Hey, you taught me everything I know about women."

"If that's true, then I owe you a big thank you." Charity told Bernie.

Tony laughed and shook his head.

"If you wanna thank me, then do you have a sister you could introduce me to?" Bernie replied.

Tony instantly felt horrible. _I should have told Bernie!_ Panic shot through him as he waited for Charity's reaction. He saw a pained look briefly flit across her face, but she quickly composed herself.

Charity gave Bernie a grin, but Tony could tell it was forced. "Oh, I don't know if I could do that to anyone else. I don't think anyone else I know could handle a DiNozzo man."

"We are a rare breed." Senior agreed.

"Very difficult to deal with." Bernie added.

Tony let out an internal sigh of relief, but he could tell that that had hurt her slightly. The group talked a while longer and then the waitress came and took their orders. After a few moments, Charity excused herself to the ladies' room.

As soon as she was away, Bernie turned to Tony. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "After I asked her about a sister...she seemed to change."

"Her mom and her sister were killed when she was fourteen." Tony answered. "A car crash, Charity was in the car with them."

"That's terrible." Senior replied.

"I didn't know. I'll apologize when she gets back." Bernie said.

Tony shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know and I'm not sure if she'd get mad at me for telling or not. That's kind of part of why she hated me in the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Bernie replied.

"I kinda dug up her past and found out everything that happened." Tony answered. "She wouldn't talk to me, so I had to do a little detective work."

"Oh wow." Bernie replied. "You really don't know how to deak with boudaries?"

"Hey she thanked me for it later." Tony replied.

"Oh here she comes." Bernie said, looking up.

Charity returned to her seat. "Just because I'm back doesn't mean you have to stop talking about me." She teased.

"You are something else, Charity." Bernie told her. "My cousin here is one lucky man."

"Eh, I think I'm the lucky one." Charity replied, a casual grin on her face. "Evem if he is difficult at times."

"You can be pretty difficult yourself." Tony teased her.

"Your point?" Charity replied.

The group sat and talked and laughed. When their orders arrived, they ate, with quite a bit less talking. After they finished their meals, they talked for a while longer. Then Bernie went back to the hotel with Senior, so that Tony and Charity could spend some alone time together.

Later that night, Tony and Charity were snuggled up on the couch at Charity's place, watching movies and eating popcorn. "Well, Senior and Bernie like you." Tony said.

"Oh no. The family likes me, that's usually a death sentance." Charity teased.

"Oh no, I'm keeping you around as long as you'll have me." Tony told her.

"Even if I am stubborn and hate letting you know when I'm hurt?"

"Even then." Tony told her.

The movie ended. "I'm gonna hop in the shower." Charity said, getting up.

Tony sat on the couch for a few moments and waited. When he heard the water start running in the bathroom he got up and started unbuttoning his shirt. He quietly made his way into the bathroom and finished undressing. He then slipped into the shower behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

Charity giggled, loving the feel of his body pressed against hers. "I was wondering when you were going to join me."

"Am I that predictable?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm just a great investigator."

"You're great at a lot of things." He said, his hands roaming over her wet skin.


	43. Chapter 43

A few days later, Charity woke up in her bed, Tony holding her close. She rolled over to face him. She kissed his cheek. His eyes opened and he gave her a slow sleepy smile. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning." She replied, smiling back.

Tony pulled Charity closer and ran his hands up and down her bare back, causing goose bumps to rise all over her flesh. "Looks like I'm giving you chills." He teased.

Charity grinned. "Yeah, now stop it." She said, playfully.

"Nah, I think I'll give you more." Tony teased. He rolled her over on her back and lay across her. He kissed her passionately, being careful not to bump her nose.

Thankfully the swelling had gone down some and the bruising was healing. Charity had to break the kiss after a few moments. "I have to get ready for work and so do you." She told him.

"Just five more minutes?" Tony asked.

Charity grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They kissed passionately for a few more moments and then broke the kiss. They got up and got dressed and ready for the day.

Charity was pouring herself and Tony a cup of coffee. Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her body closer to his and bent down to kiss her neck. Charity giggled once again. "You just can't quit this morning, can you?" She teased.

"Can you blame me?" Tony replied. "You're gorgeous."

Just then the sound of a throat clearing came from behind them. They turned to see Gibbs standing in the doorway. "Hey Dad." Charity greeted. "I thought you were going to be staying with Pappy a couple more days."

"Obviously." Gibbs said, low, but loud enough for the young couple to hear. Then he spoke up. "Well, your grandfather decided that he needed to come and see you." Gibbs then stepped aside to reveal the elderly man with a cane and those same blue eyes as Charity and her father had.

"I had to come see my little short stack." Jackson said. Then he noticed Tony standing with his arms around Charity. "Or rather my not so little short stack."

Charity's cheeks flushed slightly. She pulled herself from Tony's arms and walked over to hug her grandpa. "Hi, Pappy."

Jackson let go of his cane and hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "I would ask how you've been doing, but it looks like you're being well taken care of. Are you going to introduce me or not?"

"Pappy, this is Tony. Tony this is my grandpa, Jackson Gibbs." Charity made the introductions.

Tony walked over and he and Jackson shook hands. "It's nice to meet you sir." Tony greeted him.

"Nice to meet you, too." Jackson replied.

They all stood there, in a awkward silence. "Well, I have to get going." Tony said. "It was nice meeting you, Sir." Tony said to Jackson. "Good to see you again." He told Gibbs.

"I'll walk you out." Charity said. She and Tony walked to the door.

"I'll see you later." Tony said bending down and giving her a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Charity replied.

Tony left and Charity was having to grab her stuff. She headed to tell her dad and grandpa bye. "I have to go to work." She said. She kissed each of them on the cheek. "Love you, both." Then she was rushing out the door.

"How long has she been seeing this Tony guy?" Jackson asked.

"A few months." Gibbs answered, grabbing himself a cup of coffee.

"What do you think of him?"

"He loves her." Gibbs replied. "When she was looking for me, he did something incredibly stupid to help her find me."

"What was that?" Jackson asked.

"He got himself caught."

_Charity..._

Charity soon arrived at NCIS, but was soon having to leave. She and her team were headed out on another case. Charity had decided to let Ziva drive the car to the crime scene. Burley and McGee were riding in a second car.

Ziva drove, in a very crazy and reckless manner. "Slow down a little, Ziva." Charity ordered. "Especially on turns."

"I know how to drive." Ziva replied, taking her eyes off the road for a moment, while she was making a turn.

"Ziva! Look out!" Charity said, just before their car plowed into on-coming traffic. Charity's air bag didn't deploy. Her head snapped back and then forward, hitting the dash, and knocking her out. Ziva's air bag did deploy.

Ziva was a little hazey and her vision blurry, but she looked over at Charity. She reached her hand over and gently shook Charity by the shoulder. "Charity, wake up." She said.

Charity didn't move. Ziva checked Charity's pulse, it was faint, but it was there. She could tell that she was breathing. "Ziva, what happened?" Burley asked, coming to the door.

"I..." Ziva began, but couldn't finish.

"McGee call 911." Burley ordered.

"I think someone else already has." McGee replied, a an ambulance arrived at the scene.

Burley spoke with the EMTs and then called the director. She said that she would assign another team to the case and that she would also make sure the calls were made to the proper people.

Burley hung up the phone and knew that there was one person that wouldn't be called. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

_Tony..._

Tony sat at his desk, looking over a cold case file. "I called you last night, but you didn't answer." Dan said. "I thought we were going to be meeting for wings last night."

"That was last night?" Tony replied. "Sorry, man. I was...otherwise occupied."

Dan gave Tony a knowing grin. "I see. You were with Charity."

"Yeah and I met her grandfather this morning."

"Oh really? How'd that go?" Dan asked.

"I'm not really sure." Tony answered. "Especially since I'm sure he knows I spent the night."

"Don't tell me you two were having a morning roll in the hay and he walked in on it?"

Tony laughed. "No, it wasn't that obvious. We were in the kitchen getting coffee and I was... paying a lot of attention to her."

Dan laughed and shook his head. "You're hooked man."

Just then Tony's cell phone rang. "It's Stan Burley." He said, reading the caller ID.

"The guy that works for Charity?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." Tony answered and then picked held the phone to his ear. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I thought you would want to know that Charity's being taken to the hospital. We were all on our way to a crime scene and she was riding with Ziva. They got into a car accident. Charity's knocked out."

"Just tell me which hospital and I'll be right there." Tony replied and then listened while Burley gave him the name of the hospital. "Thanks for calling me." Then he hung up.

"What's going on?" Dan asked.

"Charity's been in a car accident. She's on her way to the hospital right now." Tony answered.

"Alright, go and take care of her. I'll take care of things here."

"Thanks." Tony replied and then left.

_At NCIS..._

Director Shepard hung up the phone after speaking to Burley. Then she picked it back up and dialed Charity's home phone, hoping that Gibbs would be there. After a few rings he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Leroy Gibbs?" She asked.

"I'm him." Gibbs answered. "Who is this?"

"It's Director Shepard of NCIS."

"Is something wrong?" Gibbs asked. "Is Charity alright?"

"She's been in a car accident and is on her way to the hospital."

"Which one?"

"Portsmouth General." Jenny tells him.

"Thank you." Gibbs says and then hangs up.

Jenny calls another small team of agents and has them go to the crime scene. Then she heads down to Abby's lab. When she arrives, Jenny is surprised to see Abby and Ducky talking. They both turn around at the sound of her approach.

"Director?" Abby asked. "What are you doing down here?"

"Agent Gibbs and Officer David have been in a car accident." Jenny answered. "They're being taken to the hospital now. I'm getting ready to head over, would you both like to come with me?"

"Yes." Abby and Ducky answered in unison.

As they rode to the hospital, Jenny was thinking about how much she dreaded the next phone call she was going to have to make. The call to Mossad Director Eli David. She decided she would wait until she knew Ziva's condition, for that call.


	44. Chapter 44

Tony arrived at the hospital. When he walked in, he found Gibbs yelling at the head nurse and Jackson Gibbs sitting down. _This has to bring back bad memories for them both._ Tony thought.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gibbs, but Trauma One is medical staff only." The nurse told him.

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" Gibbs yelled at her. "You have my daughter in there. I have to be with her."

"Mr. Gibbs calm down." the nurse told him again.

"You don't understand! She's my baby girl. She's all I have left, I have to be with her."

Tony then looked over and noticed that Burley and McGee were sitting by Jackson. He walked over to the group. "Have they said anything?" Tony asked.

"Just that it doesn't look good." Jackson answered, seeming abit misty-eyed. _Not again_. Was running through his mind.

Just then, Tony heard the sound of platforms walking across the floor and the worried voice of Abby rambling on. "No, no no. This can't be happening. Charity has to be okay."

"This is one of the best hospitals around." came the calm assuring voice of Ducky.

Then they came into view, also with the new director of NCIS. The director walked over to where Gibbs was arguing with the nurse. Abby and Ducky walked over to the group. "What's going on?" She asked.

"They won't let anyone in, not even her dad. Trauma one is for medical staff only." Burley replied.

"That's just terrible." Abby said. "We're all her family. They have to let us in." It was then that Abby noticed Jackson sitting down. She walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Abby Scuito."

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Jackson Gibbs, Charity's grandpa."

"It's very nice to meet you." Abby said. "Not under these circumstances."

The group hadn't been paying attention, but then they heard a buzzing sound. Gibbs and Director Shepard were walking towards the doors. "Come on, we're going in." The director said.

_Charity..._

Charity was rushed into the hospital. Her eyes opened slightly, but she wasn't really seeing what was happening right then. She was seeing what had happened when she was fourteen.

_Flashback..._

_Charity lay on the hospital bed, the faces of the doctor and nurses over her. The doctor was giving out orders for things that Charity's didn't quite understand. A hard plastice breathing mask was placed over her face. The nurse worked on pumping air into her lungs._

_ the next thing Charity felt, was them cutting her out of her clothes. She could hear somewhere in the distance the sound of a monitor flat lining. Charity rolled her head over and saw her little sister lying on a bed, abandonned by the doctors and nurses._

_ Charity tried to open her mouth to say something. To tell them not to worry about her, but to look after her sister. That Kelly was more important, but the words just wouldn't come. She couldn't open her mouth._

_ "The sister didn't make it." One of the nurses said, her voice sounding professional and yet sad._

_ Charity heard the monitor on her own heart, speed up. She could feel the tears in her eyes as they escaped and rolled down her cheeks. "I have no reason, anymore." Charity thought. She let her eyes close and the blackness consume her._

_Present day Gibbs and family..._

Gibbs walked beside the doctor as the nurses wheeled Charity into her room in the ICU. "What's the news, Doc?" Gibbs asked.

"She appears to be in a coma." The doctor answered. "But there's really no medical reason. The kind of damage to her brain wouldn't cause her to be in the coma."

"What exactly are you saying?" Gibbs asked.

"In my experience, when someone is in a coma like this, they don't want to wake up." He answered.

Gibbs furrowed his brow. _Why wouldn't she want to wake up?_ He thought to himself.

"Now, I know everyone wants to see her, but I must ask that you only visit her one at a time and for only a few minutes at a time." The doctor said.

Everyone seemed to silently step away and allow the father to have time with his daughter. Gibbs sat down in the chair beside Charity's bed. He took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her hand. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were moving under her lids.

"You must be dreaming." He said. "Baby girl, why don't you wanna wake up? You have to. I...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You're all I have left."

_Ziva..._

Ziva sat in her hospital bed, pushing away the nurses and doctors. "I am fine." She said, sternly. "I do not need more medical attention. I need to get up and find out what is wrong with my boss."

"Miss David..." one of the nurses began to protest.

"I am fine!" Ziva said, shoving the nurse away and climbing out of her hospital bed. She stormed out of the room and went looking for where they had taken Charity. She saw Director Shepard, Burley, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Detective DiNozzo, and an elderly gentleman in the waiting room.

She walked over to the group. "How is she?" Ziva asked.

"The doctor said that she's in a coma." Jenny answered. "But not for any medical reason. It's because she doesn't want to wake up."

"Ziva, what happened?" Burley asked.

"I was driving and I made a turn, Charity was getting onto me about my driving. I turned my eyes away from the road for just one second...and then we hit the other car. Charity's airbag did not work." Ziva explained. "It is my fault."

**A/N: I got the idea for starting this and where it is going from BurnedSpy. I hope you guys are enjoying. Please read and review. Also don't be afraid to give me any ideas you have. I love hearing about what you guys think.**


	45. Chapter 45

"It is my fault." Ziva admitted. "She told me to drive more carefully. I did not listen."

"It's alright, Ziva." Jenny assured.

"No, it's not." Abby said, getting up. "Because of you, Charity could die."

"I know." Ziva replied.

"This is serious." Abby scolded Ziva.

"Abby, that is enough." Dorector Shepard interrupted. "We have an agent down. We need quit acting like bickering children and start acting like a team. We need to pull together and quit pointing fingers. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Director." Abby and Ziva agreed.

Tony stood silently in a corner waiting. He wasn't part of NCIS, nor was he related to Charity, but her loved her more than anything. _She has to be alright._ He thought. _I don't know what I would do without her._

_Charity's dreams..._

_ Charity stood by her mom, holding her little sister close. They watched as their father spoke with their mother. He was dressed to head out for a new assignment that would take him away for a while. Charity knew that it could possibly be the last time that they saw him._

_ "We go over this every time." Their father assured their mother. "I'll come back home safe and sound. I promise."_

_ "I know. I'm always going to worry, though." She replied._

_ He kissed her. "I love you. I will be home before you know it. You won't have time to miss me." _

_ She gave him a forced smile and then kissed him again. "I love you, too."_

_ Gibbs walked over to his eldest daughter and pulled her in for a hug. "Charity, I love you. You be good and make sure you help your mom take care of the house and your sister."_

_ "I will Daddy." Charity replie, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on tight. "I love you, Daddy. Come back home, okay?"_

_ "I promise." Gibbs told her. "I will always come home to my girls." He kissed her cheek. Then he moved over to his youngest daughter, Kelly._

_ "Don't go Daddy?" She asked, her little face tearing up._

_ Gibbs pulled her in for a hug. "I have to go, but I'll come back. I promise. And I never break a promise."_

_ "I don't want you to go, Daddy." Kelly told him._

_ Gibbs kissed the top of her head. Then he pulled back and held her at arms length. "We have to be brave. Daddy has to go, but I'll be back. I promise. I don't want to leave you, but I have to. It's only for a little while. Don't I always come back?"_

_ Kelly nodded. "You pinky promise, you'll come back?" She asked, offering up her littlest finger._

_ Gibbs linked his pinky finger with his youngest daughter's. "I pinky promise."_

_ Kelly kissed his cheek. "I love you, Daddy."_

_ "I love you, too, Princess." He told her. Then he stood up, having to fight his own tears. He gave his girls a smile and then hopped in the truck and drove off._

_ Shannon wrapped her arm around Charity and pulled her close. Charity pulled Kelly to her. The three watched as Gibbs drove away. Shannon kept herself togther. Charity felt a few hot tears fall from her face as she thought, "Come back, Daddy." She felt as Kelly's tears on her shirt. _

_ Charity held her little sister close. she stroked her hair, lovingly. She took being a big sister very seriously and she loved her little sister very much. She had beat up the bullies on the playground for her and done anything and everything she could to protect her. While their father was gone, Charity would be there for Kelly and let her crawl into bed with her during her nightmares and hold her close. She was a big sister and Kelly was her little sister. She would always look after her and protect her._

_ Later that night, Charity lay in her bed, when she heard a knocking on her door. "Come in." She called._

_ Kelly walked in holding her stuffed Bunny. "Sissy, I miss Daddy." Kelly said._

_ "I know. I miss him, too." Charity replied._

_ "Can me and Princess Lizzy sleep with you?" She asked, referring to the stuffed bunny._

_ "Yup." Charity answered, scooting over and lifting the blanket for her sister to crawl in with her._

_ Kelly climbed in and slid under the blanket. Charity opened her arms and pulled Kelly in, hugging her tight. "Daddy will come home, right?" Kelly asked._

_ "Of course he will." Charity answered. "He always does. Besides he pinky promised."_

_ Kelly nodded. "Thank you Sissy. You're the best big sister."_

_ Charity laughed slightly. She stroked Kelly's hair and kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be just fine." Charity reassured her sister._

_Present day..._

Gibbs walked out of Charity's room. He knew that the rest of the group would want to see Charity. He hated leaving her, but he knew he couldn't be selfish. "I'm going to go and grab something to eat." Gibbs said. "She shouldn't be alone." He then walked away.

Everyone seemed to hesitate for a moment. They weren't sure who should go next. After a few moments, they came to the silent agreement that Jackson should go next. Tony wanted to go, but he knew that this had to be incredibly hard on Jackson Gibbs. He hoped that maybe he would be able to go next.

Jackson got up and walked into Charity's hospital room. He sat down next to her bed and held her hand. "This is a little too familiar, Shortstack." He told her, remembering when she had been hospitalized after the car crash that killed Shannon and Kelly.

"You have to stop doing things like this." Jackson told her. "We're all routing for you. You've gotta wake up, shortstack."

_Charity's dreams..._

_ Charity sat with Kelly in the break room at NCIS headquarters. One of the agents sat with them. Kelly wasn't really sure of what was going on, but Charity did. Their mother had witnessed a drug dealer killing a Marine. She was giving the agents her statement._

_ Kelly was eating her ice cream and coloring a picture that she had drawn. Charity looked over at the picture. She knew exactly what it was. The agent watching them looked at the picture as well. "That's a bueatiful picture. What is it?" He asked._

_ "A picture of our Daddy coming home." Kelly answered. "He's supposed to be coming home in a couple more months."_

_ "You're daddy's a Marine, right?" the agent asked._

_ Kelly nodded. "Yeah, he said he had to go away, but that he would come back. He pinky promised. And he never breaks his promises."_

_ "I see." The agent said._

_ A few moments later, Shannon was walking out, with an older man behind her. He was another agent. His name was Mike Franks. "Hello girls." He greeted in his gruff sounding voice._

_ "Hi." They replied._

_ Shannon walked over to her daughters. "Have you two been having a good time with Agent Wiles?" she asked._

_ Kelly nodded. Charity didn't really say anything. She was fourteen and really didn't care. Of course she had the feeling that her mother was about to say something very important. She also had the feeling in her gut, that something really big was about to happen._

_ "Well, that's good." Shannon told her daughters. "Since he's going to be spending a lot of time with us. He's going to be staying with us and helping us out for a while. Okay?"_

_ "Okay." Kelly agreed, brightly._

_ Charity just nodded. She knew that this meant her mother was going to testify against the man that shot those Marines. She also knew that since an agent would be staying with them, that they must be in danger. Charity had a bad feeling about this._

_Present day..._

Jackson Gibbs walked out of his granddaughter's hospital room. He had to wipe away at the tears in his eyes. It brought back too many bad memories for him. He walked over to Tony, the man he had just met earlier that very day. Once his son had told him about what Tony had done, Jackson knew that he had to send the young man in there.

"How is she doing?" Tony asked.

"No change." Jackson answered. He put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "I know you wanna go see her. So, go."

Tony nodded. "Thanks." He said and then headed for the room. He walked inside and he was taken aback for a moment. Charity lay in that bed, a breathing tube down her throat and she was hooked up to all sorts of machines. He had never seen her looking so weak before. It seemed to contradict everything he knew about her. It also unnerved him.

Tony moved over to the side of the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and just looked at her. She seemed so fragile and delicate, completely not the woman he knew. However he knew, she was in there. He watched as he could see her eyes move beneath her lids.

"Charity, I...I know that you're dreaming...and I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can...please come back to me?" He pleaded with her. "I love you and...I need you." He then reached a hand out and gently stroked her cheek. "Come back to me."

_Charity's dreams..._

_ Charity sat in the back of the van with her sister. Kelly was playing with her dolls. Shannon was sitting in the passenger side in the front. Agent Wiles was driving. They were heading home to grab a few things and then Agent Wiles was going to take them to a safe house._

_ Shannon had turned and was talking to Kelly. They were laughing. Kelly turned to Charity. "Sissy, are you okay?" Kelly asked._

_ "I'm fine." Charity lied. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She couldn't help but to think that their lives were about to change, drastically._

_ It was then that it happened. Something caused the driver's side window to shatter. Agent wiles slumped forward and the car sped up. The three girls screamed and then the car crashed. Charity felt her head hit the window and then the blackness._

_Present day..._

Tony sat there, still watching the woman he loved as she slept in the hospital bed. The monitor for her heart, sped up and her blood pressure spiked. Two nurses and the doctor were rushing in. Tony got up off the bed and out of the way.

Charity's eyes opened and she shot up. the nurses and the doctor pushed her back. "Charity, do you want the tube out?" The doctor asked.

Charity nodded. "Okay, hold still." He told her. Then he and the nurses pulled the tube out and put a mask over her face.

"Take some deep breaths and calm down." One of the nurses said.

The other nurse gestured that Tony could come over. He walked closer and looked at her. He gave her a smile. "I'm glad you're awake." He told her. "You really scared me. You scared everyone."

Charity made a motion like she wanted to say something. The nurse removed the mask. Charity looked at Tony. "Who are you?" She asked.

**A/N: So, this is kind of like when Gibbs lost his memory. Once again BurnedSpy helped me with the idea. I hope you're enjoying. Please read and review.**


	46. Chapter 46

Tony walked out of Charity's hospital room, everyone looked at him expectantly as they had seen the doctor and nurses rush in. "She's awake." He answered.

"I feel like there's a but coming." Abby said.

"She doesn't remember me." Tony answered. "The doctors are talking with her trying to figure out how far back her memory loss goes."

Abby instantly got up and walked over and hugged Tony. He was obviously surprised. She looked at him. "I'm a hugger." She said.

Tony nodded and briefly hugged her back. Gibbs and his father soon returned from the cafeteria. "What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Charity has some memory loss." Tony answered. "The doctors are working on trying to figure out how far back it goes."

_Charity..._

"Charity, I'm Dr. Nesbitt." He greeted her. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was in the car with my mom, my sister, and Agent Wiles." Charity answered. "We were on our way home to get a few things, then Agent Wiles was going to take us to a safe house. Then the glass on the dirvers side shattered and Agent Wilse slumped forward and the car crashed."

"How old are you?" Dr. Nesbitt asked.

"Fourteen." Charity answered.

"Hold on one moment." He told her. Then he walked out of the room and to the waiting group of people.

Charity's dad stepped forward. "How is my daughter?" He asked.

"She thinks she's fourteen." Dr. Nesbitt answered. "She says that she remembers being in a crash with her mom and sister and an Agent Wiles."

"She was, that's when her mother and sister died." Gibbs said. "That was fifteen years ago."

Dr. Nesbitt nodded. "Maybe you should go and explain things to her. It would probably be best if it came from you."

"Will she get her memory back?" Tony asked.

"It's hard to say." Nesbitt answered. "She could, but it could take a while."

Gibbs headed into Charity's room. "Hey baby girl." He greeted her.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Daddy! You're back!"

Gibbs walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled his daughter into his arms for a hug and he kissed the top of her head. Then he pulled back and held her at arm's length. "Baby, I've got something to tell you."

"What?" She asked.

"You're not fourteen." He answered.

"What? I've been in a coma through my birthday?" She asked.

"No." Gibbs answered. "You're twenty-nine."

"I've been out that long?"

"No." Gibbs answered. "The car crash that you remember, you're mom and sister died. I went MIA and NIS Mike Franks, he became your legal guardian. When you grew up you became an NIS agent, which eventually became NCIS."

"What?" Charity asked. "No, that's just...that can't be right."

Gibbs stood up and offered his daughter his hand. "Come on."

Charity took his hand and stood up. She held the back of her gown closed and let her father lead her to the bathroom.

"Look in the mirror." He told her.

Charity stood in front of the mirror and gazed at her reflection. She was stunned. Her nose had been broken, but that was not what had her stunned. All of the childish roundness was out of her face and her hair was much longer and thicker than she remembered. She heard her dad close the door behind her. She turned and saw a full length mirror on the door.

She was the same height as she remembered, but everything seemed different. She decided the real test for her age, would be to see her body. She would never see it under the shapeless paper gown. She dropped the gown and gazed at her reflection. Her eyes widened. The last she remembered, she had a stick thin body without shape or form. Now, she had delicate curves.

"I have boobs." She muttered. Then she turned around and looked over her shoulder. "And a butt. I have an hour glass figure." It was then that she noticed a large heart shaped scar on her lower back. She looked at it and touched it. It made her shiver, as if it were attached to a bad memory, that escaped her.

Charity mentally shook herself and pulled the paper gown back on. She then walked out of the bathroom and looked at her father. "Okay, I believe you that I'm almost thirty." Charity said. "But I have a couple questions."

"What is it?"

"I have this heart shaped scar on my back. How did I get it?" She asked.

"I...I don't know on that one." Gibbs answered. "You would have to ask your team."

Charity nodded. "Who was the guy that was here when I woke up?"

"Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs answered. "He's your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Charity asked. "I have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered. "You have a lot of friends who care about you, too."

"Really?" Charity asked.

"Do you want to see any of them?" Gibbs asked.

"I...I don't think I'm ready yet." Charity answered. "Would any of them be able to explain the heart shaped scar?"

"Yeah." Gibbs answered. "I think your boyfriend knows the whole story."

Charity nodded. "I...I think I need to be alone, Daddy." She told him. "Tell everyone that might be here to see me to go home. I'm not ready to see anyone yet."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay, baby girl." Gibbs said. He bent and kissed her forehead. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, too Daddy." Charity replied.

Gibbs left the room and walked to the rest of the group. "Charity said she wants to be alone." Gibbs announced. "She said she wants everyone to go home. It's a lot for her to take in."

Everyone slowly filed out, until it was just, Gibbs, Jackson, and Tony. Gibbs looked over at Tony. "You wanna come to the house with us?" Gibbs asked.

"No thanks." Tony replied. "I have to go and see my dad."

Gibbs nodded. "I'm sure she'll remember again."

Tony nodded and then headed out.

_Charity..._

Charity sat in her hospital bed and closed her eyes. "My mom and sister are dead." she whispered to herself. "And I've grown up. I'm not a teenager anymore."

_I want to remember._ Charity thought to herself. "I have to remember." She spoke to herself.

Charity opened her eyes and got up. She headed back into the bathroom and shut the door. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. She slid the hospital down off again and turned around. She examined the scar on her back.

"This is important. I can feel it." She said, running her fingers over the scar.

Later that night, Charity lay in her bed, sound asleep. Her dreams were a mash up of memories that made no sense to her.

_ Sitting at dinner with an older gentleman...hearing voices whispering in her ear...a passionate kiss...a warm embrace...fire across her skin...an arguement...tears...two head stones...and dog tags...being made and happy at the same time._

_Tony..._

Tony sat at the bar, sipping on a beer. Dan walked over and sat down. "Charity's dad called me, said you might need a friend." Dan said. "What's going on?"

"Charity lost her memory." Tony answered. "She thinks she's fourteen. She doesn't remember the last fifteen years of her life."

"So, she doesn't remember you." Dan stated.

Tony nodded. "The doctor isn't sure how long it will take for her to get her memory back. She may not get it back."

"I'm sure she will Tony." Dan replied. "What are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea." Tony answered. He looked over at Dan. "Do you have any idea what it's like having the woman you love more than anything wake up and look at you and say, _Who are you?"_

"I know that things will work out." Dan replied. "Now look, you can't sit around and feel sorry for yourself. The woman you love lost her memory, including the part with you, so what? Her memories are in there somewhere. The feelings she has for you are still there. You just have to help her remember. Make her fall in love with you again."

Later that night, Tony lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He rolled over on his side and reached a hand over to the other side of the bed. The side of the bed Charity lay whenever she stayed. His bed felt cold, empty, and lonely without her. His life felt that way.

_I have to help her remember._ Tony thought. _I have to get her back._


	47. Chapter 47

Charity sat up in her hospital bed, trying to make sense of her crazy dreams from the night before. There was a knock at her door. She looked up and saw her father standing in the doorway. He had a bag in hand.

"Hey, Daddy. What's in the bag?" Charity greeted him.

Gibbs walked over and bent down to kiss her forehead. Then he gently sat the bag on her lap. "I thought you might like a few things, like some pajamas and some pictures. You have very few that are recent, but I thought they could help." Gibbs answered.

Charity opened the bag and pulled out the pajamas. They were an emerald green pants and short sleeve top set. The fabric felt silky. She got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom, holding the back of the gown closed. Charity couldn't quite remember the pajamas, but they were so familar.

Charity slid the horrible paper gown off and slid the jammies on. The fabric felt soft and...familar in her skin. Charity knew they were hers, but she couldn't remember buying them. She couldn't remember making them her own, but she just knew. _This is so frustrating!_ She thought with a huff. Then she walked back out of the bathroom.

"You wanna look through the pictures?" Gibbs asked his daughter, once she was sitting back in her bed.

"Yeah." Charity answered.

Gibbs opened up the bag and grabbed out the few pictures he could find that were more recent. He handed her one and she looked at it.

"Am I standing in a Morgue?" Charity asked, feeling completely shocked.

"Yeah, I think you call it autopsy at NCIS, though." Gibbs answered.

Charity looked more closely at the picture. She was standing with two other people. One was an older gentleman with a bow tie and the other was a girl with dark hair pig tails, and wearing goth-styled clothing. "They both look familar." Charity said. "It's obvious that I know them, why else would I be in a picture with them? I know that I know them, but I don't know them." Charity then fell back and let out a groan.

"It's okay, baby." Gibbs told her. "I'm sure it will come to you."

"Who are they Daddy?" Charity asked, feeling so frustrated.

"Just don't think about it too hard. Everything will come to you. You just have to let your mind work at its own pace." Gibbs reassured her. "Maybe you should look at a different picture."

Charity nodded. She then took the bag from her father and pulled out another picture. She looked at it. It was of her, she had to have been about twenty-four, she was standing with Agent Franks, and wearing an NCIS cap and wearing a badge at her hip. "This...this was the day I first...became an NCIS agent." she said, having recovered that memory.

Gibbs smiled. "Good, baby. You're starting to remember. This is a good start."

"Yes, but I don't remember being at NCIS." Charity answered. "I remember becoming an agent, but I don't remember being an agent or anything that led to it."

"We've just started to scratch the surface." Gibbs told her. "I'm sure it will all come back, just little by little."

"Maybe looking at more pictures would help." Charity said. She then pulled out another picture. It was of her with Tony, the man that her father said was her boyfriend. She had hopped up on his back and they were both smiling and laughing. _It looks like he makes me really happy._ She thought.

_Rolling around...bodies entwined...heat all over...a firey kiss...pleasure and passion...waking up to morning coffee...a special smile._ These thoughts flashed through her mind. These memories.

"Did you remember something?" Gibbs asked.

Charity's face flushed slightly. She couldn't tell her dad about what had flashed through her mind. "You know, Dad, I'm kind of tired." She told him. "I think I could use the rest. Maybe it will help my memory to rest. I keep having these dreams that I think are little flashes of memory."

"Okay. I'll come by later." Gibbs told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, Daddy." Charity replied.

Gibbs then left. Charity dug through the bag he'd brought. she found a pair of slippers and a robe that matched the pajamas. She slipped the robe and the slippers on and walked out of her room.

"Where are you going, Miss Gibbs?" One of the nurses asked.

"I just need to go for a walk." Charity answered. "I think that I could use some frsh air."

"Alright, there's a little garden area out that way." She told Charity with a smile. "If you need anything, just let one of us know."

"Thank you." Charity said and then headed in the direction the nurse had pointed. She walked out the door and headed to a little bench. She sat down and looked around. The little park setting felt so familiar to her. She closed her eyes and let the scents fill her nose and the sounds fill her ears. That was when a memory came to her.

_Flashback..._

_ Charity sat down on the bench, wearing her slippers and pajamas. She could just picture playing in the surrounding flowers with her little sister, their parents watching them. That dream would never come true, however. Her mother and sister were gone, they would never come back. Her father was missing and presumed dead. She felt hot tears begin to roll down her cheeks._

_ "Darlin," came the gruff voice, "you're going to have to quit crying one of these days."_

_ Charity looked up at the familar face of Agent Mike Franks. "Why are you here?" She asked._

_ "I came to see you." He answered, sitting down next to her. "Darlin, I know what you went through...it's hard."_

_ "I feel a but coming in." Charity replied._

_ "But, you could take something from it. You can learn from it." Mike told her._

_ "What are you talking about?" Charity inquired._

_ "You could find a way to make a difference in other people's lives. You could make a difference to other families and people in your sistuation." Mike answered. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself and work on making a difference for others. Help other people."_

_Present day..._

Charity opened her eyes. "That was the day that I decided I would later become an NCIS agent." She whispered to herself. "Mike gave me the kick in the butt I needed."

_Tony..._

Tony had grabbed a few things and then headed to the hospital. He was going to try and help Charity remember. He was going to get the woman he loved back. He soon arrived at the hospital. He walked in and he headed up to the nurse's station.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The nurse greeted.

"Is Charity Gibbs taking visitors today?" Tony asked.

"She's out for a walk right now. She hasn't said."

Tony nodded. Then he held up an envelope, "Can I just put this in her room?"

"I don't see why not." The nurse answered.

Tony thanked the nurse and then headed for Charity's room. He knew he needed to start small and go slowly and gently with Charity. He just hated her not knowing who he was. He sat the envelope down on her pillow and then started back for the elevator.

_Charity..._

Charity stood up from her bench and walked back inside. She headed back for her room and looked at her bed. She noticed that there was an envelope on her pillow. It had her name written on it. She opened it and looked inside.

There was a picture and a small hand-written note. The note read:

_Charity,_

_I know you don't remember me right now, but I love you more than anything. I'm not going to push you, but if you want to talk to me, here is my number: 555-0143. Just call me and I will come running._

_-Tony_

Charity then looked at the picture. It was of her and Tony, they were sitting cuddled up on a couch, a couch she recognized as his. She had no idea how she knew, but she knew that it was Tony's apartment they were in.

Charity knew that if she was ever going to recover her memory, she was going to need to talk to Tony. She picked up the phone next to her bed and dialed the number he'd left for her.

"Hello." came his voice, which caused something deep inside Charity to react. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Tony?" She asked hesitantly.

"Charity, how are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"Confused...and frustrated." Charity answered. "I...I just found the envelope."

"Really?" Tony replied, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, could you come here and talk to me?" Charity asked. "I think it would help."

"I'll be there in five minutes. I just left." Tony answered.

"Okay." Charity replied.

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

**A/N: Sorry, it took me so long to update, but I've been pretty busy and exhausted. I hope you guys are enhoying this. Please read and review.**


	48. Chapter 48

Tony was riding the elevator on the way down, when his cell phone rang. He looked on the screen, but didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" He answered.

"Tony?" came Charity's voice.

Tony's mood instantly changed at the sound of her voice and he head a hard time keeping the happiness out of his voice. "Charity, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Confused...and frustrated." She answered, sounding just as confused as she'd said. It pulled at Tony's heart to know that the woman he loved was hurting so. "I...I just found the envelope."

"Really?" Tony asked, not sure where this was going, but hoping.

"Yeah, could you come here and talk to me?" She asked, sounding so helpless. Something that if she were herself, she would hate. "I think it would help."

"I'll be there in five minutes. I just left." Tony answered, eager to get back up to help her and to see her.

"Okay." She replied.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Tony replied and then they hung up his phone.

The elevator came to the first floor. He pushed the button for Charity's floor and then waited as the elevator headed up. When the elevator finally stopped on her floor. He stepped off and headed for Charity's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Charity's voice from the other side.

Tony opened the door and walked inside. Charity was sitting on the bed, her legs in a lotus position. She was wearing an emerald green pajama set. He gave her a slightly hesitant smile. It was hard to figure out how to act since she didn't remember him. "Hi." He greeted, not sure what else to say.

She smiled back, just as hesitant. "Hi."

Tony walked over to sit down in the chair next to her bed. "So...what did you want to talk about?" Tony asked, not sure what else to say.

"How did we meet?" Charity asked.

"A murder case that I was working crossed with a rape case you and your team at NCIS were working." Tony answered. "After that we didn't have any contact with each other for about three months. Then we had another case cross, a serial murder case."

Charity nodded. "How did I get this heart shaped scar on my back?"

"On that second case we were working. You looked a lot like the victims and you decided to use yourself as bait."

Charity nodded. "I remember something about having dinner with an older man...and voices whispering in my ear during that dinner."

"That would be where you were using yourself as bait. You were wearing an ear piece and a wire." Tony answered.

"Well, that makes sense. It's better than thinking that I'm crazy." Charity replied.

Tony chuckled slightly. "I would never think you were crazy."

Charity smiled hesitantly at him. As she looked at him, a flash of memory flitted across her mind. _Sipping a cup of coffee in a bed, with nothing but a bed sheet covering her bare skin...Tony's warm smile over his own cup of coffee._

"Is something wrong?" Tony asked.

"I just...I think I just remembered something." Charity answered.

"What was it?" Tony asked.

"Sipping coffee...wrapped up in a bed sheet and you sitting across from me smiling."

Tony smiled at her. "The morning after you spent the night at my place the first time."

Charity's face suddenly got a little flushed. _Holy shit! I've spent the night with him! Well...that would explain some of the flashes of memory I keep getting._ She thought to herself. "That would explain a lot of the flashes of memory, I keep having." She said, her face incredibly red.

Tony was having a hard time containing his laughter. It was strange to have this bashful Charity rather than his brazen and bold redhead. "What kind of flashes?" Tony asked. "It could be helpful to talk about them."

"I...I don't know...if I can...bring myself to talk about them." Charity replied. "But...uhm...how many times have we...spent the night together?"

"Several times." Tony answered, trying to keep a straight face. He was kind of enjoying seeing her red-faced. "Let me guess...you keep having flashes about us making love?"

Charity's face turned an even brighter shade of crimson and she nodded. Then she had a flash of sitting down to lunch woth Tony and two other men. One of them looked like a slightly older version of Tony. The other was definitely similar to Tony. _His dad and...his cousin._ Charity thought. _I just remembered! I met his dad and his cousin!_

"Are you remembering something?" Tony asked.

"We had lunch...with your dad and your cousin." Charity answered, getting slightly excited. "I remember having lunch with them."

Tony smiled. "Yeah and you were self conscious about your broken nose."

Charity's face instantly changed to a look of chagrin. "But that wasn't the first time I met your father...I...I had had to...investigate him for murder. Oh my..."

Tony got up and sat across from Charity on her bed. He gently grabbed her hands. "It's okay. He loves you anyway." Tony told her. "Everything worked out. You proved that he didn't do it."

Charity shook her head. "No...it was...it was Ducky...and Abby...and McGee that proved he was innocent...Ducky! Abby! McGee! Burley! I remember them!"

Tony grinned."That's great. Are you remembering anything else?"

Charity grinned and looked at Tony. She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back and looked at him after breaking the kiss. "I remember everything! And I can't believe that I've been getting so red-faced!"

Tony chuckled. "I thought it was adorable."

"I'm a federal agent. I don't do adorable." She replied.

Tony grinned at her and pulled her back in for another kiss. This time the kiss was longer and hotter. They never wanted to let each other go. Tony had his Charity back and he was going to do everything he could to keep her.


	49. Chapter 49

When Charity had said she was tired, Gibbs left her room, but he hadn't left the hospital. He had headed down to the cafeteria and grabbed some eggs, toast, and a black coffee. It was hard for him to see his daughter suffering, trying to remember the last fifteen years of her life.

"Mind if I join you?" came a now familiar feminie voice.

Gibbs looked up and saw the redhead that was the head of NCIS. "Not at all, Director." Gibbs replied.

She sat down across from him. "Please call me Jenny."

"Alright, Jenny." Gibbs replied.

"How is Charity?"

"Confused and frustrated." Gibbs answered. "I was trying to help her and she got tired. So I came down here."

Jenny nodded. "I know this must be hard for you." She said.

Gibbs nodded. "At least she's still alive."

Jenny nodded. "I hope that she recovers soon."

"So, do the directors of all federal agencies personally come to check on their injured agents or is it just you?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny seemed taken aback. "I make it a point to see to the welfare of my agents and make sure they are getting the best care. Especially when they are as good as Charity."

"Well, I'm glad to know that my daughter has had so many people looking after her while I've been gone."

_Charity and Tony..._

After Charity had remembered everything, the doctor had come in. He checked her out. He'd ordered some tests and she'd been wheeled out. After they were done with the tests, the nurses brought her back and Tony had been waiting for her.

When the nurses left, Tony got up from his chair and walked over to Charity. She scooted over and patted the spot next to her. Tony grinned at her and sat down. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad to have you back." He said.

Charity grinned. "I'm glad to be back. Hopefully, I'll be able to get out of here soon now."

Just then the doctor walked in the room. "Well, Charity, all of your test results appear to be normal." He told her. "I however want to keep you over night just for one more night."

"Then I can leave tomorrow?" Charity asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I hate hospitals." She said. "The only time I was ever happy to come to the hospital was when Kelly was born."

The doctor chuckled and then left, leaving Charity and Tony alone. Just then Charity's stomache let out a rather loud growl. Tony looked over at her. "A little hungry are you?" He teased.

"Maybe." Charity replied.

"Shall I treat you to lunch at the cafeteria?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me."

The pair got up and headed to the cafeteria. Tony kept his arm around Charity's waist, keeping her close, as if he let go she might forget him again. Onc ethey walked into the cafteria, they spotted Charity's dad sitting and talking with Director Shepard.

"I'm getting that same feeling, I got in school whenever it came to parent-teacher conferences." She said.

Tony chuckled. "I know that feeling."

"Well, we had probably better head over there. I'm sure Dad would like to know that I have my memory back."

"Probably." Tony agreed.

They walked over to the table. Gibbs and Jenny looked up, seeming surprised by Charity and Tony walking so close. "I'm back." She announced.

"Are you saying you have your memory back, Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, Director." Charity answered.

Gibbs stood up and looked at his daughter. He looked into her eyes, wanting to make sure she really did have her memory back. "What'd the doc say?" He asked.

"He still wants to keep me one more night. Then I can go home tomorrow."


	50. Chapter 50

It was a couple of nights after Charity had been released from the hospital. It was also Senior and Bernie's last night in town, so Tony was having a guys' night. Charity and her dad had been waiting for a part for the car to finish it and it finally had come in.

Charity and her dad were standing bent over the car, working under the hood. They were both covered in greese. After a few more tweeks, Gibbs looked over at his daughter. "Alright, baby girl, start her up." Gibbs told her.

Charity got this excited look on her face. She walked over to the driver's side and reached in the open window. She turned the key and started her up. The car roared to life.  
"She works!" Charity declared excitedly.

"What do ya say we get cleaned up and then take her for a spin?" Gibbs inquired.

"Yes!" Charity sang and then jumped up and hugged her father. They turned the car off and headed inside. Charity headed for the bathroom and Gibbs headed for the bathroom attached to his bedroom.

Charity quickly undressed and hopped in the shower. She scrubbed the greese from her body. Once she was finished, she headed to her bedroom. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a green tshirt. She headed down the stairs and already found her father waiting for her.

"You ready baby girl?" Gibbs asked.

Charity nodded. Then the father and daughter, headed out to the garage. Charity walked over to the passenger's side and climbed in. Gibbs opened up the garage door and then climbed inside the car. He started her back up. "Buckle up." He told Charity.

"You, too Daddy." Charity said as she fastened her seat belt.

Gibbs grinned at her and then buckled up. Then he put the car in gear and they headed out.

_Tony..._

Tony sat at the table in the restaraunt with his dad and cousin. He had something very important he wanted to talk to his dad about, but he was just trying to find the way to bring it up.

Bernie had been scoping out the women at the bar in the back of the room. "I think I see a lonely woman that could use some company." Bernie said, getting up and heading over.

Tony and Senior chuckled. Once Bernie was gone, Senior looked over at Tony. "So, how is Charity doing?" He asked.

"Her memory is back. Once in a while, she'll have some trouble remembering something." Tony answered. "She still has some spots, I guess."

Senior nodded. "I'm glad she's better."

"Me, too." Tony replied. "There's nothing worse than the woman you love not being able to remember you."

"So, what's on your mind?" Senior asked. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Do you still have Mom's engagement ring?" Tony inquired.

Senior smiled at his son. "You wanna ask Charity to marry you?"

Tony nodded. "After almost losing her, I want to do what I can to keep her."

"I had a feeling you might ask me about this." Senior replied, reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a small velvet box. "I had it sent over night."

Tony took the box and opened it up. The ring that he remembered seeing on his mom's finger. Before her, it had been his Grammy DiNozzo's. It was beautiful and he could picture it on Charity's finger. He just had to figure out how to pop the question and what size Charity wore. He also felt like he should talk to Charity's dad before he asked Charity.

_Charity and Gibbs..._

Gibbs drove around town, having fun in the car. He and his daughter both smiling. After a little while, he parked the car and looked over at his baby girl. "You wanna drive?" He asked.

"Oh hell yeah!" Charity answered.

Gibbs grinned and unbuckled his seat belt. He climbed out of the car. Charity got out and then she and her dad switched seats. Once they were buckled in, Charity put the car into gear and peeled out. She let out a laugh.

"That's my girl." Gibbs said with a grin and a laugh.

Charity laughed. "I've always been a Daddy's girl."

Charity drove around a little more before she pulled the car back in the driveway of their home. They got out and headed inside. Charity called and ordered a pizza. Gibbs grabbed himself a beer out of the fridge and grabbed Charity a bottle of water. The night before, Charity had discovered that she could no longer handle alcohol. It really messed with her mind and memory.

The pizza soon arrived. They sat down on the couch and watched some old home movies. They watched one where Charity and Kelly had memorized Abbot and Costello's "Whose on first" routine. They laughed and cried as they watched the movie. It was something they needed.

Charity ended up falling asleep with her head on his shoulder. Gibbs kept his arm wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head. He knew that they wouldn't have many more nights like this. He would be leaving for Quantico in a couple days and then after that, he had a feeling that Tony would be proposing to Charity soon. He recognized that way Tony looked at Charity. He knew it was love.


	51. Chapter 51

_Charity..._

It was the next day when Charity returned to work. She headed straight for her desk. "You might wanna go down to see Abby, boss." McGee said from his desk. "She called up here and asked me to tell you to head down there when you got in."

"She probably has your very own private welcome home planned." Burley replied.

Charity nodded and did an about face. Then she stepped back on the elevator and headed down for the lab. Once she was off the elevator, she walked down the hall and into the lab. Abby turned around with a big smile on her face. She pushed a button on the little remote she held in her hand.

Instantly, a banner fell from the ceiling reading: Welcome Home Charity! Then there was some confetti and music. Charity couldn't help but smile as Abby pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back!" Abby sqealed.

"I'm glad to be back...uhm who are you again?" Charity couldn't stop herself from making the joke.

Abby pulled back and playfully glared at Charity. "Don't even joke about that. I really thought we'd lost you."

"Well, that's not gonna happen." Charity replied. "You're all stuck with me for a really long time."

"I do have one question though."

"Go ahead."

"Why didn't you ever tell us about your mom and your sister?" Abby asked.

"It's not something I really like to talk about." Charity answered.

"Well, if you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here." Abby said, pulling Charity in for another hug,

"I know, Abby." Charity replied hugging her back. Just then her cell phone rang. She picked it up. After a brief conversation she hung up the phone.

"I'm guessing you have a case now." Abby said.

Charity nodded. Then she headed out.

_Tony..._

Tony sat at his desk after having just finished a case. He looked at his phone. There was a text from Charity. "She text you?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Tony answered.

"Is it a dirty trxt or is it one you can actually share?"

Tony chuckled and then read the text. "They have a hot case. So she has to cancel on me, tonight."

"Too bad. Maybe we can have a guys' night." Dan suggested.

"Actually, there's something I need to do." Tony replied. "This just fives me the excuse to do it."

"Does this have anything to do with that jewelry box you've been keeping in your pocket?" Dan inquired.

"You are way too observant of me and my life, Dan."

"Oh, like I didn't see this coming." Dan said, waving his hand. "I mean, it's obvious with you and Charity. She's good for you."

Tony chuckled. "So, I'm that obvious?"

"Probably not to her." Dan replied. "It always catches the woman off guard. And of course she'll say yes. So how are you going to ask her?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet." Tony answered. "Right now, I've been thinking of what I'm going to say to her dad. I feel like with as close as they are, that I should talk to him and get his blessing."

Dan nodded. "I understand that. So, why don't you go ahead and call? Maybe take a pizza over there or something."

Tony nodded. He pulled out his cell phone and called Gibbs. After about four rings he answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Gibbs." Tony greeted unsure of how else to start or how he should address him.

"Hi Tony." Gibbs replied. "Charity isn't here..."

"I know. I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, what about?"

"I'd rather talk to you about it in person." Tony replied. "I could bring a pizza over."

"Sounds good. Just come in. I'll be in the basement when you get here."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

A couple of hours later, Tony was walking down the steps to the basement of Gibbs and Charity's house. He had a pizza in one hand and a couple of beers in the other. Gibbs looked up from some wood working he was doing.

"What are you building?" Tony asked.

"A boat." Gibbs answered. "You can sit the pizza and drinks down over there." Gibbs pointed to the work bench over to the side.

Tony walked over and put the pizza and beer down. Gibbs was walking over and dusting off his hands. Tony opened up the pizza box and then opening up the beers.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Gibbs asked taking one of the beers.

Tony took a swig of the liquid courage and hoped that he would be able to do this. "Well, after the car accident...I've been doing a lot of thinkning...and I think that with as close as you and Charity are and...out of respect for that relationship and you..." Tony began, stammering and stumbling through, feeling completely nervous.

"You're going to propose to Charity." Gibbs stated.

Tony looked up surprised. "How did you know?"

Gibbs opened up his tool box and pulled out a picture. It was of a young woman, who looked a lot like Charity, but he knew it wasn't her. She was standing with an older gentleman, probably her father. "Charity's mom." Gibbs explained. "And her father. I talked to him before I asked Shannon to marry me. I was just as nervous."

"You being nervous...that's a little hard to believe." Tony replied.

Gibbs chuckled. "The thing about being a sniper is that you never have to actually confront your target. When dealing with this, you have to be face to face."

Tony nodded. "So, do I have your blessing?"

"Come over here to the boat." Gibbs replied.

Tony followed Gibbs over to the boat, feeling confused.

"Marriage is like building this boat." Gibbs told Tony. "You have to put a lot of time and love into it. You also have to have the right tools for it. So many people choose power tools, but you can't replace the good solid work, put into it by your hands. You understand what I'm saying?"

Tony nodded. "I'm more than willing to put in the time and love. The rest of my life. I also know that marriage is a hands-on thing. I love Charity more than anything. She's the most amazing, beautiful, and wonderful woman I have ever met."

Gibbs nodded. "You have my blessing."

A couple of hours later, Gibbs and Tony were setting on the couch, sipping on their beers and watching some old westerns. They heard the front door opened and Charity walk in. "I never want to see another naked man in my life ever again." she declared as she walked into the living room. That was when she noticed Tony and her father sitting on the couch. Both men had rather confused looks on their faces.

Gibbs looked over at Tony. "Should you ask or should I?"

"I'm not really sure." Tony answered.

Gibbs nodded. "You go ahead."

Tony nodded and then turned back to Charity. "First off, why do you say _another_ naked man and also why were you seeing naked men?"

"The case I was working on." Charity answered. "The victim lived in a nudist coloney. We just had no idea that it was a nudist coloney until we got there. I'm going to have nightmares for weeks to come."

"It couldn't have been that tramatizing." Gibbs said.

Charity walked over and sat down in between the two men she loved most. "It was terrible. Most of them were retired old men who haven't exercised in the last thirty years."

Tony was having a hard time not laughing.

Charity looked over at him and playfully smacked his arm. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to conduct interviews with a bunch of naked people? I mean you can't really look them in the eye, but you can't look anywhere else either, because the moment you do it's everything in your face!"

Tony wrapped an arm around Charity and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. He was still finding the entire thing funny, but he was trying to be supportive.

"Nightmares." She mumbled.

Tony then whispered in her ear. "I just won't let you sleep alone. I'll chase away the nightmares. I also hope you don't mean it that you _never_ want to see a naked man again."

Charity giggled and blushed. She really hoped her dad didn't hear that last part.

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this. So, I'm thinking that in my next fanfiction that I will write something dealing with the episode "Devil's Trifecta" and how it would be different with Charity being around. It has to be one of my favorite episodes yet! Please read and review.**


	52. Chapter 52

It was a couple of weeks later. Gibbs had already left to be the main instructor of boot camp. Charity had been spending the nights over at Tony's place. On this morning she woke up, wrapped in Tony's arms and tangled up in the sheets.

Tony kissed her neck and ran his hand down the length of her arm. "Good morning." He whispered in her ear.

Charity grinned. "Good morning."

"You know, I can't wait until the weekend." He said.

"Our little get away." Charity replied. "Where we will spend at least one entire day in bed."

Tony grinned. "You really know how to make me even more excited." He teased her.

"I'm a mind reader." She said. "And unfortunately, I have to get ready for work."

"Call in sick." Tony said. "I'll be sick, too."

"You know I can't do that." Charity responded. "And I can't have you calling in either. We have important work to do. We just have to wait until this weekend."

Charity then rolled herself out of bed. She headed for the bathroom and got ready for the day. Once she was ready, she walked out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. Tony was opening up a donut box. He pulled out a donut and put it on a paper plate. He'd already poured two mugs of coffee.

Charity grinned as Tony turned around. He handed her a plate and the coffee. They shared a kiss. "You're too good to me." She told him.

Tony grinned and kissed her again. "There's no such thing."

Charity took a sip of the coffee and then a bite of the donut. She took a few more bites of the donut and then she felt her stomach roil at the thought of another bite of the donut. She thought about taking another sip of coffee, but couldn't handle that either.

When Tony wasn't looking, Charity tossed the rest of the donut into the trash can. She didn't want him to know she wasn't feeling well all of a sudden. She didn't want him to worry. "Well, I'd better get going." She said, walking over to Tony and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you, too." Tony said, kissing her back.

Charity was on her way to NCIS headquarters when her cell phone rang. She answered it. "Hello."

"Hey boss, we've got a case." Burley said. Then he gave her the location.

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Charity said, hanging up her phone.

Charity soon arrived at the crime scene. The scene was rather gruesome. There were two young Marines. They were badly beaten and bloodied. Charity felt bile rise up in the back of her throat at the sight before her. She swallowed it back down and composed herself.

Ducky was walking behind her. "Hello Charity." Ducky greeted her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, Duck." Charity lied. They walked over to the bodies. Ducky knelt down and inserted the liver probe.

"Time of death would appear to be around ten hours ago." Ducky declared.

The team began to process the scene and collect evidence. After they finished, they headed back to NCIS. After a couple of hours, Charity's stomach had settled and she decided she could head down to autopsy. She found Ducky hard at work making the dead talk again.

"What have you found Duck?" Charity asked.

Ducky motioned for Charity to come closer. Then he pointed to something inside the body. "While it appears our Marine took a beating, that was not the cause of death. It was a bullet to the liver."

Charity looked at the bullet wound Ducky was pointing to and instantly felt her stomach heave. She had to run over to the sink and toss her donut.

"Charity, are you alright?" Ducky asked.

"I think I'm just coming down with something." Charity answered. "I'll be fine."

_Tony..._

Tony and Dan were at their latest crime scene. "So, when are you going to pop the question?" Dan asked.

"This weekend." Tony answered. "We're going away to a cabin in the woods."

"I see." Dan replied. "How you gonna do it?"

"I haven't quite figured that part out yet." Tony answered. "Maybe I'll just wing it."


	53. Chapter 53

The week passed and Friday soon arrived. Charity's stomach had seemed to calm down. Ducky was the only person that knew about Charity's queasiness. The team had solved the case and they were finishing up their case reports.

Abby walked over to Charity's desk, holding a small plastic sack. Charity looked up. "Is something wrong, Abby?" She asked.

"Nope." Abby answered. "I know you're going away with Tony for the weekend and I wanted to make sure you had everything." She then handed Charity the bag.

Charity took the bag and looked inside. There was insect repellant, sun screen, and condoms. Charity smirked and shook her head. Then she tucked the bag in her suit case with the rest of her things. "Thanks Abs." She said.

"No problem. Just looking out for you." Abby replied.

Just then the elevator doors opened and Tony stepped off and walked over to Charity's desk. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup." Charity answered, standing up and grabbing her bag.

Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They started for the elevator, when Burley spoke up. "How can we get ahold of you if we need you boss?" He asked.

"You can't. No cell phone reception." Charity answered, feeling very happy about that.

"What about rule three: Never be unreachable?" Burley replied.

"It's the weekend Burley. Besides, I made the rules. I can break them whenever the hell I want." Then she and Tony were stepping on the elevator.

Abby turned to Burley. "Ten bucks says Charity comes back with a ring."

"I'll take that bet." Burley replied. "The boss isn't the marrying kind."

_Tony and Charity..._

Once they were on the elevator, Tony turned to Charity. "Rule number three?" He asked.

"My mom had this thing where she came up with a rule for everything." Charity answered. "I started coming up with my own. I make them follow my rules."

"You enjoy making them suffer just a little bit, don't you?" He asked.

"Yup." Charity replied. "It's half the fun of being the boss."

Tony laughed and pulled Charity in for a kiss. Just a couple of hours later, they were pulling up outside the cabin that they were staying in. It was a small cabin. It had a front porch, a kitchen, a bathroom, and the front room doubled as the bedroom.

"This is really nice." Charity observed as they walked in. She pushed her suit case over to the side.

Tony walked in behind her and out his suit case next to hers. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He trailed his lips down the side of her neck, eliciting giggles from her. "Yes it is."

Charity turned around in Tony's arms so that she could face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body closer to his. She stretched up and kissed him. "And so the weekend of fun begins." She said, with a grin.

"And it starts with you taking a bath, while I get a surprise ready." Tony said.

Charity arched her brow. "What kind of surprise?" She asked.

"A good kind." Tony answered. "Now, just go and take a bath." He kissed her lips gently.

Charity headed for the bathroom. She opened up the linen closet and pulled out a towel. She pulled her hair back in a sloppy bun and then stripped down. She got in the tub and turned the water on. She relaxed back into the tub as the warm water surrounded her.

After a while the water started to cool down. She pulled the plug to drain the tub. Then she got out of the tub. She dried herself off and then wrapped the towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and she couldn't find Tony. She walked over to her suit case and pulled out some fresh clothes. She put them on and then took her hair down.

Just then Tony walked in the cabin. "You ready for the surprise?" He asked.

Charity grinned and nodded. She walked over and took Tony's hand. He led her outside, where he had a candle lit picnic set up. "Very romantic." She said. "I approve."

Tony chuckled and kissed her cheek. They sat down and dug into the meal. After they finished eating, they lay snuggled up on the blanket, looking up at the stars. Tony looked over at Charity and noticed that she had this fond smile on her face. "So, what childhood memory are you thinking of?" He asked.

She looked over at him. "How did you know that that's what I was thinking about?"

"You always get this peaceful smile on your face when you think about something from when you were a kid." Tony answered. "So, what is it this time?"

"Just remembering this one time Kelly and I conned Dad into building an actual fort for us in the back yard. We had him put in a skylight so that we could lay in it and look up at the sky. We spent the night in it once a week."

"How did you guys con your dad into that?"

"Oh, he could just never say no to us." Charity answered. "You know all the cuteness."

Tony laughed. "I thought you didn't do cute."

"I did when I was a kid. I was down right adorable." Charity replied with a grin.

Tony just grinned and shook his head. Then he kissed Charity's forehead. He felt his pants pocket and the sqare box was still there. He was trying to wait for the right moment, but that was so hard to figure out. It was hard to figure out the right segway.

"You know, this weekend is just what I needed." Charity said. "Getting away and the fresh air. And the time alone."

Tony smiled at her. He reached a hand over and stroked her cheek. "You are so beautiful." He told her. "I love you."

Charity smiled back at him. "I love you, too." She replied, leaning in for a kiss. When they broke the kiss, Charity spoke up. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

"What that you're beautiful or that I love you?" Tony asked.

"Both." Charity replied.

"You think you could get used to hearing them for the rest of your life?" Tony asked.

Charity looked at him confused. "Tony, what are you talking about?"

Tony pulled away and sat up. Then he helped Charity set up. He repositioned himself so that he was on one knee. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the ring. "I'm talking about spending the rest of your life with me. Charity, will you marry me?"

Charity's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that this was happening. After what had happened with her mom and sister, Charity had dedicated her life to NCIS and her career. She's never thought about getting married or having a family, or at least not until she met Tony. He changed everything. "Yes!" She answered after a few moments of stunned silence.

Tony pulled the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. Then he pulled her in for a kiss. When they broke the kiss, Tony gave Charity a goofey grin. "When you first met me, did you ever think you would be saying yes to me about anything let alone a marriage proposal?" He teased.

Charity grinned. Then she held up her hand to look at the ring. It was white gold with one large diamond, she guestimated it at about one and a half carats at the center of the band. On either side of the diamond the band came to the edge in the shape of butterflies, which were accented by smaller diamonds.

"You like the ring?" Tony asked.

"It's beautiful." Charity answered.

"It was my mom's. Before that my Grandpa DiNozzo bought it for my grandma."

"That makes me love it even more." She replied with a grin.

Tony leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "I love you, Charity."

Charity grinned. "I love you, Tony. Now why don't we take this little celebration inside to the bedroom."

**A/N: So, how did you guys like the proposal? Please read and review.**


	54. Chapter 54

The weekened passed by too quickly for Charity and Tony. Good news for the both of them, Charity only got sick twice, and Tony had no idea. They arrived back to Tony's apartment late Sunday evening. They got dressed and ready for bed.

When they slipped in under the covers, they cuddled up. Charity looked at the ring for about the millionth time. "What are you thinking about every time you look at that?" Tony asked.

"That I'm going to rip a lot of gloves." Charity answered with a grin.

Tony chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You could always not wear it to work."

"Bite your tounge." Charity said, looking at him. "This is never coming off my finger."

Tony grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Not much later, the couple fell asleep. The next morning, Charity woke up before Tony. Her stomach was roiling and she knew she had to get up or there was going to be a huge mess and there was no way she could hide it from Tony. She rolled herself out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom.

She emptied her stomach. Once she finished, she flushed the toilet and then brushed her teeth. She walked back into the bedroom and looked at the time. She still had a couple more hours before she had to start getting ready for work. Tony was still sound asleep. She crawled back into bed and snuggled up to Tony. She easily fell back to sleep.

_NCIS..._

Burley sat at his desk, waiting. He knew that at any moment, Charity would be stepping off the elevator with a case for their team. "She's running late." Burley said.

"No, she's not." McGee countered. "You just wanna know if Abby won the bet or not."

"There's no way." Burley replied. "I mean even if he did propose, there's no way she'd say yes. She's just not the marrying kind."

"I think for the good detective, she is." McGee replied.

"Why do you assume she would say no?" Ziva asked, from her desk.

"Really, I find it hard to believe taht she's even dating, but whatever. Just there's no way the boss would get married." Burley answered.

Just then they heard the elevator ding and then Charity was stepping off. They couldn't see her left ring finger as her hands were tucked in her pockets. they were observing her. She seemed just like her usual self, but slightly more well rested.

"How was your weekend away boss?" Burley asked as Charity sat down at her desk.

"Good." Charity answered.

Just then Abby made her entrance. She walked over to Charity's desk. she had an extra excited smile on her face. "So, how was the big weekened?" She asked.

Charity looked up at Abby. She kept her face composed. "It was good." She answered.

"You can keep your face composed, but you can't keep that excitement from your eyes." Abby said. "Now give me your left hand."

Charity lifted her left hand and held it plam down, so Abby could see the ring.

"I knew it!" Abby said. "I knew you were coming back engaged!"

Burley looked up, his eyes wide with surprise. "What?" He asked. "Seriously?"

"I know you find me a hard ass, Burley, but I am still a human being." Charity replied.

Burley got up from his desk and walked over to get a look at the ring. "I just friggin' lost ten bucks." He said.

"Yea, so pay up." Abby replied, holding out her hand.

Just then, the phone at Charity's desk rang. She answered it and had a brief conversation. When she hung up the phone, she looked at her team. "Dead Petty Officer found in an abandoned warehouse."

The team grabbed their gear and headed out. They arrived at the crime scene shortly. The Petty Officer, was laid out on a table, strapped down. He had wounds that were very strategic, intended to cause maximum pain. He'd also had his finger nails ripped out. The site made Charity's stomach roil.

"He was obviously tortured." Ziva observed.

"Yes." Charity replied, trying to control the queasiness that gripped her.

Ducky soon arrived. He walked over to the body and started his preliminary analysis. He looked at the body. "You poor young man." He said, as he stood beside the body.

Charity forced herself to stand beside Ducky. "So, what do you think Duck?" She asked.

"Well, let's start with the liver probe and try to get a TOD." He said. He reached into his bag for the liver probe and pulled it out. "Abby, tells me that congratulations are in order. I hear you are getting married."

"Yes, Tony proposed." Charity answered.

"Wonderful. It's about time you fell in love." He replied.

Charity watched as Ducky inserted the probe into the body. She had seen him do this hundreds of times before, but today it made bile rise in the back of her throat. She swallowed it back down. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself. _My body is reacting like a probie._

"It would appear that TOD was about ten hours ago." Ducky said. Then he looked over at Charity. "My dear, are you feeling alright?"

"Fine, Ducky." Charity answered. "Why would you ask?"

"Because I've seen corpses with better coloring." He answered.

"I think it was just something I ate." Charity said, trying to cover things up.

The team began to process the scene and collect the evidence. While no one was looking, Charity snuck out of the warehouse and took in a deep breath of fresh air. The smell of blood filled the warehouse and it seemed to suffocate her. Then the sight of the body, so mutilated and grotesque. It all made her stomach heave.

After a few more moments, Charity was able to compose herself. Then she headed back inside the warehouse. The smell of blood hit her and hit her hard. Ziva was kneeling close by and taking a picture. She looked up at Charity. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Charity answered. Then Charity felt like the room was beginning to spin. Then it began to tilt.

"Stan! McGee!" Ziva called, as she moved to catch Charity.

Burley and McGee looked up as Charity passed out. Ziva had caught her. "I'll call for an ambulance." McGee said, as he and Burley rushed over.

Burley took off his NCIS jacket and folded it up. "Here lay her head on this."

Ziva laid her back and McGee was hanging up his phone. "An ambulance should be here soon." He announced.

Just a few moments later, the ambulance arrived and was taking Charity to the hospital. Burley ordered Ziva and McGee to continue the work and he followed the ambulance to the hospital. He called Tony on the way.

_Tony..._

Tony had walked over to his and Dan's desks, carrying a big box of donuts. "Oh, these are celebratory donuts." Dan said. "She said, yes, didn't she?"

Tony grinned. "Yes."

"Well, congratulations." Dan told Tony. "She's good for you."

Just as they were pulling out their donuts, they got a call to go out for their next case. They headed for the crime scene. They soon arrived. The body was a young Jane Doe. She was found in a dumpy little apartment, a needle in her arm. It appeared to be an overdose, but of course they had to fully investigate the crime to be sure.

Once their ME had cleared the body, they processed the scene and collected evidence. Once they were done, they headed back to the presinct and got to work. While Tony was going through the records, trying to fingure out who the young woman was, his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen, it was Burley.

"Hello. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Charity passed out at a crime scene. We called an ambulance to take her to the hospital. I'm following it there." Burley answered.

"I'll be there." Tony said. "Thanks for calling." Then he hung up his phone.

"Is something wrong?" Dan asked.

"Charity passed out at a crime scene." Tony answered. "They're taking her to the hospital."

"Alright, I'll keep going through everything." Dan said. "I'll call you when I find something."

"Thanks Dan." Tony said and then headed out.

Tony arrived at the hospital and headed for the nurse's station. "Charity Gibbs' room?" He asked.

"Second floor room two oh three." The woman answered.

"Thank you." Tony said and then headed in the direction of the elevator. He stepped off and headed down the hall to find Charity's room. When he walked into her room, Charity was sitting up in the bed wide awake and fighting with Burley.

"I'm telling you this wasn't necessary. I'm fine." Then she looked up and saw Tony.

"You passing out, that doesn't sound fine to me." Tony told her.

"Oh, it was nothing." Charity replied. "I'm sure I've just come down with the flu or something."

"Boss, I know that that scene was pretty gruesome, but you didn't even get the slightest bit queasy when you were a probie." Burley countered. "Something is definitely wrong."

"I'm sure I'm fine." Charity countered. "And how the hell do you know what I was like as a probie?"

"Come on, you know you're a legend at NCIS." Burley replied. "People talk."

Charity motioned for Burley to come closer. Then she gave him a slap to the back of the head. "See, I'm perfectly fine."

Tony chuckled slightly. He walked over to her hospital bed and sat down on the edge. He took her hand in his. "It won't kill you to be checked out and get the results of any tests you've had."

Charity instantly softened. "Okay." She replied.

"I said the exact same thing, twenty minutes ago!" Burley replied.

"Yes, while the nurse was sticking the frigging needle in my arm." Charity replied. "I hate needles and I hate hospitals."

There was a knock on the door just then. The doctor then walked in. "How are you feeling Miss Gibbs?" He asked.

"Fine." Charity answered.

"Your tests are all perfectly fine and your vitals are all normal." He said, looking at her chart. "Now, you said you were feeling sick right before you passed out and that you've been feeling sick on and off for the past week, correct?"

"Yes." Charity answered, hating the fact that her secret was out.

"Well, it just appears that you're suffering from severe morning sickness." He said.

"Morning sickness?" Charity asked. "You have to be pregnant to have morning sickness."

"Yes, you're about four weeks pregnant." He said.

Charity blinked a few times. "I'm pregnant?"

The doctor looked around and noticed the surprised looks on the three faces in the room. "Well, I want to keep you overnight for observation. So I'm going to step out now. If you need anything, just call for a nurse." He said and then he was out the door.

Burley looked at Charity and Tony. "I...can see you guys have some talking to do. So I'm just gonna get out of here and leave you two alone. That and I'd better get back to work on the case." Then he was out the door.

"I'm pregnant." Charity said.

Tony looked over at her. "We're gonna be parents." He replied.

They both sat there in the silence for a while. They were each lost in their own thoughts and still had these stunned looks on their faces.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I can't wait to get further into the development of this one. It's going to be very interesting how Agent Charity Gibbs deals with this now. Please read and review. I love to hear from you guys.**


	55. Chapter 55

As soon as Burley had left Charity's hospital room, he bolted for the elevator. Then he headed for his car. He hopped in and went straight for NCIS. When he arrived, he parked his car and then headed up to his desk.

"How's Charity?" Ziva asked.

"One minute." Burley said. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hello." came the familiar accented voice of Ducky.

"Ducky, I'm calling a meeting in Abby's lab." Burley answered.

"Does this have something to do with Charity?" Ducky inquired.

"Yes." Burley replied.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Burley then hung up the phone. He looked at the team. "Come on, we're going to Abby's lab."

The team got on the elevator and headed to the lab. When they walked in, Ducky was already there. "How's Charity?" Abby asked. "What's wrong with her?"

Burley put his hands on Abby's shoulders. "Calm down." He told her. "I will explain in just a minute."

Everyone formed a circle around Burley. "What is wrong with Charity?" Ducky asked.

"The doctor said she is suffering from severe morning sickness." Burley answered.

"Morning sickness?" Ziva asked.

"You have to be pregnant to have morning sickness." Abby said the same words Charity had said in the hospital.

"Yes. The doctor said that she's about four weeks pregnant." Burley replied.

"This is so exciting!" Abby said. "First she comes back from her weekend getaway engaged and now she's pregnant!"

_Tony and Charity..._

"We're having a baby." Charity said for the hundredth time. "I can't believe it."

"I know." Tony replied, looking at his fiance. "You're going to be a great mom."

Charity looked at him. "I don't know about that. I mean, the last time I changed a diaper was when Kelly was a baby. That was a long time ago. I don't know if I can remember half of the stuff."

"At least you had practice. I've never really been around kids." Tony replied. "We'll just figure it out together." He then leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Charity looked at him. "I'm scared out of my mind right now."

"Me, too." Tony replied. "Kids scare me."

Charity gave him a small smile. "I think you're gonna be a great dad."

"That makes one of us." Tony replied. Just then his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id. "I'd better take this. It's Dan. Probably about the case."

Charity nodded. She understood that part of the job very well.

Tony answered his phone. "What's up, Dan?"

"We've got a lead on our Jane Doe." Dan answered. "Her name is Julia Weems, age fifteen. Her parents reported her missing two months ago. We've got some more stuff, too. It's just easier to show you rather than tell you."

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit." Tony replied and then hung up the phone. He turned to Charity. "I really hate leaving you right now."

"It's okay." Charity replied. "Who understands the job better than me?"

Tony smiled. He leaned in and gave her another gentle kiss on the lips. "I'll be back later tonight. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, I will." Charity replied.

"I love you." Tony told her, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too."

Tony then headed out. He felt like a heel having to leave Charity just as soon as they found out she was pregnant, but he had to get back to work. He shortly arrived back at the presinct.

"So, what's going on?" Tony asked Dan.

Dan pulled out the autopsy report and handed it to Tony. "She was definitely murdered. There's no finger prints on the needle."

"And she's been beaten several times over the last couple of months." Tony said.

"And according to the sexual assault kit, she's been raped repeatedly." Dan added.

"She had to have been kidnapped to be a part of an underage sex ring. These sick bastards." Tony said, this case suddenly taking on a new look for him, now that he was going to be a father.

"It's always much worse when they hurt kids." Dan added.

"We've gotta get these perverts off the streets." Tony said, feeling extra determined. He always wanted to keep the streets safe, it was his job, but it all meant so much more now.

Tony and Dan got hard at work, trying to find a way to get the sex trafficers off the streets. It was around nine at night when Tony finally looked up at the clock. "You supposed to be somewhere?" Dan asked.

"I was going to go and see Charity in the hospital." Tony answered. "But we've gotta find these guys and get them off the streets."

"You should go be with her." Dan said.

"She'll understand." Tony replied. "I'll just give her a call."

"Oh, come on, I can work on this."

"No." Tony said, raising his voice slightly. "The longer we take to solve this case the more kids they'll take off the streets!"

Dan looked at Tony. "You're extra determined to solve this case. Why?"

"Because, I'm gonna be a dad!" Tony answered, still yelling. "I want to make sure these perverts are gone when my kid is born!"


	56. Chapter 56

Dan looked up at Tony. "Charity's pregnant?" He asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, that's why she ended up in the hospital." He replied.

"So, you're gonna ba a dad. I think you'll be a good one." Dan said.

"Thanks." Tony replied.

"I do have to say that I'm gonna feel a little sorry for your kid when it grows up."

"Why?"

"Think about it. That kid is gonna have a detective for a dad, a federal agent for a mom, and a Marine for a grandpa. He or she is not gonna be able to get away with anything." Dan answered.

Tony chuckled slightly. "I'm going to call Charity and when I get back, we're finding these perverts."

Dan nodded. "Alright, I'll go ahead and work on what I can."

Tony walked off and dialed the hospital. He asked for Charity's room and then waited a few minutes.

"Hello?" came Charity's voice. She sounded a little tired.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I'm gonna throw up and food is my enemy." Charity answered.

"I'm sorry." Tony replied, feeling bad that he wasn't going to be there.

"Hot case?" She asked.

"How did you know?" Tony asked.

"Why else would you be calling?" Charity replied. "Besides, once again, I know the job."

"I just feel bad." Tony admitted.

"I'll...we'll be fine." Charity replied. "I understand. Besides, every sick and twisted bastard we take off the streets makes it that much safer for our baby."

"You have got to have a direct link into my brain." Tony told her.

There was a pause on Charity's end. "I gotta go. Love you." She said and then hung up.

Tony had a feeling that the morning sickness was really getting to her. He hung up his phone and headed back to his desk. He and Dan got to work. After a couple of hours, Tony's cell phone rang. It was Jack. He had a lead on who was in charge of the sex trafficing ring.

"His name is Vincint Lumis." Jack told Tony. "I was able to find a finger print that belonged to him on the needle that was used on the victim."

"Are you able to track him somehow?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'm tracking his cell phone right now." Jack answered. "As soon as I have a fix on him, I'll send you his location."

"Good work Jack." Tony said and then hung up the phone.

Just a little while later, Jack sent Tony the location and then he and Dan were on their way. They arrived and sat in the car, waiting and recording. They needed more than just a finger print to convict him. They also wanted to find where he was keeping the other girls.

Just as they arrived to the location, Jack had given them, Vincint was getting in a car. They followed him, filming everything. They soon arrived to an abandoned warehouse. They watched as men led young girls out and loaded them on the back of a truck.

"We're gonna need back up." Dan said.

"Already on it." Tony said, getting their radio out and calling for back up. "We're gonna have to do something soon." He said, after putting the radio down.

"I know, otherwise we'll lose the girls." Dan replied.

"Let's go." Tony said. "On three?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah." He then reached for his gun.

Tony grabbed his gun. "One...two...three..."

_Charity..._

Charity lay in her hospital bed, feeling rather miserable. It seemed that the _morning_ sickness was getting worse. She felt so sick that she hadn't been able to sleep or eat. It seemed to have gotten worse when she found out the cause of her sickness. She placed a hand on her stomach and looked down.

"There's a baby in there." She whispered to herself. "I have a life growing inside of me. This is the scariest thing, I have ever had happen in my life."

Charity thought more about the tiny life growing inside of her. "I'm going to be a mother. This tiny person is going to depend on me for everything. How am I going to be a mother? It's been so long since I've been around a baby."

"You're going to be a good mother." came a familiar voice.

Charity looked up to see Dan standing in the doorway. She looked up at him confused. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you and Tony had a case."

"We did." Dan answered. "We solved it."

"Where's Tony?" Charity asked, that was when she noticed that Dan was leaning on a crutch. "Wait, what happened to your leg?"

"Gun shot to the knee." Dan answered. "Tony should be here soon." He then moved inside the room and took a seat in the chair beside her bed.

"Is he okay?" Charity asked.

Before Dan could answer, Tony was walking in the room. His left arm was in a sling. "Oh my...what happened?" Charity asked, concern causing her voice to rise a couple of octaves.

"Nothing to worry about." Tony replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Just a flesh wound."

"You were shot, weren't you?" Charity asked.

"Yes, but the doctor says that I'll be just fine." Tony reassured her, reaching out his good arm to stroke her cheek. "The guys that shot us had really bad aim, so the wounds aren't that bad."

Charity stared him in the eye for a moment.

"Are you trying to determine if I'm lying to you?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Charity answered.

"And?"

"You're not." Charity admitted.

"You two have a very interesting relationship." Dan observed. "I can't wait to see how your baby turns out."

"Wonderful." Tony said. "He or she will be wonderful."

Just then a nurse came in with a small covered tray. "Miss Gibbs, here is your breakfast. Dr. Fines says that he wants you to be eating before you leave." She said, sitting the tray down and then walking out.

"I'm guessing your night didn't go very well?" Tony asked.

"I couldn't eat dinner and I felt so sick I couldn't sleep." Charity replied. She then reached over and lifted the cover off the tray. There was Sprite, a small bowl of jello, and some toast sitting on the tray. Charity saw the jello, green and jiggling on the tray. "Why do they have to bring jello?"

"Charity, are you okay?" Tony asked. "You're looking as green as that jello."

Charity was kicking off her covers and pushing Tony out of her way, as she rushed to the bathroom.

"You weren't kidding about severe morning sickness." Dan observed.

"I just wish there was something I could do to help her." Tony said.

A few moments later, Charity was walking slowly out of the bathroom. Tony got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his good arm around her and helped steady her. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Eat the jello so I can get out of here." Charity answered.

"I can't do that, but I can stay with you." Tony replied.

Charity turned her attention to Dan. "I will give you twenty bucks to eat that jello."

"I think this is my que to leave." Dan said, pulling himself up on his crutches. "See you later. And congratulations to the both of you on the baby. I think you're both gonna be great parents."


	57. Chapter 57

About a week later, Charity was able to return to work after being home for a couple of days. She still had no idea that Burley had told everyone else the big news. She stepped off the elevator and headed over to her team's desks.

"Gear up. We've got a dead Marine." Charity ordered.

The team grabbed their gear and followed Charity out. Charity drove them to the crime scene. They soon arrived. The crime scene was at the victim's apartment. "Our vic is Private James Harrison." McGee announced.

"According to the land lady, he lives alone." Burley added.

Charity nodded and then Ducky was pulling up in the ME van. Charity noticed that he wasn't alone. There was a considerably younger man with him. He was pretty skinny, with light brown hair, and Harry Potter style glasses.

"Charity, glad to see you back." Ducky greeted her.

"Good to be back, Duck." She replied. "Who is this?"

"This is my new assistant, Jimmy Palmer." Ducky answered. "Mister Palmer, this is Special Agent Charity Gibbs."

"It's nice to meet you, Charity." Palmer greeted.

Charity just gave him a look.

"I mean, Special Agent Gibbs." Palmer corrected himself.

Charity nodded. Then she fell into step beside Ducky as they walked towards the body. "How are you feeling today, Charity?" Ducky asked.

"Better." Charity answered.

Ducky knelt down beside the body and looked at the victim. "Several defensive wounds." Ducky noted as he looked over the body. "Our victim definitely put up a fight."

"Marines don't go down without a fight." Charity replied. "I see several stab wounds. The killer should have ended up cutting themself then."

"Yes." Ducky replied. Then he turned to Jimmy. "Mister Palmer, the liver probe plase."

"Right Doctor Mallard." Jimmy said, reaching into the bag and pulling out the instrument and handing it to Ducky.

Ducky took the liver probe and then inserted it into the body. After a few moments he had the temperature. He looked at it for a moment and then calculated in his head. "Time of death would be about four hours ago."

Charity nodded. Then she called over to Ziva and Burley. "I want you two to interview the neighbors. See if they heard anything. Ducky placed his TOD around four hours ago."

"On it boss." Burley replied. Then he and Ziva were off to speak with the neighbors.

Charity looked around. That was when she noticed a blood trail, leading away from the body. She followed it into the kitchen. She found a mess of paper towels covered in blood. She ordered McGee to document the blood trail and then to collect the paper towels.

"Think the killer tried to clean off his knife?" McGee asked.

"Maybe." Charity replied. That was when she noticed another blood trail. The pattern was similar to that that had led away from the body. She decided to follow it and document it on her way.

"Where are you going boss?" McGee asked.

"I'm following the evidence." Charity answered, pointing to the blood trail.

"I'll come with you." McGee said.

"No, you stay here and continue to process the scene." Charity ordered. Then she headed out the back door.

A few moments later, Ziva and Stan returned. "Where's the boss?" Burley asked.

"She's following a blood trail." McGee answered. "She wouldn't let me come with her."

"As Senior field agent, I should go and make sure she doesn't run into any trouble." Burley said.

"Maybe Ziva should go instead." McGee replied. "She might not feel like we're trying to watch her if Ziva goes."

"Actually, she'd feel that way no matter who goes." Ziva countered. "I think especially if I go."

"I'm going." Burley said, heading out the back door and following the blood trail. It didn't take him very long to find Charity. "Hey boss." Burley said, coming up behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Following the evidence." Charity answered. "I think our victim was able to stab his killer. He's left quite a blood trail. I'd say he's probably bleeding from his right side."

"Looks that way." Burley agreed.

They followed the blood to a small house a couple of blocks away. They drew their weapons. Charity stepped aside. Burley knocked on the door. "Federal agents." He announced. Then they waited a few seconds.

Charity gave Burley the nod and he kicked the door in. They entered the house, their weapons drawn. Charity went one way and Burley went the other. Charity headed towards the back of the house. She walked into a bedroom, where she found a man lying on the bed, dead. He had a stab wound to his right side.

Charity heard water running from behind a door to her right. She cautiously opened the door. She found a young girl, standing at the sink. She had knife in her hand and looked strung out. "Federal Agent, drop your weapon." Charity ordered.

The girl turned to Charity. She had a confused look on her face. "What did I do?" She asked.

The look on the girl's face suggested that she wasn't entirely aware of her surroundings or her actions. "Put the knife down." Charity ordered. The girl couldn't have been more than sixteen. Something was not right about this.

The girl looked down at the knife in her hand. The knife was covered in blood and so was the girl. A panicked look came across her face. "What did I do? I did something terrible, didn't I?"

"I don't know yet." Charity replied. "Now put the knife down."

The girl looked at the knife again and then looked at Charity. She then held her hand up and ran at Charity. Charity jumped out of the way. She then holstered her gun. There was no way she was going to shoot an underage girl. Especially one that wasn't fully in charge of her faculties.

Charity looked up as the girl charged at her again. Charity was able to grab the girl's arm. She tried knocking the knife from the girl's hand, but at the moment was only able to keep the girl from stabbing her.

"Boss?" Burley asked coming in. Then he noticed the girl, trying to stab Charity.

He holstered his gun and then went up behind the girl. He wrapped one arm around her waist and then used the other to knock the knife from her hand. After a few more moments, he had her subdued and in hand cuffs.

A couple of hours later, they were all in the squadroom. The girl was in the hospital getting examined. She would be unable to speak with them for a while. "Are you feeling alright?" Burley asked, Charity as he handed her a bottle of water.

"For the hundreth time, Burley, I'm fine." Charity answered. "And if you ask me one more time, I'm going to give you a head slap so hard, your grandchilren will feel it."

Burley threw his hands up in surrendor and walked over to his desk. "Got it."

Charity sipped at her water and then stood up. "You guys have anything yet?" She asked.

"We don't have an id on the girl yet." McGee answered. "Abby is running her DNA right now. She's also running it against all the blood from the crime scenes."

Charity nodded. "What about our second victim?"

"Our second victim is Navy Lt. Jackson Marshall." McGee answered. "He and Harrison are cousins."

"Can you find any reason why anyone would want them dead?" Charity asked.

"Not really." Ziva answered. "They both had spotless service records."

Just then the phone at Burley's desk rang. He held a breif conversation with the other person and then hung up. He looked at Charity. "That was the hospital, the girl is conscious and lucid."

Charity nodded. "Alright, Ziva you're with me."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the hospital to talk to this girl." Charity answered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea boss?" McGee asked.

Charity turned to McGee. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"Too much excitement." He answered, feeling suddenly very small.

Charity looked at him. Then she looked at Ziva and finally at Burley. "You told them didn't you?"

Burley nodded. "Yeah, boss."

Charity walked over and slapped him in the back of the head. "It was not your place to tell everyone my news." She told him. "You got it?"

"Yes boss." Burley replied.

Charity then looked at her entire team. "Let's get something straight here. Yes, I am pregnant, but I am not disabled. I am still a federal agent and I am still in charge of this team. You will not constantly ask me about how I am doing. You will follow my orders. You will not question me. And last but not least you will not hover. If any of you break any of these rules, I will slap you into the middle of next week. Do I make myself clear?"

They all looked at her, eyes wide. She was even more commanding than usual. She was also scarier than usual. They nodded their agreement to her rules.

"Good." Charity said. "Now, Ziva let's go."

Charity and Ziva headed over to the elevator. They hopped on and rode down. "You were very commanding out there." Ziva observed.

"It seems to be the only way tp get through to anyone." Charity replied.

"Comes from being the daughter of a very strong man." Ziva said, a knowing look on her face.

"And being in a male dominated career field."

"Yes, it does cause you to step things up a bit." Ziva agreed. "It is fun to see the scared looks on their faces, though."

Charity nodded her agreement. "That's the best part of it all."

The two women shared a smile and a small chuckle.


	58. Chapter 58

Charity and Ziva soon arrived at the hospital. They headed for the girl's room. Charity's face and demeanor instantly softened at the sight of the girl. She looked so young and helpless. Charity knew instantly that the girl couldn't have stabbed the two men.

Charity walked over and stood beside the girl's bed. "How are you feeling?" Charity asked her.

"My head is swimming, but other than that I'm okay. I guess." The girl answered.

"Do you know who you are?" Charity asked.

"My name...I can only remember my first name. It's Julia." She replied. "I can't remember my last name or who I am."

Charity nodded. "Do you remember anything that's happened within the last twelve hours?"

The girl looked up at Charity. Some sort of recognition flashed through her eyes. She then blinked a few times. "I remember holding a knife...covered in blood...and thinking that I did something terrible. I did, too. Didn't I?"

"We don't know that for sure." Charity answered.

"Why else would Navy cops be talking to me?" Julia countered.

"We will find out what happened." Charity answered. "Julia, we can't know what happened for sure, until we get all of the evidence."

Julia nodded. "I just know that I did something terrible. If I did, I deserve to go to jail."

"We'll find out for sure." Charity replied, reaching out a comforting hand to the young girl. She looked at her. She had blue eyes and brown hair. She looked a lot like she'd always pictured Kelly would at that age.

Before they left, they collected evidence from the girl and took her clothes. Then they headed back to NCIS. Charity took the evidence down to Abby. When she walked into Abby's lab, carrying the box of evidence, Abby rushed over to help her. "You really shouldn't be lifting that."

"Abby, it's not that heavy." Charity protested.

Abby took it away from Charity anyway and then set it down on the table. "You really should be more careful."

"Abby, do I have to give you the same speech I gave Burley and McGee?"

"They told me about that." Abby replied. "I know you're fine, but you should let us help you more. Especially now."

"Abby, I'm still a federal agent. I'm still a capable investigator. I can still do my job. Now, do you have anything yet?"

Abby sighed and then turned to her computer. "Well, the two cousins, don't have any family listed other than each other and their parents." Abby began. "No wife or kids."

"Okay." Charity said. "This is relevant how?"

"Well, the girl in the hospital is a familial match. She's Lt. Marshall's daughter." Abby answered. "I'm guessing that he didn't know about her."

"He would have had to have gotten a girl pregnant with her when he was a teenager himself." Charity observed.

Abby nodded. "I haven't found out who the girl is yet. Her DNA isn't in any database."

Charity nodded and then she had an idea. "Run her DNA against every woman in every database you can think of."

"Looking for her mother?" Abby asked.

"Yes." Charity replied. "Also check through missing persons for her."

"Already doing that part of it." Abby answered.

"Alright, call me with an update." Charity said. Then she was leaving and heading for autopsy. She walked in the doors after stepping off the elevator. "What do you have Duck?" She asked.

Ducky looked up at her. He gave her a kind fatherly smile. "Hello Charity. I figured you would be down here soon."

Charity walked over to stand beside him. "What have you found?"

"As I'm sure you can guess, our Marine died of the brutal stabbing he received. The fatal stab was a direct hit to his heart." Ducky said. "Our Sailor on the other hand bled out from the wound in his side."

"I figured as much." Charity replied.

"I hear there might be a suspect in the hospital." Ducky replied.

"She didn't do it. Or if she did, she didn't do it of her own free will." Charity replied.

"I hear she came after you." Ducky said.

"She wasn't in her right mind." Charity answered. "She was obviously drugged."

"Your gut again?" Ducky asked.

"My gut and what I saw when she came after me, Duck."

"I see." Ducky replied. "Well, Abby should be able to find out what exactly was happening."

Charity nodded and then started to head out.

"Charity?" Ducky called. "There's one more thing I'd like to discuss with you."

Charity turned back around. "What is it Duck?"

"I heard about your little speech to the others." He began.

"Are you going to lecture me about being more careful, too?"

"Charity, everybody is just trying to look out for you." Ducky told her. "You have more than just yourself to think about you know."

"Ducky, I'm painfully aware that I am no longer just myself." Charity replied. "But that's why I want to keep things normal. I have to keep doing my best to get these murderers off the streets. The more I out away, the safer things are for my baby."

Ducky removed his gloves and face shield. Then he placed his hands on either side of Charity's face. "What is this really about?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"I know how to be an NCIS agent." She answered. "What I don't know is how to be a mother."

"Nobody knows how to be a parent." Ducky told her. "Children need love. This baby has got that."

Charity gave Ducky a smile. "Thanks Duck."

He patted her cheek. "Any time my dear, any time." Then he dropped his hands.

Charity leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she started out the door.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother." Ducky told her as she left.


	59. Chapter 59

A few hours later, Abby called Charity down to the lab. Burley came down with her. They walked in. "What do ya got Abs?" They asked in unison. Charity reached up and slapped Burley upside the head.

"Sorry boss." He said.

Abby smiled briefly then she turned to her computer. "There were four different blood samples on the knife." Abby answered. "As we already know, one sample belongs to our Marine and one belongs to our Sailor."

"Who do the others belong to?" Burley asked.

"Well one of them belongs to a Jane Doe that is in the countty morgue." Abby answered. "The fourth sample is so small that it has to belong to our killer."

"Does the fourth sample match Julia?" Charity asked.

"No." Abby answered. "But the Jane Doe is her mother."

"Was the killer caught?" Burley inquired.

"No." Abby answered. "The DNA of the killer is definitely male. I'm running it through all databases right now."

"Whose in charge of the investigation into the mother's murder?" Charity asked.

"Metro." Abby answered.

Charity turned to Burley. "Contact Metro and find out who is running the investigation, then we'll get their files from them."

_At Metro..._

Tony and Dan sat at their desks. They were still recovering from their wounds. At the moment they were filling out reports. Just then Detective John Daniels and his partner Detective Amy Wills walked over.

"How's your case coming?" Tony asked John.

"Good." He answered. "Just got a call from NCIS though. Looks like I'm finally going to get to meet your little fed."

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"My case crossed with NCIS."

"Our case." Amy corrected.

"Quiet Probie." John told Amy.

Amy just rolled her eyes once he turned his head. _What a jerk._ She thought.

"They have the knife that was used to kill my Jane Doe." John replied. "And apparently I'll be working with your fiance. I hear she's a bit of a hard ass."

"She has a team to lead." Tony replied. "And she gets the job done."

John just waved him off. "All it is is because she's a woman. She thinks she's got something to prove."

_What a pig._ Amy thought to herself as she glared at him.

"She has nothing to prove." Tony countered. "She's a very capable investigator. She could also wipe the floor with you if she wanted."

"A little touchy I see." John replied. Then he turned to Amy. "Come on Probie. Let's go." Then he and Amy were gone.

"How long do you think he's gonna last with Charity?" Dan asked Tony.

"Not long at all." Tony answered. "She's gonna have him for breakfast."

_Back at NCIS..._

Charity sat at her desk. She had just been told that they were going to have to work with Metro. One of them was new to the force. The other was an older man, he'd been with Metro for quite a while.

The elevator doors opened and an older man stepped out with a young woman. Charity knew then that they were the detectives from Metro. They were carrying boxes. The boxes contained files and evidence.

Charity stood up as they approached. The man had a look of distaste on his face. _Looks like we get Mr. Sunshine._ Charity thought to herself. The man roughly put the file box down on Charity's desk. "You must be Charity Gibbs." He said, his tone just as sour as his face.

"Special Agent Charity Gibbs." Charity corrected, her tone instantly hardening. "You must be Detective John Daniels."

"We brought all of our files and evidence." The woman spoke up. "I'm Detective Amy Wills."

"Hush Probie." John said.

_Oh, yeah. I get to deal with the giant asshole._ Charity thought. Just then the phone at her desk rang. She saw that the extension was Abby's lab. "You have something for me, Abs?" Charity asked.

"Yup." Abby answered. "I need you to come down here right away."

"Be right there." Charity said and then hung up the phone. Then she looked up at the detectives. "You two are with me. Ziva, you're coming too."

The group hopped on the elevator and headed down to the lab. John and Amy were bringing their evidence down. The ride was spent in uncomfortable silence. They stepped off and headed for the lab.

"What is it Abs?" Charity asked, as they entered the room.

"The girl, Julia, was drugged." Abby answered.

"With what?" Charity asked.

"It's a new drug." Abby answered. "I'm not sure what exactly it is."

"What do you think it did to her?" Charity asked.

"Ducky and I are working on that." Abby answered. "From the chemicals that were used in the drug, we think that it made her mind easily bendable. Like any suggestion, she was given, she would do."

"Almost a mind control drug?" Charity asked.

"Something like that, yes." Abby answered.

"Abby, I want you to continue to do what you do. I also need you to look through the evidence the detectives brought over." Then she turned to Amy. "Amy, you can stay here and help Abby."

"Wait a second, Amy is my person. You can order your people are all you want, but not mine." John said.

Charity turned a deadly blue gaze on him. "Look, Detective NCIS is lead on this investigation. I'm the leader of this team, therefore you work for me at the moment. You and your people will take orders from me and if you don't like that, that's your problem. You have to suck it up and deal with it."


	60. Chapter 60

The team along with the detective were working on what they could to identify Julia and her mother. They were also working on anything they could use to try and find the killer. The elevator dinged as Abby ran off and over to Charity's desk.

Charity looked up. "I take it you've found something?"

"I ran Jane Doe's face through the facial recognition program and ran it against the DMV database," Abby said. "and I got a hit."

"Well, who is she?" Charity asked.

"She is Amanda Vaugn." Abby answered. "Her daughter is Julia Vaugn, who also just got her driver's liscense."

"Good work Abs." Charity replied. "You will find a CafPow on your desk, when you return to the lab."

Abby gave Charity a skeptical look. "What if there's not one?"

"It will be there Abs. I promise." Charity replied.

Abby gave Charity one more look and then she left. Just then Charity's cell phone rang. It was the hospital. "Hello?" She asked.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" The voice of Julia asked from the other end.

"Yeah, is there something you need?"

"Could you come here?" Julia asked. "I'm starting to remember little bits and pieces of things. I want to help."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Charity said before hanging up the phone. Charity grabbed a few things. "That was Julia. She's starting to remember bits and pieces, I'm going to the hospital to talk to her."

"I'll come with you, cupcake." John said.

The team all looked with surprise and anticipation, waiting for Charity to just kill him. "Listen here," she said, her voice low and deadly, matching the look on her face,"if you ever call me cupcake again, you will end up on the ground with your neck cleanly severed from your spine. Do I make myself clear?"

John just smiled at Charity.

_I'm gonna slap the stupid out of him._ Charity thought to herself as she hopped on the elevator.

An incredibly long-feeling car ride later, they arrived at the hospital. They walked into Julia's hospital room. Julia looked up as they entered. "Julia, this is Detective John Daniels. He's working the case with us."

Julia looked at him and Charity saw the look in her eyes. She recognized that look. She got the same look in her eyes whenever she started to remember something when she had lost her memory. Something in Julia recognized the detective.

"You said that you were starting to remember things?" Charity asked.

Julia nodded. "Just flashes of memory."

Charity moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Like what?"

"A man." Julia answered. "He gives me something...then puts a bloody knife in my hands. That's all I remember."

Charity nodded. "Alright, you just call me if you remember anything else."

On the car ride back to NCIS, John spoke to Charity. "I think she was lying." He said.

"She's not." Charity replied.

"What makes you so sure?" John asked.

"My gut." Charity answered.

"Yeah right. It's all this girl power bull shit." John countered.

Charity had to fight the urge to punch his lights out.

_Back at NCIS..._

Tony and Dan stepped off the elevator at NCIS, bringing in some evidence that John as forgotten. They also wanted to see if John was still alive. Burley looked up from his desk. "What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We were bringing over some evidence that John forgot to bring earlier." Tony answered.

"We also wanted to see how well John was doing here." Dan added.

"Well, he and Charity went to the hospital to talk to a girl that was found at the scene." Burley answered.

"It's a good thing they were going to the hospital." Ziva added from her desk. "I think John is going to need some medical attention or he won't come back alive."

"Yeah, he can get on your nerves." Tony replied.

"He called Boss, cupcake." McGee said from his desk.

"Ouch." Tony said.

Just then the elevator doors opened and Charity stepped off alone. "Did you kill him boss?" Burley asked.

"No, I made him get out of the car and walk." Charity answered. Then she looked up and saw Tony and Dan. "What are you guys doing?"

"Bringing evidence." Tony answered.

Charity looked at him for a moment. "That's just an excuse." She said. "You just wanted to see if I killed Detective Asshat yet."

"And you really did just make him walk?" Tony asked.

"Well, I threatened to shoot him if he didn't get out of the car, but yes." Charity answered.

"You know, I know several ways to kill him and make it look like natural causes." Ziva said. "Just say the word."

"I'll keep that in mind." Charity said, turning to Ziva.

Just then the elevator doors opened and John was stepping off. He looked up. "Ah, DiNozzo, I'm glad you're here. Maybe you'll be able to keep your woman under control."

Charity schooled her features and her expression. Then an idea popped in her head. She wanted to talk to Julia alone. "Ziva, why don't you take Detective Daniels to the lab and see if Abby and Amy have found anything."

Ziva nodded. She got up from her desk and walked by Charity quickly. "Would you like me to punch him in the jugular for you?" Ziva asked, her voice only where Charity could hear.

"Only as a last resort." Charity answered. "Just keep him busy for a while."

"Got it." Ziva said and then she and John stepped on the elevator.

"Where are you going boss?" Burley asked.

"I can't answer that question with McGee here. He's a torture risk." Charity said. "I'll be back in a little while." She then took Tony by the hand and was pulling him towards the stairs.

As they headed down the steps, Tony asked Charity, "Where are we going?"

"Back to the hospital." Charity answered. "Julia seemed to be afraid to talk with John in the room earlier. I want to know why."

"And why are you taking me?" Tony asked. "I'm not working this case."

"When he comes back up to the squadroom, he might think you and I snuck away for a little afternoon delight." Charity answered, a sly grin on her face.

Tony smiled and shook his head. "You are an evil genius Charity."


	61. Chapter 61

Tony and Charity soon arrived at the hospital. "I'll stay out in the waiting room." Tony told Charity. Then he gently grabbed her by her upper arm. "I know he's a jerk, but I don't think John could have killed anyone."

"Julia seemed to recognize him." Charity said. "I just need to find out how and why she didn't say anything."

Tony nodded. Then he bent and gave Charity a quick kiss. "Just be careful."

"Always." Charity said, giving him a wink. Then she walked into Julia's room.

"Agent Gibbs, what are you doing here?" Julia asked.

"Call me Charity." She replied, sitting on the edge of the bed again. "Was there anything else that you remembered and you just didn't want to say it in front of the detective?"

Julia looked up at Charity, fear in her eyes.

"You can trust me." Charity replied. "I'm here to find out the truth."

Julia looked at Charity for a moment. Then she nodded. "I remember who I am." Julia answered. "My name is Julia Vagn."

"Earlier you said you remembered a man giving you something and then putting a bloody knife in your hand. Do you remember anything else?"

Julia nodded. "Yes, I know my mom...is...dead." She answered. "I...I remember a...foggy feeling...in my head. Then standing over...mom's...her...her body...and having the knife in my hand." The tears had started to fall in from Julia's eyes.

Charity knew the heart break she was feeling. Her heart ached for the girl. Then her gut seemed to be churning. "I know that this is difficult for you, but I have to ask you another question."

Julia looked at Charity, she already knew the question. "I was afraid to talk...before with...John here...he...he was my mom's...boyfriend."

Charity's gut really started to churn all of a sudden. "Tell me more."

_Tony..._

Tony sat in the waiting room. After about an hour, Charity emerged from Julia's room. She had a determined look on her face. Tony stood up. "What's going on?" He asked.

"John lied." Charity answered. "Your cell phone should be ringing any minute now, too."

Just then Tony's cell phone rang. He looked at the id and saw that it was his boss. "Hello?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo, you're working with NCIS on Daniels's case." His superior said and then hung up.

Tony looked at Charity. "Why did my boss pull John off the case and put me on?"

"I'll explain on the way back to NCIS." Charity answered.

They then headed to the car and hopped inside. "So, once again, what's going on?" Tony asked Charity.

"John was dating Julia's mother." Charity answered. "He's been working her murder, saying she's a Jane Doe when he knew exactly who she was."

"So, you want to know what else he's been lying about." Tony replied.

"You know me and my gut too well."

"Well, since I'm going to marry you, I would think that that would be part of my job." Tony responded.


	62. Chapter 62

On the way back, Charity had called Ziva and had her escort John to interrogation. Charity and Tony soon arrived back at NCIS. They walked into the squadroom. "Hey, boss what's going on?" Burley asked.

"Julia is remembering." Charity answered. "John was her mom's boyfriend."

"That is low." Burley replied.

Ziva stepped off the elevator. "That disgusting excuse for a man is locked in interrogation." She told Charity. "I almost killed him."

"He call you cupcake, too?" Charity asked.

"Yes." She answered.

Charity's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was the hospital. "Hello?"

"Charity?" came Julia's voice.

"Yes, Julia. What can I help you with?"

"I remember John and my mom having a fight." Julia answered. "I think it had something to do with me...and my biological father."

"Did you ever have contact with your biological father?" Charity asked.

"No. I don't even know who he is. Mom would never tell me." Julia answered. "Especially once she started dating John. He was really jealous. We moved in with him not so long ago. He wanted to keep an eye on Mom."

"Okay." Charity said. "Thank you for letting me know what you've been remembering."

"I hope it helps." Julia replied. Then she hung up.

Charity hung up her phone. "Julia and her mother were living with John."

After a few more moments of discussion, Charity and Tony headed to interrogation. Ziva and Burley stood in observation. "This is going to be good." Burley said. "I just think one of us should be in there with her instead of DiNozzo."

"You sound a little jealous, Stan." Ziva observed.

"I am not." Burley replied. "I just think that we're a team here, and we all work well together."

"He is on the case now, too." Ziva pointed out. "Besides, they are a different kind of team."

_Interrogation..._

Tony and Charity walked in the room and sat down across from John. John looked over at Tony. "What the hell is going on here, DiNozzo?" He asked. "Why am I being held here like a common criminal?"

"Because you've been lying, John." Tony replied.

"I have not." John replied.

"You've been dating Amanda Vaun and she's been living in your house." Charity countered.

"Can you blame me for lying?" John replied, knowing he was caught. "I wanted to make sure that I found out who killed Amanda. She was the love of my life. I had to make sure that I was on the case to find out who did it. You can't tell me neither of you wouldn't do the same thing?"

"According to Julia you were very jealous." Charity said, not falling for his crap.

"A man in love can get jealous." John replied, keeping his cool. "It's only natural. A man wants to protect what is his. Isn't that right, DiNozzo?"

Tony knew that John was trying to play on his feelings for Charity. He decided that maybe he should let John think it was working. "It is easy for a man to get jealous, especially when he's in love with a beautiful woman." Tony said.

Charity gave Tony a sideways look of confusion. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I knew you would know how I feel." John replied.

Tony and Charity spoke with John a few more moments and then headed out into the hall. Charity looked at Tony. "What the hell was that about?" She asked. "You were agreeing with him at every turn."

Tony gently grabbed Charity by the shoulders. "Charity, it's classic good cop bad cop." He told her. "I wanted him to think that I was on his side. I'm kind of surprised that you didn't catch on."

Charity narrowed her gaze for a moment. "You suck."

Tony gave her a smile and a small chuckle. "Come on, you know you can't stay mad at me."

Charity gave him a smile. "Once again, you suck."

"What no fight? No big explosion?" Burley asked. "If I'd have done that you'd eat me alive."

Charity looked away from Tony and turned her steely gaze to Stan. "Go get an update form Abby and Amy, before I slap the stupid out of you."


	63. Chapter 63

Burley and Ziva rode the elevator down to Abby's lab. "Seriously, if I did what he did, she would have slapped the back of my head so hard, I wouldn't be able to see straight for a week." Burley told Ziva.

"Yes, but you're not engaged to her nor is she having your baby." Ziva countered.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They stepped off and began walking down the hall to Abby's lab. "So, what? Their personal relationshipaffects how things work here?" Burley countered.

"He is a capable investigator. He's a detective for a reason." Ziva countered. "Plus, with him having a working relationship with John. It is wise for him to be involved."

"What are you two talking about?" Abby asked, looking up from her computer.

"Just the fact that Stan is Jealous of Detective DiNozzo." Ziva answered.

"I've told you, I'm not jealous." Stan replied. "It's just this team has always been a certain way and now he's messing with it. All because of their personal relationship."

"Oh, Stan, you know that when it comes to this team, you're Charity's right hand man." Abby said, walking over and hugging Burley. "No one can replace you."

"Thanks Abs." Burley said.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Amy asked. "I mean I know that DiNozzo and Charity are dating, but what else is there?"

"Well, they're engaged." Abby said.

"And Charity is pregnant." Burley added. "She just returned from the hospital where she was being treated for severe morning sickness."

"Oh wow." Amy replied. "Well, good for them."

"Charity sent us down here to get an update." Ziva interuppted. "So, what have you two found?"

"Well, we've been running the fourth sample of blood in every datebase possible." Abby answered.

"We've also been throwing out every piece of evidence that John touched." Amy added. "I always knew he was a lying prick."

"That doesn't mean he's a murderer." Abby countered. "Going through evidence like this means we have to be objective."

"I know, but you haven't had to work with the guy day in and day out." Amy countered. "I mean you've seen the way he treats women. Could you imagine how he would treat a woman he was dating?"

"You have a point." Abby replied. Then she turned back to Stan and Ziva. "We've also been going through all three of our victims' emails. McGee is checking their phone records."

"Find anything?" Burley asked.

"Well, Amanda and Lt. Marshall had been exchanging emails for a few weeks. They were talking about Julia." Abby answered.

"Julia had wanted to know more about her father." Amy said. "Amanda asked him to meet her and Julia so that Julia could know her father."

"Julia did say that he was a jealous man." Burley said, speaking of John.

Just then McGee entered the room. "I just pulled their phone records. Amanda and Lt. Marshall were calling each other almost everyday for the last couple of weeks."

"Uh-oh." Abby said.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"We weren't the only ones checking Amanda's emails. It looks like John had a snooper program installed on the computer." Abby answered.

"Looks like we'd better go to the boss with this information." Burley said.

Burley, Ziva, and McGee were getting ready to go to Charity, when the computer dinged. "Looks like we finally have a hit on that fourth DNA sample." Abby said. She then pulled it up.

_Tony and Charity about an hour later..._

Tony and Charity entered the interrogation room once again. They sat across from John. "Are you two here to let me go?" John asked.

"Just a few more questions." Tony answered. "I know how easy it is to get jealous. Believe me, do you think I really like my woman working with all these men?"

"Real easy to get jealous." John replied.

"I mean, I couldn't imagine how it would feel if Charity had a kid with another man, and he had nothing to do with that child and out of nowhere she starts talking to the biological father again. I mean, you must have been out of your mind with jealousy?" Tony said, working on playing his part.

"I was a better father to Julia than anyone else could have been." John said. "I was a better man to Amanda than any other man could have hoped to be."

"Then why'd you kill her and try to frame Julia?" Charity asked. "Then you went to kill Lt. Marshall, Julia's biological father. You just weren't expecting him to have his cousin there, too. So you killed them both."

"How dare you suggest that I would kill Amanda and frame Julia!" John shouted at Charity. "I loved Amanda more than anything. I was going to ask her to marry me and adopt Julia."

"Look, I know that jealousy can drive a man to do strange things." Tony said, once again playing his part. "It had to be hard to see her contacting Julia's biological father."

"It was." John admitted. "I thought I might lose her."

"I know exactly how you feel." Tony said. "You just imagined finding him and killing him. I know how that feels."

"You think about it with these guys that work here with Charity, don't you?" John asked.

"Everyday." Tony answered. "But I never actually followed through, unlike you."

"What?" John asked.

"Your DNA is on the knife." Charity answered. "Now show me your hands."

John looked up at Charity. He held out his hands, palm down. "Satisfied?"

"Palms up." Charity ordered.

John slowly turned his hands over and sure enough, on his right hand, there was the tell-tale cut. The cut from stabbing the three victims. "Yes, I killed them. Amanda was an ungrateful bitch. Just like you!" Then he was up and jumping to leap towards Charity, his hands out.

Tony grabbed John before he could hurt Charity. He slammed him against the wall. "You keep your hands off of her and don't you dare call her that ever again!" Tony shouted at John.

"This is what a real man does." Charity said. "He protects the woman he loves, not kills her out of jealousy."


	64. Chapter 64

A few hours later, Charity walked into Julia's hospital room. Julia looked up. "Did you catch him?" She asked.

Charity nodded. She walked over and sat down on the edge of Julia's bed. "John confessed." Charity said. "Plus there was plenty of evidence."

"What's going to happen to me?" Julia asked.

"Your Aunt Celia will be here to pick you up tomorrow." Charity answered.

"But she lives in New York." Julia replied. "What about all of my friends here?"

"She's signed a lease on an apartment here in DC." Charity replied. "She knows that it's best for you to stay some place familiar."

"You talked to her, didn't you?" Julia asked.

"I know how it feels." Charity answered. "I was fourteen when my mom was killed. My Dad went MIA during Desert Storm, shortly after he found out about my mom."

"How did you make it through?" Julia asked. "I mean, it's the worst pain in the world."

"I know." Charity replied. "But I had a mentor who moved into my house to help me. He helped me realize that I could learn from my experience and use it to help others."

"Is that why you became an NCIS agent?"

Charity nodded. "I'm not saying that that's what you should do, but when people go through tradgedies like what we've been through, it gives us a new understanding. A new power to help people in a way no one else could."

Julia nodded.

"And if you ever want to talk to someone who knows how you feel, you can call me." Charity rold her. "It doesn't even have to be about this. It could be about school or boys or whatever you want to talk about."

"You would do that for me?" Julia asked.

"I'll be the big sister you never had." Charity replied, giving her a wink.

"Thanks." Julia replied with a small smile. "I'm scared."

"I know it's scarey." Charity replied, reaching a hand out to Julia. "There's all kinds of scarey things in the world. The scariest thing is always the unknown."

Julia nodded. "Do you ever get scared?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do. I'm actually going through something incredibly scarey right now."

"What's that?"

"I'm getting married and having a baby." Charity answered.

"You're pregnant?" Julia asked.

Charity nodded. "And it has me scared out of my mind."

"Your fiance, is he the dad?" Julia asked.

Charity nodded. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of her and Tony. "His name is Tony."

"He's a cutie." Julia replied.

Charity smiled at Julia. "I like to think so."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's..he's actually a homicide detective on Metro." Charity answered. "He helped us get John for your mom's murder."

"He sounds like a good guy." Julia replied.

_Tony..._

Charity had gone to the hospital to talk to Julia. Tony knew she needed it, both Charity and Julia needed it. He had ordered takeout for himself and enough for Charity when she got back. About twenty minutes after the food arrived, the door to Tony's apartment was opening and Charity was walking in.

She kicked her shoes off, then walked over to sit beside Tony on the couch. He put the food down and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "How'd it go?" He asked.

Charity let out a small sigh. "As good as something like that can go." Charity answered. "I feel like I just faced myself. I mean, I was a little younger than Julia, but I was a teenager when my mom was killed. I know exactly how she feels and as I talked with her, I felt like I was talking to myself after Mom was killed."

Tony kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "Through this whole thing, you've been reliving your experience."

"Every time I saw Julia or spoke with her on the phone." Charity answered, fighting back tears.

Tony wrapped both of his arms around Charity and held her close. He kissed her once more and stroked her hair. He didn't say a word, just held her as she cried. After a while, Charity pulled back and looked up at Tony. He reached a hand up and wiped at her tears.

"I love you so much, Tony." She told him and then leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too, Charity." Tony told her when they broke the kiss.

Charity moved herself so that she was in Tony's lap, straddling him. She kissed him passionately. "I need you, Tony. I need you to make the pain go away." She said, breathily.

Tony held Charity's face between his hands and kissed her back. He then ran his fingers through her hair. He then slowly moved his hands down the front of her body, unbuttoning her shirt as he went. Then he slipped her shirt from her shoulders and slid his hands over her butt and then stopped them at the backs of her thighs. He stood, still holding her close, keeping her from falling by her legs.

Charity wrapped her legs around Tony's waist and her arms around his neck, holding her body as close to his as she could. Tony carried her into the bedroom and then gently laid her down on the bed. Charity reached her hands up and undid his shirt and removed it.

Tony undid Charity's pants as she undid his. He then slid his hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. He trailed his hands over her naked flesh, raising goosebumps of pleasure and causing her to moan. He covered her in kisses and then slowly slipped off her panties.

Charity ran her hands over Tony's body and then slid his boxers off. "Make it go away." Charity begged. "Take me again and again, until it all goes away."

Tony looked in Charity's beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes were normally hard, only softening for him, but this time they were so different. They were soft, but a softness that was begging for him, pleading with him to make everything better. He stroked her cheek gently. "I love you." He told her before giving her a kiss. Then he plunged in and took her, making the pain go away.


	65. Chapter 65

A few days later, Charity was at her house, cleaning it up. Her dad would be coming home for a weekend leave. She was going to tell him about the engagement and the baby. She figured that telling him about the engagement would be a lot easier than telling him about the baby.

Once she had the house cleaned up, Charity started pacing, waiting for her father to get there. She was also going over the different ways she could tell her father the news. "Why are you pacing baby girl?" came her father's voice from the doorway.

Charity's anxieties instantly washed away. They were replaced by the happiness of seeing her dad again. Charity ran over to him and threw her arms around him. She kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're home, Daddy. Even if it is only for a couple of days."

Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure you haven't been too lonely, though." He told her. "I'm sure you've been spending a lot of time with Tony."

"Yes." Charity confessed, pulling back.

Gibbs noticed the ring on Charity's finger. "I see that he finally proposed." He said, with a smile.

"Wait, you knew?" Charity inquired.

Gibbs nodded. "You remember the day you came home after having to work at that nudist coloney and he and I were sitting here eating pizza and watching a movie?"

"Unfortunately yes. That night is burned into my memory." Charity answered.

"He asked for my blessing that night."

"I should have known." Charity replied with a grin.

"Is that why you were pacing?" Gibbs asked. "You were trying to figure out how to tell me?"

"Not exactly." Charity answered.

Gibbs looked at his daughter, a puzzled expression on his face. "Baby girl, what's going on?"

"Let's have a seat." Charity answered, taking his hand and leading him to the couch.

"O-kay." Gibbs said.

Charity and her father sat down on the couch. "I have something else to tell you." She said, after a few moments.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked, his fatherly instincts kicking in and going wild. "Is everything okay? Are you getting sick or something?"

"No, everything is just fine." Charity replied. "Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm positive, Dad." Charity replied. "Let me just start this over again."

"Okay." Gibbs replied.

"Hi, glad you're home..._Grandpa."_ Charity said, figuring that that was the best way to go.

Gibbs furrowed his brow. "Grandpa? You mean...?"

Charity nodded. "Yeah, I'm pregnant."

A huge grin spread across Gibbs' face and he pulled Charity in his arms for a hug. "Best news I've had since I found out you were alive." He told her.

Charity smiled. "So, you're excited?"

Gibbs pulled back and looked at his daughter. "Of course I am." He answered. "I've got a beautiful daughter to brag about on base and now I'm gonna have a grandbaby to brag about."

Charity grinned, but then it faultered slightly. "Daddy, I'm scared."

Gibbs nodded knowingly. "Becoming a parent is a very scarry thing." He agreed. "But it is also the most rewarding, wonderful thing that can happen in your life. Besides you're going to be a great mother."

Charity hugged her father. "I know I have Tony now, but I still need you, too. You always know just what to say to make me feel better, Daddy."

Gibbs just chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm always here for you baby girl."

**A/N: I know it's short, but I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please read and review.**


	66. Chapter 66

Charity spent a great weekend with her dad, but he did have to return to Quantico. It was now Monday and before she headed for work, Charity had her first doctor's appointment. She and Tony would be getting to hear the baby's heart beat and get the first ultrasound.

They sat in the doctor's office waiting room. A nurse came out and called them back. She took Charity's height and weight and then led Tony and Charity back to an exam room. "We'll check your vitals." The nurse said, pulling the blood pressure cuff from the wall next to the table. After she checked Charity's blood pressure, she took her pulse and checked a few other things. "How has your morning sickness been?" The nurse asked.

"Better." Charity answered. "It's been just a couple of times a day here lately."

The nurse nodded and jotted that down. Then she pointed to a piece of fabric folded up on a sink, against the wall. "You can change into that gown over there, and the doctor will be in in a minute." The nurse said and then headed out the door.

Tony looked at Charity with a grin. "You want some help getting out of those clothes?" He asked.

Charity laughed and shook her head. "That kind of behavior is what got us here." She teased.

"Can't blame me for trying." Tony told her.

Charity giggled and then slid off the table. Then she slipped out of her clothes and into the gown. She hopped back up on the table. Tony walked so that he was standing in front of her. He put his hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes.

"You look incredibly beautiful." He told her.

Charity smiled at him. "Oh yes, in my lovely shapeless gown."

"You're forgetting thin, too." Tony replied, grinning.

Charity giggled. "Just kiss me already."

"With pleasure." Tony said, bending down and pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss. He pulled back and stroked her face. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you, too." Charity replied.

Tony dipped his head down again and kissed Charity. He deepened the kiss and held her close. "You two need to cool it." Teased a strong female voice from the doorway. "That's what got you here in the first place."

They broke the kiss and Tony moved away to sit down on a stool beside the table. The doctor smiled at them. "I'm Dr. Lisa Jamison." She introduced herself, extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Charity."

"It's nice to meet you, too doctor." Charity replied.

Dr. Jamison then turned to Tony. "And you must be the expectant father." She said.

"Tony." He replied, shaking her hand.

"Well, let's get a look at your baby and listen to the heart beat." Dr. Jamison said after the introductions were over.

Charity leaned back on the exam table and lifted the gown to reveal her stomach. The doctor squeezed some cold jelly from a tube onto Charity's stomach. She turned the ultrasound machine on and then grabbed the wand and moved it over Charity's stomach.

After a few moments, the doctor pointed to the screen. "That little circle there is your baby." She announced.

Charity looked at the screen. She saw the circle that the doctor was pointing to. It was then that it really hit her. _That's our baby._ Charity thought. _I really do have this other human life growing inside of me._

Tony was lost in his own thoughts as they looked at the screen. _That's my baby. This is real._ Tony thought to himself. _I'm going to be a dad._

"And the baby has a nice strong and steady heart beat. Here listen closely." The doctor said, turning the volume up.

A steady _thump thump_ sound was now coming through. After a few more moments, Dr. Jamison finished the ultrasound. She printed off a couple of pictures and handed them to Tony and Charity. "I'll leave you to get changed. Then you're free to leave."

_An hour later at NCIS..._

Charity stepped off the elevator and started for her desk. She wasn't surprised to find Abby waiting for her. "So, do you have a picture?" Abby asked excitedly.

Charity smiled and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the little black and white photo from the ultrasound and handed it to Abby. "The little circle there is the baby." She pointed out.

"Oh my gosh!" Abby gushed. "This is so exciting!"

Charity couldn't help but smile and agree. "It is very exciting."

"You know, when I was in college, I thought about becoming an ultrasound technician." Abby said. "Can I borrow this picture for a little bit?"

"Why?" Charity asked.

"It's a surprise." Abby answered.

Charity smiled. "Alright."

_Tony..._

Tony sat at his desk. He was working on filling out some case reports, but his eyes kept flickering to the picture of his baby. "Hey man, how'd the doctor's appointment go?" Dan asked, coming up behind him and clapping Tony on the shoulder.

"Good." Tony answered. "Everything is going good."

"You got a picture from the ultrasound?"

Tony picked up the picture and handed it to Dan. "The circle is the baby."

Dan looked at the picture. "Did you guys hear the heart beat?"

"Yeah." Tony answered. "It's pretty amazing."

"Just think about it, you're gonna be a dad." Dan replied.

"I know." Tony replied.

"So, you guys tell her dad yet?"

"She told him over the weekend." Tony answered.

"How'd he take it?"

"She said he was pretty excited about becoming a grandpa." Tony answered. "Said he's happy to have a grandbaby to brag about."

"How about your dad?" Dan asked.

"I haven't told him yet." Tony answered.

"How do you think he'll react?"

"I'm not really sure." Tony answered. "He might be a little upset that he's a grandpa now, I mean that might hurt his chances with the younger women."

Dan chuckled. "Have you even called him or tried?"

"No." Tony confessed. "What do I even say?"

"Call him, when he answers say _Hey grandpa_." Dan answered. "Or _Charity's pregnant._"

Tony chuckled. "I don't know about that."

Just then Tony's cell phone started to ring. He looked at the caller id screen. "Speak of the devil." He said and showed Dan that his father was calling.

"Pick it up and say _Hi grandpa_." Dan teased.

Tony laughed and shook his head. Then he hit the accept button and held the phone to his ear. "Hey Dad." Tony answered, unable to bring himself to tell his dad the news.

"Hey Junior." Senior replied. "I'm on a plane on my way to DC right now."

"Why?" Tony asked, before he could stop himself.

"Well to see you and that beautiful fiance of yours. I'm assuming you've asked her by now and that she's said yes." Senior replied.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Wonderful, she's going to be a wonderful Mrs. DiNozzo." Senior replied. "I'm also attending a black tie benefit tonight. I have a...a good friend I'd like for you to meet tonight. I think you'll both like her."

"Dad...I don't..." Tony began.

"Oh. I gotta go Junior." Senior said. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." Then he hung up.

Tony hung up his phone, feeling slightly exasperated. He let out a sigh. "My father is something else." He muttered.

Dan chuckled. "Sounds like you're going to be having fun."

"I don't know if _fun_ is the word I would use." Tony replied.


	67. Chapter 67

A couple of hours later, Tony was at the airport waiting for his father. After a few moments, he spotted him. Senior walked over to his son. "Junior, I'm glad to see you." Senior greeted, pulling Tony in for a hug.

Tony awkwardly hugged his father back. "Hey Dad."

Senior pulled back. "So, where's my beautiful future daughter-in-law?" Senior asked.

"She's at work." Tony answered.

"Is she going to be able to come to the benefit tonight?" Senior asked.

"Yeah, I already called her about that." Tony replied. "When she leaves NCIS, she has to stop by her house to grab a dress and then she'll be over at my apartment."

"That reminds me, I have this for you." Senior then handed Tony a garment bag. "It's a tux. I picked it up for you."

"Dad, you really didn't have to do that." Tony replied.

"Hey, I want you to look your best. We DiNozzo men always look very dashing in a well made tux." Senior said.

They headed to grab the rest of Senior's things and then they left the airport. Senior insisted that Tony drop him off at his favorite hotel. "I'll see you and Charity later tonight." Senior said as he got out of the car.

"Okay, Dad." Tony replied. Then he headed for his apartment.

A couple of hours later, Tony was getting ready to hop in the shower when the door to his apartment opened. Charity walked in, carrying a garment bag. "I was just geeting ready for a shower. You want to join me?" Tony asked, a grin on his face.

Charity grinned back. "Sounds like a plan to me." She replied.

Charity hung up the dress bag and sat down a small makeup and hair supply bag. She and Tony then headed for the bathroom. They stripped down and hopped in the shower. "I will gladly help you wash your back." Tony told Charity, a playful grin on his face. "And anywhere else you would like." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed down the side of Charity's neck.

Charity giggled. "I'm sure you would." She replied.

After taking a little longer in the shower than they planned, Tony and Charity stepped out and dried off. Charity had to blow dry her hair. Then she worked on applying her makeup and styling her hair before slipping into her dress. Charity walked out of the bathroom and found Tony working on tying hie tie. "Well, don't you just look handsome." Charity said, liking the way Tony looked in his tux.

Tony turned to look at Charity. "I can't be nearly as handsome as you are beautiful." He replied, a grin on his face.

Charity grinned. "So, I did good when I picked this dress out?"

"Very good." Tony replied, taking in the appearance of Charity. She wore a floor length black dress. It had a halter style neckline with sheer fabric from the top of the dress to the collar around her neck. It also hugged her curves perfectly. She had her hair curled and one side pulled back in a sparkly clip. Her earrings were simple with a sliver chain hanging down ending in one tear-drop shaped diamond. Her makeup was even more simple. A little foundation, blush, and a bold red lip. She looked stunning.

She walked over to him. "You need some help with that tie?" She asked.

"I could use some." Tony agreed.

Charity reached her hands up and tied to bow tie. When she finished, she pulled back and looked at him. "You look very handsome."

"How about we cancel on this and we stay here and see how well these clothes look on the floor?" Tony said, running his hands up and down Charity's arms.

Charity grinned. "We can't cancel on your father. Maybe after he drops his bomb, it'll be easier for us to drop ours."

"You have a point there." Tony replied. Then he bent down and kissed Charity's lips.

She grinned at him and then wiped off his lips where he had gotten her red lipstick on them.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is." Tony said. Then he walked out and headed to the front room. He opened the door to see his father standing on the other side.

"Junior, are you and Charity ready to go?" Senior asked.

"I think so." Tony replied.

Charity walked out from the bedroom. "Well, hello." She greeted senior with a smile.

Senior walked into the room and headed over to Charity. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek. Then he pulled back and held her at arms length. "You look stunning my dear. If you weren't my future daughter-in-law."

Charity smiled at him and giggled. "You really should visit more often. You're great for my ego." She teased.

"Okay, let's get a move on." Tony said.

"We are arriving in style." Senior said turned from Charity to his son.

The trio headed out the door. When they were outside, there was a limo waiting for them. Tony shook his head, as they climbed inside. After a fairly short ride, they arrived at a hotel, where the event was being held.

They got out and headed up the steps, Tony keeping his arm around Charity the entire time. Charity was suddenly feeling very nervous and she couldn't quite figure out why. Her stomach was churning. They walked inside the hotel and headed towards the ballroom.

Everyone was dressed in tuxes and fabulous dresses. It brought back memories to Charity. Her grandfather on her mom's side had died when she was really young and her grandmother had remarried and her new husband was very wealthy. Then he died about five years ago. While he was alive, her grandmother had made her attend several of these types of functions.

Charity turned to Tony. "I have to go freshen up." She told him. "I'll find you guys in a little bit."

Tony kissed her cheek. "Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too." Charity replied. Then she headed for the bathroom.

"Is Charity feeling alright?" Senior asked.

"She just needed to freshen up." Tony answered.

Senior nodded his understanding. Then he turned and started scanning the crowd. "And I just spotted my...friend." Senior said. Then he started toward her, pulling Tony with him.

The woman turned and smiled at Senior. She was a woman that was actually somewhere close to Senior's age, maybe even a little older. She had short blond hair and wore a nice simple dark blue dress. "Anthony it is wonderful to see you." She greeted, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"It's wonderful to see you, too." Senior replied.

"This must be your son." She said, looking at Tony. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Joanne."

"It's nice to meet you." Tony replied.

"You go by Tony, correct?"

Tony nodded. "Yes."

"Now, your dad said that your fiance would be coming?" Joanne asked.

"She's here. She just had to freshen up in the bathroom." Tony answered. He then turned and saw Charity coming. "Here she comes right now."

"Joanne, this is..." Senior began once Charity had made her way over to them.

"Charity!" Joanne exclaimed. "Baby, it's so wonderful to see you." Then she pulled Charity in for a hug and kissed her cheek. She then pulled back and held Charity at arms' length. "Let me get a look at you. You're just as beautiful as your mother was."

"You look good, too Grandma." Charity replied stiffly.


	68. Chapter 68

"Let me get a look at you. You're just as beautiful as your mother was."

"You look good, too Grandma."

"So, Charity is the stubborn granddaughter you were telling me about?" Senior inquired.

"Yes." Joanne answered. "And you were just about to introduce Charity as your future daughter-in-law?"

"Yes." Senior answered.

Joanne turned back to her granddaughter. "Well, then we have to celebrate. You've finally found a man."

Charity gave her grandmother a stiff smile. "Thank you so much for that."

"I'm just surprised that you were able to find anyone. I mean with as busy as you are with your job." Joanne replied. "So, how did you two meet?" She turned to Tony for the last part.

"Well, I'm a homicide detective with Metro Police and we ended up working a couple of cases together." Tony answered, putting his arm around Charity's waist and pulling her closer.

Charity instantly felt comforted by Tony's touch.

Joanne nodded. "Well, it's about time something good came from that job of yours." She told Charity.

Charity had to hold in her reaction. She didn't want to make a scene here. She felt Tony's arm tighten around her, reassuringly.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Tony asked Joanne, referring to her and his father.

"We met a a fund raiser like this one, a couple of months ago in New York." Joanne answered.

Senior stood beside her. "I walked in and noticed her from across the room. How could a man not notice a stunning beauty like this?"

Joanne laughed. "Oh, you're such a charmer." She replied. Then she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then she turned her attention back to Tony and Charity. "So, have you two set a date yet?"

"Not yet." Tony answered.

"Well, when you do, I insist that you let me pay for the wedding...and I can hire you a wedding plannner. All of it as my gift of course." Joanne replied. "We'll have a big wedding."

"Grandma, no. That's not necessary." Charity replied.

"Yeah," Tony agreed, "I don't think we're the big wedding kind of people."

Charity felt relief wash through her. If it weren't for Tony, she wasn't sure how she would be able to handle her grandmother at that moment.

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know. I mean She is the only granddaughter I have left." Joanne replied.

"Junior, why don't we go get these lovely women something to drink?" Senior suggested.

Tony gave Charity a questioning look. She nodded. Then he bent down and gave her a tender kiss on the lips before he and his father headed over to the bar. Once they were gone, Joanne looked at her granddaughter. "I'm glad to see that you've been doing well. It looks like you've found yourself a wonderful man."

"Tony is the best." Charity replied, unable to keep the fond smile from coming across her face.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Tony and Senior returned. Senior handed Joanne a glass of champaigne. Tony gave Charity a glass of sparkling water. "Well, I propose a toast." Joanne said. "To Tony and Charity and a bright and happy future."

Charity was debating with herself. She knew that Senior needed to know about the fact that he was becoming a grandfather. She wasn't quite as sure about wanting her grandmother to know, but since Joanne was dating Senior, she would be likely to find out anyway. She then looked up at Tony. They shared a moment of wordless communication, then he nodded.

Charity turned and watched as Senior and Joanne sipped from their glasses. "And to the baby we are bringing into this world in the next few months." She announced, placing a hand lovingly on her stomach.

Joanne's eyes widened and she swallowed hard on the champaigne, which caused her to couch slightly. After she ceased coughing, she looked at Charity. "You're pregnant?"

Charity nodded with a smile. "Yes. Tony and I are having a baby."

"You mean, I'm gonna be a grandpa?" Senior asked.

"Yes, Dad." Tony answered.

Senior smiled. "That's wonderful." Then he moved to Tony's other side and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good work, son."

Charity was having to bite back a giggle. Senior did crack her up.

"You're engaged and I'm finally going to be a great grnadmother. This is a wonderful day." Joanne said.

The group continued to talk for a while longer and then Joanne spotted someone else she knew. She decided that she had to do some bragging, so she took Charity by the arm and led her away to a group of other older women.

"Another young DiNozzo will be entering the world, that's just wonderful." Senior told his son. "It didn't take you long to plant the seed, Junior. That's my boy."

Tony laughed slightly at his father. "Dad." He said, in a slightly scolding tone.

"You can't blame me for being at least a little bit proud." Senior replied.

Tony looked over at the group of women that Charity stood with. They were all rubbing Charity's stomach. She looked agitated by all these women touching her stomach. Then she looked up at him. The look in her eyes screamed, _Help me!_

"Excuse me Dad, but I think Charity needs rescued." Tony said, putting his glass down on a nearby table. Then he headed over to the group of women. "Excuse me ladies, but I'm going to steal my fiance back." Then he took Charity's hand and led her out on the dance floor.

Tony put one arm around Charity's waist and used the other to hold her hand. Charity smiled up at him and pulled herself close, as they danced. "Thank you." She told him.

Tony grinned. "You can thank me properly later tonight, when we get back home."

Charity grinned back. "You're terrible." She teased.

"And you love every minute of it." He replied, dipping his head down for a quick kiss. "So, were you hoping for your grandmother to spew her champaigne all over the place, earlier?"

"Maybe." Charity answered.

"So, what's the story with you and your grandmother?"

"Long and complicated." Charity answered.

"I've got time."

"Well, Grandpa died when I was about six. About six months later, Grandma remarried. He was very wealthy. She tried to make me a prim and proper lady and well, Daddy won and got a lady who doesn't take crap from anybody. We've clashed several times. Then when I was fourteen and she tried to get custody of me and I chose to stay in my home and let Mike Franks be my guardian, things got a little hairier."

"I see." Tony replied.

"She really hated it when I went to college for criminal justice." Charity told him. "Especially when I wouldn't let her and William pay for it."

"How did you pay for college?" Tony asked.

"Scholarships, grants, and a job." Charity answered. "A job that I took mostly because she hated it."

"What was this job?" Tony asked, intrigued.

"I worked at Hooters."

"You still have the orange shorty shorts and the white tank top? I could think of a few ideas for those."

Charity giggled. "How did I know you would like that part?"

"Because my mind lives in the gutter." Tony answered, a grin on his face.


	69. Chapter 69

A week later, Joanne had called Charity and asked her to meet her for lunch. Charity had reluctantly agreed. While she was at work, Charity had been hoping for a case to come up to give her an excuse not to go, but they were just filling out case reports.

When the time arrived, Charity let out a heavy sigh. She got up and headed for the elevator. "Where are you headed Boss?" Burley asked.

"Out." Charity answered and left. Charity drove to the restaraunt. She parked her car and sat for a few moments. "I'd better get in there before she has a cow and starts calling me." Charity muttered to herself.

She climbed out of her car and headed inside. She found hergrandmother waiting for her at a table set for three. Joanne stood to greet her. When Charity reached the table, Joanne pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad that you came, baby." Joanne said, pulling back to look at Charity.

"Hi Grandma." Was Charity's reply. The two sat down and picked up their menus. Charity couldn't help but to keep glancing over at the third place. "Is someone else going to be joining us?"

"Yes." Joanne answered.

"Who?" Charity inquired.

Joanne looked up at the doorway and then she was waving someone over. "Here he is." She said. Then she rose from her seat to greet a man. Charity watched as her grandmother hugged a stylishly dressed young man and then they did that kissing each other on both cheeks thing that seems to be so popular in Europe.

"You're looking beautiful as always." The man greeted Joanne.

Joanne laughed. "Oh Jack, you're too much."

After a few moments, Joanne took her seat and Jack took the third seat. He looked over at Charity. "You must be Charity, the beautiful granddaughter." He greeted her, extending his hand.

Charity shook his hand. "And you are?" She asked.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Joanne said. "This Jack Williams, the best wedding planner in the United States."

"Your grandmother exaggerates my abilities, but I do always have satisfied clients." Jack told Charity.

"So, Grandma, does this mean that Senior proposed and you're getting married again?" Charity inquired.

"Oh, heavens no." Joanne answered. "Jack is for you."

"Yes and I understand you and your groom haven't set a date yet?" Jack asked.

"No, we haven't." Charity answered.

"I see. I also know that you're pregnant, which is just wonderful. Wonderful news all around." Jack said. "With your coloring, I think a fall wedding would be perfect. Reds, oranges, and yellows. I also know a dress maker that specializes in maternity wear. These dress she would make for you, no one would even be able to tell you were pregnant."

"Do you think we could get that gorgeous hall the Wintersons had for their daughter's wedding?" Joanne asked.

"With a little persuading from me and your influence Joanne, it would be no problem." Jack answered.

"No." Charity said, working to keep herself calm. Then she turned to Jack. "I'm sure your a wonderful wedding planner and any wedding you plan is beautiful, but it's just not for me."

"Charity, this is my gift for you. I want to give you the most wonderful wedding possible." Joanne told Charity.

"Grandma, it's not what I want." Charity replied.

"You want it, you just don't realize that you want it yet." Joanne replied.

Charity stood up and looked at her grandmother. "You're not listening to me. So, I'm just going to leave." She then headed out the door and hopped in her car and drove away.

_A few hours later..._

Tony sat on the couch in his apartment. He had just popped in the first season of _Magnum PI_, when the door opened and Charity walked in. "So, how was lunch with your grandmother?" Tony asked her.

"She brought a wedding planner." Charity answered as she sat down beside Tony. "Then they started planning our wedding as if I weren't even there."

Tony pulled Charity into his arms and held her close. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "What did you say to her?"

"Just that she wasn't listening to me because I kept telling her that what they were planning wasn't what I wanted. Then I left." Charity answered. "This is how she's always been. She wants me to be a certain way, but it's just not who I am. She never listens to anything I say. I wish that there were some way that this wasn't even an issue."

Just then Tony got an idea. "I think I know something that might just work." He said.

Charity pulled back and looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"Do you love me?" Tony asked.

"You know I do." Charity answered.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then just leave everything to me." Tony replied, pulling Charity in for a kiss.

Charity broke the kiss and pulled back. She looked at him. "So, I'm supposed to trust you and just leave everything to you?"

"Yes." Tony answered. "I have a plan."

"Oh, and how does this plan start?" Charity asked, lifting a brow.

Tony gave Charity a devilish grin. "To make you forget everything, but how to scream my name." He answered, pulling her into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom.


	70. Chapter 70

The next day, Tony snuck into NCIS an headed for Abby's lab. When he walked in, Abby was listening to her rock music and dancing around. She did a turn and saw him. She reached over and turned her music off. "If you're looking for Charity, she's not here." Abby told him.

"I wasn't looking for Charity. I was looking for you." Tony replied.

Abby gave him a suspicious look. "What for?"

"I'll make a long story short, Charity's grandmother is being difficult about the wedding. She wants to plan it all and have it completely different from what Charity really wants." Tony began. "So, I have a plan to make this not even an issue and I need your help."

Abby looked at him. "Why don't you guys just elope?"

"Because I know she would like to have her dad and yous guys there." Tony answered. "So, will you help me?"

"What's your plan?" Abby asked.

"Kind of eloping, but with everyone there. More like a surprise wedding." Tony answered.

Abby's eyes widened. "Okay, I'm totally in." She answered excitedly. "Ducky would love to help."

"Then we'll get Ducky to help, too." Tony agreed.

"Okay, I'll call Ducky up here and we'll get to work." Abby said, heading over to her phone.

_A few hours later..._

Abby had found a sneaky way to get Charity's measurements. After she got off of work, she headed for a local dress shop. After searching through the racks, Abby founf the perfect dress for Charity. It was simple and Abby was pretty sure that Charity would have picked it out for herself.

Abby then picked herself out a dress for the wedding. Then she headed out to make a few other stops. She felt super excited to be helping with the big event.

_Tony..._

Tony was at home tucking away the wedding rings he'd bought in his dresser. He heard the door at the front of the apartment open. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Charity was slipping off her shoes. She looked up at him and smiled.

Tony smiled back at her as he walked over to her. "How was work?" He asked, pulling her in his arms and kissing her.

"Had a drug dealing Petty Officer." Charity answered. "So, how is your plan coming?"

"You were supposed to forget about that." Tony replied.

"Well, I did then when I walked into the lab today, Abby quickly closed something off her screen and said it was nothing. She said that it was for some kind of project. So, I'm guessing that you have recruited her to help you?"

"You're going to make this incredibly difficult for me to keep this a secret, aren't you?" Tony asked, narrowing his gaze playfully.

Charity grinned. "Would you expect anything less?"

"I forgot, we are talking about you." Tony replied with a grin. Then he pulled her in for another kiss.


	71. Chapter 71

One of the tasks that Tony had asked Abby to help him with, was to bring Charity's dad home. She really had no idea how. "Ducky, what do I do?" Abby asked.

"Maybe you could ask the director for her help." Ducky suggested. "She will have the influence to be able to persuade the base commander to bring Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs home."

"I just don't know if she would Ducky." Abby replied.

"You won't know unless you ask. I know you used to ask Director Marrow for favors all the time."

"Yes, but I had time to build up a relationship with him." Abby countered. "I hardly know anything about Director Shepard."

"Just try." Ducky encouraged. "The director might be helpful."

"Just what might I be helpful in, Doctor Mallard?" came the voice of Director Shepard.

Abby and Ducky jumped slightly in surprise. "Oh, hi Director." Abby greeted, unsure of what else to say.

"Hi Abby. Now is there something that I can do to help you two?" She asked.

Ducky gave Abby an encouraging look and a nod. "Abby, ask her."

"Right." Abby muttered. Then she looked directly at Jenny. "Well, Detective DiNozzo is planning a surprise wedding for him and Charity on Saturday. One of the things he needed me to help him with was to get the base commander at Quantico to give Charity's dad a leave. We were wondering if maybe, you could help with that?"

"Of course I can." Jenny replied. "I'll be glad to help. Just as long as I'm invited to the wedding."

"Well, of course Director." Abby replied.

Jenny nodded. "I'll go make a few phone calls." Then she headed out.

Abby looked over at Ducky. "You were right." She told him. "You are a very smart man, Ducky."

Ducky gave Abby a smile and then hugged her. "Well, we have some work to finish up."

"Right." Abby agreed.

"What work?" Charity asked, coming into the room.

"Nothing important." Ducky answered.

Charity narrowed her gaze at both of them. Then she turned to Ducky. "Tony recruited you, too." She stated.

"Actually, Tony recruited me, then I recruited Ducky." Abby corrected.

"I'm going to find out what it is." Charity said, a determined look on her face. THen she turned and walked out the door.

_Saturday..._

Charity woke up on Saturday morning, the sheets wrapped around her body and gently rubbing her bare skin. She rolled over, expecting to find Tony next to her, but he wasn't there. Instead there was a note on his pillow.

She picked it up and read it. _I got called into work. I didn't want to wake you up; you looked too peaceful. I'll see you tonight. I love you. Love Tony_. Charity smiled as she put the note down. She slid out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

After she had finished taking a shower, Charity pulled on a pair of jeans and a tshirt. She was just getting ready to settle on on the couch for a movie, when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id screen and saw that it was Abby.

"What's up Abs?" Charity answered the phone.

"I have something for you." Abby answered. "I'll meet you at your house in a half hour." Then not giving Charity the chance to say no, she hung up.

Charity held her phone in front of her face and gave it a funny confused look. "What are you up to, Abby?" Charity said, hanging her phone up and sticking it in her pocket. She let out a sigh. After about ten minutes, she slipped on her shoes and headed out.

When Charity arrived at her house, Abby was already there waiting for her. "So, what is this?" Charity asked Abby.

"It is in this bag." Abby answered, holding up a garment bag. "Let's go inside."

Charity and Abby headed up the front porch. Charity unlocked the door, then the two women walked in the door. Charity led Abby up to her room. "Come on Abby, let me see what's in the bag."

Abby grinned. "Sit down." She told Charity.

Charity gave her a suspicious look but sat down anyway. "So?"

Abby unzipped the bag and pulled out a cream colored dress. It was a simple dress. It was about knee length and made of cotton. It had a sweet-heart neckline and un empire waist. It also looked like it was a figure hugging dress.

"I didn't think you liked white?"

"It's not white, it's cream." Abby countered. "And it's not for me, it's for you."

"For what?" Charity asked.

"I don't know." Abby answered. "I just saw it and thought of you. Now put it on."

"Are you planning on making me into your Barbie doll?"

"Barbie is fake and plastic." Abby replied. "She stands for an unrealistic version of women. So no. Now put the dress on."

Charity took the dress from Abby and changed into it. She then stood in front of her full length mirror. "It's pretty, but where am I going to wear this Abby?" Charity inquired. It was then that Charity noticed what Abby was wearing. It was a black eyelet lace dress. "Abby, what's going on?"

"Just come with me." Abby answered, taking Charity by the hand and led her out of the room and then out of the house. They walked into the back yard, and Charity was instantly surprised by what she saw.

_Tony..._

Tony woke up early on Saturday. He dressed and put a note on his pillow. He gave Charity a gentle kiss on her cheek and snuck out of the apartment. He headed over to Charity's house, where Abby, Ducky, and Dan were waiting for him. They got to work on getting the back yard set up.

After they finished everything, Tony headed inside to get changed. Then he came back out. "Do you think Charity will like everything?" He asked Abby.

"Oh, I think she will." Abby answered. "How could she not? I mean this is so romantic."

Tony nodded. Then he looked up as the other started to arrive. "Alright, give her the call." He told Abby.

"Got it." Abby said. Then she called Charity. Afterwards, she disappeared to the front of the house and waited for Charity.

Tony's father had already arrived, Joanne with him. "Junior, what exactly is going on?" Senior asked, walking over to his son.

"A surprise." Tony answered.

After a while of mingling with everyone, Senior, Joanne, and Gibbs, Tony was starting to feel really nervous. Then Abby came out leading Charity by the hand. As soon as Tony's eyes landed on Charity, all of his fears disappeared. He watched as her father walked up to her, wearing his dress blues.

Charity smiled at her father. "Hi Daddy. What are you doing here and in your dress blues?" She asked.

"I'm here to give you away." Gibbs answered his daughter.

Charity looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Tony chose this moment to walk up to Charity. "Hello beautiful." He greeted her with a smile.

She turned to him and smiled. "Tony, what's going on? Why is everyone here?"

"Well, as long as you're up for it, our wedding." He answered.

Charity looked up at him. "Wait, this was your plan?" She asked.

Tony nodded. "Charity Gibbs, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, today?"

Charity grinned. "Yes Tony."


	72. Chapter 72

After Charity gave Tony her answer, he walked to the area he had designated as the called everyone's attention. "I'm sure all but a few of you are wondering why you're here." Tony began. "Well, this little party is Charity and my wedding."

Everyone seemed very surprised, other than the few people who already knew. "So, if everyone will have a seat, we will get things started."

Abby started to take a seat, but Charity grabbed her arm. "Will you be my maid of honor?" Charity asked Abby.

Abby grinned. "Of course." She answered. She then pulled Charity in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve this happiness."

"Thank you Abby." Charity replied, hugging her friend. Charity watched as everyone sat down and Abby went to stand to the side of where Charity would be. Charity saw Dan standing beside Tony, as his best man. Of course she was most surprised to see Ducky standing in the spot where a preacher normally would.

Music started and Gibbs offered his daughter his arm. "You ready baby girl?" He asked.

Charity smiled at her father and put her arm in his. "Yeah."

Then they began the walk down the aisle. When they reached the end, Gibbs turned to his daughter and pulled her in for a tight hug. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too baby girl. I'm proud of you." He whispered back to her. "Your mother would be too." Then he pulled away. He turned and shook hands with Tony. Then he walked away and took his seat.

Charity turned to look at Ducky. "You're going to perform the ceremony?" She whispered.

"I became official just for this day." Ducky answered with a wink. Then he began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to Join Anthony DiNozzo and Charity Gibbs in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here with just cause, why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

After a few moments of silence, Ducky continued. "Well, if there are no objections, we'll continue." Then he motioned for Tony and Charity to face each other. "Do you, Anthony take Charity to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer,for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Tony answered, smiling into Charity's eyes.

"Do you Charity, take Anthony to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" Ducky continued.

"I do." Charity answered, smiling back at Tony.

"The rings." Ducky said, turning to Dan.

Dan reached in his pocket and handed the rings to Ducky.

Ducky took the rings, then he handed Charity's ring to Tony. Tony took Charity's left hand and started to slip the ring on her finger. "Now repeat after me." Ducky instructed. "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Tony repeated.

"I give you all that I have and all that I am."

"I give you all that I have and all that I am."

"I will love, honor, and cherish you, foresaking all others for the rest of my life."

"I will love, honor, and cherish you, foresaking all others for the rest of my life." Tony repeated. Then he finished slipping the ring on Charity's finger.

Ducky then handed Charity, Tony's ring. She began to slip it on Tony's finger and then Ducky instructed her to repeat after him. "With this ring I thee wed...I give you all that I have and all that I am...I will love, honor, and cherish you, forsaking all others for the rest of my life." Charity repeated after Ducky.

After the vows had been said, Ducky smiled at them. "By the power invested in me by God and Washington D.C. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Ducky announced.

Tony gave Charity a deviliah grin as he pulled her into his arms. He dipped her back and gave her a long deep kiss. Abby was dabbing at tears in her eyes as she watched the happy couple. _I always cry at weddings._ She thought to herself.

After they broke the kiss, they turned to the crowd and Ducky introduced them. "Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo."

_Mrs. DiNozzo.I like the sound of that._ Charity thought to herself with a smile. _And it's for real this time._


	73. Chapter 73

After the ceremony, everyone enjoyed a small reception party. There was food, music, and dancing. Of course, not everyone was happy with the events of the day. "Why did they have to do this?" Joanne asked, turning to Senior. "Why didn't they let me give them a big wedding?"

"Because they didn't want a big wedding." Senior answered. "And really when you think about it, this is much more romantic."

"How?" Joanne inquired.

"Junior got all of this pulled together with the help of a few other people. He threw a surprise wedding for his bride." Senior replied. He then pointed to Tony and Charity sitting together eating cake and smiling at each other. "Besides look at how happy they are. Look at how happy Charity is."

Joanne watched them for a few moments. She couldn't help but to notice the smile on her granddaughter's face. "She does look really happy." Joanne admitted.

Just then they heard the sound of someone tapping their glass. Everyone's attention turned as Stan Burley stood up. "I would like to propose a toast." He began. "I've worked for Charity for a few years. In that time I've learned that she's a bossy, stubborn, hard-ass, slave driver. However, since she's met you Tony, she's mellowed a little bit. So on behalf of the back of my head, thank you."

Everyone enjoyed a laugh and then took a sip from their glasses. Charity turned her attention to Ziva, who was sitting by Burley. "Ziva, go ahead." She told her.

Ziva gave a smile and once Burley sat down, she slapped the back of his head. Burley turned to her and gave her a look. "Don't ever do that again." He told her.

"Charity is still the boss." Ziva replied. "She tells me to slap the back of your head, I will."

"Alright, my turn." Dan said, standing up. "I have been Tony's partner for the last two years. I've seen him go from a lonely goofball to a very happy goofball. It's all thanks to you Charity. So, to the happy couple."

"Thanks man." Tony said after taking a sip form his glass.

"No problem." Dan replied with a smile.

After the toasts, Charity danced with her father. After that she danced with Tony, their first dance as husband and wife. There was also cutting the cake and smashing it in each other's faces. Before long it was time for them to leave. Tony had booked them a hotel for a few days and Jenny told Charity that she had filed the paper work for Charity's vacation.

Everyone saw the happy couple off and then cleaned up the backyard. Once they were finished they all left. Jenny was the last to leave. While she was heading out, Gibbs stopped her. "Director Sheperd?" Gibbs called her attention.

"You can call me Jenny." She told him. "What is on your mind?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for getting me out of Quantico to be here for my daughter's wedding." He told her.

"You're quite welcome." Jenny replied. "It was my pleasure."

Gibbs took in a deep breath at what he was about to say next. It had been many years since he'd done this, but he knew he needed to. "I'm going to be out for the rest of the week. I was wondering if I could thank you properly by taking you out for dinner?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny smiled at him. "I think that would be a fine way to say thank you. Tomorrow night?"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update and I had to make Jibbs happen in this fic. Please read and review.**


	74. Chapter 74

Tony and Charity rode the elevator up to their hotel room. Tony had packed them both a small suit case. They wouldn't be needing much since they would be spending much of the next few days in bed. They stepped off the elevator and walked to the door of their hotel room.

Tony used the key card and opened the door. Charity started to walk in the room, but Tony reached up and gently grabbed her arm. "Hold up there Mrs. DiNozzo." He said with a grin.

Charity turned and smiled at him. "What?" She asked.

"This." Tony answered. He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the door. "I have to carry my new bride over the threshold."

Charity giggled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony replied as he set her down on her feet. Then he went back into the hall and grabbed their bags. He shut the door behind him and then an almost predatory grin krept across his face. "Now the honeymoon begins."

Charity grinned as Tony came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why do I get the feeling that this is the real reason you pulled together this surprise wedding?" She teased.

"Well, the honeymoon is the best part about getting married." Tony answered, leaning down to kiss his wife. His hands quickly found the zipper at the back of Charity's dress. He slowly slid the zipper down her back. He slid his hands inside the back of the dress and slowly slid it off of Charity's body.

Charity reached her hands up and unbuttoned Tony's shirt and removed it. She ran her hands down the front of his body and down to undo his pants. Tony laid Charity down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He ran his hands and his lips all over her body. Charity moved her hands over Tony's body, loving the feel of every inch of him. She then moved her hands down to remove his boxers.

Tony grinned at her eagerness, but grabbed her hands and stopped her. "Nope. I'm loving you long and slow tonight, Mrs. DiNozzo." Tony said with a grin.

"Oh, really?" Charity asked.

"Yes and you're gonna take it." Then he kissed her lips. He trailed his lips along her jaw line and down her neck. Then he began to kiss down her body. As his lips moved down her body, his hands began to slide her panties down.

"Oh...you." Charity said with a grin.

Tony looked up at his wife with a glint in his eyes. "Tonight is all about you." He told her.

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs sat in his basement. He was looking through pictures of him with Charity when she was a little girl. "My baby girl is all grown up." Gibbs said, looking at the picture of Charity in one of his old Marine tshirts and covered in saw dust from helping him.

"She's married and has a baby on the way." Gibbs spoke aloud. "I left and she was a little girl. I finally get to come back and she's a woman. It doesn't seem possible."

Gibbs sighed and put the picture down. Then he picked up his mug and sipped his strong black coffee from it. Then he picked up another picture of him with all three of his girls. He was suddenly feeling guilty about taking Jenny out for dinner the next night.

"What should I do, Shannon?" Gibbs asked the picture of his dead wife. After a while, Gibbs moved to work under his boat. He ended up working himself till he fell asleep under the boat.

_"Gibbs." came a familiar voice._

_ Gibbs opened his eyes and saw his wife standing outside of him by the boat. "What's...what's going on?" Gibbs asked._

_ "I came here to tell you something important." Shannon answered._

_ "What?" Gibbs inquired, climbing out of his boat and walking over to her._

_ Shannon smiled at him. "I've been dead for fifteen years, Gibbs. You're still young and I know you have so much love to give."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "I don't want you to feel guilty about taking Jenny to dinner." Shannon answered. "Our daughter has finally found happiness. You deserve the same. You deserve to find someone new."_

_ Gibbs opened his mouth for a rebuttle, but Shannon put a finger to his lips. "It's alright. We can't be together right now. Jenny could be with you in a way I can't. Don't be alone for anything. I can't be happy if I know you're not." She then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips._

Gibbs opened his eyes. He looked around and realized that everything had been a dream. _Or was it?_ He thought. He debated with himself for several moments and then decided that there was no harm in taking Jenny out. _It's just dinner._ He thought.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. It was hard trying to come up with this next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**


	75. Chapter 75

Charity rolled over in bed and opened her eyes. Tony was right next to her, still asleep. She looked down at both their left hands, just to make sure that it did actually happen. "Are you just going to stare at me all morning or are you going to wake me up?" Tony teased.

Charity grinned and moved closer to her husband. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to shake him. "Wake up!" She exclaimed playfully.

Tony opened his eyes and grinned at his wife. He gently grabbed her hands and stopped her shaking. "That's not exactly how I pixtured it, but that works, too." He replied with a chuckle.

Charity grinned. "I had to wake you up this way. It's urgent."

"Urgent?" Tony asked. "Why is it urgent?"

"Because Baby D and I need breakfast." Charity answered.

"Baby D?" Tony replied raising an eyebrow.

Charity reached her hand down to pat her stomach. "Until we find out if we're having a boy or girl, our baby is Baby D." She answered.

Tony chuckled. "Alright, what do you and Baby D want?"

Charity thought for a moment. "Scrambled eggs, toast, a bagel with cream cheese, bacon, and some maple syup." She answered. "Oh and orange juice."

"What's the maple syup for?"

"The bacon." Charity answered.

"Seriously?" Tony asked.

"Hey, it's not me, it's your child." She replied.

Tony chuckled. "Alright. Anything else for you and Baby D?"

"Not at the moment." Charity answered.

Tony chuckled. He kissed her and then grabbed the phone next to the bed. He ordered their breakfast. After a few moments, he hung up the phone and then turned to his wife. "It'll be up in twenty minutes."

Charity nodded. "That gives me enough time to set in that jacoozi bath tub." She said, rolling out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

Tony chuckled. Then he got up and followed her into the bathroom. When he got in therer, she was already in the tub, the water filling up around her. "I believe this tub is big enough for two." He said.

"There's already two in it." Charity teased with a playful grin.

"So, is this how it's gonna be, Mommy and Baby, no room for Daddy?"

Charity smiled. "Nah. Now get you little bubble butt in here."

"Bubble butt?" Tony asked, sliding into the tub with Charity.

She grinned. "Yup."

_Gibbs later that day..._

Gibbs stepped out of the shower and dried off. He then wrapped the towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror. He shaved and put on a little after shave. Once he was all cleaned up, he headed for his bedroom and grabbed some clothes.

He dressed in a nice suit and tie, trying to make a good impression by taking Jenny to a nice kinda fancy restaraunt. He suddenly felt very nervous. "Maybe I just shouldn't go." He said aloud. "It has been a long time since I've been on a date."

Then he remembered his strange dream from the night before. He looked at the picture of his wife on the night stand. "If this is what you really want me to do." He said. Then he let out a sigh and headed out to the car. He hopped in the Challanger and head to pick up Jenny.

Gibbs soon pulled up outside the large town house that belonged to NCIS Director Jenny Shepard. He took a deep breath as he turned the engine off. He sat for a few moments in the car, readying himself. Then he got out of the car and headed up the walkway. He knocked on the door.

A woman in a maid's outfit opened the door. "You must be Señor Gibbs." She greeted. "Come in. Miss Shepard will be down in a moment."

Gibbs stepped through the front door into the lavish home. He looked around the room. _She's definitely used to a different kind of life style than me._ Gibbs thought to himself. The sound of high heeld clicking on the stairs caught his attention. Jenny came down the stairs in a knee-length black dress. It was spaghetti strapped and rather low cut, showing off her ample cleavage. She had a black shoulder wrap and purse.

"Right on time, Gunny." She said. "And you look very handsome."

Gibbs cleared his throat. "You look really nice, too." He replied. "And call me Jethro."

She smiled at him as she made her way to stand in front of him. "Alright. Thank You Jethro."

"Are you ready to go?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny gave him a smile. "Yes." She answered.

The maid opened the front door for them and they walked out. Gibbs offered Jenny his arm and she took it. They walked silently to the car and Gibbs opened the passenger door for her and helped her in.

Once Gibbs had walked around the car and hopped in the driver's side, Jenny looked at him. "It's nice to know chivalry isn't dead." She told him with a smile.


	76. Chapter 76

The car ride to the restaraunt was spent mostly in silence. "This is a nice car." Jenny observed. "Have you had it for a while?"

"I bought it from a scrap yard when I was a teenager." Gibbs answered. "I was planning to rebuild it from the engine up. I ended up putting it off for a while. Then when Charity was little she started helping me. While I was gone she did most of the work."

Jenny smiled. She could easily picture Gibbs with a little redhead lying under a car. She wasn't quite sure why, but she figured that they were very close. "So, are you excited about becoming a grandpa?" Jenny asked, not sure what else to say.

Gibbs smiled a crooked smile. "Yeah. There's nothing more exciting than a baby." He answered. "Plus I get all the joys of being a parent, but I get to send him or her back when I get tired."

Jenny laughed. She wasn't sure what else to say and neither was Gibbs. So they spent the rest of the drive in silence. After a few more moments, they arrived at the restaraunt. Gibbs parked the car and then got out and walked around to help Jenny out. They walked up the walk and through the front door.

Once they were inside they were led to a small table for two. The waiter gave them menus and promised to return. "So, what's it like being the director of a federal agency?" Gibbs asked Jenny after a while.

"Pretty stressful at times." Jenny answered.

Gibbs nodded. The waiter returned and took their orders. He didn't return until he had their food. Through the dinner, Gibbs and Jenny made somewhat awkward conversation. Gibbs picked at the steak on his plate. It was prepared in some kind of sauce that he really didn't care for.

"Is something wrong Jethro?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs sighed and then he looked up at Jenny. He gestured to the suit, the food, and their surroundings. "This just isn't me." He answered.

Jenny gave him a smile. "I didn't think it was." She replied.

"Why don't we go some place else?" Gibbs suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Jenny replied.

Gibbs paid the check and then he and Jenny were headed out the door. They ended up at a small diner and eating a burger and fries. "This is much better." Gibbs said, loosening his tie and picking up the burger.

Jenny smiled and picked up a frie. "This is better." She agreed.

Both of them seemed to relax more and the conversation flowed more easily. They talked about their likes and dislikes, their lives, and jobs. After a few hours, they decided to end the date. Gibbs took Jenny home and walked her to her door.

Gibbs suddenly felt nervous. _Should I kiss her or not?_ He thought. _Will she give me some kind of signal? I don't remember what this was like._ Jenny unlocked her door and then turned to Gibbs. "Thank you for dinner. I had a great time." She told him.

"Thank you for coming. I had a great time, too." Gibbs replied, still debating on if he should kiss her or not.

"Well, goodnight." Jenny said, seeming just as unsure as Gibbs.

"Goodnight." Gibbs replied. Then he started to walk off the front step and Jenny started to head back into her house. Gibbs stopped walking and turned back around. "Hold on." He said.

Jenny paused, turning to look at him. "Yes?" She asked.

Gibbs walked back up to the front step. He put both his hands on either side of Jenny's face and while he put his lips to hers. Jenny hesitated a moment and then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After several intense seconds, they broke the kiss.

Jenny smiled at Gibbs. "We should do this again sometime."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah." He agreed.

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the little bit of Jibbs and don't worry there will be more. I'm thinking of a funny way for Charity to find out in a few chapters.**


	77. Chapter 77

Dan sat at his desk, filling out paperwork. In a couple more days Tony would be back and they'd probably be working on a new case. "Hey Dan." came a familiar voice.

Dan looked up to see someone he didn't expect he would see again. "What are you doing Wendy?" He asked.

"Looking for Tony." she answered. "I want to talk to him. Where is he?"

"He's on his honeymoon." Dan answered.

"Honeymoon? You mean he got married?" Wendy asked.

"Yup." Dan answered. "A couple of days ago."

"When will he be back?"

"In a couple of days." Dan answered.

Wendy nodded. "Thanks." She said and then she turned around and walked out the door. She wasn't done, though. _I have to talk to Tony._ She thought

_Tony and Charity..._

It was Tony and Charity's last night in the hotel. The next day they would be heading back to the apartment for one more night of their honeymoon at home. They were laying snuggled up in the hotel bed, watching a movie after having made love.

Tony hugged Charity close for a moment and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to go and get the rest of your stuff tomorrow?" He asked. "Bring it over to the apartment."

"I'm not sure." Charity answered. "Maybe we can do that over the weekend. I think I want one more day in bed, tomorrow."

Tony grinned. "I like the way you think."

"You mean you like the way my libedo thinks." She replied with a crooked grin.

"What you have an incredible sex drive? I'm not allowed to appreciate it?" Tony teased.

Charity strecthed and kissed her husband. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony replied.

After a couple more hours, they fell asleep. They woke up the next day and had to pack up their things. Tony carried the bags out, not letting Charity do much lifting. Then he checked them out and they headed home.

When they arrived at the apartment, Tony sat the bags down and unlocked the door. Then he tossed the bags inside and scooped Charity into his arms. He carried her inside and kicked the door shut. Charity wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned at him.

"Welcome home, Mrs. DiNozzo." Tony told her with a grin.

Charity kissed his lips. Then she moved one of her hands and pointed to the bedroom door. "To the bedroom, dear husband."

Tony grinned. "You were serious about this one more day in bed thing weren't you?"

"Yes. Are you up to it or can you not handle it?" She asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh, I can handle it." Tony replied, starting for the bedroom. He gently tossed Charity on the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her and moved his hands down to unbutton her shirt. That's when there was a knock on the front door. Tony let out a groan.

"Just ignore it." Charity said, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close to her.

"Charity! Tony! We know you're home." called Joanne's voice.

It was Charity's turn to let out a groan. "Ugh. Why can't she let us be?"

"She just said we." Tony replied. "Do you think that means..."

"Tony, your father and I are waiting for you guys." Joanne called.

"They're not going away." Charity groaned. "Talk about bad timing."

Tony nodded his agreement. "What should we do?"

"You get naked and stay here. I will get rid of them and strip down on my way back." She answered.

Tony grinned. "You sure?"

Charity kissed him. "Yes." She answered, pushing him aside and climbing out of the bed. She started walking out the room and paused in the doorway. "I was serious when I said get naked." Then she walked out, shutting the door behind her. She unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way and removed it. She then wrapped it around the front of her body. She messed up her hair.

She then closed those last few steps to the front door and opened it. "Hi, Grandma." She greeted making herself sound breathless. "Hi, Senior."

Senior just stood there with his eyes wide. He couldn't think of anything to really say. "Hello." was all he could think of.

"Are we interrupting something?" Joanne asked.

Charity looked her grandmother straight in the eye. "Yes." She answered bluntly. "You know the honeymoon isn't over yet."

"Oh...well...we were going to see if you'd come to lunch." Joanne replied.

"Why have lunch when I can go straight to desert." Charity replied with a grin. "Maybe we can do dinner later this week. I gotta go now. Love you guys, bye." she then shut the door and locked it.

"I told you the kids wouldn't want anything to do with us." Senior told Joanne.

Joanne sighed. "Well, I guess it will just be us for lunch then." She said, sounding very disappointed.


	78. Chapter 78

Charity stepped off the elevator at NCIS the next day. She had a cup of decaf coffee in her hand as she walked to her desk. "Well, look whose back with that post honeymoon glow." Burley teased.

Charity glared at him. "Watch yourself Burley." She told him.

Ziva sat at her desk, trying to figure out why Burley would joke with Charity in such a way. She sometimes thought that he must enjoy the head slaps she gave him. Just then the phone at Charity's desk rang.

After a few moments, she hung up the phone. "Grab your gear. We have a dead Marine found in a dumpster behind a Stop 'n' Go." Charity announced.

The team grabbed their gear and headed for two different cars. "McGee you're with me." Charity told him. "Burley, you and Ziva take the other car and after your comment this morning Burley, Ziva you're driving." She then tossed Ziva a set of keys.

Ziva looked at Burley and grinned. Then she hopped in the driver's seat and started the car. Charity hopped in the driver's side of her car while McHee climbed in the passenger's side.

After a fifteen minute drive the team arrived at the scene. As soon as Ziva stopped the car, before she even put it in park, Burley was climbing out. Charity smirked as she pulled up next to Ziva and parked the car. Charity, Ziva, and McGee got out of the cars. Charity looked over at Ziva. "Good work David." She told her.

"Any time." Ziva replied with her own smirk.

The team walked over to the crime scene tape and stepped through. The responding officer walked over to Charity carrying his notebook. "Good to see you again Agent Gibbs... well I hear it's Agent DiNozzo now." He said. "Congratualtions."

"Thank you." Charity replied. "So, what do you have for me Jake?"

Jake nodded. "Some kids spray painting graffiti on the back of the building and dumpster. They found the body. We checked his ID and it was a military ID. Lt. James Reese."

"Anything else?" Charity asked.

"As far as we know, no one heard anything. Looks like just a body dump." Jake answered.

"Thanks Jake." Charity replied. "We'll take it from here."

Jake nodded and then left. Ducky soon arrived, Jimmy with him. They all walked over to the dumpster. "The disregard some people have for human life sickens me." Ducky said. "This is a terrible place to make someone's final resting place."

"I agree, Duck." Charity replied. "So, what does it look like?" She asked.

Ducky looked over the body. "Looks like a gun shot wound to the head." He answered. "There's an entrance wound in the side of his head here, but I see no exit wound."

"Probably shot with a twenty-two, then." Charity said.

"Most likely." Ducky agreed. "Alright, Mister Palmer let's get him out of here."

"Don't strain yourself Duck." Charity said. Then she turned and called over her shoulder to Stan. "Burley! Get your ass over here and help Jimmy get the Lieutenant out of the dumpster." She ordered.

Ducky looked at Charity. "Did he make some wisecrack this morning?" He asked.

Charity nodded. "So, he's being punished."

Ducky chuckled. "Just don't be too hard on him, Charity."

_Tony..._

Tony arrived to work and walked over to his desk. He sat down and Dan looked up at him with a grin. "There's the happy newly wed. The honeymoon over?" He greeted Tony.

"Only out here in the real world." Tony answered, then he pointed to his head. "But not up here."

Dan chuckled. He had decided that he wouldn't tell Tony about Wendy's visit the other day. Not unless he had to. He really didn't want to ruin Tony's good mood. "So, how was the hotel?" He asked. "I told you that they have an awesome pool, didn't I?"

"I wouldn't know." Tony replied. "Room service was great, though."

"Sounds like all went well, then." Dan said.

"Very well." Tony answered. "Then when we got home yesterday her grandmother and my father showed up and wanted us to go to lunch with them."

"Did you?" Dan asked.

"No. Charity wasn't ready for the hineymoon to be over." Tony answered. "She got rid of them, but I still have no idea how."

"Nice." Dan replied.

Just then Tony's phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. After a few minutes he hung up. "Alright, Dan we've got a dead John Doe in a parking lot." Tony announced when he hung up.

"Alright. Let's get the show on the road." Dan replied.

The partners headed out and to the crime scene. Dan started to look around the crime scene while Tony walked over to speak with the ME. "So, what does it look like?" Tony asked.

"Looks like a gun shot to the head." He answered. "The entry wound is on the side of the head, but there's no exit wound."

"So, probably a twenty-two." Tony said.

"I'll know for sure when I get him back and open him up."

Tony nodded. Then he walked over to see what Dan had found. "You find anything?" He asked.

Dan photographed a second blood stain. "Looks like we may have a second victim here."

"Probably taken somewhere else and dumped." Tony replied. "When we get back, we can see if anyone's found a body dump."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's see what else we can find." Dan agreed.

Then they began to check the crime scene for evidence.


	79. Chapter 79

Charity walked down the hall after stepping off the soon walked into autopsy. "What do you have Duck?" She asked.

"It appears you were right." Ducky answered. "A twenty-two bullet went into his skull and bounced around. It turned his brain into much."

Charity nodded. "Did you find anything else?" She asked.

"It looks like our Lieutenant was in a fight before he was shot." Ducky replied. "There are bruises all over his body and defensive wounds on his hands."

Charity looked at the wounds he gestured to. Her stomach turned slightly, but she was able to keep herself from throwing up. "Was the bullet intact?" She asked.

"Somewhat." Ducky answered. "I already sent it to Abby along with pictures of the wounds so she can work her magic."

Charity leaned in and kissed Ducky on the cheek. "Good work Duck. If you find anything else let me know."

"If course my dear." Ducky replied.

Charity then headed on her way to Abby's lab. She walked in and found Abby dancing around to her rock music. Charity walked over to the CD player Abby had and turned it off. Abby turned and looked at her. She smiled brightly. She ran over and pulled Charity in for a hug. "Glad to have you back!"

Charity hugged Abby back. Then she pulled away and looked at her. "So, what do you have on the case for me, Abs?"

"Well the bullet Ducky sent up came from a twenty-two revolver." Abby answered.

"Anything else?" Charity asked.

"Not very much yet." Abby answered.

"Keep up the work, Abs." Charity replied. Then she gestured to the back half of Abby's lab as she walked out the door.

Abby looked in and saw a CafPow setting on her desk. "How does she do that?" Abby wondered.

Charity rode the elevator back up to the squadroom and walked over to her desk. She sat down and looked to Ziva and McGee, as Burley was still going through the dumpster. "What have you guys found?" Charity asked.

"I've been working on digging through the Lieutenant's background." Ziva said. "He had an outstanding service record. Highly decorated and he rose quickly rose in the ranks."

Charity nodded. Then she looked at McGee, "What are you looking through, McGee?" She asked.

"I'm looking through the security footage from the cameras last night." McGee answered. "I found a black SUV pulling up and dumping Reese in the dumpster. They were dressed in black suits and kept their faces hidden from view."

"What about a liscense plate?" Charity asked.

"Dummy plates." McGee answered. "Looks like we're dealing with pros boss."

Charity nodded. "Hopefully Burley can find something helpful."

_Tony..._

Tony sat at his desk, looking over the evidence. Dan was trying to see what he could find on the security footage from the cameras in the parking lot. Unfortunately, the muder had occurred out of the cameras' ranges.

"These guys had to be pros." Dan said. "They were nowhere near the cameras and there's hardly any evidence."

"I know." Tony replied.

That was when Tony's cell phone rang. He looked at the number. "It's Jack." Tony said, before picking up the phone and answering it. "Hello." He listened for a few moments and then hung up. He looked at Dan. "Looks like we're working with my wife again."

Dan looked at Tony. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"That second pool of blood in the parking lot, it belonged to a Marine Lieutenant. Charity and her team are working on it. His body was dumped."

"I see. So we have cross jurisdiction again." Dan replied. "You think you two will be able to work together or will you be distracted?"

Tony gave Dan a look. "Let's just grab our evidence and go."


	80. Chapter 80

Tony and Dan soon arrived at NCIS. They grabbed their boxes of evidence and carried them inside. As they walked in, they ran into Stan who was carrying his own box. "Hey Stan." Tony called as he walked up to the elevator.

Stan turned around. "Hey Tony, Dan. What are you guys doing here?"

"Our cases crossed." Tony answered.

"Should have known." Stan replied.

Then the three men stepped on the elevator. The doors closed and Tony and Dan sniffed at the air. "What's that smell?" Dan asked.

"Me." Burley answered. "Our Marine was found in a dumpster. Charity made me go dumpster diving."

"Are you being punished for something?" Tony asked.

"Yes. For opening my big mouth.

The elevator stopped and the three men stepped off and headed to Abby's lab. When they walked in, they found Abby digging through the victim's clothes. She looked up. "Hey guys." She greeted brightly. "So, what did you all bring me?"

"Well, I brought you trash. Lots and lots of trash." Burley answered.

"And we brought you everything we found." Dan answered.

"Awe, I always love it when you guys bring me presents." Abby replied.

Just then McGee entered the room. "Oh...what is that smell?" He asked upon entering the room.

"Me." Burley answered.

"You have fun dumpster diving?" McGee asked.

"What do you think?" Burley replied.

"Where's Charity?" Abby asked.

"She and Ziva went to interview a possible witness." McGee answered. "Or maybe suspect. Haven't figured that part out yet."

"She's supposed to be getting down here." Abby said. "I just found something."

"What?" Tony asked.

"This number in our Lieutenant's pocket." Abby answered, pulling out a piece of paper with a number written on it.

McGee looked at it. "That's the number I found on his phone records." He said. "Multiple times for long periods of time."

Abby playfully slapped McGee's shoulder. "You are not supposed to show me up, McGee. I make the case breaking work."

"Sorry?" McGee asked.

"So, who does the number belong to?" Tony asked McGee.

"A reporter named Wendy Miller." McGee answered.

Tony's eyes widened. "You're kidding?" Tony asked.

"No." McGee answered.

"Why do you look like a deer caught in the headlights?" Burley asked.

"Because Wendy Miller is his ex-fiancee." Dan answered for Tony.

"Well, I thought riding in a car with Ziva and having to dig through a dumpster was bad, but that's not nearly as bad as it is for you, man." Burley told Tony with a grin. "I mean the woman you married meeting the woman you almost married. Sucks to be you."

Tony turned to Stan. "Yeah, I get it."

"You've been with Charity too long. She gives me that same exact look when I run my mouth." Burley replied.

Tony just stared Burley down.

"I think this is my cue to hit the showers." Burley said, leaving the lab.


	81. Chapter 81

Charity parked her car outside of the apartment building where Wendy Miller lived. She and Ziva hopped out of the car and headed inside. They walked inside the lobby. "According to McGee, she lives on the fifth floor, apartment 5B." Ziva said, looking at her notes.

Charity nodded. "Let's head up." She said.

The two women began to walk towards the elevator. They were about halfway across the lobby when the elevator doors opened. A woman with shoulder-length dark hair and wearing a gray knee-length skirt, black dress shirt, and a gray jacket. She was looking at her cell phone as she walked.

"Wendy Miller." Charity called to the woman.

The woman looked up from her phone. "Who wants to know?" She asked.

Charity held up her badge. "Charity and Ziva with NCIS." She answered. "We need to ask you a few questions."

"Well, can it wait? I'm supposed to be meeting with someone." Wendy replied. "We can set up an appointment later." Then she walked passed Charity and Ziva and out the door.

Charity groaned slightly then she and Ziva followed Wendy. "Actually, it can't wait Miss Miller." Charity called after her.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm very busy." Wendy replied, heading to her car and opening the door.

Charity put her hand on Wendy's car door and slammed it shut. "This can't wait." Charity said.

"Well, then make it quick. I have deadlines." Wendy replied. "What's this about?"

Charity motioned to Ziva. Ziva reached into her pocket and pulled out a printed copy of Reese's phone records. "You're number appeared multiple times on Marine Lieutenant James Reese's phone records. Why is that?"

"Did something happen to him?" Wendy asked.

"Answer the question." Charity replied.

"It looks like we've got company." Ziva said in a low voice and gesturing to a group of three men in long black coats and thick dark glasses.

The women watched as the three men walked towards them and began to reach inside their jackets. Charity and Ziva had their hands on their guns and unholstered them. They then put themselves between Wendy and the three men. The three men pulled out their own guns.

"NCIS, drop your weapons!" Charity ordered.

The men didn't hesitate. They opened fire. Charity and Ziva shot back. They took out two of the men and the third ran off when he ran out of bullets. Ziva ran after him. Charity looked over at Wendy. "Now, will you cooperate?" She asked.

Wendy just looked at Charity with her eyes wide and nodded.

Ziva soon returned. She had the third man in handcuffs. She looked at Charity. "You're bleeding." Ziva said looking at Charity's arm.

_Back at NCIS..._

Tony sat at Charity's desk, worrying about how the meeting between Charity and Wendy was going. He was sure it wouldn't be too terrible...at least until they knew who each other was.

Just then Director Shepard came down from her office. "Ziva and Charity were involved in a shooting outside the apartment building." Jenny told the group. "They're still there and they have one of the other shooters in custody."

The group instantly got up and headed out the door. They hopped in their cars and headed for the apartment building. When they arrived there was an ambulance parked out and Ducky was there with the ME van collecting the two dead bodies. As soon as Tony parked the car, he got out and headed for the ambulance.

Charity was sitting on the edge of a gurney, a medic examining her. She was looking rather annoyed. There was a bandage on her right arm, up by her shoulder. She looked up at the medic. "I'm fine." She insisted sounding frustrated.

"I'm just checking to make sure you're not in shock." He replied. "You being pregnant puts you at a higher risk when in stressful situations. Your blood pressure is elevated."

"Because you're annoying me." She answered. "I'm perfectly fine."

After a few more moments, they medic seemed to be able to find nothing that indicated Charity nor the baby were in danger. "You should at least go to the hospital and get checked out, just to be on the safe side." He told her and then walked away.

Tony instantly stood in front of Charity, where the medic had been. "Are you alright? What happened?" He asked her, sounding worried and gesturing to the bandage on her hand.

"I'm fine Tony." She answered. "I was just grazed by the bullet. It's nothing."

"I heard what the medic was saying." Tony replied. "He says you need to go to the hospital and get checked out."

"Tony, I'm fine and the baby is fine." She replied. "I don't have any signs of a miscarriage or anything. I feel fine. It's just a scratch."

"You have two choices here." Tony told her. "You can either let me take you to the hospital to get checked out or we can ride in the back of that ambulance and get you checked out."

Charity looked up at Tony. "Look, just because we're married now doesn't mean you're going to start telling me what to do."

"No, but you are my wife and the baby you're carrying is mine. I just want to make sure you both are okay." Tony told her.

"But we have a case." Charity tried to protest.

"And Dan, Burley, Ziva, and McGee are perfectly capable of working on it without us for a little while. Nothing is more important than your health." Tony replied.

Charity sighed. "You're not letting this go, are you?"

"Nope." Tony answered.

"Alright, but I am not riding in an ambulance." Charity finally agreed.

_Wendy..._

Wendy sat in the back of the car Charity and Ziva had arrived in. She watched out the window as other cars pulled up. She saw Tony get out of one of those cars and run towards the ambulance that Charity was sitting in the back of.

She watched as Tony moved to take the place of the medic as soon as he moved away. He seemed to be exchanging words with Charity for several moments. Then she seemed to finally agree to something and Tony helped her down off the back of the gurney.

They walked back to Tony's car. Another man Wendy didn't recognize talked with Tony and Charity for a few moments. Then Tony helped Charity in the passenger's side of the car before climbing in the driver's side. Then they drove off.

_What's going on? Don't tell me that Tony married that bitch?_ She thought as she watched them leave.

**A/N: There are going to be some big fireworks between Charity and Wendy later on. Even though I'm not anywhere near finished with this story, I already have a couple of ideas for my next Tony and Charity fics. The one I'm leaning towards doing next is Shannon and Kelly never died. Charity grows up to join the Marines like her father. She and Gibbs serve together and something happens. Tony is in charge of the team at NCIS and ends up investigating something that involves the Gibbs family. That's how he and Charity will meet in the next one. Well, anyway I hope you enjoy the latest update. Please read and review?**


	82. Chapter 82

After sitting in the waiting room for a couple of hours, then waiting in the exam room for another hour, the doctor finally came in and examined Charity. He did an ultrasound and checked all of her vitals.

"Everything appears to be fine Mrs. DiNozzo." He told her. "However your blood pressure was a little on the high side."

"I was being shot at." Charity replied. "I think that would raise anyone's blood pressure."

"True, but I've called your regular doctor and she's going to be seeing you next Tuesday at eleven. Just to make sure that everything is alright." The doctor told Charity. "Make sure you go."

"I know." Charity replied.

"I'll make sure she goes." Tony added.

Charity turned a playful glare on him. "Alright _Dad._" She told him.

"Not for a few more months." Tony replied.

Charity turned her attention back to the doctor. "Can I go back to work?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. Just try not to get involved in anymore shootings." He told her and then left.

Charity was then released and she and Tony headed back to NCIS. On the way, Tony wanted to tell Charity about Wendy being the ex he had told her about, but he couldn't bring himself to just yet. They soon arrived back at NCIS and rode up to the squadroom. When they stepped off Burley looked up. "Everything okay boss?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Charity answered, walking over to her desk and taking a seat. She looked around. "Where's Ziva?"

"Wendy needed to use the restroom." Burley answered.

Just then Zive returned and Wendy was right behind her. Tony instantly felt awkward. He knew Wendy wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut and would say something. She looked up at him. "Tony, it's good to see you again." She said.

Tony let out an awkward laugh. "I wish I could say the same." He replied.

"Ah, don't be that way Tony. I mean we were once engaged to be married." She said.

Charity blinked a few times and then turned to Tony. "You mean she's _that_ Wendy?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, Tony, why didn't you tell her?" Wendy added.

Charity turned to Wendy. "I work alone here." She told Wendy, her voice a little catty. Then she turned back to Tony, giving him an expectant look.

"I...I was going to in the car...but...well..." He said, trailing off, feeling awkward.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. "We'll talk later." Then she turned back to Wendy. "Now why were you and Lieutenant Reese talking on the phone so much?" She asked.

"He was helping me with a story while I helped him." Wendy answered.

"What?" Charity asked.

"A case NCIS dropped the ball on years ago." She answered. "That's why I went to the presinct a couple of days ago. I wanted to get your help, Tony."

"You came by?" Tony asked.

"Dan didn't tell you?" Wendy replied.

"No, he didn't." Tony answered, turning to his partner.

"What? You were on your honeymoon and there was no way I was going to call you then." Dan replied.

"Back to the case." Charity interrupted. Then she turned back to Wendy. "So, what case was it?"

"His father." Wendy answered. "He died ten years ago. NCIS investigated and couldn't find out who did it. The case went cold. James always thought it was his father's business partner, but no one could prove it. So he enlisted my help."

McGee was already pulling up the old case file. "Reese's father Major William Reese. Found in a dumpster just like his son." McGee said. "The original case agent is..."

"Retired Agent Mike Franks." Charity finished, remembering Mike pouring over that case for hours.

"Yeah. How'd you know boss?" McGee asked.

"I just know." Charity replied.

McGee looked through the files of NCIS. "There's no contact information for him."

Charity was already reaching for her cell phone. "Don't worry McGee. I've got him." She then dialed the number that would ring in the little cantina in Mexico.

"Hola." came a female voice.

"Hola." Charity replied. "Habla Ingles?"

"Si. How may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Mike Franks."

"Whom may I say is calling?"

"Just tell him the only woman he ever lived with that never tried to kill." Charity answered.

"Un momento." The woman said.

After a few moments, Mike's gruff voice came on the other end of the phone. "Charity, this had better be you or I'm going to be very disappointed."

"It's me." Charity replied.

"Good." Mike replied. "So, what are you calling for?"

"You remember the murder investigation of Major William Reese?" She asked.

"Are you reopening that case? Darlin' for your sake, don't." Mike told her.

"I have no choice." Charity replied. "His son just came up murdered and dumped, the same way."

"Let it go cold. For your own safety, Darlin."

"Mike, what aren't you telling me?"

Mike sighed. "I'll be there in a few hours." He told her. "Don't do anything till I get there. You got that Probie?"

"Whatever you say Mike." Charity replied. Then she hung up her phone. "He'll be here in a few hours."

"What help can he be?" Wendy asked. "He obviously couldn't solve the case the first time. What makes you think he'll be any help now?"

Charity turned to Wendy, and if looks could have killed, Wendy would have been dead. "Well, not all of us can be nosey little reporters now can we?"

"What? I'm just telling you how it is. I've made more progress on the case in the last ten days than your Agent Franks did in the three months he had the case." Wendy countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You may have made progress, but it got your friend killed and almost got you killed. And if you keep this attitude up, the next time someone comes after you, I'm not going to stop them." Charity told her. "So, you sit your ass down and shut up."


	83. Chapter 83

After yelling at Wendy, Charity walked away and Tony followed after her. Wendy looked up at the others in the room when Charity left. "Is she always that bitchy?" she asked.

"Special Agent Mike Franks was Charity's mentor." Burley said.

"What was it she meant though, about the living with him thing?" McGee asked.

"I have no idea." Burley replied. "I just hope Tony can calm her down."

Ziva looked over at Wendy. "And you might want to just not say anything else to piss her off."

"Do you guys just tip-toe around her all day then?" Wendy asked. "I just don't see what Tony sees in her. She's a real bitch."

Burley got up and walked over to Wendy. He looked her in the eye. "Maybe she has a reason to be that way. You don't know anything about her, so you really need to back off." He told her and then walked away.

_Tony and Charity..._

Tony caught up to Charity in the hall and gently grabbed her by the arm, just above the elbow. "Charity, talk to me. What was all that about back there?" He asked.

"Would you buy it if I said hormone?" She replied.

"No." Tony answered simply. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"That's ridiculous." Charity replied.

"Then what's going on? Talk to me."

Charity sighed and looked up at him. "Mike was there for me when no one else was. He raised me as his own daughter. He taught me everything I know about being an NCIS investigator. He's family and nobody insults my family."

Tony reached his hand up to stroke her cheek. Then he pulled her into his arms for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "When will Mike get here?" He asked.

"In a few hours." Charity answered. "He'll come to the house."

"Uh...boss?" came McGee's voice from behind Tony.

Charity pulled herself away from Tony. "What is it McGee?"

"Miss Miller doesn't want to stay here. She wants to go home, but with those guys having tried to kill her..." McGee said.

"Take her to the east safe house. You and Ziva." Charity replied.

McGee nodded. "Got it."

"Tell Burley and Dan to see whatever they can dig up on the old case." Charity added to McGee. "And call Ducky and Abby and have them get anything they can find from the old autopsy report and the evidence."

"Got it." McGee replied and then went to carry out his orders.

Tony looked at his wife. "And just what are we doing?" He asked.

"We are going to work on the boat." Charity answered, taking Tony's hand and leading him away.

A while later, Charity was dressed in an old tshirt and jeans and so was Tony. They were down in the basement of the Gibbs' family home, working on the boat. "So, when will Mike get here?" Tony asked. "Will he know to come here?"

Charity looked at Tony. "He should be here any minute actually." She answered. "And he'll know."

Tony went to open his mouth to say something, then he heard the back door open. He heard movement upstairs. "Should we go check that out?" He asked.

Charity shook her head. "It's Mike."

"Probie! You down there?" called the familiar gruff voice from the doorway.

"Car's done, where else would I be?" Charity called back.

Tony watched as an older man with salt and pepper hair and a mustache walked down the stairs. He was carrying two beers. He looked at the two other people in the room. "I didn't know we were gonna have company. I woulda grabbed another beer." Mike said.

"I don't need a beer anyways." Charity replied. "Mike this is my husband, Tony. Tony this is Mike."

Tony reached his right hand out to shake Mike's hand. Mike just looked him up and down for a moment. Then he handed him a beer and looked back to Charity. "Darlin, when did you get married?" Mike asked.

"A few days ago." Charity answered. "And I'm pregnant, too."

Mike's eyes widened. "Well, all I have to say is it's about time."

"We'll catch up later." Charity told Mike. "We really need to discuss what's going on with that old case? Why don't you want me to reopen it?"

"It's for your safety, Probie." Mike answered. "And your sanity."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Charity asked. "The Major's son was killed and dumped the same way and I have a bitchy reporter on my ass to figure out both cases. So, what is it you're not telling me, Mike?"

Mike sat his beer down and walked over to stand in front of Charity. He put his hands on either of her shoulders. "Darlin, you have got to listen to me. You have to let this go."

"You're the one who taught me everything about working for NCIS. You know I can't do that." Charity replied. "So, either you tell me what's going on or I'm going to find out either way."

Mike let out a sigh. "You were supposed to rebel and not listen to me when you were a teenager." He told her. "I can't help you, Darlin. Not on this one." He then pulled her close and kissed her forehead in a fatherly way and turned towards the stairs.

When he stepped up on the bottom step, Mike turned towards Tony. "You take care of her. Keep her out of trouble." Then he left.

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying this. Please read and review.**


	84. Chapter 84

The next day, Charity sat at her desk, lost in thought. Her team along with Tony and dan, were going over everything they'd found. Whichs really wasn't much. Wendy was in Abby's lab. Charity wasn't really worried about her, at least not at the moment. At the moment, all she could think about was why Mike wouldn't help.

_How can I figure this out?_ She thought. _Why won't Mike help? What did he find ten years ago?_ Then it hit her that the only thing she had was the guy that had tried to kill Wendy. He was still in interrogation.

Suddenly she rose and started for the elevator. "Where are you going, boss?" Burley asked.

"Interrogation." Charity answered.

"That guy won't crack." Burley replied.

"You mean he hasn't cracked for you." Charity countered. Then she hopped on the elevator and headed down.

Tony and Burley both headed for the stairs. They raced down the stairs and got down just as Charity walked into interrogation. They walked over to observation. Charity had just walked in and sat down in front of the men.

"Hello." Charity greeted him her voice cold.

"Hello, Charity." He replied, working to throw her off balance by knowing her name.

Charity kept her cool. "You know who I am? Then you know it's better if you just give up the information now."

The man chuckled. He had dark brown hair with a touch of gray at the temple. His lips curled into a cruel smile and wrinkles formed at the corners of his dark brown eyes. "I've been through every interrogation technique ever. Some of them would make the little hairs on the back of your pretty little neck stand up. Nothing that you can do working inside the law can help you."

Charity felt a chill run down her spone, but she controlled herself and kept the shudder inside. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? Who are you?" she asked.

"Part of my job training." He answered. "And I am no one."

"Why did you come after the reporter?" She asked.

"My job." He answered again. "She was getting too close to the truth. The truth can't come out. It can't be known to the general public."

"Then what is the truth?" Charity asked.

"If I told you, then I'd have to kill you."

"If you tell me then things would be much easier for you."

The man leaned in across the table. "I know Mike told you to keep your distance. You would be wise to listen to your mentor. He was wise to listen to us ten years ago."

Tony and Burley stayed on the other side of the glass, watching. Tony was having a hard time keeping himself from going in there and getting his wife out. Then, Director Shepard walked in the room interrogation room.

"Agent DiNozzo, this interrogation is over." She said, her tone athoratative. Then she looked at the man. "And you're free to go. Your ride is here."

The man smiled at her. "Thank you, Madame Director."

"Call me that again, and I don't care who is releasing you, you're getting keel hauled." Jenny told the man.

He just smiled at her. "Have a good day ladies." Then he left.

Charity rose from her chair and looked at her director. "What the hell was that about?" She asked.

"I am your director. You will show me your respect." Jenny told her.

"Fine." Charity replied anger in her voice. "What the hell was that about, Director?"

"Sec. Nav. called me and I was told to release that man and we are to drop this case. Miss Miller can leave and won't be threatened as long as she stays away." Jenny answered. "All the Reese family is to know is that their family members died serving their country." Then she turned on her heels and left.

Charity huffed indignantly. Then she walked out of the room and started back for the elevator. Tony and Burley following her. The trio rode the elevator in silence. They stepped off in the squadroom. Abby had brought Wendy up and she was sitting at Charity's desk.

"Boss, is something wrong?" McGee asked.

"Yes, we've been told to end our work on the case." She answered.

"Why?" McGee asked.

"Orders from the Secretary of the Navy." Charity answered. "Also on his orders, our suspect was released."

"You mean the man that tried to kill me?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, that one." Charity answered.

"There's only one explanation for this." Burley spoke up.

"Oh, I know this one." Ziva said. "Ghosts? Right?"

"Spooks." Charity corrected.

"Spooks?" Dan asked.

"Off the books military." Burley explained. "They are usually unofficial and do questionable things."

"Working outside the regular rules and regulations." Charity added. "There's never an official record of them and the things that they do so they can get by with more."

"Our government does that?" Wendy asked.

Charity turned to Wendy. "Yes, they do. There are lots of things that the general public is kept in the dark about. For our own safety."

"But that's wrong." Wendy countered. "The public needs to know about these things."

"That's another thing." Charity told Wendy. "You're free to go and safe as long as you don't pursue this anymore."

"But why?" Wendy asked.

"Because, it's a top secret military organization that will do anything to keep their secrets." came a familiar gruff voice.

Charity turned and saw Mike. "I thought you weren't helping?"

"I know you." Mike replied.

"So, were you ordered to stop by Sec. Nav. ten years ago?" Charity asked.

"Yes, but I didn't stop." Mike answered. "Once I found the truth, they threatened the one thing in this world that I care about."

"What?" Charity asked.

"You Darlin."


	85. Chapter 85

After Mike's confession, Charity dragged him to the elevator. She pushed the button and the elevator went dark. She looked at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked.

"Look Charity, I wouldn't have volunteered to leave my home and move in with you to look after you, if I didn't care." He began. "I've always thought that if I had a daughter she would have been just like you."

"I already knew you cared about me." Charity told him. "But why would they have threatened me? How did they threatened me?"

"They threatened you because they knew that they could get to me that way." Mike answered her. "They threatened to kidnap you and do horrible things to you, if I ever let their secret out. If I ever did anything to expose them, they would hurt you. There was no way I would be able to protect you from them. Darlin you have to let this drop."

"But Mike, I can't let it drop. Two men are dead because of it." Charity countered.

"You have to drop it, Darlin." Mike told her. "Of not they'll hurt you, your husband, that child your carrying." Mike told her.

Charity looked him in the eye for a long time. In his eyes, she saw his concern for her. She also saw that he was telling the truth. "What did you find out ten years ago?" She asked.

"Major William Reese signed up to serve." Mike answered. "He took on any mission he could, including several black opps. He joined this organization. Once he found out what it was really about, he was going to blow the whistle."

"So, they stopped him before he could." Charity replied.

Mike nodded. "Exactly."

"His son must have found out about it and they took care of him before he could tell Wendy anything." Charity concluded. "There's nothing we can do, is there?"

"No, Darlin. I'm afraid not." Mike answered.

After a few more moments, Charity pushed the button and the elevator doors opened. She and Mike stepped off. She was surprised to see Burley leading a man off in handcuffs and Director Shepard standing watch over the group. Charity walked over to her. "What's going on?" Charity asked.

"This man is the murderer." Jenny answered. "He came here and confessed to the murder of the father and son."

"What?" Charity asked. "I thought it was spooks?"

"Come to my office." Jenny told Charity. "You come, too Franks."

Charity and Mike followed Jenny up to her office. Once they were inside, Jenny shut the door and drew the shades closed. She pushed a button that turned off every camera and security measure in the room. She reached into her desk and pulled out a file. "I received this from Sec. Nav." She said. "It's a file on our muderer."

Charity opened it up and looked through it. Mike looked at it over her shoulder. "He's just a simple drug dealer." Charity said.

"Those files show that William Reese was about to turn in our drug dealer. He knew about it and had him taken care of. His son was about to find out the same thing and so he took his son out as well." Jenny replied.

"The spooks set him up to take the fall." Charity replied.

Jenny nodded. "Yes. He's a drug dealer and needed to be taken off the streets. This is how they are doing it."

"So, this is what we have to go with, isn't it?" Charity asked.

"We have no choice." Jenny answered. "If not we're all done."


	86. Chapter 86

It was hours later. Charity was in the basement once again, working on the boat. She heard someone coming down the steps. She knew it was either Tony or Mike. "Darlin, you should go home." came Mike's gruff voice.

Charity didn't look up from the boat. "I needed to think." she told him.

"About what?" Mike asked her. "Turning in your badge?"

Charity put the hand tools down and turned to look at him. "So, what if I am?"

"Charity Faith." Mike told her sounding more like a father figure than ever. "Don't you dare quit."

"Why not?" She asked. "It's obvious that what I do doesn't matter!"

"How can you say that?"

"Because when dealing with these classified government and military organizations, nothing that I do matters! I have to deal with lies and tell the victims' families a big fat lie! How you could live with that I don't know, but I sure as hell can't!"

"I did what I did to protect you and keep you safe!" Mike yelled back at her. "You are the one person in this world that I care about! You are the closest I will ever come to being a father!"

"But you're not my father!" Charity shouted back at him, her temper getting the better of her.

"I may not be, but I love you like a daughter. You're my family and you do whatever you have to for family." Mike told her. "Besides, there's another drug dealer off the streets. And think about all the other people you've helped. Think about all of those families you gave closure. Think about the many more you can help, but you have to stay at NCIS."

Charity just stared at Mike for a long moment. She knew he was telling the truth. She knew that he was right. She was just feeling hurt and sick and so many other emotions. _Sometimes you have to bend the rules to keep people safe._ The words Mike had spoken to her all those years ago came through her mind.

"A drug dealer is off the streets." Charity said. "Sometimes you have to bend the rules."

"That's my girl." Mike replied, walking closer to her and pulling her in for a hug. "Now, listen you go home to your husband. You hug him tight and think about baby names or something like that. Think about anything but the job."

Charity nodded. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Thanks Mike." She replied and then stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for everything."

"It's been my pleasure, Probie." He told her.

A short while later, Charity was parking outside the apartment building. She headed then got out and headed inside. When she got inside, she was surprised to see Wendy standing in the lobby by the elevator. Then as she thought about it for a moment, she wasn't that surprised. She stayed back for a moment and then when she saw the elevator doors open and Wendy step on, she ran for the door and hopped on. They were alone.

Charity pushed the button to stop the elevator and turned to Wendy. "I knew there was more to you going to see Tony at the presinct, than just wanting his help." She said, her tone accusatory.

Wendy looked at her. "Well, they do say that you are a good investigator." Wendy shot back.

"Tony is my husband." Charity said, her tone low and deadly. "You had better stay away."

Wendy just looked at Charity, giving her a small venomous smile. "That means nothing. If I hadn't of called the wedding off two years ago, he and I would be married right now."

"But you called the wedding off. You lost him, I found him." Charity shot back.

"But I could get him back if I want to." Wendy replied. "And I want to."

"Tony is committed to me." Charity countered. "And our baby."

"What?" Wendy asked, slightly taken aback.

"I'm carrying Tony's child." Charity answered simply. "So, even if you could get him back, I'd always be there. I'd always be a part of his life. Of course, as I said, Tony is committed to me."

"He's not committed to you. He's committed to being a father." Wendy countered. "That's the only reason he married you."

"That's it!" Charity said, pushing the button and the doors to the elevator opened. "You had better get your boney butt off this elevator before I wipe the floor with it."

Wendy just stood in the elevator and stared at Charity. "I'd like to see you try." Then the doors closed and the elevator started to move up.

_Tony..._

Tony sat on the couch in his apartment. He was watching a movie with his Senior and Joanne. They were waiting for Charity to come home so that they could all have dinner together.

"You know, this could really take a while." Tony said. "She had a really rough day at work."

"The more the reason we should all have dinner together." Joanne insisted. "What better way to wind down after a hard day of work than spending time with your family?"

"Maybe we should go." Senior told Joanne. "The kids might need some alone time when Charity gets back."

Joanne thought for a moment. "Alright, we'll be at the Roof Top Grill if you decide to join us when Charity gets back."

"Okay." Tony agreed. "Let me walk you guys out."

The trio headed out the door. Then they walked to the elevator. Tony pushed the down button for them. They waited for a few moments, then the doors came open. When they came open Charity and Wendy fell out on the ground, Charity on top. They were rolling around and fighting each other. Wendy reached up and pulled on Charity's hair.

Tony's eyes widened as it took him a second to realize what was going on. Once it hit him, he went to stop the cat fight. He pulled Charity off of Wendy and Senior, grabbed a hold of Wendy and held her back. "What the hell is this all about?" Tony asked, once they had the two women separated.

"Ask the boney bitch." Charity answered.

"She's threatened by me." Wendy answered. "Tony, I want you back. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I called our wedding off."

Tony looked at Wendy confused. "You're too late." Tony told Wendy. "I'm married to Charity."

"Only because she's pregnant." Wendy countered.

"Where in the world would you get an idea like that?" Tony asked. "I proposed before I knew she was pregnant. Charity is the love of my life. I married her because I love her and can't imagine my life without her. Now I think it's time you leave."

Wendy pulled herself from Senior's grip and hopped back on the elevator. The look in her eyes said she wasn't quite finished yet, but she didn't say anything as the doors closed.

"I think we'll stay out here and wait for the next elevator." Senior said, taking Joanne's hand to keep her back. "It looks like you two might need to talk."

Tony nodded and then walked to the apartment door, still keeping ahold of Charity. Once they were inside, Tony closed the door and looked at his wife. "So, what was that all about?" He asked letting her go.

Charity let out a sigh. "She was coming to see you and then we got into a verbal argument and my temper got the better of me." She answered.

Tony pulled wrapped his arms around Charity and pulled her close. "You can't let her get to you." He told her. "I love you and only you."

"But there was a time in your life when you thought you loved Wendy enough to ask her to marry you." Charity countered.

Tony pulled back and held Charity at arms' length. "That's before I met you and learned what love really is."

"You sound like a sappy Hallmark card." Charity told him, tears welling up in her eyes.

Tony gave her a smile. "Charity, I love you. I'm married to you. I'm committed to our life together and the family we are starting."

"I know." Charity replied. "I love you, too. Sometimes, I'm afraid of losing you. Sometimes, I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and find out that this all isn't real."

"Well, it is and everything we have is real." Tony told her. He then pulled her in for a tender kiss filled with all the love he had for her.


	87. Chapter 87

Three weeks passed uneventfully for Tony and Charity. Charity's doctor's appointments went fine. It was a Saturday and Tony got called in on a case, rather early in the morning. A couple of hours later, Charity was still lying in bed when her cell phone rang.

She didn't even look at the id screen. "Hello?" She greeted.

"Charity, baby. How are you doing this morning?" came her grandmother's voice.

"Fine." Charity answered.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do lunch and maybe some shopping for the baby, today. We'll go anywhere you want." Joanne said.

Charity was about to turn her grandmother down, but she sounded different than usual. She sounded like she was honestly trying to make an effort. "Anywhere I want?" Charity asked.

"Yes." Joanne answered. "My treat."

"Alright. Give me about an hour to get showered and changed." Charity replied.

"Alright. I'll be there to pick you up in an hour." Joanne said, her voice sounding excited.

Charity then hung up and dragged herself out of bed. She grabbed a fresh clean towel and hopped in the shower. After she finished, she dried herself off and then wrapped the towel around her body. Once she used the hair drier on her hair, she brushed it out. She decided to leave it down for the day.

She headed into the bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes from the dresser. She then tossed the clothes on the bed and removed her towel. She glanced at herself in the mirror and noticed that her stomach was slightly rounded. She placed a hand over the baby bump and looked down. A small smile came to her face as she looked down and thought about the life groing inside her.

"A life Tony and I created together." She spoke aloud. After a few more moments, she looked at the time and really needed to be getting dressed. She pulled on her bra and barely got her panties on.

She pulled on her tshirt, which barely covered her swollen belly. "I'm sensing a trend." Charity mumbled, as she picked up her jeans. She pulled them on, but couldn't get them to zip or button. That was when she heard the knock on the door. "Just a minute!" Charity called as she fumbled trying to remove the jeans. Then she reached in her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants. The stretchy waist band helped her. She then walked to the front door and opened it up.

Joanne instantly pulled her granddaughter into a hug. "It's good to see you." She gushed. "I'm so glad that you agreed to let me take you to lunch and shopping."

"Yeah." Charity replied simply. She groaned internally at what she was about to ask her grandmother. "Before we go and grab lunch, can we go maternity clothes shopping? My sweat pants are the only thing that fit me and everything else barely does."

Joanne pulled back and looked at Charity. She noticed the distinct baby bump. "Oh my goodness. Of course we can!" Joanne replied excitedly, as she reached a hand out to rub Charity's belly.

After a few moments, they left and headed to the nearest maternity store. The store was called _The Beautiful Baby Bump._ They walked inside and Charity's eyes were instantly assaulted by pink and ruffles. Her grandmother instantly went to the rufflly and lacey items.

"This would look beautiful on you, baby." Joanne told Charity.

"I...I don't really...I'm not really sure about that Grandma." Charity replied.

"Would you please at least try it on?" Joanne asked.

"Okay." Charity reluctantly agreed. She then picked out a few tshirts and jeans. She was even able to find some button-up shirts that she could wear to work. Her grandmother of course, found a bunch of frilly things and shirts with sayings like _Bun in the oven_ with an arrow pointing down to the stomach.

Charity tried on the clothes, loving her own choices, but haiting her grandmother's. However she did agree to let her grandmother buy her a couple of frilly shirts. She also made the mistake of agreeing to wear one of her grandmother's choices.

After they finished shopping, Joanne, turned to Charity. "Where would you like to go for lunch?"

Charity thought for a moment. "Some place I can get oranges dipped in peanut butter." Charity answered.

"Already with the cravings." Joanne replied. "Anything else?"

"Wait, I want pizza with peanut butter instead of sauce, oranges, pineapple chunks, and ranch dressing."

"Your mother ate the same thing when she was pregnant with you." Joanne said. "Come on, I think I know a place we can get it."

They soon arrived at a place called _Wacko's Wacky Pizzas._ "They put anything you want on a pizza in any combination." Charity read their sign out front. "This must be where every pregnant woman in DC comes."

They sat down and ordered the pizzas they wanted. They were soon served the food and dug in. They talked and Charity found herself actually having a good time. That was when Charity's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Burley.

"What is it Burley?" She answered her phone.

"We got a dead Navy Lieutenant at the pier." Burley answered.

"I'll be right there." Charity replied and then hung up her phone. "Duty calls." She told her grandmother.

Joanne took Charity home so that she could change and grab her car. Charity quickly changed into one of her maternity tshirts and a pair of jeans. Then she headed for the crime scene. Charity arrived, to find her team already doing their job. She walked over to Ducky, who was already kneeling by the body.

"What does it look like Duck?" she asked.

"Hello Charity." Ducky greeted her, turning to look at her from the body. "Awe, I see you are showing. You look radiant my dear."

Charity gave him a warm smile. "Thanks, Ducky. Now what about the body?"

"Lt. Aiden Watson." Ducky replied. "There's some bruising on the neck. It looks like he was possibly strangled. I'll know more when I get him on the table."

"Alright, Duck." She replied. Then she walked over to the rest of her team to find out what they had. "How's it going Burley?" She asked.

"Some broken glass, a few shoe prints, a couple of hairs, and a ciggarrett butt, so far." He replied. He then looked over at Charity. "Motherhood looks good on you boss."

Charity just looked at him. After a while, they finished collecting evidence and headed back to NCIS. "So, what do we have?" Charity asked.

"Lt. Watson had an outstanding service record. He was as straight an arrow as they come." Burley answered, having dug through his past. "He has a wife, who is apparently expecting their first child in a couple more months."

Just then Abby came running off the elevator. "Charity! Charity! Charity!" She said, in her usual hyperactive way.

"What is it, Abs?" Charity asked, not getting up from her desk.

"I ran the DNA that we found on the cigarrett butts, Burley found." Abby answered.

"And?" Charity prompted.

"We're being blocked from finding out who it is." Abby answered.

"By who?" Charity asked.

"By us." came a familiar voice.

Charity looked up. "Fornell, you can't just stay away from us can you?"


	88. Chapter 88

"Fornell, you can't just stay away from us can you?" Charity asked.

"Well, if your cases would stop crossing with ours." Fornell replied. "Can we talk?"

"Our usual conference room?" Charity replied.

"After you." He answered.

Charity rose from her desk and started to walk out from behind it.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, pointing to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Charity answered.

"I see, that but how?"

"Well, I know it's been a long time for you, but when a man and woman love each other very much..." Charity began.

"I know that." He interrupted. "But who would sleep with you?"

"My husband." Charity answered.

"You got married?"

Charity nodded. Then she walked passed him and to the elevator. "You coming or not?" She asked.

"Right." Fornell replied, a look of utter confusion on his face.

Once they were on the elevator, Charity pushed the button and it went dark. "So, what's going on?" She asked.

"Before we get to that," He replied, "when the hell did you get married? When did you meet this guy? Who is this guy? And why didn't I get an invitation?"

"His name is Tony." Charity replied. "We got married about a month ago. And you didn't get an invitation because it was for family and friends only."

"Oh, ha ha ha." Fornell replied. "What's your address? I want to send your husband my condolences."

"Will you just tell me what's going on with this case? Whose DNA is it that we are being blocked from seeing?" She asked. "Why are we being blocked from seeing it?"

Fornell sighed. "Okay, but we aren't done with this conversation. We'll finish it later."

"You're not my father. Just tell me what the hell is going on before I go all hormonal bat shit crazy on you." Charity replied.

Fornell looked at Charity. _Oh boy am I in for trouble._ He thought. _She's already a handful and now she's pregnant._ "We were running an undercover opp. Lt. Watson was helping us."

"And?" Charity asked.

"The DNA that you found belongs to FBI Agent Jack Thompson." Fornell replied. "He was working with the Lieutenant."

"What were they doing?" Charity inquired.

"There's a terrorist cell that's been trying to get in the country. They were meeting with one of the terrorist's family members. They were posing as smugglers with a plan to bring the cell into the country." He explained.

"You were going to sneak them into the country just so you could capture them first?" Charity guessed.

"That was the plan yes." He answered.

"And let me guess, the family member got wise to the plan and killed my Lieutenant, but somehow your agent got away."

"Not exactly." Fornell admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"It turns out my agent was working for them the whole time."

"Oh really?" Charity asked. "And you can't find him?"

"No." He admitted reluctantly.

"Well, my people are better than yours." Charity replied. "We'll find him."

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying. Please read and review. Love hearing from you guys.**


	89. Chapter 89

After their elevator conversation, Charity and Fornell stepped off and went to fill in the team. "So, the FBI has another mess they need us to help clean up." Charity announced.

"I don't need your help, but since you have jurisdiction over any Navy cases, we have no choice but to let you help." Fornell countered.

Charity turned to Fornell. "You need us and you know it." She replied. "Just admit it, we have better people and resources."

Fornell opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Burley. "What exactly is going on?"

Fornell then explained the situation. "What I don't understand is, he was such a good agent. Why in the world would he go rouge?" Fornell finished.

"Unless he was never truely an agent in the first place." Charity said.

"He passed all of the background checks and everything." Fornell countered.

"We'll see about that. McGee you go back down to the lab with Abby and see what you two can find on this guy." Charity said. "Once you find out what you can, give the information to Ducky so he can build a phsycological profile. Fornell let's go and talk to Ducky about what you know already."

"What do you want us to do boss?" Burley asked, speaking of himself and Ziva.

"Look through the evidence and see what you can find. See if you can find anything that might be a clue as to what Jack's motives and where he might be headed." Charity answered.

Then Charity and Fornell headed down to autopsy. Ducky was just finishing up his autopsy of Lt. Watson. "Charity, I was just about to call you down here." Ducky greeted. "Oh, hello Agent Fornell. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I have an agent that went rouge and killed this man." Fornell answered.

"So, how did he die Duck?" Charity asked.

"After a severe and brutal beating, he was strangled." Then Ducky began to point out the bruises and wound all over Watson's body. He also pointed out several broke bones. "It was a very brutal death. Every hit was meant to inflict optimal damage and pain."

"You teaching them that in the Beauro now?" Charity asked Fornell.

"No." Fornell answered. "He's had to have more training."

"Only people who have been training for years can inflict this kind of damage." Ducky said.

"Duck, Fornell here is going to fill you in on what little he knows of his rouge agent. Then once Abby and McGee find out what they can, I need you to profile him." Charity told Ducky.

"I'll do my best." Ducky replied.

Charity then began to leave the room. Fornell looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm eating for two. I've got to get food." Charity answered.

After a couple of hours, Charity returned to the squadroom carrying a bag of chips, a jar of peanut butter, oranges, and ranch dip. She started over for her desk and Fornell was setting in it, checking his email on his computer. "Hey get out of my desk." Charity told him.

He looked up at her. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

"Food." Charity answered.

"That is the strangest combination of food I have ever seen in my life."

"What baby wants baby gets. Now get your ass out of my chair before I have Ziva remove you." Charity threatened.

Fornell sighed. "Alright." He exited out of his email and stood up from the desk.

Once he was gone, Charity moved to her chair. She opened up her chips. She pulled out two and dipped one in the ranch and the other in peanut butter. Then she took and oranged slice and sandhiched it between the two chips.

"That's disgusting." Fornell observed.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." Charity replied. "Ziva, Burley you guys find anything?"

"Nothing." Burley answered.

Just then McGee and Abby were stepping off the elevator. "We found something." Abby said, excited.

"What?" Charity asked.

McGee walked over to his computer and inserted a flash drive. He then pulled up the information on the plasma screen. "FBI Agent Jack Thompson was originally born in Iraq. After his village was bombed, his parents were killed and he was left an orphan. He was adopted by an American couple." McGee began.

"We already knew that." Fornell replied.

"But did you know that his birth father had been a member of an anti-American group known as _The Western Cure_?" Abby asked. "Or at least that's the American translation."

"What?" Fornell replied. "We never found that."

"Did you also know that he was the contact?" McGee asked.

"What are you talking about?" Fornell asked again.

"He is the one that was emailing about sneaking the other terrorists over." Abby answered. "He set everything up. He joined the FBI to get on the inside."

"Looks like the FBI screwed up when they hired this guy." Charity observed. "You guys dropped the ball."

"How could we have missed this?" Fornell asked.

"He did work hard to cover his tracks." McGee answered. "He hacked his own records and changed them. It was hard to find these originals. We had to..."

"McGee, we don't need all the geek speak. We don;t care how you did it, just as long as you guys get us results." Charity interrupted.

"This is why you're the boss." Abby said with a grin.

"Have you found anything else?" Charity asked.

"Yes, we found where he's planning a terror attack." Abby answered. "And when."

"The smuggling thing was just a distraction." McGee added.

"Where and when?" Charity asked.

"We believe here at the Navy Yard." Abby answered. "We found a blog under his birth name, Hakim. He wants to shake America by hitting our service men and he mentions that he thinks the Navy is one of our greatest strengths, that he wants to shake up."

"When?" Charity asked.

"Eleven." McGee answered.

Charity looked at the time. "That's two hours from now."


	90. Chapter 90

Charity and Fornell headed up to the director's office. They just walked on in and Jenny was on the phone. She had a smile on her face and seemed to be giggling. She looked up as Charity and Fornell entered the room.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She said into the phone and hung up. She then looked to Charity and Fornell. "This had better be important."

"It is." Fornell replied.

"We need to evacuate the Navy Yard." Charity said.

"Why?"

"We believe that there's going to be a terrorist attack here in just a couple of hours."

"What evidence do you have to support this?" Jenny asked. "I'm not about to evacuate because of a hunch."

Charity and Fornell then explained about Jack aka Hakim and his blog. Once they finished, Jenny looked at Fornell. "So, how could the FBI in it's extensive background checks have missed what my people caught in just a couple of hours?"

"Simple, out nerds are better." Charity answered for Fornell. "But we have to evacuate."

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked. "It could be a distraction."

"Yes, but it's all we have." Fornell replied.

"The attack can't hurt anyone if no one is here." Charity added. "It would be better than to take the chance. We could tell everyone it's a drill."

Jenny seemed to think for a moment. "Well, we do need to have an emergency evacuation drill soon. We'll run a fire drill and then once we are sure everyone is out, we'll get out ourselves."

After a few brief moments, Jenny started the fire drill. They watched from the window as everyone evacuated the building. Charity's cell phone rang and she looked down at the screen. It was Burley. "What is it?" She answered the phone.

"Is this drill how we're getting everyone out?" He aksed.

"Yup." Charity answered.

"Are you coming out any time soon?"

"Once we're sure everyone is out, we will be out." Charity answered. "So, just get your ass out of here." Then she hung up the phone.

Once they saw that everyone had left, Charity, Fornell, and Jenny started for the door. It opened up and three men walked in the room. They were dressed as office personel, but they didn't recognize any of them. Then the three men pulled out guns.

"You three aren't going anywhere." came a voice that Fornell recognized.

"Jack." Fornell said.

"Hakim." He corrected. "Call me by my given name."

_Tony..._

Tony and Dan sat at their desks chowing down on a box of donuts, while they worked on their case. "Alright, we've got this slime ball's finger prints." Tony said.

"And his DNA all over the crime scene." Dan added.

"Yet, he has an alibye." Tony replied.

"So, we have nothing." Dan finished.

Just then Tony's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Stan. "Hey, what's up, Stan?" Tony asked.

"I'll make a long story short, we started working with the FBI and it got us into some trouble, well mostly Fornell, the director, and your wife." Burley answered.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, concern coloring his tone.

"Well, Charity, FBI agent Fornell, and Director Shepard have been taken hostage by terrorists."


	91. Chapter 91

Tony arrived at NCIS shortly after Stan called him. He quickly found Burley, Ziva, and McGee. They were standing with another two guys Tony had never seen before. They were wearing suits. Tony started to walk towards them, but he was stopped by someone else.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go over there." A man in a suit and wearing a wire said to him.

Burley looked up. "Hey, let him over here." Burley called.

Tony then walked over and joined the group. "What's going on?" Tony asked.

"To make a long story short every time we work with the FBI we get screwed and somehow terrorists are usually involved." Burley answered.

"Who is this guy?" One of the men asked.

"This is Charity's husband, Tony." Burley answered. Burley then turned to McGee. "You hack into the security yet?"

"Not yet." McGee answered, not looking up from the laptop he had.

Burley then moved to look at a blueprint of the NCIS building. "There's only two ways in." He said looking over the paper. "Either from her door or from the window."

"But we can't send anyone in until we know what's inside. They could have the doors and window booby trapped." One of the other men said. "we can't risk all these lives for three people."

"There's actually four people in there." Tony corrected. "Charity is pregnant and all of those people in their are somebody to somebody."

The man was getting ready to say something to Tony when McGee spoke up. "I've hacked into the security." He announced. "I'm pulling up the live feed from Director Shepard's office right now."

_Inside..._

Hakim and his men had made Charity and the othershand-cuffed and backed up against the wall to the right of the window. "What is it you want?" Jenny asked.

Hakim knelt down in front of her. "Such a brave woman to take on the resposibility of leading a federal agency." He told her, not answering her question.

"What the hell do you want you bastard?" Charity asked, feeling very irritated.

Hakim reached over and slapped her hard on the face. "Don't you dare speak to me that way, Woman!" He yelled at her.

"You don't scare me." Charity replied.

He slapped her again. "You have a really big mouth. You should learn to shut it, bitch." He then turned his attention to Fornell. "What you don't have anything to say to me?"

"You're a sick bastard." Fornell replied.

Hakim smiled and then slapped him hard across the face. "Thank you."

"What is this all about? Or are you just gonna keep us in suspense?" Fornell asked.

"Well, as I'm sure you've figured out, I'm a terrorist." Hakim answered, standing up and pacing the room. "I doubt you know this, but Jenny here, has some very highly classified information that I need."

"What information are you talking about?" Jenny asked.

"Those old files that belonged to your father." Hakim answered. "I need to know where you keep them."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jenny replied.

Hakim raised his hand to Jenny and hit her. "Tell me where they are!" He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jenny shouted back.

"You little bitch!" He screamed, then he took his pistol and used the grip to hit her upside the head. "Tell me!"

"I don't know what files you're talking about!" Jenny yelled at him, with her eyes closed, trying to fight back the pain.

Hakim pulled away from Jenny and observed her for a moment. Then he turned his gaze to Charity. "You obviously don't value your life or your body. Let's see how much you value the life and limbs of your people." He then held out his pistol and pointed it at Charity. He pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight into her knee.

Charity let out a cry of pain. "Son of a bitch! You bastard!" She yelled at Hakim.

He then took and pistol whipped her, causing a bit of blood to trickle from her nose and mouth. "You shut up you, bitch!"


	92. Chapter 92

Tony watched on the screen as the bastard shot his wife and hit her. He couldn't take it anymore. "We have to get in there." Tony said, walking away from the screen.

"But it looks like they booby trapped the door and window." The man in a suit said. "If we send anyone in there, they'll get blown to pieces."

"He's blowing my wife to pieces!" Tony protested angrily.

"If you don't calm down I will have you removed from the premises."

Tony couldn't stop himself, he grabbed the man by the lapel of his suit and pushed him up against the back of a truck. "Who the hell are you to make this decision? She may be just another agent to you, but Charity is my wife and she's pregnant with my child!"

"I'm the Secretary of the Navy." The man answered. "And there's a lot more at risk than just your wife and baby."

Burley grabbed Tony by the shoulders and pulled him away. He then looked at the Secretary of the Navy. "If you're worried about national security because of whatever is in those files, then that means we need to get in there right away." Burley said.

"But how do you propose we do that?"

"We go in through the heating duct." Ziva spoke up looking back and forth from the screen to the blue prints.

The men all looked at the screen and the blue prints. "But that's too small for any man to crawl through." Burley said.

"Any man yes." Ziva replied. "But for a woman, no. I'll go in through the heating duct, then once I take them out and disarm the bombs on the door and window, you can have a team waiting to get them out."

They quickly pulled together a plan. Ziva changed quickly into a black outfit that fit like a second skin, needing the tight clothes to make it even easier for her to fit through the duct work. She carried very few weapons and wore a small tracking device and a headset. McGee had a map of the duct work pulled up on his computer so that he could give Ziva directions.

Tony and Burley along with a few FBI agents, were on the team that would be going inside to get Charity and the others out. There were also a couple of coremen to help with medical treatment.

Ziva climbed in an entrance to the duct work from the outside of the building. She then began to crawl straight forward. After a few moments, she came to a fork in the duct work. "Okay, where do I go from here, McGee?" she whispered.

"Turn right." McGee answered. "Then in about twenty feet you'll need to go up."

_Inside..._

Hakim paced the room in front of them. He was growing very impatient. Jenny looked over at Charity. She was breathing heavy and her face was even paler than usual and her eyes were closed. "Charity, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." Charity answered, her voice strained.

Hakim walked back over to kneel in front of Jenny. "It looks like she's lying to you director." He told Jenny. "She's fading fast. If you tell me where those files are, I can let her go and get medical treatment."

"Don't give the bastard anything." Charity told Jenny.

"Looks like someone wants to die." Hakim said, looking at Charity. He then stood up and moved so that he was directly in front of Charity. He held his gun so that it was pointed at Charity's head.

Charity looked up at him. Even though she was feeling woosy and there were spots in her vision, her blue eyes were blazing with defiance. She didn't say a word.

Hakim looked at Jenny. "Her life is in your hands director. Now where are those files?"

Jenny looked at him, defiantly. "Leave her alone. You've already done enough."

"Looks like your director doesn't care about you, Charity." Hakim said. "Do you have any last words."

Charity was still looking at him. She happened to see the vent in the wall behind him. She saw it coming undone and then being pulled back. She then saw Ziva in the vent, a knife in her hand. "Yeah, I do have some last words for you. Enjoy hell." She answered, her voice coming out much stronger than she felt.

Just as Hakim was about to pull the trigger, Ziva threw her knife. The knife landed in the back of his neck. Hakim dropped the gun and fell to his knees, his hand on his neck. After a few more moments, he fell to a crumpled heap limp and lifeless on the ground.

Ziva jumped out of the heating duct and quickly took out the other two men. Then she disabled the bombs that had been put on the door and window. "Alright, the door and window are clear." She said iver her headset. Then she walked over to Jenny, Charity, and Fornell. "Are you three alright?" She asked.

"Just peachy." Charity answered. "A bullet in the leg, it's nothing."

Ziva uncuffed the trio. Then she started to apply pressure to the wound on Charity's knee. After a few more moments, Tony, Burley, and the others came in. Tony rushed over to his wife. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Alright." Charity answered, taking in a gasp of air. She had sweat covering her face. "It's a flesh wound."

The coremen made Ziva move aside and started to work on Charity. Not much longer later, Charity was being carried out on a stretcher and loaded into the back of an ambulance. Tony rode in the back with her.

Tony held Charity's hand the entire ride to the hospital. Once they arrived, Tony was made to stay in the waiting room while they took Charity back to the operating room. He couldn't sit down or stand still. He paced the length of the small room, sending up silent prayers for Charity and his baby to be okay.


	93. Chapter 93

Tony had been pacing back in forth in the hospital room for what felt like hours, when Burley and the rest of Charity's team came in the room, along with Abby and Ducky. "Have they said anything yet?" Ducky asked Tony.

"Not yet." Tony answered, still pacing.

Abby walked over to stand in front of Tony. He looked at her confused for a moment and then she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "You look like you need this." She said.

Tony was surprised and then he wrapped his arms around her for a moment. "Thanks." He said.

They broke the hug after a few moments, then Tony resumed his pacing. "You're not going to do any good worrying." Ducky told him.

"I'm not worrying." Tony replied. "I'm praying."

_Please God, let my wife and baby be alright?_ Tony pleaded silently in his mind.

Just then, Fornell came in the room. He had an ice pack on his head. "How's Charity?" He asked.

"Don't know yet." Tony answered. "Doctors haven't said anything."

Fornell nodded. "You must be Tony." He said. "I'm FBI Agent Fornell." He then extended his hand.

Tony shook it briefly, but didn't say anything. After a few more moments, the doctor came out. "Mr. DiNozzo?" He asked.

Tony walked over to him. "Yes, how's my wife?"

"She's fine." The doctor answered. "We just finished removing the bullet fragments and had to do some recontructive surgery on her knee. After a few weeks physical therapy, she should be back to normal."

Tony nodded. "And the baby?"

"So far so good." He answered. "Charity had lost quite a bit of blood, we did a transfusion. Then her blood pressure dropped drastically, which put a lot of stress on the fetus, but now that Charity is stabilized everything should be fine. We'll be keeping her in the hospital for a few days to make sure everything is fine."

"Can I see her?" Tony asked.

"Once we get her in a private room. I'll send a nurse out to get you."

Tony shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you."

A while later, a nurse came out. "Mr. DiNozzo, follow me and I'll take you to your wife."

"When can the rest of us see her?" Abby spoke up.

"You can go two or three at a time." She answered.

Abby nodded. Then she turned to the rest of the team. "Why don't we go pick her up something from the gift shop?" She suggested, knowing that Tony and Charity needed time alone before they all started visiting.

"Okay." The other men agreed and followed Abby to the gift shop.

Tony followed the nurse back to Charity's room. "If you need anything just ask." She said and then left him outside of Charity's room.

Tony walked inside and saw Charity lying in the hospital bed, wearing one of those lovely gowns. She had bandages all over her knee and one on her forehead. She had machines hooked up to her, monitoring her vitals and the baby. She also had an IV of fluids going into her arm.

Tony walked over to her bedside. He bent down and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear. "I love you." Then he sat down in the chair beside her bed and just stared at her.

After what felt like an eternity, Charity opened her mouth. "Tony?" She asked.

Tony was instantly up from the chair and sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm here." He told her.

"Is Baby D okay?" She asked.

"The doctor said that the baby should be fine." Tony answered.

Charity's blue eyes slowly fluttered open. "Good." She said.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Tony asked her.

"I'll be fine." She answered. "I just need you."

Tony leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." She said, moving her hand to search for his.

Tony obliged her and took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm just glad you're alright."

After a few more moments, the others entered the room, ognoring the two or three at a time rule. "Hey boss, how ya feeling?" Burley asked.

"Fine." Charity answered, as she looked around the room.

Abby rushed over and placed flowers down on the table beside Charity's bed. Then she threw her arms around Charity in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thanks Abs." Charity replied.

Abby gave Charity one last sqeeze and then pulled away.

Charity's gaze zeroed in on Fornell. "Tobias, this is your fault."

"How?" Fornell asked.

"Because, every time you show up, terrorists are involved and I get hurt. I'm not having that anymore." Charity answered. Then she turned her attention to Burley. "Stan."

"This can't be good. She's calling us all by our first names." Burley said.

Abby and Ducky had to fight off smiles and chuckles about that.

"From now on, whenever Fornell shows up at NCIS when we are working a case, I want you to shoot him on sight." Charity told Burley. "That goes for everyone. He shows up, you shoot. That's an order."

Everyone in the room was having to fight off a laugh. "Well, at least we know you're feeling alright." Tony said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Is there room for two more?" came the voice of Jenny from the door.

"Who else?" Charity asked.

Jenny walked in and Gibbs came in right behind her, carrying a small bouquet of flowers. "Hey, baby girl." He greeted.

Charity smiled at her dad. "You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come over here and hug me already?" She asked.

Gibbs walked over and hugged his daughter. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, baby." He told her.

"I love you, too Daddy." Charity replied, hugging her father tightly.


	94. Chapter 94

A few hours later, everyone had left except Tony, Gibbs, and Jenny. Charity looked at her dad. "How'd you get off base?" She asked.

"I called and pulled a few strings." Jenny answered. "I figured it was the least I could do."

Charity nodded and looked at her boss. "No offense director, but I'm never taking a bullet for you again. Next time I'm leaving and someone else can be held histage with you."

"I don't blame you." Jenny replied. "I'll get out of here. If you need anything Charity, don't hesitate to ask for it. Time off, someone to talk to, just ask and I'll make it happen." Then she left.

Charity looked puzzled for a moment. "She must be feeling guilty."

Gibbs stayed a little while longer. Then he decided that he would leave. "I'll come by tomorrow and visit. Love you, baby." Gibbs told his daughter and kissed her cheek. Then he turned to Tony and shook his hand. "Take good care of her."

"I will." Tony replied.

Gibbs then left. Charity scooted herself over in the bed and patted the spot next to her. Tony grinned at her and sat down next to her, careful not to touch any of her injuries. He then wrapped his arms around her and she gladly snuggled up to him.

Tony gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you, too." Charity replied. Without a thought she put one hand lovingly over her stomach.

Tony saw this and he put his hand on top of hers and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're both okay."

"Us, too." Charity replied. Then her stomach let out a growl. "We're hungry."

"I can hear that." Tony replied with a chuckle. "What would you and Baby D like?"

Charity thought for a moment. "We want a ham sandwhich, with tomatoes, miracle whip, lettuce, and pickles on it. Some bar-b-que chips, ranch dip for those chips, and a slice of strawberry rubarb pie."

Tony looked at his wife with a raised brow. "Anything else?"

"No." Charity answered shaking her head.

Tony kissed the top of her head. "Alright, I'll go and get you all that food. Anything to drink?"

"Orange juice." Charity answered.

_The next day..._

The next day Charity woke up in the morning, still wishing she weren't in the hospital. Tony was asleep in a reclining chair next to her bed. She smiled, loving the fact that he had been with her all night, but at the same time knowing that he would be sore from sleeping in that chair all night.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Charity looked up to see Dan standing in the doorway with a box of donuts in one hand and a drink carrier in the other. "Come on in." Charity whispered.

Dan walked in and saw Tony still sound asleep. "He stay here the whole night?" Dan asked.

"Yup." Charity answered. "What kinda donuts you got?"

Dan smiled. He put the drinks down and then opened the donut box. "All kinds."

Charity looked over the donuts and found a couple that looked good to her. "Thank you." She said, taking the pastries out.

"I also brought you a hot chocolate, since I know you can't have coffee." Dan told her.

"Thanks." Charity replied with a smile.

Just then Tony snored and rolled over onto his side in the chair. "I'm surprised you can sleep through him snoring like that." Dan told Charity.

"Sad thing is, I think I couldn't sleep wothout it now." Charity replied.

"Should we wake him up?" Dan asked.

"Allow me." Charity said, grabbing one of her pillows from behind her and throwing it over at Tony.

Tony woke up and sat up in the chair. He held the pillow and looked over at Charity and Dan who were laughing. "Good morning to you, too." He said.

"Hey, I brought food." Dan said holding up the box of donuts.

Tony got up out of the chair and walked over to look for his favorite donut. "What, you didn't get any jelly filled?" Tony asked.

Charity looked at the donut she was taking a bute of. "Oh, this was for Tony?" She asked Dan.

"Yeah." Dan answered.

Tony shook his head. "I can't believe you took my donut." He teased.

"No, I didn't take it." Charity corrected. "I don't even like jelly-filled. I just suddenly had a craving for it. Baby D wanted it, not me."

"You're just gonna start blaming everything on our poor child aren't you?" Tony asked.

"While I'm pregnant yes." Charity answered.

Tony grinned. "I'll let it slide this time." He then bent down and kissed his wife.

"You know you love me." Charity replied.

Just then Tony's cell phone rang. He looked at the screen. "Senior." He told Charity and Dan. He then answered it. "Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Just picked Bernie up at the airport. I came by your place, but you guys weren't home. Is everything okay?"

"We're at the hospital." Tony answered. "Everyone is alright though."

"Which hospital? We'll come by for a visit."

"Bathesda." Tony told his father.

"Alright, we'll see you guys in a little bit."

Tony then hung up his phone. Charity looked at him. "My grandmother wasn't with him was she?"

"Nope. Bernie is." Tony answered. "They're going to come and visit."


	95. Chapter 95

Charity was still laying in the bed, Tony sitting beside her and Dan had left, when Senior knocked on the door. "Everyone decent?" He asked.

"I'm never decent." Charity answered with a grin.

Senior then walked in, Bernie following behind him. They walked closer to the bed and Senior took in the sight of Charity's leg sticking out from under the bed, wrapped in bandages, and a brace. "What in the world happened?" Senior asked.

"Are you just going to get hurt every time I come for a visit?" Bernie asked.

"I sure hope not." Charity answered, Bernie's question first. "It was a nine milimeter to the knee. I'm fine and Baby D is fine."

"Baby D?" Bernie asked.

"Yeah, Baby D." Charity replied, patting her swollen stomach.

"You're pregnant? When did that happen?" Bernie asked.

"Yes." Charity answered with a grin. "It happened about fifteen weeks ago."

Bernie looked at Tony. "First you get married and make it a surprise wedding and you don't invite me. Then you don't tell me that you're gonna be a dad? How do you not tell me something like that?"

Tony shrugged. "Just slipped my mind I guess."

"Just slipped your mind? How does something like that just slip your mind?"

"That's probably my fault." Charity replied.

"How is it your fault?" Bernie asked.

Charity then put on a devilish grin. "I've been keeping him very busy."

Bernie looked over at Tony. "You are one lucky man if she's meaning what I think she means."

Tony just chuckled. "I am one very lucky man." He agreed.

"So, you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Bernie asked.

"Not far along enough yet." Charity answered.

"I can save you time, it's a boy." Senior said. "We DiNozzo's can't have girls."

Charity grinned. "Another DiNozzo man. I'm not sure if I can handle all that. Of course sense I was such a tom boy, I'm not sure I could handle a girl either."

"Nonsense." Senior said. "You're going to be a wonderful mom." He then walked over and bent down to give Charity a kiss on the cheek.

Charity smiled as she kissed his cheek back.

Senior and Bernie stayed till lunch time. "Junior, you wanna come with us?" Senior asked.

Tony looked at his wife. "I think I'll stay."

"No, you won't." Charity replied. "Just make sure you bring me back a burger with everything on it...and fries...and a chocolate milk shake."

"You sure?" He asked.

"If our order changes, I will call you." Charity answered.

"Okay." Tony told her, kissing her forehead. Then he got up from the bed. "I'll be back with your food." He bent and kissed her lips.

"I love you." Charity said.

"Only because I bring the food." He teased. "I love you, too."


	96. Chapter 96

Three days later, Charity was still in the hospital. She was surprised that her grandmother hadn't visited to lecture her about her getting shot and how dangerous working at NCIS is. She and Tony had just finished lunch when a nurse came in.

"Alright, Mrs. DiNozzo, it's tome for your first physical therapy session." The nurse stated, as she pushed in a wheel chair.

Tony helped Charity from the bed and into the wheel chair. The nurse told Tony that he was welcome to come and help Charity since it would be a group session and most people had a family member to help them. Tony pushed the wheel chair, following the nurse.

She led them to a room in the hospital with several different kinds of exercise equipment. There were several other people in the room, they all sat in a circle in wheel chairs. Tony pushed Charity's chair over to an open spot in the circle and a physical therapist stood in the center of the circle.

The physical therapist had long bleach blond hair, a spray-on tan, and a big bright too-perky smile. "Alright, everyone let's begin." She announced in an incredibly chipper tone.

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs sat in the small diner, sipping on his coffee. Jenny sat in the chair across from him. "How is Charity doing?" She asked.

"Recovering nicely." Gibbs answered after taking another sip from his coffee.

"You heading over to the hospital to see her after lunch?" Jenny inquired.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered. "Thanks again for getting me off base to come and spend time with her."

"It really is the least I could do." Jenny replied. "It's my fault she's in this mess in the first place."

"No, it's not." Gibbs replied.

Jenny looked at him confused. "Jethro, how can you say that? I'm even confused as to why you're still wanting to see me after what happened to Charity."

"My daughter is...well exactly that my daughter." Gibbs replied, putting his coffee down and looking at Jenny. "She's stubborn and strong-willed. She may look like her mother, but she has my attitude. She also knew what the risks were when she signed on to become an NCIS agent."

"Just like you knew what you were risking when you joined the Marines." Jenny replied.

Gibbs nodded. "Something about wanting to help other people and possibly put yourself in danger seems to be something I passed on to her."

Jenny smiled. "It's not a bad quality to have."

Gibbs smiled back at her. They finished their lunch and then headed to the park to take a walk. They each had a to go cup of coffee in hand as they walked down the sidewalk together. They didn't touch or hold hands, but they stayed close together, just centimeters from each other.

They didn't talk much. They seemed to be comfortable with the silence. After a while, Jenny looked at the time. "I need to get back to NCIS." She said.

"I'll walk you to your car." Gibbs said.

They walked back to Jenny's car and Gibbs opened her door for her. "See you tomorrow evening for dinner?" Jenny asked.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Gibbs replied.

The pair shared a brief kiss before Jenny hopped in her car and drove away. Then Gibbs headed for the hospital. When he arrived at the hospital, he found Tony helping Charity out of a wheel chair and back into the bed. Once Charity was in her bed, Gibbs made his presence known.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"Fine." Charity answered. "Just got done with physical therapy with a way too perky therapist."

"Hey, you work with Abby all day. She's pretty perky." Tony countered.

"Yes, but she's not the annoying kinda perky." Charity replied. "Besides, she balances it out with the Goth look. And Abby is adorable."

` Gibbs smiled at his daughter. "They tell you when you can get out of this place yet?" He asked.

"They haven't told me yet." Charity answered. "I'm ready to go home. I don't want to have to come back here till Baby D arrives."

"We should definitely make that a goal." Tony agreed.

"And make sure you stick to it." Gibbs replied. "No more tangling with terrorists."

"Hey, I issued a shoot on site order whenever Fornell or anyone from the FBI shows up." Charity stated. "So, everything will be fine."

**A/N: I hadn't had any Jibbs in a while, so I thought I'd put a little in. I hope you guys are enjoying.**


	97. Chapter 97

A week later, Charity was released from the hospital and sent home. Once she changed into shorts and a tshirt and signed all the papers, she and Tony headed out of the hospital. Tony had pulled the car up to the exit and then helped Charity into the car, taking her crutches and setting them in the back of the car. Then he walked around and climbed in the driver's side and put the car into drive.

They soon arrived home. Tony helped Charity out of the car and onto her crutches. Then they headed inside. They rode the elevator up to their floor and soon headed inside the apartment. Charity headed straight for the couch.

Tony shut the door and plopped down beside her. Charity instantly snuggled up to him. Tony smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Charity." Tony told her.

"I love you, too Tony." Charity replied.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll go see who that is." Tony said, giving Charity a quick kiss before getting up and heading over to the door. He opened the door to find his father and Joanne on the other side.

"Is Charity up for visitors?" Senior asked.

Tony turned to face Charity and before he could say anything, she spoke up. "Come on in."

"Well, that answers that question." Tony said, stepping aside to allow their entrance. Once they were inside, Tony shut the door and walked back over to sit by Charity. Joanne sat on the other side of Charity and Senior sat down in a chair.

Joanna hugged Charity. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Charity answered, as she pulled away.

"Good." Joanne replied. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." Charity replied with a grin.

"What are you in the mood for?" Tony asked.

"I want a pizza with sausage and pepperoni and extra cheese." Charity answered. "I also want some peanut butter and whipped cream and bar-be-que chips."

"These strange cravings." Tony said, shaking his head. Then he got up and grabbed his wallet and slipped his shoes back on.

"I'll come with you, Junior." Senior said, getting up.

Tony gave Charity a quick kiss before leaving with his father. That left Charity alone with her grandmother. Charity looked to her grandmother. "So, go ahead."

"Go ahead with what?" Joanne asked.

"The lecture." Charity answered.

"What lecture?"

"About how dangerous my job is and how I need to find a different one."

"Oh, that one." Joanne replied. "I'm not going to give it to you."

"Are you changing Grandma?" Charity inquired.

"There's no need for me to say it, when you already know how dangerous it is." Joanne replied.

Charity narrowed her gaze slightly. "I'm not playing your games."

Joanne smiled at her granddaughter. "You will understand everything in a few more months." She said, reaching a hand over and patting Charity's swollen belly. "Tony, seems to be taking care of you." Joanne said, changing the subject.

"He's wonderful." Charity agreed.

Before much longer, the DiNozzo men returned with the food. The group sat down to their meal and joked and laughed. In the middle of the conversation, Charity put her hand to her stomach and got a strange look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Tony asked, concern in his voice.

"I think the baby is moving." Charity answered. "It feels like a fluttering."

"That's definitely the baby." Joanne said. "It's always so exciting."


	98. Chapter 98

A couple of weeks later, Tony had gone back to work and Abby was visiting Charity. "So, has Baby D been moving?" Abby asked.

"Started to." Charity answered. "It feels kind of like butterflies in my stomach."

"When do you have your next ulrasound?"

"Tomorrow." Charity answered. "And hopefully we'll be able to know if Baby D is a boy or girl."

Abby grinned. "I have an idea on how to tell."

"What do you mean?" Charity asked.

"Well, there are several different _old wives' tales_ that we could use to see if Baby D is a boy or girl." Abby answered. "Let's try at least one of them."

"Which one?" Charity asked.

Abby thought for a moment. "Do you have any thread?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's in the drawer in that table." Charity answered.

Abby got up and got the thread. She cut a piece then she looked at Charity. "Okay not give me your wedding ring."

"I don't wanna take it off." Charity replied.

"I promise, I'm not gonna do anything to it. I'm just gonna tie the thread to it. Then you're going to lie down and I'm gonna hold it over your stomach."

"And whatever way it moves, will determine if it's a boy or girl?" Charity asked.

"Exactly." Abby replied. "Now hand it over."

Charity grinned. Then she took off her wedding ring and handed it to Abby. "Here ya go."

Abby tied the thread to the ring and then stood up. "Now, lay down."

"Abby, you are the only person that I will let boss me around."

"You mean other than Tony?" Abby teased. "And your dad?"

"Yeah, sure." Charity replied. Then she laid down.

Abby dangled the string over Charity's swollen belly. Just then the door to the apartment opened and Tony walked in. "What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Trying to find out if Baby D is a boy or girl." Abby answered.

Tony walked over to stand beside Abby. "So how does this work?" He asked.

"If the ring swings in a circular motion, Baby D is a girl, if it goes back and forth then Baby D is a boy." Abby answered.

The trio watched the ring, looking to see in what way it would move. The ring began to move back and forth. "That means Baby D is a boy."

Tony grinned. "Of course." He said.

Charity giggled. "Well, tomorrow should hopefully confirm it."

_The next day..._

Tony and Charity sat in the exam room of Charity's OBGYN. The doctor soon walked in. "How have you been feeling, Charity?" She asked.

"Pretty good." Charity answered. "A little tired from having to hobble everywhere on these crutches, but pretty good."

The doctor smiled. "Well, are you two ready to hopefully find out the sex of your baby?"

"Yup." They answered in unison.

The doctor got everything ready and soon had the ultrasound machine up and running. She sqirted the jelly one Charity's belly and started moving the wand over her stomach. After a few moments, she spoke up. "Here's your baby."

Tony and Charity looked at the screen, both of them with huge smiles on their faces. Tony was of course searching all over the screen. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked pointing to the screen.

_A few hours later..._

Tony walked into the presinct with a huge smile on his face. Dan looked up from his desk. "So, what's the verdict?" He asked.

"I got the flag on the flag pole." Tony answered. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture from the ultrasound. He handed it to Dan. "That's my boy."


	99. Chapter 99

Abby hung up the phone. Then she stood up and headed out of her lab. She hopped on the elevator and rode up to the squadroom. As soon as the doors opened she ran out and over to the team.

Burley looked up from his desk. "What is it, Abs?" He asked.

"Charity just called me." She answered, sounding excited.

"And?" Burley prompted.

"Baby D is a boy!" Abby announced, a big smile on her face.

"Did she say what they're going to name him?" McGee asked.

"Nope. They haven't decided that yet."

"How much you wanna bet they won't have a name until he gets here?" Burley asked.

"They'll have a name." Abby countered. "Oh, and Charity comes back to work in a couple of weeks. When she comes back, I'm throwing her a surprise baby shower."

"What all do we need to bring?" Burley asked.

Abby looked thoughtful for a moment. She quickly made a list of things in her head. "Alright, we'll need someone to pick up the cake, the decorations, and then there's the chips...and Charity has really seemed to have a thing for peanut butter lately...oh and ice cream."

Just the Director Shepard walked up to the group. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We're planning a surprise baby shower for Charity. It's a boy."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jenny asked.

_Charity..._

Charity hit the end call button after she finished talking to Abby. She looked at her phone for a moment, then she called for a cab. She then headed out the door and rode the elevator down to the lobby. When she saw the cab pulled up she headed over to it and hopped inside.

"Where would you like to go?" The cab driver asked.

"The cemetery." Charity answered.

The man nodded and then put the car into gear and drove. He parked outside the rot iron gates. "Would you like me to wait here?" He asked.

Charity handed him the money. "No, thank you. I'll be here for a while."

"Okay." He replied, taking the money.

Charity climbed out of the cab and hobbled on her crutches through the graves until she came to the two she'd been looking for. She leaned on her crutches between the two graves for a few moments. Then she slowly sat down on the ground in between the graves.

"So, Mom you're going to be a grandmother." She said looking at one of the graves. "I know I should have come here to tell you sooner, but I...I just...I don't know."

She sat there for a little while longer before she spoke again. "It's a boy." Charity told her mother's grave. Then she turned to her sister's grave. "Kelly, that means you're having a nephew. You also have a brother-in-law. His name is Tony. Mom you would love him. He's funny and handsome and charming."

Charity smiled as she spoke of her baby and her husband. Then she didn't speak for a long moment and just listened to the silence of the graveyard. Then a look of sadness came across her face. Tears stung at her eyes. "I miss you both so much. I'm glad that I'm married and having a baby...but I can't help to think about how you should both be here."

She then let the tears overtake her. She cried as she wished that her mother and sister could be there to share in this special time in her life. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Charity looked up and saw her father standing behind her.

Without a word, he knelt down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I miss them, too." Gibbs told his daughter, giving her a kiss on top of the head.

Charity burried her face in her father's chest and just let him hold her while she cried. After a few moments, she spoke up. "I just keep thinking that they should be here to share in this happy time. Kelly should be excited about becoming an aunt and Mom should be excited about her first grandchild and should be here giving me advice."

"I know." Gibbs told her. He then pulled back and put his hands on either side of Charity's face. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I know it's hard. I wish your mother were here to share the joy of becoming grandparents with me. It won't ever get easier missing them, especially in these happy moments, but we still have to enjoy these times."

Charity smiled at her dad. "I know." She replied. "Oh, I can't believe I haven't told you yet."

"Told me what?" Gibbs asked.

"You're having a grandson." She answered with a smile.

Gibbs grinned. "A grandson?"

Charity nodded. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ultrasound picture and showed her dad. "Here he is."

Gibbs looked at the picture and smiled. Then he turned to his daughter. "He is one lucky boy to have you for his mother."

Charity flung her arms around her father. "Thanks Daddy."


	100. Chapter 100

A couple of days later, Tony and Charity were snuggled up on the couch. Charity had the laptop on her lap and she was looking up baby names. "Why can't we just go with Anthony DiNozzo III?" Tony teased.

Charity giggled. "Because two Anthony DiNozzo's are all this world can handle."

Tony grinned. "Oh so, it's the name that makes the man huh?" He teased.

"Yup." Charity replied. "Besides, I need something that will roll off my toung easy when he gets in trouble. Anthony DiNozzo III, doesn't quite fit that bill."

"Why are you so sure he'll get in trouble?" Tony asked.

"He is your son after all." She replied with a cheeky grin.

Tony laughed and shook his head. Then he kissed the top of Charity's head. "What about James? I've always liked that name."

Charity pursed her lips in thought. "James DiNozzo...I like it, but..."

"But you don't love it?" Tony finished.

"Right." Charity answered. "What about James as his middle name?"

"Then what will be his first name?"

"I don't know yet."

Tony looked at the screen and purused over the list of names. "What about Aiden?"

"Aiden James DiNozzo." Charity pondered. "I like it. And we can call him AJ for short."

"I like it." Tony said with a grin. "AJ DiNozzo."

"I think we have his name."

Tony took the laptop and shut the top. Then he wrapped his arms around his wife and began to kiss her neck. "Now, let's go in the bedroom and celebrate."

Charity giggled. "I like the way you think."

Tony got up and scooped Charity into his arms. Then he began to head for the bedroom. It was at that moment, that there was a knock on the door. Tony let out a graon. "Who is it?" He called.

"The other two most handsome men in the world." came the voice of his father. Then the front door opened and Senior and Bernie stepped through.

Bernie looked up and saw Tony still holding Charity in his arms. "We're interrupting something, aren't we?"

"Do you want us to leave?" Senior asked.

"The mood has been ruined." Charity answered. "You might as well stay."

"The mood has been ruined for you." Tony whispered in her ear, as he gently set her on her feet, but kept an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"How is your knee doing?" Senior asked Charity.

"Fine. I can almost walk with no help." She answered.

"So, have you two come up with a name for the baby yet?" Bernie asked.

"We just did, actually." Tony answered.

"Well, what is my grandson's name?" Senior inquired.

"Aiden James DiNozzo." Charity answered. "AJ for short."

**A/N: I had to recycle AJ from my first Tony/Charity fic. I really liked it and wanted to use it again. I hope you guys are enjoying.**


	101. Chapter 101

The group sat down in the living room. "So, Dad, Bernie what are you guys up to?" Tony asked.

"Well, your grandmothers have called me and I've updated them about your life." Senior began. "And now they're both making travel plans to be here in just a couple of weeks."

"Both of them? Here? At the same time?" Tony inquired.

"Yes, Junior." Senior answered.

"Grammy 'Nozzo wants to meet you, Charity and be here for the birth of the next generation of the DiNozzo clan. AJ will be her first great grandchild." Bernie added.

"And Mildred also wants to meet you, Charity." Senior said. "She sees it as her job to approve of you since my late wife is no longer here to do it."

"So, two grandmothers are coming here to meet me?" Charity asked.

"Yes." Senior answered.

"That's not stressful at all." Charity said sarcastically.

Tony wrapped his arms around Charity and pulled her close. "Don't worry they'll love you."

"I'm sure before long Grammy 'Nozzo will be teaching you all of the secret family recipes." Bernie reassured her. "You're spunky and she likes that."

"Exactly, there's nothing to not love about you." Senior added.

"You two really need to come by more often." Charity replied with a grin.

"Hey don't encourage them." Tony teased.

_Two weeks later..._

Charity was up and walking around again. She still had a slight limp, but she could manage. She also had to return to work. After her drive to work, Charity parked her car and then headed inside. She rode the elevator up to the squadroom floor and then stepped off.

When she walked into the room, Charity was greeted by pastel blue and yellow streamers, balloons, and other decorations. There were also several brightly wrapped packages on her desk, there was a cake, and a small buffet in the room. Her team and several other agents, as well as the director were all there.

"What's going on?" Charity asked.

Abby stepped forward with a bright smile. "This is your baby shower."

Charity couldn't help but to smile. "I'm guessing that you're the mastermind behind all of this?" Charity asked her.

"Of course." Abby answered. "Okay, now let's get this party started!"

Everyone enjoyed the food, and Abby had them all playing games. Then it was time for Charity to open presents. There were several things of diapers, onsies, socks, and other clothing items. There was also a car seat, a high chair, and a stroller. When she finished opening presents, Charity looked around at everyone.

"I just want to thank all of you guys for putting all of this together and for all of these gifts." She said, then she felt her hormones getting to her and she was feeling a little sentimental. "It really means a lot to me, that you guys would do all of this for me."

"Is that a tear I see boss?" Burley teased.

Charity dabbed at her eyes. _Stupid hormones._ She thought. "No."

Everyone started cleaning up and then the team got called out on a case. Charity and her team arrived at the crime scene and began to do what they do best. They collected their evidence and then headed back to NCIS.

Ziva, Burley, and McGee began checking the victim's background and records. They gave Charity their findings and then continued to work on the case. Charity happened to look at the time, it was six in the evening. She needed to be leaving and heading home. She and Tony were supposed to meet his family for dinner, including his two grandmothers.

"I'm leaving. Burley, you're in charge. If you guys need me call." Charity told them and then left.

"I wonder what that's all about." Burley mused.

Then Abby stepped off the elevator. "Did Charity leave already?" She asked.

"Just did. You know where she was going?" Burley inquired.

"Yeah. Tony's grandmothers are flying in from England and Italy just to meet her." Abby answered.

"Talk about pressure." McGee said.

"Yeah. I almost feel sorry for her." Burley agreed.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer hasn't been working. I have wonderful news though. I have been married for a year, my husband and I finally agreed on a dog...well actually two puppies, German Shepard and Lab mix. Also today is my birthday. But enough about me, please read and review. I hope you are enjoying.**


	102. Chapter 102

Charity arrived home to find Tony getting dressed in their bedroom. He turned to face her as he pulled his shirt on and began to button it. He gave her one of his charming smiles. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"About as well as any woman can be when her husband's two grandmothers are coming from foreign countries just to meet her." She answered.

"They'll love you." He told her, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. "What's not to love?"

Charity pulled back. "Well, grandmothers don't usually tend to like it when the woman ends up pregnant before the wedding...a lot of older women disagree with my choice of a career."

Tony put a finger to her lips. "Don't utter another negative thought. They will love you." Then he removed his finger and replaced it with his lips.

After a few more moments, Charoty pulled back to break the kiss. She couldn't help but to smile up at her husband. "I need to get dressed." She said, pulling away and walking over to the closet. She rummaged through the maternity dresses she'd bought until she found the perfect one.

The dress was a simple knee-length emerald green dress. It had spaghetti straps and sinched in right below her bust and flowed out over her swollen stomach. She then went into the bathroom and fixed her hair and make-up. When she came out, she looked at Tony. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Gorgeous, as always." He answered, pulling her into his arms for another kiss.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and then headed out. They soon arried at the restaurant. Tony parked the car and then helped Charity out. They walked inside and were led by the hostess to their table, where everyone else was already waiting for them.

Charity took in a deep breath as they approached the table. Everyone stood up once they reached the table. Senior instantly pulled Charity into a hug and kissed her cheek. "There's my beautiful daughter-in-law."

Charity grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're too much." She replied.

After a few more moments, Tony introduced Charity to his grandmothers. "Charity, this is Grammy "Nozzo." Tony said, gesturing to the first elderly woman. "Grammy, this is my wife, Charity."

The woman had long snow white hair that she wore down. She had on a simple purple dress with a white floral pattern. She instantly threw her arms around Charity and kissed both of her cheeks. "Such a beautiful girl. Welcome to the family." She greeted her. Then her eyes moved to Charity's stomach. "And the bambino!" She exclaimed as she placed her hands on Charity's stomach.

Charity grinned. "Thank you." was all she could think to say.

Grammy 'Nozzo stepped away. Then Tony introduced Charity to his other grandmother. "And this is my Grandma Paddington."

Charity looked at this other woman. She was dressed in a smart gray skirt suit and her hair was cut short. She reminded Charity of the Queen. The woman stood up and held out her hand. "Hello Charity. It is nice to finally meet you. I just wish I could have been at the wedding." She greeted Charity, but turned to Tony with her last sentance.

"Sorry, Grandma. That would be my fault." Tony told her.

"I know." She said giving him a stern look.

Charity was having a hard time not laughing at the scene. She then turned a bright smile to Tony's Grandma Paddington. "It's nice to meet you as well."

They all then sat down, Tony pulling out a chair for his wife, before taking his own seat next to her. Just as Tony's Grandma Paddington opened her mouth to speak, the waitress came and took their drink orders. Once the waitress was gone, Grandma Paddington looked at Charity.

"Charity, what is it you do for a living?" Mrs. Paddington asked.

"I'm the lead agent of the Major Case Squad at NCIS." Charity answered.

"What is NCIS?" Mrs. Paddington inquired.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I investigate crimes in the Navy and Marines."

"So, you're a Navy Copper?" Mrs. Paddington clarified.

"Yes." Charity answered.

"And she's in charge." Grammy 'Nozzo added.

"Just of my team." Charity replied.

"So, how did you meet my handsome grandson?" Grammy 'Nozzo inquired.

"We worked a couple of cases together." Charity answered.

"And trust me it was not fun taking orders from her." Tony added with a grin.

Charity looked at her husband with a smile. "You know you enjoyed every second of it."

"The DiNozzo men have always loved a woman on top." Grammy 'Nozzo said with a grin.

Charity all of a sudden felt her face flush and she let out a nervous giggle. Tony had been taking a sip of his drink and choked slightly. He'd forgotten just how onery his Grammy 'Nozzo could be.

Grammy 'Nozzo gave them both a sly grin. "So, I haven't yet been told, is the bambino a boy or girl? Or do you know?"

"A boy." Tony answered with a proud grin on his face.

"We're naming him Aiden James." Charity added. "AJ for short."

"Initials? I've always hated that." Mrs. Paddington said.

"Grandma," Tony began, "That's what we're naming him. He is our son."

"Well." Was all Mrs. Paddington said.

The waitress then returned and took their food order and then left. She soon returned with their food. The group ate in an awkward silence. After a little while the table began some small talk. Every so often Grammy 'Nozzo would come up with an onery joke to lighten the mood.

A while later, Tony and Charity were in the car on their way home. "That went well." Tony said.

"Yeah, went over like a lead balloon." Charity replied. "Your Grandma Paddington hates me."

"No, she's just that way with everyone." Tony replied. "And I have a feeling that Grammy 'Nozzo will be over tomorrow."

"Why?" Charity asked.

"She loves you, already." Tony answered. "She'll probably cook for you. She'll want to make sure her great grandson gets great Italian food from the start."

Charity couldn't help but smile at that. She also really liked the idea of authentic Italian food.


	103. Chapter 103

The next day, Charity was off and Tony was called into work. Charity was relaxing on the couch when there was a knock on the door to the apartment. She got up and headed for the door. She gazed through the peep hole and saw Grammy 'Nozzo. Charity opened the door and greeted the old woman with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. DiNozzo." Charity told her.

Grammy 'Nozzo instantly pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheeks as she had the previous night. Once she was done she held Charity's face between both of her hands. "Dear, you're family! Call me Grammy 'Nozzo!" She exclaimed.

Charity grinned. "Alright, Grammy 'Nozzo."

Grammy 'Nozzo kissed Charity's forehead. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course." Charity answered, stepping back so that she could enter. Then she closed the door once Grammy 'Nozzo was inside.

Grammy 'Nozzo turned to look at Charity. Her eyes swept over Charity's figure from head to toe. "How far along are you?" She asked Charity.

"About six months." Charity answered.

Grammy 'Nozzo nodded. "You are far too skinny for a woman that far along. I must feed you child. Where is your kitchen? I cook for you."

"You don't have to do that." Charity replied.

"I insist." Grammy 'Nozzo replied. "Show me where your kitchen is."

Charity led Grammy 'Nozzo into the kitchen and showed her where all of the supplies were located. Grammy 'Nozzo searched through all of the cabinets and cubbards as well as the fridge. "We will have to make a trip to the market. There isn't enough here to make all of the food you need."

"What is all of the food I need?" Charity asked.

"A very healthy and filling Italian diet." Grammy 'Nozzo answered. "And I shall teach you how to make all of these dishes. Trust me, as the DiNozzo men grow, they eat and eat and eat. You'll need to know all of these dishes to feed this boy." She then patted her hand lovingly on Charity's belly.

Charity couldn't help but smile at the old woman. She wished that her own grandmother were more like this. Charity and Grammy 'Nozzo headed out to go to the farmer's market for fresh veggies and fruits and to the store for everything else they would need. They returned after a couple of hours and carried everything inside. The put on aprons and got to work making the traditional Italian dishes.

"Now, cooking Italian dishes is a lot like making love." Grammy 'Nozzo said.

Charity grinned. "How so?"

"First you have to have a lot of love and passion." Grammy 'Nozzo answered. "Without those two things, sex isn't good and neither is the food."

"That is true." Charity agreed. "What are we starting with?"

"The bread." Grammy 'Nozzo answered. She then directed Charity as to what ingredients to mix together and when. "Now we mix with our hands. It is the best way to blend the ingredients."

"The kitchen is going to be messy by the time we are done, isn't it?" Charity inquored.

"Well of course." Grammy 'Nozzo answered. "The best things in life are messy."

Charity grinned. "Alright." Then she started to mix the dough with her hands.

"No no. Not like that. You must be gentle. Just like when you are stroking a man's fire." Grammy 'Nozzo told her with a grin.

Charity grinned back at her. The two women talked as they worked on the food. It was going to be a large meal.

"So, how was it between you and my little Tony when you first met?" Grammy 'Nozzo asked as they worked on making noodles.

Charity let out a small laugh. "Not really that well in the beginning."

"Fights?"

"Yes."

"Very heated fights?"

"Very." Charity replied.

"That is exactly how it was for me and Tony's grandfather." Grammy 'Nozzo replied. "It is always that way the the DiNozzo men. They are very string willed and passionate."

Charity grinned. "I can be just as string willed." She replied.

"That is what makes it best. Especially the love making. Always filled with passion, love, and lust."

Charity felt her cheeks redden slightly. Grammy 'Nozzo may have been old, but she definitely wasn't dead. It was obvious that she loved sex and love. She also seemed to have a zest for life and she loved her family. Charity couldn't help but to love the old woman already. "When I get your age, Grammy 'Nozzo, I hope I'm just like you." Charity told her.

Grammy 'Nozzo grinned. "The secret is to never act your age. Always act much much younger." She then gave Charity's cheek a slight pinch. "Now, let's get back to work on the food."

Charity grinned and dove right into the cooking. She was having a wonderful time.

_Tony..._

After spending hours at work, Tony and dan had wrapped up the case they were working on and Tony hopped in his car to head home. When he arrived, the aroma of all of his favorite home made Italian dishes filled the apartment.

Charity and Grammy 'Nozzo were sitting on the couch chowing down on the food. Between bites they were exchanging stories and jokes. They were both smiling and laughing and having a wonderful time.

"It smells like you two have been hard at work in the kitchen." Tony greeted them with a grin.

Charity finished chewing and swallowing the mouthful of food she'd had. Then she dabbed at her face with a napkin and smiled up at Tony. "Grammy 'Nozzo is the most wonderful cook I have ever met in my life." Charity replied.

"If there are two things in this world that we Italians know how to do one of them is cooking." Grammy 'Nozzo told Charity.

"And the other?" Charity asked, although she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Make love." Grammy 'Nozzo replied with a grin. "And I'm sure you've found that out recently."

Charity then choked a little on the food she had just taken a bite of and her cheeks reddened slightly.

Grammy 'Nozzo just grinned at her. Then she looked up at Tony. "Tony, what are you waiting for? Go into that kitchen and get you some food. You must eat. And bring in more of the bread for Charity."

"Oh no. I can't eat too much more. I might explode." Charity replied.

"I told you already, you are too skinny for a woman as pregnant as you are. You must eat. Besides, you have a growing DiNozzo boy inside of you. Trust me, they eat and eat."

"Okay, maybe just a little more." Charity agreed.

Tony just grinned. He walked over and gave Charity a kiss on the lips and then he kissed his grandmother's cheek before heading into the kitchen to get the food.

Later that night, Tony and Charity lay snuggled up in bed. Tony kissed Charity's forehead. "I told you Grammy 'Nozzo loved you."

"I know and I love her, too." Charity replied. "I love her so much, in fact, that if for some crazy reason we ever got divorced, I would ask for her in the settlement."

Tony chuckled and kissed his wife again. "She's always been a very sweet and loving person."

"I love the fact that she's telling me that I'm too skinny." Charity replied with a laugh. "Especially when I feel like a whale."

"You are far from being a whale." Tony told her. "And if my stomach weren't so full, I would prove to you just how beautiful and attractive I think you are."

Charity grinned. "That's fine because I don't think I'm up for it either. I am stuffed."

Just then Tony felt a small thump in his side that was pressed against Charity. "What was that?" He asked.

"AJ just kicked." Charity answered with a grin.

Tony moved and put his hand where he had felt AJ move. Then AJ kicked again, as of responding to his father. Tony and Charity shared a look of pure bliss as they felt their baby move inside of Charity's womb.


	104. Chapter 104

The next day Charity, walked into work, carrying a two large paper sacks. Burley looked up. "What's in the bags boss?" Burley asked.

"Lunch for the next year." Charity answered. "Grammy 'Nozzo decided that I am too skinny for a woman who is six months pregnant and need to eat more. And that it had to be Italian food."

"So, she's shoving food down your throat?" Burley asked.

"Yes, it's wonderful." Charity answered with a smile. "I love that old woman already."

Burley smiled. "So what food is in those bags?"

"Every Italian dish known to man." Charity answered. "Everyone dig in."

Just then the elevator doors opened and Abby and Ducky walked in the room. They were both carrying bags that held paper plates and plastic utensils. Abby grinned. "Charity told us about the food yesterday." She announced.

Everyone gathered around Charity's desk and grabbed a plate. Abby helped Charity unpack all of the food. Then the group dug into the meal. "This is delicious." Ducky said.

"I agree. It's like nothing I've ever had before." Ziva agreed. "Is there a secret degree?"

"Ingredient." Burley corrected.

"Oh who cares." Ziva replied. "Is there a special secret?"

Charity grinned. "According to Grammy 'Nozzo it's love and passion. Especially the passion part."

After they finished eating, Director Shepard came down from her office. "We have a dead Marine found not far from a children's playground." She announced.

The team grabbed their gear and headed out.

_Tony..._

Tony arrived at work carrying a couple of large brown paper bags. Dan looked up from his desk at his partner. "What's in the bags?"

"Lunch." Tony answered. "My grandmother thinks that Charity is too skinny and needs to eat."

Dan chuckled. "I bet Charity is loving that."

Tony grinned. "What pregnant woman wouldn't want to hear that she's too skinny?"

Dan smiled. "True. So what kind of food?"

"Every Italian dish known to man." Tony answered. "So eat up and feel free to take some home, too. There's no way Charity and I can eat all of this."

Just then their boss came in the room. "Before you two dig in, there's a John Doe in an alley downtown."

"We'll get right on it." Dan said, standing up.

"Hey, while we're gone, feel free to have some of the food." Tony told his boss.

_Jenny..._

Jenny sat in her office going over some paper work, when her phone rang. "Hello." She answered.

"Hello." came the voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Jenny felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. It had been years since a man had made her feel that way. There was something about Jethro that made her feel all girly and like a teenager again. They had been seeing each other for the last few months and things were going really well. "So, how are you?" She asked.

"Fine." Jethro answered. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place for dinner tonight?"

Jenny felt her heart rate pick up. She wondered if this meant that they were taking their relationship to the next level. "What time?"

"Eight?"

"Sounds great." Jenny answered. "I'll be there."

_Charity..._

The team sat in the squad-room, working on their leads for the case. It was then that Charity's cell phone rang. She looked at the ID screen and noticed that it was coming from the Great Pines Bed and Breakfast. She had a feeling she knew who it was.

Charity hit the accept button and held the phone to her ear. "Hello."

"Hello, is this Charity?" came the familiar English voice.

"Yes. How are you Mrs. Paddington?" Charity replied.

"I'm well, thank you. How are you?"

"Well, thank you." Charity replied, feeling that she had to speak properly when conversing with Mrs. Paddington.

"I know that you are busy at work, but I wanted to call and invite you to afternoon tea tomorrow."

"That sounds wonderful." Charity answered, not really looking forward to having tea with her, but wanting to try and make the effort to get along with her. She was Tony's grandmother after all. She was the closest Tony would be to his mother again.

"Alright, be at the Great Pines Bed and Breakfast at two in the afternoon, sharp."

"I'll be there with bells on." Charity answered.

Grandma Paddington made a sound of approval before hanging up. Charity hung up the phone and let out a small sigh of relief when she was finished speaking with the woman. "Who was that?" Burley asked.

"Tony's other grandmother." Charity answered. "I don't think she likes me."

"What makes you say that?" Ziva asked.

"Well, comparing his two grandmothers, his father's mother lets me call her Grammy 'Nozzo and his mother's mother, I call Mrs. Paddington." Charity replied. "That and she just seems cold to me. A bit stuffy. I feel like I should get one of those books that tells you how to behave around the Queen to know how to be around Mrs. Paddington."

Burley chuckled. "I wanna see this. The one person who can intimidate Charity Gibbs DiNozzo."

Charity fixed Burley with one of her famous glares. She would have gave him a slap to the back of the head, but she really didn't feel like getting up and walking over there. Then she got an idea. "Burley, turn around." She told him.

"What? Why?" He asked.  
"Just do it." Charity ordered.

Burley sighed and then complied with his boss's orders. He turned so that his back was to her. "Now what?" He asked.

Charity grabbed a blank piece of paper and wadded it up into a little ball. Once she was satisfied with it, she threw it and hit Burley in the back of the head.

Burley turned around after the paper wad hit his head and fell to the floor. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is standing up with another human being growing inside of you?" She asked. "It is very difficult and throwing a paper wad at the back of your head was so much easier than getting up and walking over there to smack the back of your head."

Burley wanted to laugh, but he had a feeling that if he did that she would chuck another paper wad at him...maybe with something hard in it or thumb tacks sticking out. He decided that his best bet was to just get back to work on the case and go with it.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update guys. My hard drive crashed and one of my husband's friends was putting a new one in for us. We finally got it back today! I hope you guys enjoy the update. **


	105. Chapter 105

Gibbs fixed steak over the open fire in his fire place. He had just turned it over when there was a knock on his front door. "Come in." Gibbs called. He heard the door open followed by the sound of high heels clicking on the floor. He turned around to see Jenny Shepard standing in his living room.

She gave him a smile. "Hello Jethro." She greeted.

Gibbs took in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of rather tight jeans and a low cut top. "Hello Jen." He replied.

"So, what's for dinner?" She asked.

"Steak, potatoes, and bourbon." He answered.

"Are you cooking the steak over the fire?"

"Yeah, it's best that way." Gibbs told her. He then gestured to the couch. "Have a seat."

Jenny sat down on the couch and watched as he flipped the steak over and over above the fire. "You've done this a lot?" She asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered. "When Charity was little, I used to make it once a week for her. It was our special father-daughter time."

Jenny smiled as she pictured Gibbs with his young daughter. He was a family man and that was something special.

After a while Gibbs finished the steaks. Gibbs served the food up and they sat on the couch and ate. They talked and laughed and had a wonderful time. They even put in a movie and snuggled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

After the movie ended, Jenny took notice of the time. She had expected Gibbs to make a move, but nothing had happened. Sure he had kissed her several times during the evening, but it wasn't the move. "Well, I guess I had better get going." Jenny announced rising and heading to the door.

Gibbs followed her. He had been planning on making his move, but it had been so long. Just as Jenny was pulling on her jacket he finally had his nerve. "You don't have to go." He told her, moving closer.

Jenny looked up at him, her eyes questioning. He answered her unspoken question by pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

_Charity..._

Charity sat at her desk the next day, trying to focus on the case, but finding that she could only focus on the clock. She was incredibly nervous about her tea time with Mrs. Paddington. The phone at her desk rang, taking her attention from the clock. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Charity, I need to speak with you." came the familiar and calming voice of Ducky.

"I'll be right down." Charity replied, then hung up. She hopped on the elevator and rode it down to autopsy. She walked inside and Ducky was standing over the body of their victim. "So, what do you have for me, Ducky?"

"Well, actually I didn't call you down here about the case." Ducky answered. He finished the stitching he was doing on the body and then moved away from the body. He removed his gloves and protective medical garb.

"What are you talking about Duck?" Charity asked.

"I've noticed that you've seemed a bit distracted these last few days. Is everything alright?" Ducky asked, concern coloring his tone.

Charity let out a sigh. "You know how Tony's grandmothers are visiting?"

Ducky nodded. "Yes. I thought everything was going well with that."

"Well, they are with Grammy 'Nozzo." Charity answered.

"But not the case with Mrs. Paddington?"

"Right." Charity replied. "I'm supposed to be having tea with her today. I...I just get the feeling that she doesn't like me."

"That's absurd." Ducky replied. "You are the most lovable person I have ever met. Even more so now after you met Anthony."

Charity gave Ducky a smile. "I just feel like everything I do and everything I am isn't what she pictured for her grandson."

"It doesn't matter what she wants, Charity." Ducky told her. "As long as you and Anthony are happy that is all that matters. And believe me my dear, with the way that boy looks at you, he's happy and in love."

"I know." She replied. "But I still want her to like me. It's the closest I'll get to his mother's approval."

Ducky opened his arms and pulled Charity in for a hug. "Just be yourself. Everyone else loves you for you. She will, too. Some of these old English women just take a bit to warm up to people."

Charity pulled back and gave Ducky a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Duck."

"Any time my dear." Ducky told her, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Charity took note of the time. "I have to get changed and ready. It's almost tea time."

"Just remember to be yourself." Ducky told her. "And everything will be just fine."

"Thanks again." She told him, pecking his cheek once more. "I don't know what I would do without you, Duck." She then headed out.

She quickly changed into an emerald green maternity sun dress she'd brought with her. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that she had to dress up a bit for the occasion. She pulled her hair down from the pony tail and brushed it out. She pulled the front half up out of her face into a clip at the back and left the rest down. She let out a small string of curse words when she realized that she had left her purse up in her desk.

Charity headed back to the squad room and marched over to her desk. "You look very nice." Ziva observed.

"What's the occasion boss?" Burley asked.

"If you must know, I'm having tea with the queen." Charity answered. She grabbed her purse from her desk and then headed out. "You're in charge while I'm gone." She called as the elevator doors closed.

"Tea with the queen?" Ziva asked.

"Tea with Tony's English grandmother." Burley replied.

"Oh, the one that reminds her of the queen." Ziva said, understanding lighting her features.

Charity soon parked her car outside the Great Pines Bed and Breakfast. She took a deep breath before getting out of the car and heading inside. She was led into a cozy sun room. There were three tables in the room all with white linen table clothes. Mrs. Paddington was sitting at one of them.

She looked up at Charity's approach. She smiled and glanced down at her watch. "Ten minutes early. That's something to admire."

"If I'm early I won't ever be late." Charity replied, reaching out her hand to shake Mrs. Paddington's.

Once they had shaken hands, Mrs. Paddington gestured for Charity to take the seat across from her. "Please, sit down."

Charity sat down. A waitress young woman came and served them tea and finger sanwhiches, then she left. Once she had left, Charity looked at Mrs. Paddington. "Thank you for inviting me." She said.

"Well, you are married to my grandson and carrying my great grandchild, I believe I should get to know you."

Charity nodded. "I would also like to get to know you."

"So, I hear that things weren't always the greatest between you and Anthony when you first met?"

Charity nodded. "That's right."

"What was wrong?" She asked.

"Tony, just pushed...and I wasn't used to anyone challenging me like that." Charity answered.

"I see." Grandma Paddington replied. "What was he pushing you about?"

"My past." Charity answered, feeling nervous at the thought of having to speak of her mother and sister again. It had been difficult to do with Tony, but she had needed to open up and he was the only person she really wanted to know her that way. "He ended up helping me work through it all and move on and in the process made me fall in love with him."

Grandma Paddington seemed to sense that they were moving into some painful territory for Charity. She decided that it would be best to leave that for another time. "So, what made you decide to become a federal agent?"

Charity had to hold back a sigh. It appeared that she wouldn't be able to avoid the subject of her family. "My father is a Marine...he was part of Desert Storm." Charity began. "And while he was deployed, my mom witnessed a murder on the base. Special Agent Franks and his team were in charge of the case and my mother, my sister, and I were taken into protective custody. One of the agents was driving our van...the drug dealer my mom was going to testify against shot the agent driving the car. My mom and Kelly, my sister, were killed in the crash. By a miracle, I survived. My dad went MIA shortly after that...and Mike took me in. He helped me to see that because of the things that I went through, that I could help others. Being an NCIS agent gave me a new purpose."

Mrs. Paddington was speechless for a few moments. She honestly hadn't been expecting an answer like that. "That must have been a terrible time for you." She said after a few moments. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Charity replied. "Thankfully, my father is alive and well. Tony helped me find him and bring him home safely just a few months ago."

"That's good news."

The two women sat in silence for a while, sipping their tea and nibbling at the finger sandwhiches. After a while, Mrs. Paddington looked at Charity and spoke up. "Why do you still choose to be an NCIS agent? It is dangerous and you have more than just yourself to think about."

"I know that I have more than just myself to think about." Charity replied. "My son is all I think about. I want to make this world safer for him...and the best way to do that is to keep doing my job...to keep taking these crazy messed up people off the streets."

"But doesn't your job put you in danger of having a miscarriage?"

"For the most part no." Charity answered. "I have a team of agents that I trust my life with. We're like a family, we look out for each other."

"I see." Grandma Paddington said. "What are you going to do with the baby when you have to return to work from your maternity leave?"

"My father is done with his service to the Marine Corps. He'll be glad to spend the time with his grandson." Charity answered. "You don't approve of my job, do you?"

"No." Mrs. Paddington answered. "I don't approve of a woman working period."

"Why don't we get straight to the point then." Charity replied. "You don't like me do you?"

"I haven't yet decided." Mrs. Paddington answered.

Charity nodded. "Well, it doesn't matter if you like me or not. I'm married to Tony and I'm having his baby. I'm a part of your family whether you like it or not." She then stood up. "I love Tony and I love our baby and our life together. I also happen to love my job and helping people find closure and justice for what has happened to their loved ones."

Mrs. Paddington smiled at Charity. "Well, I'm very impressed. My Elizabeth would have loved your tenacity and zeal. She would be proud to call you her daughter-in-law."

Charity looked at the old woman. "Is this your way of giving me your blessing?"

"It is. I like a woman who stands up for her principles. Please sit back down?"

Charity sat back down and she and Mrs. Paddington sipped their tea. They carried on a conversation and both women found themselves having a good time. After a while Charity excused herself and headed to see her father. She hadn't visited with him in a while and she missed him.

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs had woken up with Jenny next to him. They had shared coffee and a breakfast of eggs and toast. "So, when do you have to get going?" Gibbs asked her.

"Well, I cleared my schedule for the day...just in case." Jenny answered.

Gibbs smiled. "You sure you wanna spend the day with me?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered, smiling over her coffee.

So the pair spent the entire day together. They ended up going out for lunch and doing some shopping at the hardware store before coming back and going down in the basement. Jenny took in the sight of the wooden frame. "What's this?" She asked.

"A boat." Gibbs answered. "I started working on it twenty years ago."

"I see." Jenny replied. "Where are your power tools?"

"I don't use them." Gibbs answered. "I prefer to use hand tools."

Jenny looked at him. "Why on earth would you want to do that? Power tools make it so much easier and faster."

Gibbs grinned and picked up a hand sander. "Come here and I'll show you."

Jenny walked over to him. Gibbs put the tool in her hands and then positioned her in front of him, facing the boat. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over hers. Then he began to move her hands with the grain of the wood.

"You feel that?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"You don't get to feel wood like that with power tools." Gibbs told her, letting innuendo color his tone.

Jenny let out a soft laugh. "I see."

After a few moments, she felt Gibbs' lips on the side of her neck and the movement of their hands had ceased. Jenny dropped the tool and turned to face Gibbs. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and his hands began roaming over her body. Her hands moved over his, feeling every inch of him.

He began to unbutton her shirt and then tossed it aside. Jenny lifted Gibbs' shirt over his head and threw it with hers. It was then that a gasping sound interrupted them. They broke the kiss and looked up at the stairs and saw Charity standing there, her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth.

The three of them all stood in place, shocked. Charity then turned and bolted up the stairs, moving fast considering how pregnant she was. "I'd better go after her." Gibbs said, walking over and picking his shirt back up.

"Yeah." Jenny agreed. She watched as Gibbs dashed up the stairs after his daughter and her agent. _I'm sleeping with one of my best agent's father._ She thought to herself. _I should have thought this through better._

Gibbs raced up the stairs and out the front door, trying to catch up to Charity. Unfortunately, she was already in her car and starting it up when he made his way to the driveway. "Charity!" He called after her, but she ignored him and took off.


	106. Chapter 106

Charity made her way home. She felt relieved when she saw Tony's car in his usual spot. After what she just saw she really needed to talk to him. She climbed out of her car and headed inside. She hopped in the elevator and rode it up. She hopped off the elevator and headed straight inside the apartment. Thankfully Tony was sitting on the couch alone.

He looked up at her, a smile on his face. Once he caught sight of the look on her face, his smile melted in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Things that have been seen cannot be unseen." Charity answered, walking over and sitting down beside him.

"Was this worse than the nudist colony?" He asked.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again...and yes it was much worse."

"What happened?"

"Well, after I finished having tea with your grandmother, I thought that I would head over and visit with my dad for a little while." Charity began. "I walked down to the basement, knowing he'd be there and he was...but he wasn't alone."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I saw him with a woman...their hands were all over each other...and he had his shirt off and hers was off."

Tony wrapped his arms around Charity and pulled her close. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I remember walking in my dad with my first step mother, when I was younger. I had nightmares for a week."

"Yes, but I also won't ever be able to look at my director the same way again."

"Wait...you don't mean...?" Tony asked, trailing off.

Charity nodded. "Yeah, my dad and my director are...involved...and I walked in on them."

"That's...that's...a...wow." Tony replied unable to think of anything to say. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, gently and kissed the top of her head. He really wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation other than to offer his wife comfort. "Why don't you go and take a nice warm relaxing bath?" He suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Charity agreed.

Tony kissed the top of her head again, before unwrapping his arms from around her. "I'll be in in a minute to rub your shoulders."

Charity kissed Tony's cheek. "I love you."

He leaned close to her and kissed her lips. "I love you, too."

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs walked back towards his house, a defeated look on his face. Jenny was standing in the entry way when he walked inside. "I couldn't catch up to her." Gibbs said.

Jenny nodded. "I...I should probably go. In case she comes back. I know you two will have a lot to talk about."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll call you." He said.

Jenny kissed his cheek and then left without a word. _Things are going to be awkward at the office tomorrow._ She thought as she headed home.

Gibbs walked into his living room and fell back onto the couch. He let out a sigh. "What have I gotten myself into?" He spoke aloud to no one in particular. He had to talk to his daughter about this, but he knew that that was going to be hard. He was pretty sure that right now she wouldn't want to talk to him.

After a while, Gibbs headed back down to his basement. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and drank it down. Then he returned to working on his boat. "It's gonna be a long night." He muttered to himself.

_Charity the next day..._

Charity walked into the squad room and headed straight for her desk. "How was tea time, yesterday?" Burley asked once Charity was seated.

"Fine." Charity answered, having almost completely forgotten about that. After seeing her father and the director together, that was all she could think about.

Burley looked at her confused, by the tone of her voice. "You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Fine." Charity answered. "Now, do you guys have anything on our case?"

"We don't, but Abby and McGee have something in the lab. They wanted us to tell you to head down there when you came in." Ziva answered

Charity nodded. She then stood up and headed for the elevator. She soon stood outside the lab and walked inside. Abby and McGee were sitting in front of the computers and talking. "Okay, to help you find your perfect match, I need to know: do you want a male or female?" Abby asked, McGee.

"I'm not picky. I like both males and females." McGee answered.

"That's more than I wanted to know about you, McGee." Charity said, coming behind them.

"Abby's trying to help me find a..." McGee began.

Charity raised her hand, palm out. "Hey, don't ask, don't tell." Charity replied, having a hard time keeping a straight face. "So, what do you two have for me?"

"Well, we finally were able to crack our vic's computer files." McGee answered.

"And you won't believe what we found." Abby added.

"Are you two going to keep me in suspense or are you going to tell me?" Charity asked.

"It's always right to the point with you, Charity. You know I like a little foreplay." Abby teased.

"Abby." Charity prompted.

"Okay, well we found this file, which when we open it contains a bunch of random and complex code." Abby answered.

"And when we decipher it, we get this." McGee added and then pulled up the images on the screen.

Charity looked at the screen and read the message. It read: _They're coming for me. They're going to kill me. Quake._ The message was repeated over and over again, filling up an entire page. "Have you been able to find anything on this Quake?" Charity asked.

"Yes." Abby answered.

"It's a highly classified Military operation. The Director is working on getting us the security clearance on the operation right now." McGee answered.

"She said she would contact you directly when she had the information." Abby added.

"Good work, you two." Charity said. "Look in the fridge." Then she left.

Abby and McGee turned to the fridge, inside were a CafPow and a cup of tea. "How does she do that?" Abby asked.

"I have no idea." McGee answered.

"It has to be magic." Abby replied.

Charity walked out of the lab and hopped inside the elevator. She really wasn't looking forward to Jenny bringing her the information about Quake. She wasn't quite ready to see her again, just yet. The elevator stopped at the squad room and Charity walked back to her desk and sat down.

"So, what did Abby and McGee have?" Burley asked.

"A classified operation by the name of Quake is somehow involved." Charity answered. "The Director is getting us clearance."

Just then the phone at Charity's desk rang. Charity picked it up and answered it. "Hello."

"I want you and your team to meet me up in MTAC now." Director Shepard said over the line.

"Be right there, Director." Charity answered, keeping her voice level. Then she hung up. "Ziva come with me. Burley you get McGee and meet us in MTAC." Charity ordered and then stood up. She and Ziva headed towards MTAC.

Before much longer, the group stood in MTAC with Jenny. A Marine General was on the screen giving the group the details of Quake. Once they were finished, Jenny dismissed the group, except for Charity. "You and I need to talk." Jenny told Charity.

"About what? There's really nothing to talk about." Charity replied, looking anywhere, but at Jenny.

"About what happened yesterday." Jenny answered.

"I'd rather just try and forget what I saw." Charity said, still not looking at her.

"Then why can't you look at me?"

"Because I still haven't forgotten what I saw and I can't look at you without...seeing you like I did yesterday."

"That's exactly why we need to talk about it."

"No." Charity replied. "It's just too soon and I have a doctor's appointment to go to."

_The rest of the team..._

"That's weird." Burley said.

"Yes, that entire operation sounds weird." Ziva agreed.

"No, not that." Burley replied. "I'm talking about Charity and the Director."

"What are you talking about?" McGee asked.

"Charity wouldn't look at Director Shepard and there seemed to be some tension in the air." Burley replied. "Something is up."


	107. Chapter 107

A couple more days had passed before Charity found herself brave enough to face her father. She left NCIS early and headed for her former home. When she arrived, she slowly opened the front door and stepped inside. She walked towards the basement door, knowing he would be there.

Charity hesitantly turned the door knob, remembering what happened the last time. She reassured herself that Director Shepard was still at NCIS, she had made sure of it before leaving. Charity thrust open the door and walked down the basement steps. Her dad was standing at his work table, drafting some plans.

"Hey, Dad." Charity greeted. "What are you working on?"

"Plans for a crib." Gibbs answered. He then put his drafting pencil down and looked at Charity. "I know what you walked in on the other day..." He began, unsure of what else to say.

Charity looked at her dad. "It was very awkward." She replied. "Are you happy?"

"Excuse me?"

"With Director Shepard? Are you happy with her?" Charity asked.

"For the first time since I lost your mother...yes." Gibbs answered.

Charity nodded. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"I know it's extremely awkward because Jenny is your boss, but..."

"That's not the only reason it's awkward." Charity replied.

It was then that understanding lit his features. "To you, it feels like I'm cheating on your mother."

Charity nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Because I felt the same way the first time I saw your grandpa with another woman."

"Don't tell me you walked in on Grandpa and some woman like I did you and Director Shepard?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No, but I did see him on a date with another woman and kiss her."

Charity nodded. "I know it's crazy to feel that way, but I do. I mean you and Mom...the love between you two...and it just feels like...like you've forgotten it or something."

Gibbs pulled his daughter in for a hug. "I could never forget about the love your mother and I shared. I'll never forget your mother."

"I know." Charity replied. "It's all just a lot to get used to."

Gibbs nodded and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Do you think you can be okay with this?"

"If she makes you happy, I can be." Charity replied.

Charity stayed and visited with her dad for about an hour before she headed back to NCIS. She had to face Director Shepard sometime and she may as well do it now. As soon as she arrived she headed straight for the director's office. As she had done with Tom Morrow, Charity didn't even knock and she just walked in.

Jenny was sitting at her desk filling out paperwork. She looked up at Charity. "Are you here to talk about work or our personal lives that have crossed?"

"Our personal lives." Charity answered.

Jenny nodded. "So, what would you like to say to me?"

"Do you care about him?" Charity asked.

Jenny seemed taken aback for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"My dad, do you care about him?"

Jenny had to compose herself for a moment. When she thought about it she realized that she did care about him. She began to open her mouth to say something, but then Charity stopped her.

"Because if you don't...he could get hurt. And I can't have you hurting my dad."

"He is an adult." Jenny said.

Charity shook her head. "That's a moot point. My dad maybe a tough Marine, but when it comes to women, he is all about commitment. The fact that he's been seeing you means something... especially considering how much he loved my mother." She took a breath and then looked Jenny square in the eye. "Just don't hurt him...if you do I'll make you regret ever being born."

"Are you really threatening me, your boss?" Jenny asked.

"You may be my boss, but he is my father. He outranks you."

Jenny nodded. "I can respect that."

Charity nodded. Then without a word she walked out the door.

Jenny watched as Charity left and a smile crept across her face. After spending so much time with Jethro, she was beginning to see where Charity got her personality from. She also knew where Charity got her penetrating blue eyes from.


	108. Chapter 108

The next few weeks passed by pretty uneventfully. Charity was now six weeks from delivery and her stomach and ankles were swelling. AJ was also becoming more active, kicking and stretching in her womb. On this particular day, Charity sat in a chair in Abby's lab, while Abby gave her the results of some of her recent testing.

"This strain of mold was on the rope around our Petty Officer's wrists and ankles." Abby said. "And it also matches the mold on the rope found in the cabin of the boat."

"So the killer used the tools available on the boat." Charity concluded.

Abby nodded. "I also found some skin cells on the rope that did not belong to our victim."

"Do you have a match?" Charity asked.

"Yes. The victim's sister, Lisa."

"Good work, Abs." Charity said. She then reached under the table and lifted up a CafPow.

"You are amazing." Abby said. "I'm going to have to train Stan when you're on maternity leave."

Charity smiled. Her smile faltered and her hand went to her rib cage.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Abby inquired.

"I'm fine. AJ just decided to put his foot in my rib cage."

Abby bent down and touched her hand to Charity's stomach. "Be nice to your mommy, AJ." She spoke to the unborn baby boy.

Charity couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, listen to your Aunt Abby."

A few minutes later, Charity and Ziva were in the car on the way to pick up their suspect. "How are you feeling, Charity?" Ziva asked, as she slowly drove the car, being careful considering what happened last time.

"I'm alright." Charity answered. "Until AJ decides he needs to move around and either stick his little foot in my ribcage or kick me in the kidneys."

Ziva nodded. "I've been kicked in the kidneys. It is not pleasant."

"Yeah, but at least that was not from the inside of your body."

Ziva chuckled slightly. Then the pair stayed silent for a while.

After about five minutes, Charity felt a pain coming from somewhere inside of her. "Owe."

"Is everything alright?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah." Charity answered. Then a few minutes later, she felt the pain again and sucked in a breath. "Son of a bitch."

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked, concern in her voice.

"Dammit. Get me to the hospital. I think I'm going into labor." She sucked in another breath as the pain hit her again. "And step on it."

Ziva nodded and her old driving habits kicked back in. She was spurred on by Charity fighting with pain. To help distract herself, Charity pulled out her cell phone and dialed Burley's number.

"Hey boss, what's up?"

"Get McGee and pick up our suspect." She ordered.

"Is everything okay, boss?" Burley asked, hearing the strain in her voice.

"Oh, everything is just fine. I'm just having a baby. Now finish up the case." She then hung up the phone. Charity then dialed Tony's cell number. After three rings, it went to voice mail. She decided to try Dan's number.

He answered after three rings. "Hey Charity. What's up?"

"Where's Tony?" She asked, sucking in a deep breath as another contraction hit.

"He's working undercover. Is everything alright?" Dan replied.

"Well, you better get his ass out of wherever it is he's and get him to the hospital because I'm pretty sure AJ is on his way."

Charity heard choking and coughing, followed by Dan clearing his throat. "Okay, I'll do what I can to get him there as quickly as possible."

"Thanks." Charity replied and then hung up the phone.

In another five minutes, Ziva was slamming on the breaks and putting the car into park in the hospital parking lot. She then got out and ran to the other side of the car and helped Charity out. She supported her as they walked into the hospital, as fast as Charity could move.

A nurse at her station near the entrance looked up at them. "Are you having a baby?" She asked, looking at Charity.

"No, I just came in here because I love hospitals and I have a giant tumor in my abdomen...of course I'm having a baby." Charity answered, feeling very cranky because of the pain.

The nurse just shrugged it off. "I just need some information."

"Well, I'm not due for another six weeks." Charity said, as she sucked in another breath.

Soon after that Charity was set up in a room. She was wearing one of those lovely hospital gowns, but she didn't care. She laid in the bed waiting for the doctor to come in. Ziva stood awkwardly to the side of the bed. "Well, I'll go back to work and help with the case." She said.

Charity found herself reaching up her hand and grabbing Ziva's arm. "Stay...at least until Tony gets here?" She asked.

Ziva looked into Charity's blue eyes and saw something there, that she had never seen in before: fear. Ziva nodded. "I'll stay."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything that I can do while I'm here?"

"You could hand me those ice chips." Charity answered.

Ziva grabbed the Styrofoam cup of ice and handed it to Charity. A couple of minutes later, the doctor entered the room. Ziva stepped aside as he pulled the curtain around and examined Charity.

"This baby is definitely coming today." The doctor told Charity.

"But it's six weeks early." Charity said.

"Everything seems to be alright. Delivering this early can be alright. There are risks, but I think everything will be alright in this case."

Charity nodded. "So, when do you think my sin will be making his big debut?"

"In the next few hours most likely. You're almost completely dilated. I'll be back in a little while to check on you."

Charity let out a long breath, praying that Tony would be there in time, as another contraction wracked her body. Ziva came over to her and grabbed Charity's hand, holding it. She looked at Charity, a silent promise being made that she would be there as long as Charity needed her. Charity squeezed Ziva;s hand back, as if to say _thank you_.


	109. Chapter 109

Tony stood in an alleyway, dressed in holey jeans, a ratty t shirt, and a dirty denim jacket. An ear piece was cleverly hidden in his ear and a small microphone was disguised as a button on his jacket. Dan was in an empty warehouse across the street with a camera recording the entire thing. He was there to catch a drug dealer that had sold his recent victim some bad crack. The dealer soon came up to him and they began their discussion.

After a few moments, Tony could hear Dan speaking in his ear. "We need to get you out ASAP. Scratch your nose if you understand."

Tony nonchalantly scratched his nose. He then changed his tactics, unfortunately the dealer caught on and pulled a gun out on Tony. "Look, I know you're a cop. So drop the act and get down on your knees."

Tony complied, knowing that that was the only way to handle the situation. "Hey, look I..." Tony began.

"Shut up." The guy ordered, coming closer and holding the gun to Tony's head. "Any last words?"

"I've got one for you." Dan's voice came from behind the drug dealer, the barrel of his gun on the back of his head. "Don't."

The drug dealer let out a sigh and dropped his gun. He put his hands in the air and Dan cuffed him. A few moments later, a couple more cops arrived and Dan loaded the drug dealer in the back of the car. He then looked at Tony. "We have to get you to the hospital." He said.

"He didn't even touch me." Tony said. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Let me rephrase. We need to get you to the hospital, your wife is in labor."

"What?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, she called while you were out here. She was on her way to the hospital."

"Then let's get going." Tony said, heading for the car.

_Back at NCIS..._

Burley hung up after Charity had called. He then headed down to the lab, where McGee was working on something with Abby. He walked in and they were both hard at work, doing whatever it is they did with computers. "McGee we have to get going."

"Where?" McGee asked, furrowing his brow.

"To pick up the suspect."

"But I thought Charity and Ziva went to pick her up."

"Yeah, well Charity kind of went into labor on the way and they're at the hospital." Burley replied.

"What? AJ is on his way?!" Abby exclaimed, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"Yeah." Burley answered.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get to the hospital!" She said, jumping away from the computer.

"She wants us to finish the case first."Burley said, grabbing Abby's upper arm.

Abby's face fell in disappointment. "Okay." Then a look of determination crossed her face. "I'll get this computer hacked and get to the hospital to meet Mr. AJ." She then turned to the computer and began to work her magic.

Burley and McGee headed out of the lab and to the car. They would do exactly what Charity wanted. If they didn't she would kill them all.

Abby was typing away furiously, when Ducky entered the room. "Abby, I found something on the body I think you should test." He said.

"Okay, just sit it over there Ducky. I'll get to it in a moment." She said, not looking away from her computer.

"Abby, is something wrong?" Ducky asked.

"Charity and Ziva were on their way to pick up the suspect when Charity went into labor." Abby answered. "She wants us to finish the case before we even think about coming over to the hospital. I want to get this done so I can be over there to see the baby."

"She's having the baby?" Ducky asked.

"Yup." Abby answered. "I want to see him when he gets here."

"I can go to the hospital and keep you updated until you can get there." Ducky said.

"That is a wonderful idea Ducky." Abby said, taking a break from her computer to turn and give him a hug.

_Charity..._

Charity gripped the rails of the hospital bed and clenched her teeth as another contraction ripped through her body. The contractions were getting closer together and stronger. She could feel the sweat coating her body. The contraction eased up and stopped.

Charity unclenched her teeth and let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in. She panted and reached for the ice chips. Ziva grabbed the cup and helped Charity by holding it to her lips and tipping it up so that Charity could get some of the ice.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" Ziva asked.

"Call Dan and see if he and Tony are on their way." Charity answered, sucking in a deep breath.

Ziva nodded and picked up Charity's cell phone and dialed Dan's number. After three rings there was an answer, but it wasn't Dan. "Hey honey." came Tony's voice.

"It's Ziva."

"Is everything okay?" Tony asked.

"Charity wants to know if you are on your way."

"We are. Is she able to talk?" Tony asked.

"Hold on a moment." Ziva said. She held the phone away for a moment and looked at Charity. "It's Tony. He wants to talk to you."

Charity removed her death grip from one of the rails and held her hand out for the phone. Ziva handed the phone over. "Tony?" Charity asked, holding the phone to her ear.

"Hey, honey, I'm on my way."

"How soon do you think you'll...Ah!" Charity said, as a contraction hit her once again.

"I should be there in ten minutes." Tony said.

Charity then heard Dan's voice muffled in the background. "You might wanna make that a little longer. There's been an accident and the road is blocked and we are stuck here."

"What was that?" Charity asked, panic in her voice.

"Honey, I'll be there as soon as I can. I will make it in time to be there with you." He told her.

"Oooh...Ah! You'd better hurry. I don't know if AJ will be waiting much longer."

"I'll find a way to be there in time." Tony told her. "I promise."

"Just hurry." Charity said, biting down on another contraction.

"I love you." Tony told her.

"I love you, too...now get your ass here."


	110. Chapter 110

Tony sat in the car feeling agitated and anxious. He had to get to the hospital and he had to get there now. From the sound of Charity's voice on the phone, it wasn't going to be much longer. The contractions sounded close together...really close.

"How are you going to get to the hospital?" Dan asked.

"I don't know." Tony replied. Then he got an idea. "We're ten minutes driving distance from there."

"Yes, where are you going with this?" Dan inquired.

"I can probably walk there in twenty. If I run I can get there in fifteen."

"You're going to run to the hispital?"

"I have to get there, Dan. From the way Charity sounded on the phone, it's not going to be much longer."

"God's speed then." Dan told Tony.

Tony unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door. He jumped out and broke out into a run, heading in the direction of the hospital. He had to get there as fast as he could. He had to be with his wife when she had their baby. _I have to be with her._

_Charity..._

Charity gripped the bed rails ever tighter. She sucked in a breath and let out a cry of pain. The contractions were getting increasingly painful. She hoped that Tony would be able to make it to the hospital in time.

There was a knocking on the door and Charity looked up. She was surprised, yet happy to see her father standing there. "Daddy!" She exclaimed glad to have him there.

He walked over to stand by her bedside. "How are you feeling baby?" He asked.

"Daddy, they're gonna make me have a baby...and how'd you know I was here?"

Gibbs chuckled slightly at her first statement. Then he looked up at Ziva. "She called me while you were with the doctor earlier." He grabbed a paper towel and moistened it and dabbed her forehead with it.

Charity turned to Ziva. "Thank you."

"I think I'll go back to NCIS and help Stan and McGee with the case." Ziva said.

Charity reached for Ziva's hand. "Thank you, for everything." Charity said.

Ziva nodded. She gave Charity's hand a squeeze and then turned and left.

Charity turned back to her father. "I'm..." She began, but she was interrupted by another contraction. She sucked in a breath and held it.

"Don't hold your breath." Gibbs told his daughter, remembering the breathing techniques from when Shannon was having Charity and Kelly. "You have to breath through the contractions."

The contraction eased and Charity let out her breath. She looked at her dad. "How?"

"Hee hee, hoo." He told her. "You have to breath like that, whenever you feel a contraction."

Charity nodded. "I'm glad you're here."

Gibbs dabbed the towel on her forehead again. "So, where's Tony?"

"Stuck in traffic." Charity answered.

There was another knock on the door and they both turned to see Ducky standing in the doorway. "How are you feeling, Charity?" He asked.

"Not so hot." Charity answered. She felt another contraction and sucked in her breath.

"Breath, Charity." Gibbs told her. "Breath. Hee hee hoo."

Charity looked at her father as he coached her through the breathing. "Hee hee hoo." She breathed with him. He continued to coach her through the contraction and she stayed focused on him. The contraction eased and Charity panted. She looked at Ducky. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Abby wanted me to keep her updated." Ducky answered. "I'll go call her. Is there anything I can get for you, my dear?"

Charity shook her head. "No thanks, Duck."

Ducky nodded and left the room to go and call Abby.

As another contraction hit, Charity's mind wandered to Tony. She hoped that he would make it in time. She needed him there with her while she gave birth to their child.

_Tony..._

Tony raced up the sidewalk in the direction of the hospital. His chest and legs were burning from running so fast and so much, but he pushed himself, not stopping for anything. He just had to get there in time. He didn't stop running until he reached the hospital and stood in front of the nurse's station.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked.

Tony was panting, completely out of breath. "My...my wife...Charity...DiNozzo...is having... a baby." Tony got out between his breaths.

The nurse typed something on the computer, then she gave him directions to Charity's room. Tony thanked her and raced down the hall and to the elevator. He pushed the button several times, but the elevator didn't move fast enough. He looked around and found the stairs. He used them instead.

After running up four flights of stairs, Tony burst through the door and onto the maternity floor. He went to his right and sprinted down the hall so that he could make it to Charity's room.

_Charity..._

A contraction ripped through Charity and she gripped her father's hand as tight as she could. He led her through the breathing techniques once again, but as the contractions continued, they got stronger and the breathing wasn't helping.

The contraction eased and went away. Charity's grip on her father loosened and she panted for breath. She heard the quick padding of shoes on the floor in the hall. She turned her head to the door and watched as her husband came into view.

He ran into the room and stopped beside the bed. "I didn't miss it did I?" He asked.

"Nope." Charity answered.

Gibbs released his daughter's hand. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll go out in the waiting room." He then left, giving Tony and Charity their time together.

Tony took Charity's hand and looked down at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I have another human being trying to come out of my body. How do you think I'm doing?" She asked. Then another contraction hit and she gripped his hand with all of her strength and cried out.

"Ow." Tony said, as Charity squeezed his hand. He bent over with the pain, but Charity continued to grip his hand.

The doctor walked in right then. He looked at the couple. He watched as Charity slowly released her grip on Tony's hand and he straightened. "You must be the father." The doctor said, looking at Tony.

"The mothers always try to rip the fathers' arms off?" Tony asked.

"Pretty much." The doctor answered. "Now, let's see if you're dilated enough yet." He walked over and examined Charity. "Well, Mrs. DiNozzo I have some good news for you. It's time to get everything ready. Your little boy will be here in just a short while."


	111. Chapter 111

Gibbs walked into the waiting room and sat across from Ducky. "The big moment is drawing nearer?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs nodded. "And Tony made it just in time."

"Good. I think Charity would have killed him had he not made it." Ducky replied.

Gibbs chuckled. "She is a redhead...and my daughter."

"Is the baby here yet?" came the voice of Joanne.

Gibbs looked towards the doorway, where she stood. "Almost." He answered.

"Where's their room? Is my grandson here yet?" came the voice of Senior.

"Where're your mother and former mother-in-law?" Joanne asked.

"They stopped in front of the window in the nursery to look at all of the babies." Senior answered. "Is he here yet?"

"Nope." Gibbs answered. "It's almost time, though."

Just then, Grammy 'Nozzo and Grandma Paddington came into the room. "Is everyone here for my little Tony and his lovely wife's baby?" Grammy 'Nozzo asked.

"Yup." Gibbs answered.

Grammy 'Nozzo zeroed in on him. There was a twinkle in her eyes and a coy smile spready across her face. She walked over and took the seat next to him. "I'm Celia DiNozzo, Tony's grandmother."

Gibbs offered her his hand. "Jethro Gibbs, Charity's father."

Grammy 'Nozzo took his hand and her smile brightened. "Now, I see where Charity gets those gorgeous blue eyes!"

"She also gets her stubbornness from him." Joanne commented, her voice a little cold.

Senior put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, it's a wonderful occasion today. Your granddaughter and my son are having a baby boy. It's a very happy time."

Just then a little Gothic blur came into the room, bouncing up and down. "Is the baby here yet?" Abby asked.

"Not yet." Ducky answered. "Why don't you sit down, Dear?"

"I can't. I'm too excited." Abby replied.

"Who are you?" Grandma Paddington asked, looking at Abby.

"Abby Scuito, I'm the forensics specialist at NCIS. I work with Charity."

"I see." Grandma Paddington replied, looking Abby up and down.

The rest of the team arrived a few minutes later, even Ziva returning. They had finished up the case and were all feeling excited to see the new life, that was to be joining them.

_In the delivery room..._

Charity leaned back on the bed. Tony stood beside her, holding her hand and wearing scrubs. She gripped Tony's hand and let out a cry as another contraction hit her. The doctor finished scrubbing up and now sat at the bottom of the bed, ready to catch. Nurses stood by, ready for when the baby arrived, so they could clean and way him.

"Alright, Charity, on your next contraction, I want you to lean forward and push. Okay?" The doctor told her.

Charity nodded, the last contraction having subsided. Tony dabbed her brow with a cool towel.

The next contraction hit. "Push." The doctor commanded.

Charity leaned forward and pushed with all of her strength and gripping Tony's hand tight. She cried out in pain. The contract eased up and Charity fell back against the bed, gasping for breath. Tony dabbed her brow once again. "You're doing great, honey." He told her.

She looked at him. "If you ever... want to have sex again... you're getting a vasectomy." Charity managed between gasps.

"We'll discuss this later...when you're not in massive amounts of pain." Tony replied.

"Alright, Charity, time to push again." The doctor ordered.

Charity felt the contraction and leaned forward once again, pushing with everything she had. She fell back at the end of the contraction. A few moments later, another one ripped through her body and she pushed. She fell back as it ended, feeling exhausted.

"Alright, Charity one more push." The doctor told her.

Charity was on the verge of tears. She didn't think she had the energy in her body for anymore of it. "I...I can't do it." she said.

Tony got close to her. He put himself eye-level with her and stared deep into her eyes. "Charity, you can do this. You have faced some of the most dangerous criminals...terrorists even...you have been shot and survived some of the worst losses a person can go through. You can do this. It's just one more push and it'll all be over. Besides, I'm right here with you."

"Yeah, but all you have to do is hold my hand...I'm the one that has to push...another human being...out of...my body."

"Charity, you can do this...how many times have you faced death and come out on top? Come on, just one more push and our handsome little boy will be here. You can do it."

The contraction it and Charity leaned forward, shoving Tony out of her face and almost knocking him to the ground. Since she'd had a solid grip on his hand, however, Tony was able to use her arm to keep his balance.

Charity cried out as she pushed. She used everything she had, feeling her muscles straining with the effort. After what felt like an eternity, she felt the sudden release in her body and heard the first cries of her baby.

"It's a boy." The doctor declared. "Do you want to cut the cord, Daddy?"

Charity released Tony's hand and he walked down. He took the scalpel and cut where the doctor showed him. "How is he?" Charity asked.

"I see all ten fingers and ten toes." Tony answered. "And most importantly...I see that he is all boy."

Charity had to smile at that. If she had had the strength, she probably would have laughed.

The doctor handed AJ over to the nurses and they cleaned him up and measured and weighed him. "Five pounds, ten ounces, and nineteen and a half inches long." The nurse declared.

The doctor checked him out, listening to his breathing and his heart. "Everything appears to be healthy here. Lungs and heart are fine."

AJ was wrapped up in a blanket and then handed to his father. Tony looked down at the tiny baby boy in his arms and the biggest grin he had ever had, lit up his face.

"How is he?" Charity asked.

"Perfect." Tony answered. He then bent down and gently placed AJ in Charity's arms.

Charity looked down at the baby boy in her arms. Tears of joy began to flow down her face. "He's beautiful."

Tony kissed the top of her head. "We do great work together."

Charity looked into the face of her son, not saying a word. She had known that her mother had loved her and her sister, but until this moment, she had never known just how much. She had never understood how her mother could have loved her, even when she wasn't on her best behavior, but now looking at her son, she knew that nothing he could ever do would make her love him less. It was at that moment that she knew the truest and purest form of love.


End file.
